The Tangled Web
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: It was just meant to be a scan, but now there's a strange device on my arm and I've no idea what's going on, but after the things I've seen and now know, I have to lie, even to the ones I love to keep these secrets... I just hope they don't find him, my Digimon partner *SYOC for the World Tour reopened www. fanfiction . net /topic/22352/107443733/1/Calling-all-budding-fanfictioners
1. Chapter 1 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N – Now I'm really excited about this story, I can't wait to hear what you think!

A/N – This story takes place in the UK, I haven't seen it done before for years now

Chapter 01 – POV of Rocky Walker

My foot shook as I sat in one of the many uncomfortable waiting room chairs. There were so many other people in the waiting area. Opposite me sat a woman who had a boy on her lap, he was bawling his head off like you would not believe it, my ears were struggling to cope with it. I couldn't block it out. Occasionally, the woman would smile apologetically at me as her son screamed, clutching his arm. An elderly lady sat on my left, she kept trying to make small talk with me, that was, until her husband came along. Then she sat in silence.

A third person kept staring at my foot shaking that made me really conscious that I was doing it. It was a nervous habit of mine, I couldn't help it. When I was nervous or agitated, my foot would shake. The heel of my trainer was practically bouncing off the plain hospital floor. I just wanted it all to be over, forgotten about, I wanted to get on with my life, not having to wonder what was wrong with me.

"Mr Walker, Doctor Bailey is ready for you now."

I glanced up and saw a nurse looking down at me with green eyes, peering over the top of her clip board.

"Second door on the left."

I avoided eye contact with her; she had an incredibly intimidating stare.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to my feet, looking down the corridor where I saw the door she was talking about. It felt like the corridor was expanding, the door getting further and further away.

Leaving the screaming boy behind, I strode bravely towards the door all I could think was how much I didn't want to be in the there. The hospital, I mean. I paused outside the door, feeling my hand begin to shake as I reached for the handle.

"Come on, Rocky, everything will be fine; there's nothing to worry about," I murmured to myself once I reached the door.

Pushing the door open, I noticed the MRI scanner the moment I walked in the room; it was so big that it took up the majority of the room. It almost looked like a prop for a science fiction film. The sight of it made me feel hot, flustered and a little sick in the stomach.

I had been dreading this all week.

The need to have an MRI started earlier this year, three months ago to be precise. I was having problems in class, I couldn't focus on the work and I was constantly tripping over things no matter what size they were. Tables, chairs - I even walked into a lamppost.

It wasn't my choice to be at the hospital. When my mum suggested I made an appointment at the hospital, she was more ordering me to do it. She's so headstrong and argumentative that I didn't want to get on the wrong side of her too quickly. After she told me she wanted me to book an appointment, I made a big deal about it which didn't go down well with her. I got the usual, "Rocky, I am sick and tired of you not doing things for yourself, it's about time you grew up." Most of the times that Mum and I had an argument, it would generally be about something small or insignificant.

After having an argument with her, I organised the appointment myself. This brought me to today. Getting an MRI scan. This sucked beyond belief.

"You must be Mr Walker, I'm Doctor Bailey. Do you mind if I call you Rocky?"

My mouth went dry, I nodded my head. The doctor slowly shook my hand; he wore a pristine white jacket with gloves over his skinny hands. They felt so bony; I accidently shuddered at the thought of what his hands might have looked like without them. He had a mask over his mouth and a shower hat like cap covering his head. I felt like he just didn't want any skin to be showing. I assumed that he might have some kind of skin condition. The clothes he wore were different to the surgical scrubs I've seen the doctors wear in the medical dramas that are shown on the telly.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled weakly, something didn't seem right about this doctor, but I just wanted to get out of the hospital quickly.

"Well, we've run some tests on a blood sample we took and found that you would be better suited for a different experiment we have, please, right this way. I called your mother and she seemed to approve of it," Doctor Bailey said.

Something about him just seemed suspicious, but if Mum agreed, I thought that he must have been legit. I listened to Doctor Bailey explain all the procedures and safety precautions.

"You've not got anything metal have you?" Doctor Bailey raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well, there are just a few things in my pockets, most likely my belt buckle too. Here." I emptied the contents out into a plastic tray that the Doctor now held in his hands.

Still carrying the tray, he led me towards another door and into the next room where there was a machine that did look like just another scanner.

"Take a seat whilst I just go and get you a hospital gown."

I nodded, lowering myself into a chair which appeared far more comfortable than the waiting room chairs. I watched Doctor Bailey disappear out of the room and stood up, wanting to investigate the scanner. I peered inside the tunnel like pod.

"If you just slip this on-"

My heart skipped a beat. I was not expecting the doctor to be so quick. I thought it would have taken far longer. He handed me a hospital dress for me to change into.

"I'll come back in a few minutes and then we'll see what we can find."

I went over to the window at the far side of the room, outside the sun was shining and I could see families playing in the playground across the road from the hospital. My head jerked a little when I saw a guy - who looked identical to the doctor - sitting on a park bench by himself. Unlike the doctor, this guy was wearing a black suit and aviator like glasses. His gaze was fixed on the hospital. My hand shot out and closed the blinds of the room. I quickly dropped my trousers and pulled my shirt off over my head and leaving them on the chair.

But boy, the hospital gown made me itch like crazy. Scratching around the collar of the gown, I wandered towards the machine and looked inside.

Something was clearly different about this machine, but it looked the same to me. The doctor returned and switched on the machine. The scanner hummed loudly as the tray came out, ready for me to lie on.

I watched the doctor's mouth move, unable to hear exactly what he was properly saying but I nodded anyway, lying down flat on the tray. Wriggling about a little to get comfortable was frustrating at first, but it had to be done.

Mum had told me that these scans could take a long of time and to get comfortable as soon as you can.

The machine buzzed and hummed louder. I tried to focus on something else, closing my eyes for a moment but, I didn't want to fall asleep. I just wanted to rest my eyes.

Next, I had my eyes scrunched shut because of a bright light. I wasn't expecting it. I could feel a gently breeze blowing through my hair. A fresh air breeze. It reminded me of the times where Mum, Dad, me and my older brother Noah would go on holiday to a little cottage in a surreal, quiet location on the coast.

"This can't be right," I mumbled to myself slowly opening my eyes. "What the?" I squeaked awkwardly, looking at the sky, looking at the clouds floating by.

"This can't be happening." I slowly tried to sit up but it was like I had hit a force field even after I lifted it about a few centimetres from where I lay.

"Ouch, that is not meant to happen. What the hell is going on here?" I snapped angrily, cursing under my breath at the sharp pain right between my eyes and on my forehead.

When the pain started to settle I called out again, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

A weird electrical pulse surged across the sky which caused it to light up in a series of large squares which spanned as far as I could see. The sky started to alter its appearance, now it was a rocky cave. All I could see was what was in front of me. I was in too much shock to move.

"Oh this just gets better." I raised my hand up a few centimetres and again, the force field stopped me from extending my arm out further.

"Hello!?" I called out, tucking my head into my prominent collar bone to see further into the cave.

There was an egg; I could see it just passed my feet. It was grey, a smoky grey with red flames decorating it around the base of the egg.

"This just keeps getting weirder."

The red spark jolted across the roof of the cave, fading away out of my eyesight.

"This place is suffering a serious power shortage," I mumbled to myself. I felt my eyes drop, I tried to open them again but I just couldn't do it.

"Mr Walker? Mr Walker?"

This voice, it was the doctor was calling out for me. I opened my eyes again and saw the doctor leering at me from the machine's control panel.

I jerked backwards a little, a petrified look on my face. Doctor Bailey stood upright, his eyes locked on me.

"Everything seems just fine. You can make an appointment with me and we'll do another test. I'll let you get changed." His voice was muffled by the mask, but I could definitely make out a smirk creeping out at one side.

"What happened?" There was a little confusion about what had just happened. I couldn't shake the feeling that something felt a little out of place about that particular scan. I was sure that I didn't imagine it, and it certainly wasn't a dream.

"Oh, that's nothing special, some people experience complete hallucinations, I wouldn't think too much into it."

"Okay. I won't," I replied, hesitating a little, I wanted to ask the doctor again, hoping he would tell me the truth. It seemed like he knew more than he was letting on.

"Well you see to yourself Mr Walker, good day."

As soon as the door closed, I was sure I could hear the doctor laughing, no, cackling on the other side of the door.

This whole experience was starting to creep me out. I started to question whether the doctor was a genuine doctor or not.

Getting out of that hospital was a relief. I let out a deep sigh and went towards Mum, who was waiting in our little dark green Peugeot in the parking lot; I could see the very same man sitting on the park bench. The man who looked identical to the doctor… I ignored him and sat down in the passenger seat of the car.

Mum seemed all jittery. God knows how long my paranoid, protective mother could have been waiting for me.

"Rocky Walker, I've been worried sick. Where have you been?" She squeezed my shoulders and rubbed my cheek. "I've been waiting here an hour." _An hour? _"I was beginning to wonder if you had gone to the appointment at all."

"Mum, you know I wouldn't do that. Besides, I had nothing to lose from going. Just chill out, will you?" I slumped back in the passenger seat. "Anyway, I was only in there about twenty minutes."

"What- you mean you got to the hospital twenty minutes ago though you arranged an appointment for it over an hour ago? I know you are an imaginative boy Rocky, but sometimes, you get tangled up in your own web of lies." I watched her tighten her grip on the steering wheel, her knuckles going white at the pressure.

"I'm not lying! I mean, sure, I may have walked into the hospital at about sixteen, twenty three- just three minutes late. Then I walked into the MRI room where I got sorted out in about two seconds. I was in the scanner for no longer than, like, twenty minutes max!" I looked down at my right wrist and let out a short squeak. Locked around my wrist was a weird computer like digital device, a green light blinked momentarily. My mouth dropped open.

Whilst she was distracted lecturing me, my left hand grappled with the device, willing it to come off but, it was like the device was welded onto my wrist.

"Rocky, are you even listening to me?" Mum asked impatiently. "This is not a good start to the evening. I've really had a stressful day without-"

"Mum, please, we barely spent any time together in the evening as it is." I noticed Mum lean back in her seat, loosening her grip on the wheel.

"Well- your brother Noah used to come and watch a television programme with me nearly every day so, why can't you?"

The car stopped at a set of traffic lights, I had heard her use this line over and over again, and I knew exactly what line was coming next.

"Why can't you just be more like your brother?" I think I even mimicked her, moving my mouth with hers.

"Oh, come on. Will you give it a rest with this whole golden boy act? I am sick and tired of being constantly compared with him." I knew I was shouting, and that Mum was not impressed in the slightest.

She shot a short glance my way; that was the first sign to stop whilst I got too carried away. I couldn't help it, she was always comparing me to my brother, Noah.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, young man! I am beginning to lose my patience with you. Pretty soon, if you don't turn your life around, then - then I will have to take drastic actions."

This was an empty threat- I can't remember the amount of times I had heard that.

"Mum, when are you going to admit that me and Noah are two different people. He's into academia whilst I am into sports- and girls." I smiled as the car drove past two girls wearing these summer dresses that showed off the perfect amount of leg, nodding a little.

"Rocky!" Mum snapped ferociously like a dog.

I froze and kept my mouth shut. I was not going to apologise. It was her turn to apologise; I was always the one to apologise. It wasn't fair. I may have been acting like a child, I may only have been seventeen, but Mum needed to realise that Noah and I were different.

"And what is that thing on your wrist? Where's that new watch your father got you from his holiday in Turkey with his new girlfriend?"

I looked down at my wrist, pulling the sleeve of my hoodie down over the digital device on my arm. I started racking my brain for something to say, the last thing I wanted to do was lie to my mum, but I had no choice. She wouldn't believe me if I told her.

"Well, I didn't really like it. And when I asked Dad if I could sell it, he was only more than happy to oblige. I thought this one was cool, and it won't slip around when I'm playing games."

Speaking of games reminded me of my extra athletics training that my coach wanted me to do at the local arena.

"By the way, you can just let me out here, Mum. I've got athletics training-" I pointed at the school's athletics track and my finger followed it as we drove straight past it.

"Mum, you missed the tracks." I watched the athletics track disappear around the corner.

"I know I did Rocky, because you aren't going until you do some revision. All I've seen you do is watch T.V and play on your stupid games."

"Mum…" I moaned, she was so unbelievably irritating sometimes. I needed her to loosen the reins a little and let me make my own mistakes. I needed space, I needed for my mum to butt out of my life. I slammed my head into the passenger side window. "Why-"

"Rocky! You stop that right now or-" Mum gripped the steering wheel harder as the car picked up speed.

"Or what, Mum? You'll set me up with a maths tutor? Or you'll cancel my internet privileges?" I let out a gentle chuckle. "How many times have you made those threats Mum?" I gritted my teeth and leant towards her, feeling the seatbelt rubbing against the side of my neck. "Eh?"

"Rocky, if you don't stop then I will do the one thing that I promised your father I would never, ever do…" Mum trailed off, getting quieter. I'm not even sure if that is what she said.

"Ahem shah aha, what? Mum, you're mumbling." My voice sounded cold to my own ears. Mum dug her fingernails into the steering wheel as I watched the speedometer shoot further clockwise. "Mum, Mum?" I repeated.

I looked ahead to see a set of traffic lights which had been on green for some time so I expected them to change to red pretty soon.

The car tore towards the crossing, as we approached the crossing I caught a glimpse of the traffic lights switch back to red. I expected Mum to slow down, press the brake, but she didn't. Her eyes were kept fixed on the road. My eyes were darting between the road and her.

"Slow down!" I yelled, beginning to feel petrified for my own life.

I gawped at something else momentarily.

A guy dressed in a black suit wearing aviator glasses was watching me, watching the car drive by. I was sure I saw him nod.

That's when it happened. We were barely half way across. I looked at Mum who had the glimmer of a thrill seeker in her eyes.

"MUM!" I screamed as a van come hurtling towards us.

It smacked into her side of the car. The impact caused my head to whip round and smack into the headrest of my seat. The car was sent in a corkscrew like rotation. I raised my arms up by my face, to try and protect it.

I was tossed about uncontrollably, smacking into the passenger door and roof of the car. The seatbelt was barely holding me in the seat. I kept tucked in, hoping that the car would stop flipping. I was terrified for my own life, before that moment, nothing had come close to being as scary as that was. I could hear my heart beating distinctly in my ears.

Through the screams and the car horns, the car came to a stop upside down. I could hear people calling out to us, hoping that one of us could react. My legs were resting against the dashboard and my thighs were on the backrest of the chair. My body ached all over. I froze up, becoming panicky. The device on my wrist began to light up, I could make out the outline of an egg. I was sure I could see it moving. I craned my neck to see Mum who was crumpled on the roof of the car. My stomach began to turn making me queasy. I didn't want to believe what I saw. My mouth went dry as a tear built up.

"Mum? Mum. Mum!" I screamed coarsely, reaching out for her though it hurt just trying to touch her. "Mum?" A lone tear drop off my cheek. Her body was still, too still. "Wake up!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So it is a fairly fast paced chapter at some points. And what is with this strange device on Rocky's arm?**

**By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N – So here's to the next chapter, what's going to happen to Rocky and his Mum? Thank you if you have followed or favourite the story, let's leave a review!

A/N 2: In this chapter we meet FallenAngel01's creation, Kara!

Chapter 02 – POV of Rocky Walker

They pulled me out of the car, their arms tucking around my chest to support me as I crumpled out. I fought feebly against them. Desperation overcame me, I just wanted to help Mum.

"Mum! No, wait, my mum is still trapped!" I screamed out.

A man who was holding onto me struggled to keep his grip on me

"She'll be okay mate, just calm down," he said calmly, even though I struggled against his grip.

I could hear an ambulance siren getting louder and then I saw it come around the corner towards us. As the ambulance approached, bystanders that had flocked to the crossing in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what was going on dispersed. I could see all their eyes staring at me, and the boy who was holding onto me.

I felt the grip on my arms tighten and then loosen when I stopped struggling. I turned to face them, but all I could see was their black mop of hair from the back as they were busy pushing their way through the small crowd of people. I kind of wondered if I knew them.

The ambulance pulled up beside me and paramedics leapt out the back and the passenger side door flew open.

I crouched down beside the driver side of the car, my foot hovered over the broken shards which once made up the window. Hesitating a little, I put my foot down lightly over the glass. Leaning down, reaching into the car. I gently shook my mother, but she didn't stir.

"Mum?" I whispered, blinking back the tears.

"Okay son, I need you to step aside, let's get your mother out," a young paramedic said sternly. She nudged me aside and I watched her look into car.

I felt my wrist itch and become uncomfortable. I looked down at it and slowly flexed my hand; the device on my wrist still had a blinking green light on it.

"Are you okay, young man? Are you feeling any pain?" another paramedic asked, shining a light in my eye. I blinked rapidly, backing away slowly. "You seem to be in shock, but it's only natural, you've had a nasty accident."

A fleece blanket was draped around my shoulders and I sat down in one of the seats in the back of the ambulance. My body was shaking. The paramedic looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Keep calm, everything is going to be alright," she said positively.

I stared at the medical kit opposite me until the paramedics lifted my mum's still body up, into the ambulance.

"Will she be alright?" I asked quietly, looking at the paramedic who sat down in the back beside me.

She had dark brown eyes and sandy coloured hair tied neatly in a ponytail. She avoided eye contact and stared at my mum.

"Will she?" I asked again, more persistent this time.

"It's not looking good right now." She looked up, and, realising my expression, her tone drastically changed, "But the medical team is going to do everything they can to help. We'll just have to wait and see."

The doors slammed shut and I listened to the sound of the engine starting up. To pass the time and keep myself distracted, I scanned the labels of the medical boxes. Part of me wished I knew what they were, I had been considering a career in medicine recently.

Within minutes, I was back at the hospital. It was hard to think that I had been there not an hour ago. The door opened and I had to shield my eyes from the sunlight. I dropped the blanket on the bench and stepped off the ambulance, waiting for my mum's body.

"Is there someone you can contact? Your father? A grandparent?" The sandy haired paramedic brushed my arm. I nodded and rummaged in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Noah. The phone rang multiple times and then went through to answer phone.

I switched my phone off and stuffed it back in my pocket, in time to follow my mum and the other paramedics inside.

"Mum? You are going to be just fine," I mumbled, trying to stay calm. My hand found itself in hers and squeezed it tightly, hoping that she would come about upon feeling it.

"I'm sorry son, you're going to have to wait here."

Someone pulled at my arm, stopping me from following her. I felt my hand slip from my mum's.

"Mum," I whispered quietly.

There was a noise; a high pitched beep which fluctuated in pitch. It wasn't the normal kind of beeping; it was gut wrenching, all kinds of bad thoughts were running through my mind. As if I was trying to think of the worst possible scenario. I looked around; noticing everyone in the waiting area trying to figure out what was making this noise. One person looked to me and I saw the screen of the device on my wrist light up. This time, it was orange.

"What the-?" I gawped at the little device, a tiny egg was expanding vertically, then horizontally. Like it was hatching or something. I let out a gasp as I realised where I had seen the egg before, during my MRI experience.

It was the red and grey patterned egg. I panicked, worrying about what the hell was going on. I yanked my coat sleeve down, hoping to conceal the device.

Trying to forget about the egg, I attempted to call Noah again, hoping to get through to him. I left a message this time, telling him to go to the hospital. I paced about the waiting room, looking hopefully at any nurse or doctor would pass by me.

"Rocky!" I heard Noah call out to me. I turned around and saw him running towards me. "I had to leave work early, so this better be important." I remained silent, which only made things worse because, work was one of the most important things in Noah's life, after Mum of course.

"We were in an accident, Noah."

Noah's mouth dropped open. I swiftly looked away, watching the various people going in and out of the hospital. My head then dropped and I stared at my feet awkwardly.

"What were you thinking? You only passed your driving test a week ago! Is Mum okay? Is she okay, Rocky?" Noah raised his voice at me, I felt like he was beyond patronising me, making me feel like a child again.

"Oh just shut up Noah!" I yelled, my head jolting up to see everyone turn, looking right at me with stunned expressions. "It's not my fault that Mum crashed the car! I don't know what was wrong with her, she seemed stressed."

Noah grabbed my shoulder and marched me outside the hospital. He sat me down on a bench and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay. Tell me what happened." Noah demanded calmly, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"I don't know. It all happened so quickly…" I trailed off slowly. The truth was, I knew exactly what happened. I could see it happening so vividly in my mind.

Noah paused momentarily, staying silent. "I don't want to- but I have to ask… Were you the one driving?"

"No, Noah. I swear it, I wasn't the one driving!" I snapped angrily, I felt so angry that he needed to ask me another time.

My fists shook in anger and frustration.

Then Noah said something I didn't expect him to say.

"It's okay Rocky, I believe you. Come on, sit down. It'll be a while now before we see Mum. What happened has happened, we can't change anything about it, Rocky. I won't ask you anymore questions, I don't want to bring up what has happened. Don't worry Rocky, she'll pull through. You'll see."

I looked at my older brother. I watched his foot shaking, his heel bouncing off the floor, just like mine did when I was stressed or worried.

"Stop worrying Noah. Believe what you're saying for once." I playfully punched his arm before leaning back. Closing my eyes, I felt the breeze in my spikes of hair. I let out a deep sigh.

"How are you so relaxed by all this?" Noah asked, "Aren't you worried?"

"It's just who I am Noah. I can easily just switch from one emotion, to another easily."

We sat silently on the bench. The silence made me more relaxed, whereas Noah was fidgety the whole time.

I just blocked it out, putting my hands behind my head, telling myself that Mum was going to be fine. I knew she would pull through. She's strong willed and a stubborn fighter, this was not going to get her down.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Noah stood up slowly.

"Give me a second. I will be right there," I mumbled, completely relaxed. I just wanted another moment of relaxation before going back into the hospital.

After Noah walked back inside, I realised just how weird it was that I was so relaxed, bearing in mind that I had been involved in a traumatic accident. I momentarily closed my eyes, imagining myself elsewhere.

"Rocky?"

I opened my eyes, expecting to see someone watching me, but there wasn't. Unable to understand who was talking to me, I began to murmur to myself, "Huh?"

"Rocky?"

I must have looked a little weird, looking over my shoulders like a paranoid psychopath. I shrugged and stood up to walk inside. Then, I heard a gasp like yawn.

"Pull yourself together Rocky," I whispered, taking my jacket off and walked into the hospital.

Noah was busy trying to find out something about Mum's condition, he looked so frustrated at the sheer lack of information he was being given.

"I'm sorry Mr Walker, but as soon as I find something out. I will let you know." The nurse at the reception rolled her eyes at Noah and turned away, strolling on over to the ICU of the hospital.

"I can't bear this anymore." Noah rubbed his face with his hand.

"Take a seat Noah." I pushed him away into the waiting room. "Don't say a word," I whispered, I knew he would protest if he could. That's what was so different about me and Noah. I relaxed whilst he stressed about things.

"Rocky!" the squeaky voice whispered again. It was the one I had heard outside.

"Did you hear that?"

"I thought you said not a word," Noah sighed, looking up at me with his eyebrows raised. He had Mum's eyes; that's what everyone else always said. "No, I didn't."

This was getting weird. I balled up my jacket as I sat down. There was something in the ball of jacket. I jolted up straight, unfolding a section of my jacket.

Grey. Red. Egg shaped.

"What is going on?" I murmured to myself. Upon speaking, the little egg shook a little. "Oh crap. What the hell is going?" A bewildered expression crept across my face.

"You're Rocky Walker, aren't you?" I jumped, clearly too distracted by the egg to even notice the doctor looking at me. I froze, trying not to look so shocked, I wanted to get away from the hospital and find out what was with this egg in my jacket, but I had to find out what was wrong with Mum.

"Is she-" I mumbled, feeling the colour draining from my face.

"No, no. My mistake, she's finished in the operating room. I'd like to talk to you and your brother about her situation." The doctor led me and Noah into her office before continuing, "There's no other way of saying it. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you. The accident has paralysed your mother. We expected everything to be fine but, there were complications."

I watched Noah hold a clenched fist to his mouth. My mouth hung open.

"You mustn't lose faith. There is a chance that she will, one day, be able to walk. It has happened in the past. I've seen it for myself" The doctor tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Can we see her?" Noah asked, his voice squeaking a little as if he was trying to stay strong himself.

"Of course, I'll show you the way. Right now, she is currently unconscious, but she may come around soon." The doctor led us down the corridor and up a flight of stairs.

On the last step, I heard a crack. The egg.

_Please don't say it's a scrambled egg._ Please don't be a flattened, scrambled egg.

I froze on the last step until I realised a stern look from my brother made me realise that there were more oppressing matters at hand. The doctor opened the door to the room my mother was in. There were three other patients in there with her. She was sleeping, I winced at the sight of her. Her once bright, rosy cheeks were now pale, sheet white.

"I can't believe this happened to her," I said when the doctor disappeared. "She's a good person." I pulled up a chair beside her bed. "I'll be right here when you wake up Mum."

"No Rocky, you've got school tomorrow, I'll drop you off home so you can get a good night's sleep." Noah took my arm, pulling me gently out the seat.

"Wait." I squeezed my mother's hand before obediently following Noah to his car.

He drove me home and I went into the empty, dark home, before watching him drive off, either to his flat or the hospital.

After switching on the lights and putting my jacket around the chair, I dove into the fridge, helping myself to a can of soda.

"Can I have some, Rocky?" I choked on the soda, dropping the can on the floor, it spewed out all over the floor.

It was the squeaky voice that I had heard in the hospital, the one that Noah didn't hear. I slowly turned around to see a grey cloud on the kitchen table.

What?!

"Rocky!" it exclaimed, leaping into my arms.

My arms spasmed, throwing the little cloud into the air.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" it squealed, floating towards me so that it was but an inch from my face.

"Who? What the- who are you?" I stuttered severely over the simple question.

The little cloud looked at me and then smiled.

"Me? I'm Mokumon!" I looked at the little cloud's glowing orange eyes that seemed to flicker as if they were a lit flame.

"What are you? Some little puff of smoke?" I screwed my face up as I cleared up the sticky mess on the floor.

"I'm your digital partner, a Digimon!" Mokumon beamed at me. "You're my partner, Rocky."

"What kind of partner?" I wrinkled my nose at Mokumon.

This was crazy, today had been crazy. Maybe this was just a hallucination, Doctor Bailey had mentioned something about it.

"Don't be silly Rocky." Mokumon floated towards the stairs. "These look fun." I raised my eyebrows as Mokumon glided over the banister. "Weeeeeeee!" he squealed with glee.

"Mokumon… Calm down!" I demanded, irritated by the little Digimon's gleeful attitude. I readied myself to catch him as he came down the banister. "Got'cha!" I squeezed Mokumon in my arms.

"Mokumon stop playing?" Mokumon slithered out of my arms. I nodded wearily.

He was talking in third person, it was weird to say the least. It seemed that telling him to cool it, caused his expression drop, making me feel really bad.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." I carried Mokumon upstairs, passing the family photos of me, Mum and Noah. I let out a deep sigh, hoping that Mum would be okay and Noah would let me know if she woke up.

Mokumon smiled gleefully as I carried him towards my bedroom door. It had a poster of my favourite band on it.

Inside, I had all my electronic devices strewn across the room of all different shapes and sizes.

"A portal!" Mokumon flew towards my laptop, bouncing off the screen. "What?" he added in a childish tone, as if he didn't understand something. "Hey Rocky, how come this portal don't work?"

"A portal? To where Mokumon?"

"Well, to the digital world of course Rocky. Boy, for a human, you really don't know much about us. Do you?"

"Digital world?" I mumbled, stripping off and changing into my sweatpants and baggy top, ready to play an online game.

"Yeah, it's my home, it's another world. You'd like it there. I hope that one day, we can go there together."

I sat there, watching Mokumon. I held my headset over my ears. I interrogated Mokumon, learning more and more about the Digimon and this digital world. It was only when I looked at the clock on my wall that I truly saw how late it was.

"What're you doing Rocky?" He asked as I pulled back the covers.

"Going to sleep," I replied, stretching out a little and flexing my arms, partly admiring the size of them in the mirror. "Night Mokumon."

"Oh, night Rocky," Mokumon squeaked, I thought he sounded a little upset to me, but I was tired and could worry about him in the morning.

The next morning, I could hear the dull beeping of my alarm in my ear.

"Rocky, make it stop!" Mokumon was shaking in the corner. I panicked a little.

"Sorry Mokumon, buddy." I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, silencing it in the process.

Mokumon let out a sigh of relief.

I stretched out and climbed out of bed, opening the window and peering down at the front door.

I could see one of my friends walking away from the house with her arms folded shyly. My mind began to wander as I watched her.

"K- Ka-. Kara!" I called out in an embarrassingly high pitch.

Kara turned around, smiling slightly as she looked up at me.

"Sorry I'm, running a little late, just give me two seconds." I turned to my wardrobe, grabbing some trousers. "Stay here Mokumon. No one must know you're here, okay?"

Mokumon looked at the floor, "Don't you like me, Rocky?"

"No, buddy, that's totally not the case. I just have to go to school right now. Sorry little guy," I murmured, shaking my head and feeling bad that I had to leave him alone at home.

I pulled a shirt on and struggled down the stairs with one leg in my beige coloured trousers. I hopped towards the door, jumping up to get my trousers in place. Taking my green jacket off the coat stand, I opened the door. Kara was crouching down on the path holding her hand out to a little tabby cat. It brushed up her leg and around her knee.

"Are you ready?" I asked

She looked at me with deep blue eyes before nodding slowly as she scratched behind the cat's ear.

"So, how was your evening yesterday?" I asked, engaging in some small talk whilst we made our way to school. Part of me was dying to tell her all about Mokumon, but I wanted to keep him a secret. There was something important and special about him.

"Was alright I guess," Kara whispered.

Most of the times, she was just so quiet and I had gotten used to it. We grew up together and, ever since I can remember, she always has been a shy, quiet girl. That's something I liked about her.

Kara and I walked into town and went towards the bus stop. There was no one there, which just emphasised how late I was. When I saw the bus coming, I raised my arm up, holding it out to stop the red double decker bus. The sleeve of my jacket slipped and Kara gasped, grabbing my arm, pulling it away from the road.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked quietly.

I squeaked as the bus drove straight past us. "Argh, man, we're going to have to walk quickly if we want to make it to school on time." I turned to walk away, taking my arm from Kara's grip.

"Rocky…" Kara tried to grab me but I strode on ahead and towards the school, remaining silent. It felt like she had seen the device before, I couldn't shake the feeling that she knew what it was, and that she might know about Digimon.

At the gates, Kara headed towards the school fields.

"I'm not walking home today Rocky. Maybe I'll see you at lunch," she said over her shoulder.

I heard my phone go off in my pocket, my hand whipped it out. It was a text from Noah.

_Mum's awake, thought you should know. Get some rest, I'll let you know if anything happens. I let the school know about Mum just in case you go AWOL again… Noah_

A surge of relief shot out across my body, Mum was okay. For now.

My first lesson was boring. My second lesson was far more interesting. Not the content of the lesson, but what was going on outside.

I saw a boy with thick, black frizzy hair creeping down the alleyway across the road. He looked paranoid as he guided what I thought was a small child, but when the boy got closer to the road, I saw that it was like some kind of dinosaur in a soldier uniform. I shook my head and blinked, expecting the dinosaur to disappear, as if it were a hallucination, maybe from the MRI scan- like Doctor Bailey had said.

The dinosaur was still there.

Maybe it was a Digimon?

What happened next was far more interesting. And fast paced.

Out of nowhere, a black van with tinted windows drove speedily around the corner and I watched as `some men in black suits jump out the car, running around the van. I couldn't see what was going on but there was clearly some kind of commotion behind the van which made me sit up more, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

As the van drove away, I saw the boy lying on the pavement looking dishevelled. He sat up and looked around, he looked petrified. Then, I realised why. The little dinosaur like creature was no longer there, it had been kidnapped.

"What the-?"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = so this is the next chapter, what are we thinking so far? Yes, you guessed right, the thing on Rocky's wrist was his digivice :D **

****By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :D**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, in terms of characters; Rocky is my creation; Kara is FallenAngel01's creation

A/N – Thanks to Qinlongfei, KumoFuzei and RazenX for their reviews, and to anyone who has read this chapter prior to publishing and also to anyone who has showed their support by favouriting or following this story

A/N 2: In this chapter, we meet tobiisagoodboy94's creation John Bradley.

A/N 3: On another note, a special thank you to reminiscent-afterthought for betaing chapters 1-3 and another to Wings of Avalon who is betaing from now on Thanks to the both of you

Chapter 03 – Rocky Walker

I stood up in disbelief; I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

"Rocky, sit down!" the teacher called out from beside the interactive whiteboard.

Everyone turned to face me; I slowly sank back down into the chair. My gaze returned to where the boy was now standing. He rubbed his eyes and looked about frantically.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something, or someone, moved from a tree that had grown out over the other side of the school gate.

"Kara?" I whispered, squinting a little to see Kara run up to the boy.

"Is something outside my classroom more interesting?" The teacher was looking down their nose at me, "Rocky?"

"No sir, no there's not," I muttered, looking back to the front of the classroom.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of the lesson. I quickly stood up and shoved my textbooks and pens into my rucksack. Taking one final look outside the window, I saw Kara run down the street with the boy following close behind.

I was curious, I'd witnessed some form of abduction of a dinosaur in an army suit. Deep down, I had this nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe, this boy had a digivice like me. However, it was impossible to tell because of the dark hoodie he was wearing.

The curiosity in me was showing, I just had to find out why Kara had disappeared. Seeing as everyone had left the classroom already, I weaved my way between the desk and out of the door. I scanned up and down the corridor, looking for one of Kara's friends to see if they knew where Kara had gone. It wasn't like her to ditch school.

"No, she just ran out of biology class. I guess she felt sick; we were doing animal testing so I suppose she was uncomfortable. You know what she's like, don't you?"

I nodded, about to walk away, but I turned back to ask her again. "You're sure you don't know where she's gone?" Raising my eyebrows, I glared at her, hoping that I could tell if she was lying or not.

"I don't know… Maybe she's bunking off to meet a guy," she added, a little too sarcastically for my liking. "If you're done interrogating me, I have history class next period."

"Yeah- um, thanks?"

Maybe Kara really was going to meet a boy. After all, she'd just run off with that guy… but that wasn't like her. Kara was more interested in nature, animals and books. Not celebrities, make up, and the latest boy band like most girls. I still couldn't believe that she had.

I decided to give Kara the benefit of the doubt, thinking there must have been a reasonable explanation to her sudden disappearance, and turned up to my last lesson. Most of the time, I was just too distracted to get the work done.

I dashed out of the classroom at the end of the lesson, hoping to avoid getting another detention for the absence of homework over the past week. The corridors were already clogged up with the younger year sevens and their huge rucksacks. It was a nightmare trying to get to my locket, but I got there.

I noticed that Kara had returned and was rummaging about in her locker which was five along from mine. As I got closer to her, I heard Kara mumbling quietly to herself.

"No- no, where is it?"

"Where is what?" I asked, confidently leaning against the lockers as other students forced their way to their own lockers. Kara jumped and looked at me with wide blue eyes. It seemed like she didn't want anyone to have heard her.

"Oh, um, nothing." She slammed her locker shut and walked off down the corridor.

I wasn't going to let her walk away like that. Normally, she wasn't so hostile, at least not to me.

I had to follow Kara. Even if it looked like I was stalking her, it could lead me to the boy I had seen earlier - the boy with the dinosaur. I tried to convince myself that Mokumon would be okay without me.

When I got out into the playground, I saw Kara turning left… That wasn't the direction of her house.

Quickly, I walked after her, sticking behind a group of year ten girls who were sniggering about some new kid in the year below me. I hoped that Kara wouldn't turn around. As I was a head or two taller than these girls, I stood out, towering over them.

One of them turned around and looked at me as another of her friends pulled her away, giggling.

"But he's really hot!" the first girl protested.

I couldn't help but grin at the face that she thought I was 'hot'.

"And he is way too old. He's in like, lower sixth, year twelve," her friend sighed.

Amidst all the girls' giggling, I missed Kara walk into the park. I had to run to catch up to her, only coming close enough that she might not notice.

Part of me knew that following her was wrong, she was one of my closest friends. But it was fun; I was being the bad ass, as usual.

Kara walked down a pathway, which was shaded by tall oak trees. I froze when I heard a dog's bark. A golden Labrador bounded towards her, she crouched down to stroke it, rubbing its fur. The dog barked in my direction as I hid behind a tree. Without a moment's thought, I scampered up the tree. The dog's owner swiftly came to retrieve her dog, which distracted Kara long enough for me to get further up the tree. I watched the dog sprint away from Kara, closely followed by the owner.

The foliage made it hard to see exactly what was going on.

Kara didn't move from where she was. It was like she knew I was there.

I heard a boy call out, "Kara?"

I shuffled forwards, along the branch to get a closer look. But I could only see the boy's shoes, just normal black trainers.

"Is it safe to talk?" There was a long pause and I assumed was Kara nodding. "We have to get Commandramon back."

_Commandramon, What or who is that? _I thought to myself.

"I know, John," I mumbled. In an attempt to see John's face, I pushed myself further along the branch. Without even realising it, the branch had been bending under my weight. There was a crack as it snapped. I fell straight to the ground like a rock, hitting the boy on the way.

"Kara!" he exclaimed.

"Rocky?" Kara looked at me in disbelief. "What are you- you followed me?" She squeezed one of her arms, pulling her cardigan down, closer to her palms.

"Me? I was just doing a spot of bird watching." From the look she gave me, she knew I was lying. "Okay. You haven't been yourself lately, Kara. I wanted to see what was going on. And I know that he knows about this." I yanked the sleeve of my jacket up, exposing my digivice.

"You don't know anything, do you, John?" Kara tried to subtly pinched John's arm, but it was too obvious not to notice it.

"No, I don't know anything," he replied quietly. He wasn't very convincing at all.

"Then where's Commandramon?" I looked around and then clicked my fingers. "Oh yeah, I forgot, someone kidnapped him." Seeing the look on their faces, I folded my arms. "I saw the whole thing, so do you want to tell me what's going on? What you all know?"

John and Kara exchanged panicked glances until Kara sighed, nodding slowly.

"I am a digidestined, a child chosen by the Digital World, just like you. My partner's name is Commandramon, and as you know, he got kidnapped. I don't know who by, but Kara and I are going to get him back." John held up my wrist. "This is a Digivice. They say it gives your digital partner the ability to evolve, to the next stage-"

"What? Like Pokémon? I remember watching that show as a kid." I smiled, only for John to glare at me. "So you mean, my Mokumon might evolve to the next stage with this digivice?"

John held back some laughter. "Sorry, you mean he's still a baby level Digimon?"

Kara feebly pushed John, warning him to stop talking.

"Don't tell anyone about this Rocky." Kara held my arm as she stared at me with huge blue eyes, "Rocky?" she pleaded an answer from me.

"I won't. So… What's the plan for getting Commandramon back?"

John and Kara fell silent, listening to the whistling of the wind.

"You need to go home Rocky," growled John. At first, Kara seemed to disagree but the look she gave me next told me that John was right. "The DEPT, are not a group to go charging into a battle with."

DEPT? So John was lying to me, he said he didn't know who kidnapped Commandramon.

Confused and irritated, I walked away, homeward bound.

About half way home, I realised that I had promised to go and see Mum. Only, when I got to the hospital, they turned me away. Apparently visiting hours were over. I made sure that someone told Mum that I stopped by, but whether or not they did, was another story.

When I got home, I was greeted by a very enthusiastic little Digimon.

"Rocky?" a tiny voice asked timidly.

"Don't worry Mokumon, it's just me." I tossed my bag on the floor, kicked off my trainers and headed for the kitchen.

"Rocky!" the smoky little cloud squealed, flying into me and nuzzling me like a cat. "I missed you."

"Thanks, buddy." I set about cooking some dinner. "Do you know a Digimon called Commandramon?" I looked at Mokumon who turned left and right slowly as if he was shaking his head.

"I don't think so, should I?"

"Never mind, here." I tossed Mokumon a spare stick of carrot. I thought he met be hungry, I hadn't seen him eat anything.

In seconds, the stick of carrot was gone.

"Wow, what was that?" Mokumon grinned.

"That was a carrot, Mokumon." I turned, looking at the peculiar expression on the cloud Digimon's face. "Why, did you like it?" I smiled, cutting another small disc of carrot for him.

This time, after he ate the disc of carrot, he began to glow.

"Mokumon?" I stood up, backing away from him. I felt the kitchen counter behind me.

My heart was racing, the blood was pumping in my ears as the room was lit up by Mokumon. I started to panic, I had never seen anything quite like it, but I had never really seen a Digimon until recently.

"Mokumon digivolve to DemiMeramon!"

The puff of smoky cloud grew and I swear I saw flames beginning to form. He spun around rapidly, sparks flew off his body. I shielded my eyes, leaning back against the counter.

Mokumon was now a small ball of flames danced about the kitchen, I also began to mimic his dancing when a flame caught the oil I was heating in the frying pan. The last thing I wanted was to set the house on fire! Not when I was the only one at home; Noah would go crazy.

"Mokumon!" I screamed, throwing the pan under the tap by the sink. My head turned away as the steam began to fill the room.

"What? Did DemiMeramon do something wrong?" DemiMeramon asked, shying away from me. It made me laugh that he chose to speak in the third person. "I didn't mean to…"

I let out a deep breath. "It's fine, I'm just a little overwhelmed, hang on." I stopped moving to pull up my sleeve; the digivice was now blinking orange and then suddenly settled, switching off. "Mokumon, you evolved. Just like Charmander to Charmeleon."

"But I'm DemiMeramon, not a chameleon."

I laughed at the little digimon's innocence and inability to pronounce Charmeleon. "This must be the digivolving process that John was talking about."

"Who is John, Rocky?" DemiMeramon tilted himself to one side.

"He's the guy who is partnered with Commandramon."

"So, he is like you and me…" DemiMeramon seemed upset, like he had just found out he was not as special as he had once thought.

"Yeah, DemiMeramon, but Commandramon got abducted by this group called the D- E- P- T-." At the mention of the word DEPT, DemiMeramon hid under the table, cowering away.

I crouched down beside the little digimon. "What's wrong, DemiMeramon?"

"Bad people, they are bad people who hurt us. Digimon Extraction ProjecT- they hurt Digimon, Rocky. They make them eggs and dumping them back in the digital world. Don't let the DEPT take me away, Rocky! I'm not ready to leave!" DemiMeramon screw his eyes shut, placing his fiery hands over what would have been his ears, if he had any. "No- no. Please." DemiMeramon began to shake, I reached out to reassure him that everything would be okay. I let out a high pitched squeak at the temperature DemiMeramon was at.

I felt awful, I couldn't believe how badly DemiMeramon had reacted to those four initials.

"DemiMeramon, I won't let them get you, I promise." I wanted to keep that promise, he was my partner, my buddy.

"You promise?" DemiMeramon stopped shaking and stared at me with wide, blue, shining eyes.

"Course not. Anyway, you can throw some ember attack at them, right?"

DemiMeramon pondered something for a while. "Maybe - Maybe we should ask them where they've taken Commandramon?" DemiMeramon started to appear a little braver.

I simply shrugged. I didn't know what we should do.

After calming DemiMeramon down, I decided to get my physics homework done – it was all about some boring telescope in Switzerland. It was only when I finished my homework that I received a snotty text from Noah asking where I was today.

Well I did try and go see Mum.

I had no idea what to say so I said that I had football practice and it overran. I should have been at football practice, but I was too distracted by Kara's sudden disappearance.

"Do you think Commandramon will be okay?" DemiMeramon asked, staring out my bedroom window.

"I don't know DemiMeramon, but before I forget, I had to go and see my Mum tomorrow. And I forgot to today. Now she's awake, she could really do with my support."

"Can I come?" DemiMeramon flew around me enthusiastically. "I love the hospital."

I raised my eyebrows at the little Digimon's suddenly cheerful opinion of the hospital.

"I don't think many people would agree with you there, DemiMeramon."

I climbed into bed and said goodnight to my slightly older partner.

However, I slept horrendously. I woke up nearly hour or so. It did mean that I was awake on time and able to get out of the house to wait on Kara.

I smiled when I saw her heading towards me, holding the strap of her schoolbag tightly. I could tell she was upset.

"Kara, you alright?" I asked, running towards her. I ducked a little, craning my neck to look at her eyes. They were as blue as the sea at my family's holiday home in Brighton. "Kara?" Before I knew it, I was holding her chin and lifting it up.

She shook her head and pushed me away.

"Rocky…" she said quietly.

"What's wrong, Kara? Just tell me. I can't stand seeing you look upset."

"I'm fine." And with that, Kara walked away without me.

I knew she was lying. If Noah had told me one sound bit of advice, it would be that, when girls say they're fine, they aren't.

"Kara, I've been meaning to offer- I mean, ask you- Me and DemiMeramon, we want to help get Commandramon back."

Kara sped ahead and I tagged along behind her, trying to figure out for the life of me what was wrong with her. Part of me thought she was upset about this John guy; maybe she liked him but he didn't like her.

I watched her cross the road and froze as a car narrowly missed her. My mouth dropped open, I couldn't believe how careless she was being. Before the car could carry on its journey, I sprinted out across the road, raising my hands up apologetically at the driver.

By the time I caught up to her, we were at the school gates. She left me behind without even saying goodbye, it was weird because she always said goodbye to me.

Like usual, I was easily distracted by what was happening outside, rather than inside the classroom. Today, it was the rounders match going on outside. There was one girl batting. She had the longest blonde hair I had ever since. I didn't expect her to be so impressive at first. The crack of the bat connecting with the ball echoed across the field. The girl sprinted around the pitch before the fielding team got anywhere near the ball.

At the end of that lesson, I went to find Kara. She was sitting against a tree, reading the classics book her class had been studying this term.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, looking down at her.

Kara ignored me and delicately turned the page. I looked around to check that no one would be near enough to hear me. It seemed like a nice area for a spot of peace and quiet on the field.

"Kara." I crouched down beside her. "DemiMeramon really wants to help you. I think he just really likes you and hates to see you all upset. Please, let me- I mean him help."

"Rocky, I don't know what you're thinking of doing, but you can't go charging in. This is the DEPT, not some lame game. Go home, forget about the Digimon. It's for the best." A tear trickled down her cheek, she was being dead serious.

"Only if you tell me what you're so upset about?" I folded my arms in protest.

"No, I can't-"

"But you can, Kara." I placed a hand on top of the book, moving it away. "Kara, you can tell me anything, and I mean _anything_. Kara, we've been friends since we were babies; and you've never not told me something before. Is it about that John boy?"

"Rocky! Shut up!" she snapped, gritting her teeth. "Don't go anywhere near the DEPT, okay? Promise me you won't go anywhere near them. All they will do is hurt you, so please, just don't go near them."

I could read the fear on her face like it was a book.

"What have they done to you, Kara?" I asked, she sounded like she had experienced this hurt.

Instead, she pulled her cardigan down to her palms, like she had done yesterday.

"Kara?" I had a suspicion of something. I grabbed the sleeve of her cardigan and yanked it up. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open. Sitting there, locked onto her wrist was a Digivice like mine.

"Kara, you better tell me what the hell's going on, right now!" I demanded.

Kara slammed her book shut and glowered at me, pulling her wrist from my grip and folding her arms vulnerably.

"Rocky. After you help get Commandramon back, will you leave the DEPT alone?"

I nodded, "Of course, Kara, you can trust me. You know you can."

"We'll break into the DEPT headquarters tonight," Kara declared boldly. "Meet me in at the park gates." She started to stride away.

"I can't Kara, I said I'd visit my Mum at the hospital today, they say she's now in a stable condition." I let out a deep sigh. "I don't know how I can face her, I feel responsible, for the accident…"

Flustered, Kara ran back towards me. "Rocky, no! It was not your fault." She slowly put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "How can it be?" She stared at me with twinkling blue eyes.

I stepped back and rubbed my face. I didn't know what was going on, were we sharing a moment?

I didn't say anything for a while. I remained silent.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I wasn't expecting that… I looked up at her, and she was smiling weakly back at me.

"Please," I mumbled, on hearing the bell, we walked back inside in total silence.

She went to the music block, and I went to the physics lab.

Inside, I lied to the teacher about having some counselling session with the student support team. They totally bought it, which was unlike them. Then again, Noah had probably told the school about Mum's accident so that they would back off.

In order for this alibi to work, I trekked across the building to the music block. There, I went into an empty practice room where the drum kit was.

I started drumming out a series of beats and rhythms of various tempos. I got easily bored of the drum kit and moved onto the guitar, strumming a tune with my legs propped up against another chair. It got the attention of the music teacher. She came in, nodding her head to the beat.

"You got some serious skills there Rocky, and I never thought I'd be saying that about the kid who bunked about half of his GCSE music lessons. It's great you're showing an interest in music, but I'm next door with Kara Hamilton, and I've got my work cut out. We could do with a bit of peace and quiet..."

"Sure thing Miss." I grinned, following her out the door. As I was going down the stairs, I heard a voice, a singing voice. It was amazing, singing some song by Christina Perri; I had heard it on the radio station that Mum listened to… 'A thousand years.' I think I even heard it when I went to the cinema to watch some vampire chick flick with an old girlfriend of mine.

Wow. Kara- she was amazing.

I stopped on the stairs and listened, listened to the congratulatory claps and squeals as the song came to an end.

"Oh Kara, if you can do that during the recording lesson, then you won't have a problem at all," the teacher exclaimed cheerfully.

I smiled and nodded in agreement, leaning against the wall.

"Miss Lewis, I can't. I don't want to," I heard Kara reply.

Upon hearing the door of the classroom open, I vaulted over the banister to the bottom of the stairs and re-entered the music block as Kara came down the stairs.

"Hey, I thought you had an extra music lesson so I wanted to come and see how you were doing. How did it go?" I smiled, hoping she wouldn't suspect that I was listening.

"Well, Miss was more impressed by the guitar playing and drumming in one of the other rooms…" Kara looked down.

It made me feel awful, I couldn't tell if she knew it was me, or not.

"Come on. We are going to the hospital, right?" Kara smiled cheerfully, skipping down the steps and out of the music block.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. Maybe afterwards, we can pick up something to eat before we storm the DEPT."

"Rocky…" Kara sighed. "Always thinking with your stomach."

Kara managed to pull me away from the fast food place on the high street as we walked to the hospital.

She stayed by my side, until I went in to see Mum.

I sat by her bed, relaxed by the peaceful breathing. The constant beeping of the machines that she was practically hooked up to was unbelievably calming. After seeing that she was okay, I felt much more at ease now. Over the past few days, I had started to come to terms with Mum's current condition.

The door opened and Kara peered around the door. "Is everything okay with her?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm ready to go now. Thanks for coming with me. You're welcome to come back to mine, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"I suppose I could, sure." Kara smiled at me.

I was surprised when I found that it was dark outside, I didn't think I had spent that long in the hospital. When we got to the house, I fumbled with the key in the dark, much to Kara's amusement. I opened the front door and let Kara step inside first.

"Kara!" DemiMeramon screamed, pounding down the stairs towards her. She screeched and clutched my arm as I locked the door.

"Woah! DemiMeramon, calm down." I put my other arm out protectively in front of Kara. "Yes, this is Kara. Kara, this is DemiMeramon," I added calmly, hoping that Kara wouldn't freak out about the fiery Digimon's enthusiasm. "He wants to help you Kara. He wants to help John get Commandramon back."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I can't believe that's chapter three out of the way! Hopefully in the next chapter, we will get to the nitty gritty action to help get Commandramon back. Let me know how it's going.**

**By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :P**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kara Hamilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Rocky (me); Kara (FallenAngel01) and John (tobiisagoodboy94)

A/N – Thanks for all the support! :D I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter

Animegirl257 – Personally, I didn't make the link to Tamers!

Kumo Fuzei – I'm glad the characters are growing on you, I hope they continue to

Bubblytiger3 –I'm sure we'll find out eventually, I'm writing as I go, I don't know which OCs I will use!

Chapter 04 – Kara Hamilton

Today was the day. We were going to break into the DEPT base.

The Digimon Extraction Project's base. The thought of what the project aimed to do was enough to turn my stomach. The way they harmed Digimon, extracted them from this planet. Part of me didn't want to break in, in case one of us got caught. I don't think I could forgive myself if something were to happen to Lalamon, my partner; or to the others.

I met my partner after I had been at the hospital for an x-ray because I broke my wrist when I fell out of a tree. At the time, I was having a look at the bird nest where four round eggs were nestled.

Unfortunately for me, the branch I was standing on snapped and I fell, landing awkwardly on my wrist. At the hospital, they kept me there for a long time. When the cast came off, the doctor didn't seem to take notice of the weird large watch-like device on my wrist, and a large round pink egg dotted white circles in my bag. I cared for that egg, keeping it incubated with a tiny lamp under my bed.

When the egg hatched, I met Seedmon, Lalamon's baby form.

She claimed to be a Digimon, and told me what she knew about this Digital World. Food was all it took to make her almost evolve - in a process she called digivolution - into Budmon. It got harder to hide Budmon when my little sister, Jenna, thought it would be funny to start booby-trapping my bedroom door frequently.

Budmon became Lalamon when I was out in a secluded part of the woods. I had taken her there, hoping to find somewhere to hide her since my room was quickly becoming impractical. All the hollow tree trunks I found were already occupied. There was this creature, another Digimon called Bullmon according to Budmon. At first, I wanted to get close to it and touch it, but not when it started to charge. I froze to the spot, screaming out for Budmon, and that's when she began to glow. She digivolved into Lalamon and saved me at the last possible moment.

Bullmon stopped almost instantly, turning to see where Lalamon and I were hiding. What felt like out of nowhere, a plasma sphere shot out from a tree and enclosed itself around the Digimon. I was about to leap out and help free it, but Lalamon stopped me moments before men dressed in army uniforms surrounded Bullmon. Before I knew it, they had already forced Bullmon into a van that had pulled up beside them.

I never saw Bullmon again.

I never forgot the four white letters that were emblazoned on the side of the black van: D, E, P, T.

After I met John, he told me that it was likely that Bullmon was now in captivity in the DEPT compound. He told me about a time where he had seen a Digimon attempt to escape the compound. Apparently a group of soldiers surrounded it, and this weird purple sphere enclosed itself around the helpless Digimon. I never believed the next part, but he insisted it was true – the Digimon just disintegrated, disappearing into thin air.

From that point on, I made a promise to never let another Digimon get taken away by the DEPT. When I found out that Commandramon had been taken away, I wanted to do everything I could to try and get him back. I knew that John would have done the same for me if Lalamon got taken away. I tried to make up plans to do something, but there were huge problems with each one I thought up.

But to know that Rocky had a Digimon too, was insane. This was the guy I'd known for years now and, if I knew him, it was going to be a challenge to get him to follow John's plan.

Especially the afternoon before we planned to carry it out. We were in the kitchen at my house.

I was standing by the kettle, waiting for it to boil. Opening the cupboard door, I picked out a mug for myself. When I closed the cupboard door, I felt a little embarrassed, realising that many of my pictures I had drawn as a child were displayed around the kitchen. The click of the kettle boiling brought me back to reality. I lifted the kettle by its handle and poured the water into my mug, watching the pink fuse out of the flavoured teabag. I blew into the mug, feeling the steam against my face as I sat down.

"Are you sure that no one is at home, Kara?" John asked, peering down the hallway at the front door.

I shook my head. "I'm sure, John. Mum and Dad are working, and I think Jenna's at a friend's."

"Are you sure this plan is going to work, John?" Rocky asked on hearing John's elaborate plan. "I'm just a little hazy on it really

I rolled my eyes slowly, but before saying anything, I took a deep breath. "Rocky, we don't have a choice…" I squeezed Lalamon, trying to stay calm and quell the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

"Kara, we do. We could just easily storm the place, free Commandramon and return home in time for a microwave lasagne," he declared.

I think I even saw a bead of drool build up in the corner of his mouth, gross.

I decided to sit quiet and listen to John and Rocky argue it out between them. I had to agree with John's plan, Rocky's had no logistics behind it. There was no way it could succeed. I had to be reasonable, I hoped that this would cancel out Rocky's impulsive nature to just storm in and think about the consequences later.

John's hands grabbed a fistful of dark hair that poked out under his red baseball cap in irritation, "What happens when the DEPT capture DemiMeramon because you've raised the alarm system?" John paused, acknowledging Rocky's gormless expression. "Come on, don't- Don't your- computer games, the bases have alarm systems you have to avoid setting off, right?" From the look on John's face, he wasn't so sure of what he was saying.

He had a fair point, Rocky did seem naïve, it was like he thought the experience would be as easy as a beginner's level on some computer game.

"Well, yeah. But in those games, you've got a gun, a laser watch to cut through wires and a stun gun, what have I got?" Rocky rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

_Clearly he's been playing James Bond._

"You've got me, Rocky." DemiMeramon flew out from under the table and danced about Rocky.

I felt like Rocky wasn't aware of what he had, he seemed so dismissive of DemiMeramon. Admittedly, it took time for me to warm up to Lalamon, but I don't regret it. Lalamon was my best friend.

"Yeah, I know I do, DemiMeramon." Rocky turned left and right to see his partner fly around him. "Answer me this. What makes you so qualified to create a perfect plan?" Rocky stood up straight, glaring at John who was only slightly taller than him.

"Okay…" John looked up. "Maybe it's not fool-proof, but it's better than yours. I don't- maybe the reason my plan is better- is, is because, well-"

"Well, what?" Rocky growled, slumping down in one of the wooden chairs. It was like he was taunting John, pushing him to the edge.

I shot him a warning glance.

"Because my dad is a former SAS soldier, okay? I know how to work around all the defence mechanisms that I predict the DEPT has in place." John gritted his teeth, I saw his cheek muscles tightened "Forgive me if I'm not one hundred per cent certain that your plan will work. I forgot about all the experience you have. Idiot!"

"Idiot, who do you think you're calling an idiot, you absolute-"

I almost jumped out of the chair, rising up between the two boys, "Stop it!" I snapped, before clasping a hand over my mouth. I hadn't raised my voice like that in so long, it just wasn't like me, but I hated conflict, especially between my friends.

Rocky's moss green eyes were momentarily blazing with anger before he turned and walked off towards the front door, "DemiMeramon!"

The fiery Digimon looked at me, then at the ground before floating after Rocky.

Both John and I stayed silent, not knowing what to do.

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and stood up straight, "You might not want to admit it John, but we need him and DemiMeramon."

John leant on the counter behind him, "I know, I know…"

"I'm going after him- just stay here."

I nodded before walking towards the front door which was now open. I pushed it open wider and looked out the door.

Rocky was sitting on the steps with DemiMeramon hiding behind him. The in-training Digimon's face lit up when he saw me.

"Rocky…" I murmured, sitting down beside him. "We really- I really need you to help. I really want you to be there when we go to the DEPT base…" My mouth was starting to get incredibly dry, I even had to cough a little. "Please, Rocky?" I felt a little hot, even with an evening breeze in the air.

"How could I say no to you?" he replied, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me a little closer to him.

We stayed silent, huddled together on the doorstep, the odd occasional car cruising past the house. I tilted my head up, leaning on Rocky's shoulder a little and looked up at the stars.

It felt so peaceful, like I could sit there with him on the doorstep for hours. The way he had his arm around me, I had never seen him so close to anyone like this before, I felt a funny feeling inside, I felt special.

"Kara I've been meaning to ask-"

Before Rocky could say anything else, John burst out of the house, stopping when he saw us. "Oh, right, um- Are you guys ready to go?"

I stood up and sprinted quickly up the stairs and into my bedroom. I rapidly changed out of my skirt and polo shirt, throwing on some leggings and a hoodie. When I came back down the stairs, the boys weren't talking to each other. I smiled at them.

"Are you both ready?" I asked quietly.

They nodded and we headed out of my house.

I held Lalamon in my arms as we walked down the street. It was beginning to get dark and the street lights were starting to flicker on overhead. The breeze in the air was calm and gentle, I could feel it around my neck, pulling a little at my wavy hair. We turned the corner and I froze, wide eyed.

John and Rocky carried on walking, but then they stopped and turned to face me.

"What is it, Kara?" Rocky started laughing.

"That's my sister, if she sees me- she'll tell." I hovered behind Rocky, hoping not to be noticed by Jenna who was walking with her friend.

Rocky bent over, holding his stomach and snorting. "Come on Kara, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Come on, just make something up." John slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just want for this to be over with-"

"Oh my gosh, Kara! What are you doing out of the house? I thought you'd be out in the woods somewhere, chatting to the birds!" Jenna puckered her lips at me before bursting into laughter. "I can't believe we're even related…"

I stayed silent as she walked past us, bumping into my shoulder, it jerked back and I remained frozen to the spot.

"Bye Rocky."

I swear that I saw Jenna wink at him. I jabbed him in the chest with my elbow.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"That's my sister," I squeaked quietly, following John up the road.

All the more, the DEPT was getting closer and closer. I was beginning to doubt whether John's plan would even work. Sure, it was all about our timing. If one little bit went wrong, who knows what might happen?

The plan?

It all relied on John's prediction of the security.

"Kara? Kara…" Rocky was now nudging my arm.

We were now standing near the entrance of the DEPT. There was this huge, metal and daunting looking gate which towered over us. It was like something out of the horror movies that Jenna obsessed over and would force me to watch with her. Fences ran around the dreary building I could see at the end of the road behind the gate. There were spotlights shining down on the road leading up to the DEPT building.

"Hmm?" I murmured, not really realising that I had totally zoned out.

He pointed towards the DEPT building. "Are you ready to go in? We got to go round the back and that means clambering through the forest."

"I'll see you on the other side guys, I'm going to draw their officers to the east side of the compound, you two go around the west side," John mumbled, creeping towards the tall metal gate that two spotlights shone down on it, illuminating the area.

"Come on, Kara." Rocky grabbed my hand and dragged me away over the bushes.

Lalamon and DemiMeramon followed us obediently, floating cautiously behind us.

"Oh, Kara. Kara, Kara!" Lalamon squealed.

Rocky and I turned to see Lalamon shaking her leafy hands rapidly.

They were on fire. On fire!

A tiny, flickering orange flame lit up her tiny green arched hand which made me panic and leap into action.

I flapped my own hand and blew on hers whilst DemiMeramon flew around us like nothing was wrong.

Rocky was a lot braver than I was. His hands clapped over Lalamon's leaf swiftly, extinguishing the flame completely. He didn't even wince, "Now can we get going?" Rocky turned to frown a little at DemiMeramon. "DemiMeramon, man, be careful."

"I'm sorry Lalamon…" DemiMeramon winced.

Lalamon folded her tiny arms and narrowed her eyes before flying off after Rocky.

"Don't worry about it. Lalamon will come around," I reassured the little flame.

DemiMeramon's face lit up. "Really? You think so?"

"Of course I do. She's just a little stressy sometimes."

"You're really nice… And pretty too."

I didn't know what to say, no one had ever said this to me before. "Um, thanks?" I smiled weakly.

Brushing the branches aside, I followed Rocky as he trampled his way through the woods. It was weird, this forest was so overgrown and natural. Which made following Rocky harder, and I guessed he must be having trouble making his own pathway. In the near dark forest, I bumped into Rocky.

"What-"

"Sshhh!" he snapped, instantly silencing me.

I peered around him and saw a soldier standing on the other side of the fence which ran around the perimeter of the DEPT base. The soldier stood tall, with his hands behind his back, I couldn't tell if it was meant to be how he had been ordered to stand, or whether he was hiding something behind his back. I wanted to ask what he was going to do, but I couldn't risk speaking.

Putting his hand out in front of me and DemiMeramon, he prised up a stone from the ground. Aiming it carefully, he tossed it up and over the fence. There was a metallic clang sound as it collided with the DEPT building.

I squinted a little, I must have had the most confused expression on my face, just because of what happened.

The soldier didn't move, he didn't go to investigate the noise. He didn't even flinch or blink.

Rocky picked up another stone, this one looked a little sharper. He tossed it up and over the fence.

I nearly fell back, I ended up grabbing Rocky's shoulders to stop myself.

The soldier's image- it, it short circuited or something. For a moment, it looked like the television screen when it wasn't connected to the channel. Those weird, squiggly grey, black and white lines wavered across the soldier's image.

"It's a projection, it's not really there…" Rocky whispered in amazement. He got up and walked further around the fence, still sticking to the forest. "We got to keep going, John's counting on us."

I admired Rocky's positive thinking, the way he was so willing to help out John and I to get Commandramon back. It was weird, I was seeing another side to him altogether.

Further around the fence, we found a bend in the wiring.

Rocky crawled under the loose bit of fence, sticking close to it in order to avoid the pathway of the unattended spotlights. I watched him roll forwards towards the building, crouching beside it. He beckoned me over, waving his hand.

I didn't know what to do. I crawled under the fence and froze as the spotlight grazed the ground beside my foot. I still went by undetected. Sending the dirt flying, I scampered towards Rocky as the spotlight swept past.

We waited for DemiMeramon and Lalamon to join us before searching for our way in.

"Stage two is underway…" Rocky grinned, looking up at the grating just above us. "DemiMeramon, Lalamon. You guys get this off."

DemiMeramon and Lalamon skilfully removed the grating without making a sound bite.

Rocky leant back against the wall and interlocked his hands together. "After you."

I rested my hands on his shoulders and brought my foot up to his interlocked hands. The first look in the tunnel wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was expecting to see cobwebs and rats, but it was beautifully clean. I shuffled along the shaft, feeling the burn of my knees begin to build. Urging myself on, I thought about Commandramon, and the other Digimon I could save if I kept going. It was incredibly windy, it forced me to shake my head in the hope that my hair would get out of my face. No doubt the wind would add to its frizz.

There was an approaching grating, which peered down into a corridor. It was empty, but the plan was to find a storeroom, or something similar.

I turned right and eventually, after about three more corners, I found a storeroom. Climbing out of it was a struggle. I started to reverse, crawling backwards and forcing Rocky to back up. Eventually I performed a turn in the tunnel at the corner, something I remember my driving instructor trying to teach me. I quickly shuffled back the way I came, heading towards the storeroom.

Rocky held my arms as I lowered myself out of the ventilation shaft.

I ducked my head out of the tunnel and dropped down to the storeroom floor. It was sheer luck that I didn't make a sound.

Rocky wasn't quite so patient to get out of the shaft as I was. I had to grab him as he fell out of it before he blew the whole plan.

"What?" he squeaked.

I could feel his heart racing as I held his shirt. "CCTV in the storeroom," I whispered.

I jumped, tightening my grip on Rocky's shirt when a siren began to blast its droll tone into the speakers. My body started to go into panic. I could feel my heart beat in my ears. My palms were getting sweaty.

Rocky peered out the window onto the corridor whilst I looked about the storeroom for something that could be of use to us.

"Put these on Kara," Rocky said, holding out a white lab coat to me and opening the door with a weird credit card.

My hands were shaking as I slipped my arms into the sleeves. Every thought in my mind was telling me to get out of there, that the plan was failing.

I found thick black rimmed glasses in the pocket and put them on. It took a while for my eyes to adjust.

Rocky snorted when he saw me, claiming I had bug eyes.

We marched out onto the pristine white corridor. Every wall, floor and ceiling tile was a bright white and light bulbs hung from single cables. To try and calm my nerves, I counted the lights we passed under; I was merely following Rocky who had taken slight control of the situation.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I hoped that it was John calling.

Mum. I had to answer it.

"Hi Mum…"

Rocky whipped round, mouthing a load of phrases at me.

"Yeah, I went out with some friends. Just Rocky and- You know Rocky, Mum…"

"I expect you home soon, young lady." Young lady? She rarely called me young lady, this meant something was wrong, but I had to get off the phone now.

"I will be Mum."

"What's that noise?" I heard her gasp. "Are you with the police? What did you do!?"

"Got to go Mum. Bye!" I shoved my phone away and apologised to Rocky who was now at the other end of the corridor, holding the door open for me. DemiMeramon and Lalamon flew past me and towards Rocky which made me break out into a brisk jog.

One thing kept bugging me.

Where was everyone?

The corridors were empty, the soldier was a projection, and the rooms we passed were all empty. Something just wasn't adding up. If people heard an alarm, normally they would evacuate as soon as they could.

When I caught up to Rocky, he had his phone out and was navigating his way through the corridors. Clearly John had found a way to communicate with Rocky and was able to find out where they were holding Commandramon.

Our plan came to a sudden halt when we were met with a large and solid metal door, there was no way we could get through it, it was locked shut. I found myself wringing my hands in panic. It was bad enough that the sirens and alarms were still blaring in our ears, but now the way was blocked and any minute now, some soldiers could come our way.

Rocky cursed, stuffing his phone in his pocket. "Guess we're going to have to break the door down…"

I was able to protest, when he threw himself into the door. Instantly, he crumpled to the floor. I looked at DemiMeramon and nodded.

The in-training Digimon grinned, puffing up his mouth with a huge breath, "Flame ball!"

A fireball shot out and melted a tiny hole through the door. With a few more, we were able to climb through.

As we followed this new corridor, there were long windows that looked into various rooms.

It felt like a stab to the heart when I saw the lonely Digimon, cowering in the corner of their- prison cells. I wanted to do something to help them, I felt like it was my duty.

The room it was in was grey, as if it was once as white as the corridor. There was nothing else in the room, apart from a plastic dish which resembled a dog bowl, it was empty and looked like it hadn't seen food in a while. The Digimon was chained to the wall and looked almost lifeless. I felt my stomach physically turn just looking at it.

"I found him, Kara, I found Commandramon," Rocky said, loud enough for me to hear over the alarm that was still going. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled out the credit card and unlock Commandramon's cell. Rocky went into the retrieve Commandramon who had a serious limp.

I took one last glance at the captured Digimon when the alarms went silent. "I don't like this, Rocky," I whispered.

The little Digimon must have heard me. It was now staring at me with huge amber eyes. I couldn't bear to look at them; they told me a story of pain and suffering.

"Rocky, we have to free the others…" I lifted a hand on the glass. "Please-"

Rocky shook his head, and then turned back, running towards the door beside me. Plugging the card into the slot, he waited. "No." He frowned, pressing buttons. "I'm sorry Kara, it's not working-"

"But we have to do something to help him."

"I want to help them too, but we don't have time for this Kara, come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"There should be an exit nearby," Commandramon added, scanning the corridor.

I glanced back over my shoulder, hearing the scrap of the chain being pulled tighter as if the Digimon wanted to see what was going on. Holding back the lump in my throat, I let Rocky guide us through the labyrinth of corridors, stairs and elevators with Commandramon bringing up the rear. I still didn't like the fact it was now silent.

Rocky had led us to what looked like the DEPT's garage. "Oh awesome!" he exclaimed, running up to a jet black jeep. "Get in!"

I wasn't so sure about getting in a jeep with him, he had only passed his driving test last week, but I promised John I would get Commandramon back, and this was how it was going to happen.

"Kara! Snap out of it, we haven't got much time!"

I climbed into the jeep and gawped at Rocky, leaning forwards in front of Commandramon. "Are you sure about this?"

The sound of the engine confirmed that he was. His foot slammed down on the accelerator and the jeep jolted forwards. The garage reminded me of a shopping centre car park. Cautiously weaving in and out of the parked cars and pillars, we could see a barrier ahead.

"Rocky…" I warned him- maybe a little too quietly.

The jeeps speed increased further.

"Hold on!" Rocky yelled.

I held Lalamon and DemiMeramon and leant back in the chair, screwing my eyes shut.

I could hear the sound of the barrier snapping on impact.

We were now on a runway, the gates we started at were in sight.

I jump in shock as a figure appeared, stepping out on the runway in an army uniform.

"Okay kids, I'm giving you a choice. You stop that car, or it's bye bye for the Digimon," a voice crackled and echoed on the overhead communication box thing.

I looked at Rocky who was fixated on the road.

His hand shot out and pressed a button on the box. "Oh yeah, well you better be prepared to jump out the way, because there's no way I'm slowing down."

It was like a game of chicken.

The distance between the jeep and the army man was shrinking.

Fifty meters.

Forty meters.

Thirty metres.

I couldn't watch anymore, I buried my face into Lalamon, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. Part of me wanted to argue with Rocky and tell him to stop. That man could have been a hologram, but he could have been a living, breathing man. Arguing would have been hopeless, he had made up his mind.

I glanced in the wing mirror and saw the army man leaping up from the grass at the side of the road.

There was a sudden clang of metal as the little jeep crashed into the compound's gates, the seatbelt rubbed against my collar bone. It bounced a little and then turned vigorously to the right causing me to let out a squeal. The countryside road we were driving down signified that we would soon be out of the woods and home free.

I opened my eyes and from the tiny headlights on the jeep, the path looked incredibly muddy, even the windows were spattered with mud as we ploughed through it.

"I'm sorry Kara, I hope I didn't scare you too much. I just didn't want him to take DemiMeramon, or Lalamon," Rocky said with a hint of regret in his voice.

I stayed quiet for the ride home, I was regretting explaining to Mum where I had been. On the phone, I had said I wouldn't be long, but from the look of the night sky, I had been a little longer than long.

"Here we are." Rocky turned off the engine and got out the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened the passenger side door.

He smiled at me, "I can't let you face your mum on your own." He took the lab coat from me and bundled it up on the seat beside Commandramon.

Rocky and I walked up the driveway where I let Lalamon fly up to my bedroom window. As I climbed the steps, I noticed the living room curtains twitch, and before I could get my door key in the lock the door flung open.

"Kara! Where have you been?" Mum gasped, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. "Why are you wearing those glasses?"

Rocky stepped forwards, "That's my fault Mrs Hamilton, I took Kara to the cinema. I- I- wasn't aware how long we'd be, it just overran. And- there the 3-D glasses you get." He took a step back. "I hope I've not caused too much trouble."

Mum clearly didn't mind that I had been out with Rocky, I think she likes him. "Never mind, never mind. Thank you for walking her home, Rocky." She was about to close the front door when she stopped and called out, "Tell your mum, I wish her the best!"

"I'll let her know, Mrs Hamilton," I heard Rocky reply.

The front door shut and Mum walked away, back into the living room. It was weird, I was expecting a lecture about my time management or something, but she didn't. Rather than bring any attention to it, I dashed up into my room and opened the window for Lalamon.

It suddenly crossed my mind that I hadn't let John know that it was all a success. I reached into the pocket of my hoodie for my phone.

"Oh no," I cursed quietly.

My phone wasn't there.

I tried to be rational, there was still a chance it could be in the lab coat, but it could be back at the DEPT building. I feared that Lalamon was in danger.

_What have I done?_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I've loved writing this chapter, it's been really fun!**

**By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :L**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kara Hamilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Rocky (me); Kara (FallenAngel01) and John (tobiisagoodboy94)

A/N – Thanks for all the support! :D I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter

Chapter 05 –Kara Hamilton

I didn't have my phone anymore. This couldn't get any worse, so I did what I always did whenever I lost something. I wracked my brain for the location of my phone, desperate to find an inkling of memory that would tell me where I lost it.

I came up with three possibilities. That it was somewhere in the house, that it was in the jeep with Rocky, or that it was in the DEPT base.

"Kara, it's late. I hope you're getting ready for bed!" Mum called out from downstairs.

The worst thing was that I couldn't even confide in Rocky and asked him if he had my phone. As I got into bed, Lalamon did her best to calm me down before hiding away in the wardrobe.

Mum came in like she usually did in the mornings to wake me up. "Kara? Come on love, it's time to get up, you'll be late for school." She opened the blinds, allowing the early sunlight to shine down on me.

I slithered down under the covers, hiding away from the light like some sort of vampire. It didn't take long for me to creep out of bed and get ready. Lalamon helpfully picked out some clothes for me whilst I was in the shower, it made me feel a warmth in my heart. This warm feeling carried on down the stairs, I slathered a slice of toast with some honey whilst I waited for the kettle to boil. With my mug in hand, I turned back to the kitchen table, about to reach for my slice of toast. My fingers tapped the plate and they were dusted with crumbs.

"What?" I murmured, looking aimlessly about the kitchen to see where it went.

"Thanks for the toast, Kara!" Jenna yelled through the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

I think I even started to growl at her.

"Kara!" Mum urged me to leave the house, or I'd be late.

"I'm going…" I replied, grabbing my schoolbag and slipping on my shoes.

When I stepped outside, I was met by a gentle summer breeze. Summer had always been my favourite season, the butterflies, the flowers and the range of birds that came out were beautiful. There was a soft buzz from a bee that was flitting about between the lavender bushes that Mum had cared for, for as long as I can remember now.

"Come on, Kara!"

I rapidly blinked and saw Rocky sitting in the DEPT jeep, leaning across Jenna who perched beside him. "Okay."

I didn't know what to think, what bothered me most was the fact that he was using the jeep. It was so irresponsible of him- I couldn't believe how reckless he was being. For all we know, it could be bugged, or tracking us at that very moment. DEPT could find out who we are and where we live, and there wouldn't be anything we could do to stop them.

I got in the car beside my sister on the far left of the three seats in the front and remained silent..

"Where did you get the jeep, Rocky?" Jenna asked, entirely enthused by the fact that he had a car.

I stared at Rocky, hoping he would say something believable.

"It's my brother's old car – you remember Noah, right? Well, since I passed my test, he gave it to me."

I glared at him, watching him lie through his teeth. Part of me just hoped that Jenna would believe it.

"This is so- awesome! Does this mean you're going to drive me everywhere?" Jenna grinned at him.

I decided to take no notice of my toast thieving sister.

As we pulled up to the school, Jenna climbed out after Rocky and I began to search the floor of the jeep, swiping my hands under the seats in the hope of finding my phone. It was hopeless. I held my head in my hands and bit my lip. Things were not looking good at all. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't believe it.

"What you looking for in my car?" Rocky asked, making me jump.

I know he was trying to shed some light on the situation, but his poor sentence structure annoyed me. I looked at Rocky's eyes, my hands trembling.

"Rocky. I know I asked that you left the DEPT alone after last night, but- I. I think I lost my phone in DEPT."

His eyes widened. "You're joking, right? Please, tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was…" I murmured.

The bell rang and echoed across the grounds. I began to panic enough more. All I wanted was to find my phone, and then I could stop panicking. I could just imagine it in my hands.

"Come on, let's get inside. Surely you've got lessons. I want to say- chemistry and then classics."

I looked up at him, he was smiling. It made me feel warmer, like it was going to be okay. I shook my head slowly. "Geography first, then classics."

He opened the car door for me. "You can't blame a guy for trying." He paused as I got out of the car. "Since when did you start wearing those off white gloves?"

"Not off white, just loved," I said quietly, before I walked away, I whispered to him, "You have to get rid of that jeep, Rocky."

"See you later, Kara!" Rocky ran off, leaving the jeep parked around the corner from school.

At the end of the day, I quickly made my way home alone, Jenna had netball practice and Rocky was helping out at the lower school's football practice. As I turned the corner onto my road, I instantly noticed a dark car without a license plate parked across the driveway. I hesitated at first, a little apprehensive at first. Mum was home, too.

Stepping in the door, I put my keys in the glass bowl by the door. It was a colourful little thing, and with my key in there, there were now two.

"Mum?"

"I'm in the dining room," Mum replied.

I went to go into the dining room, but froze in the archway. There, sitting on the table, was the man that I had seen last night, the one that Rocky had nearly run over. At first, I thought he could have been another hallucination, but the look he was giving me felt too real to just be a projection.

"Kara, this gentleman's car broke down around the corner and the A-A is on its way. Don't look like that, he won't be here long. Why don't I get you a tea, Kara?" Mum kissed my forehead before going into the kitchen. "Is raspberry okay?"

"Yeah…"

My eyes were fixed on the man who now sat in my house. I couldn't believe that he had found me, because of that, my heart was racing in my chest. With a dry throat, I swallowed hard.

"Why don't you take a seat young lady?" he asked, pushing out a chair with his foot. "Come on, there's a good girl."

I thought about Lalamon, terrified that he had come to take her away, but I wasn't going to give her up without a fight. The chair felt cold to sit on, I perched as far away from him as I could. I just couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." His voice was stern and he spoke like he wasn't going anywhere without whatever it was that I had.

"I'm sorry, I don't…"

"So you wouldn't happen to know what this was doing in my compound?" He pulled my phone out of the inside pocket of his blazer. "I know that this phone is yours, and I know that you were involved in the little break in last night-"

"Do you want sugar?" Mum called from the kitchen.

The man put on an angelic smile and replied, "That would be lovely, just one, thank you." But his eyes weren't smiling, he was looking straight at me the whole time. "I suggest that you start cooperating with me, otherwise you and Mr Walker-"

I heard the front door open and my phone disappeared into his left side pocket. Not only was he threatening me, but he was trying to threaten Rocky, Mr Walker.

"Hey everyone!" Jenna called through the house.

Mum came in with a steaming mug before sitting down on the man's other side whilst Jenna thundered her way up the stairs. The man engaged in petty conversation with Mum so I instantly decided to run upstairs and bumped into Jenna who was busy texting.

"Geez Kara, what's up with you?"

My nerves got the better of me, I fiddled with my hands and played with the clip for my fringe. "Jenna, remember you used to pickpocket Dad's wallet from his jacket pocket?"

Jenna tilted her head to one side causing her golden hair to fall down one side. "I know. You don't need to remind me. I did it all the time, and he never noticed." She squinted her eyes at me. "Not until you nearly told him. If it weren't for Rocky backing me up-"

"I need you to do me a favour," I interrupted my little sister.

"Oh, I don't know."

She was loving this, loving the feeling that I would eventually owe her.

"Because you stole my toast, I didn't get time for breakfast."

The corner of Jenna's mouth twitched. "So what can I do for you?"

I peered over the banister where I could see Mum still talking to the man.

"I need you to get my phone out of his left side pocket. No questions asked."

No questions asked was a thing that me and Jenna had whenever we wanted a favour. It was a way that the other would not be able to ask any questions about it. In the past, I had snuck Jenna in late one night, and I have no idea what she was doing because she said no questions asked.

"You got it, Kara." Jenna rolled her eyes.

I looked down the stairs and saw the man stand up and shake my mum's hand. My hand patted Jenna's shoulder and she shook it off before clumsily staggering down the stairs. This was the deciding moment; it was make or break.

"Goodbye Mrs Hamilton, thank you for your hospitality and help." He turned to look up the stairs at me. "Goodbye, Kara."

Movement failed me, I couldn't speak or move. I hadn't said my name, I assumed that Mum had said something to him. Still, it got to me.

"There's your phone." Jenna dropped it in my hands before going into her room and slamming the door shut before I could even say thank you to her.

Jenna was a good sister, we had normally cared so much for one another, but something happened between her transition from primary and secondary school. We grew apart, part of me wished that there was something that brought us closer together. It still makes me laugh at how much she practically obsesses over Rocky. I thought it was adorable – even if Rocky saw her as more of a younger sister.

Rocky, he was a great friend. He was always caring, confident and just fun to be with. I can remember one time when we were young, I knocked a pot of paint over my artwork at nursery and got really upset about the mess. At the time, Rocky had tried to offer me his painting, but I quietly shook my head. Instead of minding his own business, he decided he would knock a paint pot on his work. It started off a trend, and brought an end to painting at the nursery. Admittedly, it seemed really silly to me at the time, but thinking back on it now, it seems quite sweet.

"Kara, are you going to come for your dinner, or are you just going to stare at the front door?"

I looked down the stairs to see Dad hang his coat on the banister and take his tie off. The colour flocked to my cheeks as I made my way into the dining room.

"So kiddo, how was school?" Dad asked, pulling out the chair beside him.

_How was my day? Much better now that I've gotten my phone back from the DEPT general. If Mum knew I had lost my phone, I'd be done for._

"Was fine thanks, Dad. How about yours?"

"You know work. Same old. Fill in this. Copy the spreadsheet. Try and find some contact details, but I'm glad to be back at home with my three bestest girls." He smiled at the three of us and the wrinkles around his eyes became more defined, though Dad referred to them as 'happy lines'.

My cheek muscles twitched a little.

"What about you, Jenna?"

"Netball practice was ace, our coach made me centre." Jenna leaned back in her chair.

"Is that good?" Dad asked, clearly without a clue of how netball works – not that I did!

"Dad, I used to be wing attack. Now I'm the one that does all the work- Hey, look, it's Rocky." Jenna glanced out the window as Rocky pulled up in the DEPT jeep.

I really wished he would stop driving that thing around. He was supposed to get rid of it.

There was a clatter as Jenna's cutlery hit her plate and the legs of her chair scraped along the wood floor.

"Sit down, Jenna," Mum ordered, before she had even lifted herself an inch from her chair. She then looked to me. "Well, aren't you going to get the door then?"

My eyes darted about. I wanted to shake my head, but I didn't want to leave Rocky sitting on our doorstep.

"I'll get it then. You are going to have to overcome this shyness. It's getting in the way of everyday tasks. It's ridiculous," Mum sighed, getting up from the table and heading towards the door.

Dad's hands brushed my cheek. "My little buttercup."

"Dad," I whispered, cringing a little at this nickname.

Mum returned to her seat and jerked her head towards the door. "He wants to talk to you."

When I didn't move, she raised her eyebrows and I got up, heading towards the door.

"Rocky, what is it?" I asked, pulling the door gently behind me.

"It's John, he turned up at my house. In my house to be precise, thank god Mum's still at the hospital. He went berserk when I told him you lost your phone, and said it was most likely in the DEPT compound. I came straight over here to tell you- he's going to go back into DEPT to get your phone back."

I burst back into the house. "Mum, can I go out tonight, please?"

"Of course you can." Mum peered around me and called into the hall, "Make sure to bring her back before nine, Rocky!"

"Mum!" I squeaked.

"What? I had to say it…"

Instead of arguing, I burst out the door without even grabbing a jacket. It was chilly outside as I ran down the steep slope of the drive and around the wall. Rocky chased behind me. I didn't even care that my skirt was rippling in the wind, which normally would have bothered me.

"Why are we running?" Rocky panted. "Don't you want your phone back?"

"I have it."

"What?" he squeaked.

"Talk later."

I pushed myself to go faster, not far behind Rocky. My legs pounding across the pavement, occasionally sprinting across the road. Adrenaline coursed through my body, powering me on. I was surprised at how much I was running and how easily I knew the way to the compound.

"Kara!" Rocky grabbed my arm.

I turned, looking at him an expression of distress. John was able to walk straight into the DEPT's arms, with Commandramon at his side. I ripped my arm from Rocky's grip and was about to run on when I heard a beeping noise.

Like an alarm clock.

"Your wrist," I mumbled, lifting his wrist up to look at the screen. "Oh no…"

"What? What is it, Kara?"

I moved the cuff of my glove and saw a blinking dot near the top left edge of the screen. A tiny crosshair was on the screen, I assumed that it represented where I stood.

"I have a feeling that a Digimon has come from the Digital World," I whispered, unable to make a choice.

If I went after John, then who knows what might happen to that Digimon. If I went after the Digimon, who knows what might happen to John.

"I'll go after John-"

"Rocky, what if you get caught?" I gripped his jacket with both hands.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he replied slowly.

I prised my hand away from his jacket, and brought my hand to my mouth. "Thank you, Rocky-"

"Stop, Kara. You have to go!" He practically pushed me away.

Overwhelmed, I staggered back towards the house, in the direction of the Digimon. Lalamon was stationed at my window, watching for me. I waved her over as I hid by the wall. She forced her way out of the window and tumbled into my arms. In the hope that my family didn't see her, I ran away quickly, holding Lalamon tightly in my arms.

"Kara, is there a Digimon in the area?" Lalamon asked.

"Yeah, it's like what happened the last time, remember?"

"I remember, Kara. Bullmon came to this world and never saw it coming. We can't let that happen again."

"Agreed."

I had to stop, the running was causing my muscles to ache unbearably. I bent over, instantly letting go of Lalamon.

"Kara? Are you okay?"

I nodded, before scooping her up and checking my Digivice. It wasn't far, it was nearby, in the forest. Back where Bullmon got captured. There wasn't time to stop and think, I had to keep going. Powering through the pain. We reached the forest just as the last of the afternoon sunlight was beginning to disappear.

"Where now, Kara?" Lalamon flew up just above my head.

I hesitated, looking in every direction and back at my Digivice. "I don't know, Lalamon," I whimpered helplessly.

"It's okay, Kara. We'll find it. I know we will."

I listened to the whistle of the wind, followed by the chirp of a nearby bird. A twig snapping caught my attention, I spun around towards the sound. All I saw were the trees swaying in the wind, slowly scanning them for any sign of a Digimon.

"Iron trust!" a scream echoed to my right.

"Kara!" Lalamon bundled into me, sending me across the dirt ridden footpath.

I lifted my head up and looked over my shoulder to see, a goat boy looming over my little Digimon. My hand lifted up towards her.

"Lalamon!"

It caught the attention of the goat boy whose head jerked towards me in a swift movement. A smile crept across his face which terrified me and made my skin crawl.

I scampered back, away from the Digimon, watching it lean back on its goat legs and prepare itself to jump. My whole body flinched and spasmed as the Digimon shot up into the air.

"Kara," Lalamon whispered.

Just as I was about to reunite myself with Lalamon, the Digimon landed its jump right in front of me. The boy's eyes met mine and he leaned in closer, as if he was intrigued. A spark of what looked like little lightning bolts coursed across his hand making me ever so slowly move back.

"Seed shot!" Lalamon called out.

The Digimon turned around, only to be pelted by a series of nuts that had been fired at him. Whilst he raised his arms to deflect the seeds, I crawled around him and lifted a weakened Lalamon off the ground.

"What do we do now, Lalamon?" I asked, cowering behind a large tree.

"We have to defeat it-"

"No, Lalamon! We can't do that, that's wrong!" I gasped quietly, letting go of Lalamon.

She squeaked as she hit the ground.

"Stun beat blow!"

The battle cry echoed through the forest.

I looked up just in time to see the Digimon's fist connect with the tree we hid behind. Every instinct in me made me drop to the floor, shielding Lalamon with my own body. My teeth clenched and I screwed my eyes shut tight. It all seemed so hopeless, like there wasn't anything Lalamon and I could do.

A hand suddenly grabbed that hair at the back of my head and hauled me off the ground. The pain was horrendous, my arms reached behind me, trying to grab the Digimon, but it was hopeless.

"Lalamon- get help," I wheezed.

"Kara, no, I won't leave you."

"Funny creatures, aren't you? Such passion to save your friend," the other Digimon said in a child-like voice. "Such a curious species you are. Shame that I'm just going to have to destroy you now."

"Please," I whispered, my hand found itself grabbing the Digimon's, hoping to stop him pulling so hard.

It threw me across the ground, dust and dirt scattering everywhere.

Coughing and spluttering, I pulled myself to my feet.

My feisty partner flew to my side and looked ready to fight.

"Now to finish you-" The Digimon grinned.

"Seed shot!" Lalamon snapped, firing seeds at the Digimon who swiped them aside. "Uh oh." As the Digimon walked towards us, Lalamon pushed back into me. "Get back, Kara."

My feet dragged themselves slowly back along the footpath, somewhat cautiously, as if I didn't really want to leave Lalamon's side.

"I- I can't…" I wiped the back of my gloved hand across my nose, bending it a little. _What are we going to do now? _I thought about our options. "Lalamon…"

"Iron trust!" The Digimon spun around, delivering a sharp backwards kick with its goat legs.

The kick caught Lalamon and I off guard. We were sent through the air and landed in a patch of lavender that grew beside the path. My back ached and I started to panic when I saw Lalamon lying unconsciously beside me.

"Oh, Lalamon. Lalamon!" I shook the plant like Digimon to no avail, she didn't even flinch.

"Stun beat-"

I looked absolutely petrified to see electrical sparks coursing across our opponent's hands.

This was it. This was the end.

"D C D bomb!"

A small grey oval shaped sphere dropped in front of the Digimon which looked at it with confusion and curiosity. Only before the tiny sphere exploded, the force of the explosion pushed me down into the lavender.

"Kara? Ka-ra!" I heard a voice call out to me.

There was a pain in my shoulder when I stirred. I sat up slowly and my eyes widened as I saw the dark cloudy smog arise up into the treetops.

"Kara, come on. We gotta get out of here." John ran in front of me and pulled me up of the ground.

His partner, Commandramon was silently scanning the surroundings, aiming his gun at the trees, jerking to the direction of any sound.

I stepped away from John, rubbing my forehead in confusion. "What about that Digimon?"

He ignored me and lifted Lalamon off the ground.

"We have to go." John held my Digimon out to me.

At first I didn't take her, but when she stirred, I took her close from him and held her close to my heart.

"Kara!" Rocky called out, he was running towards John and I with DemiMeramon weaving his way through the trees. "We saw the smoke, is everything okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

I shook my head, stepping out over the lavender. "I'm fine, I just need to go home."

"I'll come with you-"

"No, Rocky. Sorry- I just need to be along now."

Squeezing Lalamon tightly, I walked out of the forest towards my house, but not to the sound of birds- or any animal for that matter. I thought about the Digimon who had been attacking Lalamon and I not long ago. Part of me just couldn't believe that John had allowed his Digimon to just destroy it like that. A tear began to well up in my eyes.

I blinked rapidly, hoping it would go away, but it didn't. Instead, it rolled down my cheek and onto my shirt.

Deep down, I had made the decision that I wasn't going to forgive John so easily. He knew I hated conflict, and the way he just let that happen. It was like he was a completely different person, like he had just ignored everything I had once told him.

By the time I got to the front door, I probably looked a mess. With red cheeks, along with dirt and scratches up my legs.

Fortunately I was about to kick off my boots, smuggle Lalamon up into my room and have a shower without anyone noticing. Lalamon was sound asleep on a pile of tops in the bottom of my wardrobe by the time I got back into my room.

"Sleep tight, Lalamon," I mumbled before changing into some looser clothes and sitting on the window ledge, staring out of the window.

I watched as the sun began to disappear over the trees, I could still see a wisp of dark clouds - which only reminded me of the Digimon that had been destroyed by Commandramon's bomb. It completely distorted my view on how powerful John was.

"Kara, Jenna. Come on. We've been calling for ages!" Mum yelled from downstairs.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the window ledge and straightened out my side fringe, tucking it behind my ear. I also made sure the sleeve of my hoodie was pulled down over my Digivice. Nearly each of the stairs creaked as I went down and into the kitchen.

"What is-" I stopped when I saw an extra person sitting at the kitchen table.

I jerked as Jenna walked straight into me, unaware of the fact that I had stopped in the doorway.

Mum stood behind them and looked at me with a bright smiled on her face. "Kara, your father and I have been debating whether to go ahead with this, but things are going to change around here, the attic bedroom is going to be used from now on- so you won't be able to use it as a study…"

Her sentence was so disjointed, it was like there was something she wasn't telling me, but she had been waiting to tell me and Jenna for a while.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Hi everyone, sorry about the ambiguity at the end, I didn't want to give away who are additional inhabitant at the Hamilton house is- um, to be honest, I don't know myself… I mean, for all I know, it could be the character that you have just manifested that might be a Digidestined, maybe you should submit a character on the forum (see below!) **

**By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :O**


	6. Chapter 6 - Johnathan Bradley

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Rocky (me); Kara (FallenAngel01) and John (tobiisagoodboy94)

A/N – You may have wanted to know who the additional resident at the Hamilton house, but I'm not ready to give it away just yet. Thank you for all your reviews so far everyone, it brings a smile to my face to read them.

A/N 2 – There is a poll regarding the submitted OCs from the forum on my profile. If you haven't already voted and would like to have your say and pick your favourite five OC submitted characters. Closing date for submission of OCs is the 3rd of July!

Chapter 06 – Johnathan Montgomery Omar Bradley

My eyes opened.

The white, grainy ceiling above my bed was the first thing I had woken up to for every day of my life. It may not sound like a lot, but it reminded me of her- my mother. My father had always told me that she had loved the colour white, because it was so pure. In the time leading up to my birth, she spent so much time painting the ceiling and walls of this room.

"Johnathan!" my father yelled through the flat to me in his usual sergeant like manner. "Time to go."

I let my head hang before grabbing my red baseball cap and slinging my rucksack over one shoulder.

"Enjoy your day, junior," Dad added as I passed the living room door.

As I stepped out onto the balcony, I found myself scanning the estate below. The rows and rows of floors with plain doors looked back at me. I headed to the right, towards the stairwell and passed the young lady, Sarah, who lived at number fifteen.

She had moved in not two months ago and my father had offered me up to help her with the heavy lifting up and down the stairs. I assumed that he was trying to stop me being so quiet – to put me out of my comfort zone and get me talking to her.

After that day, she simply began to ignore me, as if I hadn't met her.

But not today, this time she spoke to me.

"Hello Johnathan, how's your dad doing these days?"

I froze on the stairs, caught off by the fact that she had spoken to me.

"H-he's… Fine, just fine," I stammered, feeling my face twitch nervously.

"Oh, okay. Enjoy school, don't wander too far, definitely not today."

_What? What was she trying to tell me?_

I wondered whether she was trying to warn me about something, or just worry me. Instead of distressing myself further, I carried on walking down the rest of the stairs and out onto the estate.

There were these boys – much older than I was – playing a game of basketball. If they weren't so intimidating, I might have joined in and started to shoot some hoops. Before they could take any notice of me, I kept my head down and walked on.

I marched on around the corner and into the alleyway. It wasn't a horrible alleyway, you just had to be vigilant, and if my middle names weren't Montgomery and Omar, after two great soldiers, it would be Vigilant.

Along the alleyway, I found myself thinking about Kara and the incident with that Digimon, Aegiomon. All kinds of negative thoughts came to mind. Mainly about how unforgiving Kara would be about me allowing Commandramon to destroy Aegiomon, the goat-man Digimon. I couldn't stand the thought of that happening. Kara was my friend, ever since she discovered Commandramon's hiding place.

I didn't think anyone would find it. It was in a gap between two buildings on the way to school. Commandramon built his own little cardboard fort to stay in when I was there. I'd learnt a lot from my partner, especially about the military and survival skills. He was the best Digimon partner that I could have, and I can't wait for him to digivolve to the champion level.

As I stepped out of the alleyway, this massive guy bashed right into me. I could feel my shoulder scraping the leaves off the bushes to my left. Every nerve in my body was telling me to just walk on by and ignore it. For a moment, I turned and watched him walk away with his shoulder almost bobbing up and down - as if he thought he had some 'swag'.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. I always thought it was because I didn't belong, I seemed so different to everyone else and no one was like me.

The school was one of the few places that I noticed this more than anywhere else. In nearly every lesson, I would sit at the table at the back of the classroom – by the window – and no one would ever sit beside me. I heard their mutterings, they thought I didn't hear them, but I could.

Kara understood what this was like. That's what I liked about her. She was kind, and caring. We had so much in common. To start with, we both had Digimon, we understood what DEPT was and what they did. Most importantly, at one point, we had experienced what DEPT can do.

Approaching the school gates, I glanced down at my Digivice, hoping it would beep or ring in symbolism of a Digimon entering our world. That would let me just bunk off school, but nothing happened.

"Aw, man…" I moaned, letting my head roll around to look at the school building.

"Oh-man-what, John?"

Kara.

I turned to look at her, she was smiling slightly. That smile. So shy and delicate, but displaying an array of emotion. Whenever I saw Kara smile, I felt happier.

"Kara, hey," I replied.

We remained quiet after a moment, maybe because we could tell what each other was thinking – roughly. Kara was the one to break the silence.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Amongst the jeering from the boys in the year above us, we walked slowly across the courtyard towards the doors. My hands clenched in a second, ready to go and show them a peace of my mind, but Kara held my arm. I looked at her, staring into her blue eyes.

"Don't, John. Just ignore it," she whispered calmly. "They're not worth the trouble." Kara pushed the door open and we stepped inside.

"Kara! Kara!"

_Oh my- why does he have to be here?_

I watched Kara's face light up as she saw him. As she saw Rocky running across the courtyard towards us.

This niggling feeling I had deep down told me that I didn't like this Rocky guy. There was so much I didn't know about him. Only that he was some childhood friend of Kara's. I couldn't stand the way he had forced his way into helping save Commandramon. Kara and I were doing fine, and even though she said we couldn't have saved Commandramon without Rocky, I think we could have.

And Rocky? What kind of a name is that?

Before I could be in his company for another minute longer, I turned and walked away, he asked what was up with me, but Kara replied quietly,

"I don't know…"

Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jeans, I walked along the corridor and up the stairs towards my form room. Before I walked into the classroom, the head of year pulled took my baseball cap off the top of my head. I knew that my messy and frizzy hair was out of control without the cap, but I didn't care.

"Mr Bradley. I thought I might see you here, we need to have a little chat." Mr Johnston put my hat on, as if he was trying to be cool.

I refrained was taking it but, it seemed like I was in enough trouble. As he walked away, I grudgingly followed him, knowing that things were going to end messily. We weaved amongst the younger years who were rushing to registration, their huge back packs extending almost a foot behind them. I was so thankful I never had a bag that big when I was their age.

The younger kids pointed at the head of year wearing my hat and could not stop sniggering. It was making me drag my feet along the corridor, scuffing the toe of my trainers.

"In my office, please." Mr Johnston held the door to his office open for me and I stepped in. "Now, Johnathan, your geography teacher tells me that you haven't been turning up to class recently, why's that?"

The keys on the keyboard of his computer bounced rhythmically as he plugged in some irrelevant data into the ultimate database. I stared at one key, watching it and counting the amount of times his finger prodded it, I started to notice how prominent his knuckles were. I had never seen anything like it before. Not to mention the thick werewolf like hairs that arched across his fingers which only made my mind wander, imagining him running into the forest and shifting into a werewolf that howled at the moon.

In amongst my imagination running wild, I had inadvertently snorted.

"You want to tell me what is so funny?" Mr Johnston raised his eyebrows, I thought about how much further they might be able to rise, which didn't help me to stop laughing at all.

My laughter stopped when I caught a glimpse of something out the window. It was a man, dressed in a dark suit, wearing dark sunglasses and an ear piece outside the school gates. The first thought that came to mind was that he was a DEPT agent, sent to survey me, Kara- and maybe Rocky. They were probably gaining intel on us, waiting to strike and take our Digimon.

Without a moment's thought, I bounded out of the office, not even grabbing my bag off the floor. I tore down the corridor, my arms swinging strongly in an attempt to power me on. I jumped down the stairs and along an empty corridor. The door out onto the courtyard was only at the end of the corridor and I could hear Mr Johnston calling after me, demanding me to come back, but I carried on running.

This guy watching me wasn't going to get away that easily. I had seen him before, at the hospital. I saw him when I left the hospital after having stitches over my right eyebrow because I had smacked the kitchen door right into my face. That man was waiting at the entrance to the car park. I swear he watched me walk out of the hospital and towards the estate I lived on- I was just thankful he didn't follow me.

As I burst out of the door onto the school's courtyard, I stopped. The wind pulled my hair in front of my face – as if it didn't want me to see what may have been in front of me.

"What?" I muttered.

He was gone.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Come on son, back inside," Mr Johnston said impatiently. "What's gotten into you, Mr Bradley? I don't ever remember seeing you in my office two years ago. What's so different now?"

"Nothing."

I jerked my shoulder away, leaving Mr Johnston's hand floating. He lowered it before holding my baseball cap out to me. Letting out a deep breath, I snatched it away from him and put it back on my head.

"Neither of us wants to do this. Off you go to class, don't let me hear that you haven't been in your lesson. I've had enough trouble from you this term."

"Fine," I murmured.

I turned on my heels and strode away, marching like a soldier. My father was an SAS soldier, he got pulled out of action shortly after I was born, because my mother died. Knowing that always made me feel bad, the SAS was everything to Dad- I felt like I had ripped it from his hands.

At the end of the day, Kara found me at my locker. She was clutching her biology folder, resting her chin on it.

"What's wrong, John?" she asked, gazing up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I hesitated for a moment. "I-" Before I could say anything else, Rocky bumped into me. "Watch it!" I snapped angrily, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sorry mate- didn't see you there… Kara, you still up for tonight?" Rocky grinned at Kara, who was still watching at me.

"What's tonight?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't some plan to leave me out of whatever it was the pair of them had planned. When I saw Rocky's mouth open, I swiftly added, "Kara, what you got planned?"

"Just a movie, nothing special." Kara glanced out the window across the hall from my locker. "Maybe you should come with us?"

From the look on Rocky's face, I could tell that he originally wanted it to just be him and her. I felt like I should really go, for Kara's sake. Maybe she only invited me so that it wouldn't be her and him.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"We meet at the cinema at five, is that okay?" A smile began to creep across her face, bringing one to mine as well.

"'Course it is."

"Bye John."

"See you later, Kara. Bye Rocky." I smirked a little as I passed him, perhaps ruining his plans to spend more time with Kara.

I went to visit Commandramon when school was finished with. He was sitting inside his cardboard box, silent as ever.

"Hey buddy," I said as I got nearer. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"John, not at all, there is always room for a comrade, and if you aren't a comrade… Well, I don't know what you are." Commandramon smiled at me as I sat down beside him. "Nothing to report today."

"Good. Glad to hear it. The Digivice hasn't picked up anything, but I need you to hide out at the cinema for me tonight. Kara wants me- and Rocky- to go with her. In case there's a Digimon, I need you to be there. I doubt that the other two will bring Lalamon- or DemiMeramon."

"I will do what you command, John. You better be going now, wouldn't want your dad to worry about you."

"You're right buddy. I'll see you tomorrow- or better- later tonight!" I said, running away onto the street and towards the estate.

I crashed into Sarah coming out of her apartment. She whimpered as a load of loose sheets of paper and brochures cascaded out of her hands and onto the floor. Something stood out to me. On one of the sheets, I noticed the four initials that I never associated with Sarah on the front of a brochure and some of the sheets.

D. E. P. T.

I didn't even stop to help her collect up the sheets. I bolted back down the stairs as she called out to me. Telling me to stop. Her relationship with DEPT explained why she may have moved into number fifteen, she was put there to watch me. They knew about Commandramon, but I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go back to the alleyway, they would follow me. I couldn't go to Kara's because of Lalamon. As much as I didn't like him, I couldn't go to Rocky's because of DemiMeramon. But what about Dad, what if DEPT got to him first?

So where did I go?

"John, please, let me explain."

I stopped hallway down the stairs and looked up at Sarah who held onto the railing at the top of the stairs.

"What- What is there to explain? You work for them!" I replied, agitated, my mind went blank and I couldn't think what to do. "So?

"John, yes, I work for DEPT."

"Then that's all I need to know…" I turned and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"John, please? I know you've got a Digivice, I know you've got a Digimon."

My legs stopped and my jaw clenched shut.

_Was she, threatening me?_

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really. Commandramon was taken away from you and held in the DEPT headquarters. You managed to get him out. Now, you are going to have to be careful, they are watching you. Don't make a mistake. It could change everything."

"And you have to get out of DEPT-"

"I can't Johnathan, if I leave DEPT, then bad things were happen, and I cannot allow that. People need me there. The DEPT can do great things, things that will save the human world."

"Yeah. At the expense of the Digimon's world. I will not stop until DEPT is gone."

"Johnathan, you don't understand, the DEPT are trying to help the Digimon. Commandramon would be better off in DEPT-"

I couldn't believe she was trying to protect the DEPT. "No, he's not. Do you even know what they do? No, wait- what do you even do at DEPT?"

"I can't tell you Johnathan." She walked towards me and grabbed my arm. "They are watching you, Johnathan, they are trying to help you, you really should let them. For Commandramon's sake."

The soft way that Sarah spoke was like a gentle breeze in a field, this niggling feeling told me that maybe there was a chance that she could be right. Maybe Kara and I were wrong, maybe the DEPT had to be a little brutal for the Digimon's own protection in order to transport them to the DEPT headquarters. Or was she trying to warn me about Commandramon?

Because if they had been watching me, they'd see me with Commandramon- meaning they'd know where he was.

Without saying anything else, I sprinted across the estate and headed towards Commandramon's hiding place. I had to leap over a dog and nearly crashed into its walker. She gasped loudly as I carried on running. There was no time to stop and chat, Commandramon's life depended on me getting to him, before anyone else.

"Got to keep going… Gotta. Keep. Going." I bent over, trying to recover from a stitch. Breathing heavily, I rested my hands on my knees and shaking my head.

"Commandramon needs me."

That thought kept me going, I carried on running. My hand grabbed a street lamp and I swung around into the hiding place.

"Commandramon?" I called out, panic rising in my body.

"John, what's wrong?" My Digimon partner peered around the dumpster beside his hideout.

I let out a deep and exhausted breath as I knew he was safe and that Sarah was probably trying to creep me out.

"Oh no," I murmured. "No!" My fist slammed into the wall beside me causing me to growl in pain.

"John, what's the problem?" Commandramon asked.

"My neighbour- she told me that I should let the DEPT have you so that you would be safe. I thought they might have found you, I had to check you were okay." I panted heavily. "Now I've led them straight here."

"We need to move out." Commandramon sniffed the air. "Quickly."

I rubbed my eyes. "But where Commandramon? Where do we go?"

"Remain calm. Call Kara- she'll know what to do."

Commandramon definitely had a point – Kara was smart and she would know what to do in tough situations, and she would always put everyone else's needs before her own. It was one of the many things that made her special.

I rang Kara, and listened to the amount of rings.

"What's wrong, John? Is Commandramon okay?" Kara sounded worried about what I might have to say.

"I need a new place to hide Commandramon."

It went silent for a moment.

"Bring him to the cinema- maybe we can figure something out. Be quick, John." It sounded like Kara was busy, I didn't want to keep her, but I was intrigued as to what she might be doing.

"Come on Commandramon- let's go to the cinema."

"I don't think a film is going to sort this out, John." Commandramon readjusted his camouflage helmet and strapping his weapon to his back. When he realised I wasn't implying we watch a film, he smiled. "Lead the way."

I stopped and pulled my hoodie off over my head. "You're going to need to put this on as a disguise. We can't afford someone seeing you, not anyone- DEPT specifically."

When Commandramon had my hoodie on, he looked a little less Digimon and a little more grumpy teenage. I only hoped that he could get away with it and we could find somewhere to hide.

Kara practically lit up when she saw me, she threw her arms around me. "John!" she squealed. "You made it, and with a disguised Commandramon."

"Where's Rocky?" I asked, noticing his absence when she stepped back.

"Well- to save time, I'll go and hide Commandramon, and you can meet Rocky on the way to his house."

I wasn't too enthusiastic about going to meet Rocky, part of me just didn't like him, but I didn't know what it really was.

After watching Kara and Commandramon disappear around the corner, I headed towards Rocky's house. I had been there once before, when he told me that Kara had lost her phone at DEPT.

As I was walking up his road, someone bumped into me and I stumbled back onto the grass beside the pavement. My lower back ached and I tilted my head to see them carry on walking without even stopping to check if I was alright.

"Oi! Hey!" I heard Rocky call out from further around the bend.

Pushing myself off the grass, I turned the corner to a black van – not just any van – a DEPT van. It was parked awkwardly on the kerb beside Rocky's house. I froze as I saw him get dragged out of his house and along the garden path. He kicked out sending dandelion seeds flying and unearthing some of the garden plants. At one point, he saw me and called out,

"John! Help!"

But I couldn't do anything, my body had refused to move.

_Well - what could I do?_

I didn't have Commandramon to help me, and I had no idea where on earth Kara was either. Curse words slipped my lips as I saw the colour drain from Rocky's face when he realised I wasn't going to help him. Not because I didn't want to, but if I tried, it would only get me captured too.

_Oh man, Kara's going to kill me when she finds out…_

The sound of screeching tyres filled the streets as the van sped away towards the DEPT compound. It looked as though Kara and I were going to have to put our heads together and make yet another plan.

A streak of orange caught my eyes as Rocky's fiery little in training Digimon flew out of the house and after the van.

It was only then that my body kicked into action and I gave chase to DemiMeramon, I doubted that Rocky wouldn't appreciate me standing by and watching him get kidnapped- but also watching DemiMeramon get caught.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Chapter six done! I had trouble with John's perspective, so I hope he's different from Rocky and Kara (well of course he's different to Kara, Aspiring!) And I know it seems like I'm putting off adding more characters, but I wanted to make sure John was settled and established as a character. Hopefully we'll see someone new in the next chapter**

**By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :S**


	7. Chapter 7 - Johnathan Bradley

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Rocky (me); Kara (FallenAngel01) and John (tobiisagoodboy94)

A/N – There is a poll regarding the submitted OCs from the forum on my profile. If you haven't already voted and would like to have your say and pick your favourite five OC submitted characters. Closing date for submission of OCs is the 3rd of July! That's today (but I will make sure that there is a little extension for those outside the UK)

Chapter 07 – Johnathan Bradley

My feet pounded the pavement as I pursued DemiMeramon, unable to believe that Rocky had just been kidnapped by DEPT. Personally, I couldn't understand what they would want with him- I couldn't think of anything special about him that would explain why.

The more I ran, the more out of breath I became. I could hear the strong beat of my heart in a pathetic attempt to try and help keep me running.

From what I could remember, we were getting perilously close to the DEPT headquarters, and my efforts to keep up with an in-training Digimon were hopeless. He was getting further and further away. There was only one thing I could think of doing now; it was just wrong on so many levels.

I stopped running and heard the silence of the streets. The skies were tinted and darkening as night crept up on us, it reminded me that Dad would no doubt be wondering where I was. Deep down, I wished that Rocky had never gotten a Digivice, or a Digimon. He didn't know anything about DEPT, nor did he understand the complexity of the Digimon. It was far beyond anything he could ever imagine.

"I better just go home…" I murmured, rubbing the back of my aching neck.

Deep down, I felt kind of bad- because I had given up so easily; it wasn't like me at all. I kept turning back to look in the direction of the DEPT headquarters.

_Stop it, John. Get a grip. _

Thoughts raced about my mind, I rubbed my forehead in the hope that they would just go away…

Maybe Rocky was better off. For all I know, DEPT could help him get back to his ordinary and possibly dull life. My conscience told me that I shouldn't worry about Rocky, he was old enough to take care of himself, and that I might be able to get away with not knowing anything about Rocky's kidnapping. That is - should anyone ask.

I was sure that Kara would, but if I played my cards right, then I might be able to lie my way out of it. I didn't want to lie – especially not to Kara, but sacrifices had to be made.

The walk home gave me time to think. I kept hearing a dog barking in the distance which distracted me a little.

I started to think about Sarah – about how she worked for the DEPT. It was unbelievable, as she never seemed like the person who would be okay with what they do. They completely destroy living beings. I-, I don't know how anyone could do that. Of course, I had destroyed Aegiomon- but that was to save Kara. I felt bad about it beyond imagination.

Sarah seemed so nice when I first met her. She had black hair- just like mine, but her skin was more of a tan colour, whereas mine was pale, like a sheet. Whenever I was with her, she gave off a sense of kindness and good-will. Never did I ever think that she would work for them.

I couldn't help but hover by the front door of the Bradley flat, contemplating whether I should confront Sarah. She might know what they were going to do with Rocky, and she was only next door.

_What was the harm in asking?_ I thought, shrugging my shoulders a little.

As I walked towards her door, the light on the wall was flickering – just like it had done so for as long as I can remember. I could hear the dull buzzing of a fly, or some sort of insect. It was the only thing that filled the silence as I approached Sarah's door. Suddenly, it dawned on me that it was dark- so it was late. I checked the Digivice's clock.

19:24:04

Sure. It wasn't too late, but when there wasn't an answer at the door, I peered into her apartment through the window.

"That's weird," I whispered upon seeing the inside of Sarah's apartment.

Through the white, lacy curtains that reminded me of Grandma Bradley's house, I could see barely anything furniture inside. All I could actually see was a single chair that faced a T.V, and what looked like a dirty white outdoor table surrounded by four fold-up chairs. It was like it she wasn't living there- or that she couldn't afford much more.

But something was definitely wrong.

I heard a door open only a few metres away and saw Dad poke his head outside.

"Oh, I thought I heard you, what are you doing, son?" he asked, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

Letting out a deep breath, I eventually managed to muster up something to say.

"Nothing really- I was just coming back home. Just coming back now." I wandered towards the door. "So what's for dinner?"

Dad stepped back inside the apartment. There was a hint of basil, or some other kind of herb, in the air.

"Just a tomato and basil pasta bake – nothing too special."

"Sounds fine with me," I sighed.

It was a meal that I had loved, ever since I was a child. The crispy pasta that was laced with grated cheese. A tangy taste of sliced cherry tomatoes sandwiched between two layers of penne pasta. It had to be penne pasta. To me, it just wasn't the same pasta bake if it wasn't penne pasta- just a kook of mine. Dad understood that it had to be penne when I refused to eat tomato and basil pasta bake with some other pasta that's name sounded like falafel.

"Don't worry son, it's got penne pasta."

I could hear Dad chuckling to himself.

"Dad, what can you tell me about Sarah?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and spooned out some dinner for myself.

Dad's dark, thick eyebrows rose. "Why do you ask?"

I looked awkwardly about the kitchen. "I don't know- there's something weird about her. It's just, she's been living next door for a little over two months- and I can't help but feel that- that we know nothing about her. Does she have a family? What does she do for a living?"

Dad went silent and tilted his head a little. "Well, I have to agree with you there. I don't actually have a clue myself. I have no idea whether she has a family, or what she does as a job… To be honest, I don't even know her surname."

Dad went through to the living room to sit in front of the television; no doubt he would watch some programme about storage wars in America.

I sat down at the table in the kitchen and pulled out my phone, I had a text. From Kara.

_Hey, I hid Commandramon and went back to the cinema, but you and Rocky didn't come back- I was left standing all alone at the cinema… __ Where were you two? _

Any good feeling I had in me had disappeared; this was going to have to be the time to make out to Kara that I hadn't seen Rocky at all. The last thing I wanted was for her to know that I had just stood by and let Rocky get captured. She would just get mad or panic and storm into DEPT. It might only get her and Lalamon captured.

Not if I couldn't help it.

My thumb darted about my phone's screen as I manifested a response to her text.

_Kara, hi. I didn't want to say anything, but Rocky wasn't at home. I didn't meet him on the way to his house, and I don't mean to tarnish his name, but maybe he didn't want to come to the cinema with us. Maybe we can try and arrange another date?_

I could tell that sometime in the future that she was going to figure it out- but I wasn't going to let that stop me. For the time-being, it would have to do, I just had to convince myself that it was going to be alright.

The next morning, I woke up to stare at the same old white ceiling and was instantly reminded of the fact that I had lied to Kara. The feeling in my stomach made me feel awful.

But it was all for the best. Rocky would be better off without knowledge of the Digimon or DemiMeramon.

"John? You awake now?" Dad knocked at my bedroom door.

"Yeah, awake," I moaned groggily, still feeling half asleep as I lay in bed.

Without even having breakfast, I was out of the door and about to head towards school. A niggling feeling made me knock on Sarah's door, but there was no answer. I assumed she had stayed out all night. Either that, or the DEPT wanted for her to work late, to assist them in securing Rocky.

"Something is just not adding up here," I mumbled, walking quickly away towards the stairs after realising I was running a little late.

I sprinted across the estate, dodging the basketball game and heading straight into the alleyway. This time, I saw the girl with the dog walk past the other end of the alleyway- at least I didn't have to jump over her dog again.

When I made it to the school, Kara was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, she had a book sitting open on her lap. As I approached her, I noticed that she was still on the same page. It was almost like she wasn't really reading the book.

"Kara? You okay?" I asked, sitting down beside her and nudging my cap a little. After a long silence, I had to say something else. "You aren't upset about Rocky, are you? Because he's a jerk- I don't think he's worth it."

"John!" she gasped in disbelief and stared at me with those blue eyes. "You can't say things like that. He- he's got an explanation." Kara looked back at her book and suddenly shut it. "I know he has."

I rolled my eyes, as much as she was kind and caring, she was definitely naïve sometimes. That, to me, was her one weakness. Apart from that, there was very little to dislike about her.

"I'm going to classics now, I'll see you later," Kara squeaked, her voice cracked a little.

Almost immediately, she stood up and quickly almost ran inside, leaving me by myself.

I watched the miscellaneous group of other school kids walk into the school building.

Throughout the day, I realised that Rocky wasn't actually at school. This had probably upset Kara. I wondered what DEPT could possibly want with him. Maybe I should investigate for myself.

"John, I better show you where Commandramon if, then I got to check that the our new Hamilton resident is okay…" Kara murmured at the end of the school day as I shoved my history folder in my locker.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I just nodded.

We walked in silence towards Commandramon's new hiding place. It was around the back of a pet grooming shop where there were some poodles and Yorkshire terriers being washed and groomed to an incredibly thorough standard.

"He's here. I've got hope to be able to check up on him," Kara whispered, lifting up an old cardboard board to reveal Commandramon sitting comfortably amongst what can only be described as a cardboard box fort.

"Thanks for checking up on him," I replied.

She looked at me with a peculiar expression. "What? I'm not the one who has been checking on him-"

"Kara!" I heard a girl yelp.

Instantly, I snatched the box from Kara's grip and dropped it over Commandramon. I turned my head to see a girl standing at the back door of the pet grooming shop.

She had short, copper hair tied in two stubs that were meant to pass off as bunchies. I couldn't help but like the hat she wore, it was a beige colour with a thick, light mustard colour trim.

"John, this is Hope. She's staying with my family for a while." Kara raised a gloved hand to the girl.

_Oh, so when Kara said 'I've got hope to be able to check on him,' she meant she had gotten this girl to check on Commandramon- and not that she hoped to check up on him. Well that makes sense now that I think about it._

"Autumn!" the girl snapped, a little exasperated. "Come on Kara, I told you to call me Autumn."

"Okay," Kara sighed, letting out a deep breath. "Autumn, this is John."

"So he's Commandramon's partner?"

"Yeah-"

"We got a problem, Kara," Autumn interrupted Kara. "The DEPT have kidnapped someone who lives really near to us. Labra and I were out walking when we hear a commotion. Then we saw a van drive past, a black DEPT van, it drove past so quickly that, by the time I decided to follow, it was long gone."

Kara's eyes widened. "We better go back home and pick up Lalamon. Is Labra with you?"

I shook my head. "Who is Labra?"

"Labra's her dog. He's a real cutie, and so well trained…" Kara smiled as she spoke about this Labra dog. Then she swiftly shook her head and blinked rapidly. Kara turned back to Autumn and added, "We'll go to DEPT tonight. We can stop for Rocky on the way."

"Sounds like a plan, Kara, but I'll have to wait until my shift is finished." Autumn glanced momentarily at me. "Is he coming with us?"

"Do you want to come, John?" Kara asked, barely looking at me.

"I have to… I can't let you both go alone. You might need my help," I replied boldly. "Commandramon, let's go."

My partner burst out of the box fort, ready for action.

"Ready when you are, John," Commandramon said, looking around the area. "Area's clear. Come on Miss Hope. Let's go Miss Kara." He walked past me and the two girls.

"I don't think they'll notice if I'm gone." Autumn moved her hat a little. "Labra. Come on, Labra. Here boy!" Autumn called out, patting her knees.

Out of the back door, an obedient looking white dog bounded cheerfully towards us. It had what looked like dark purple ears and a thick, illustrious tail. He ran up to Autumn and jumped up at her, his paws scraped at the shorts of her dungarees.

"It's okay boy. You don't have to keep it up with these guys." Autumn lifted the dog off the floor and held him close to her.

"Oh geez, thank gawd. I cannot bear to keep up the act. I mean, I'll do it for you Autumn, but something I cannot stand the high pitch voices people talk to me in. Not to mention, there was a little poodle in there that was practically coming onto me." The dog shuddered in her arms.

My mouth dropped open.

He just spoke. Labra the dog just spoke.

"Hang on, did he-? I mean, he- he. He just spoke!" I exclaimed in shock.

Autumn laughed joyfully. "He's a Digimon, he's called Labramon and he's my best friend. He has stayed with me through everything, and I couldn't ask for a better Digimon partner."

"Enough chit-chat, let's go!" Labramon jumped down from his partner's arms and scampered towards the road.

The two girls scouted the area ahead and we snuck Commandramon through the quiet streets of town towards Kara's house where we picked up Lalamon.

With Lalamon in tow, we were once again heading towards the DEPT headquarters.

It began to dawn on me that we had no plan, but I only realised this when we were by the entrance to the headquarters. We had walked along the muddy forest in order to avoid the vehicles that would have gone up the pathway to the headquarters.

"Hang on, so what is the plan here? Guys?" I asked quizzically.

Labramon seemed to have it all sorted. "Autumn and I will give ourselves up to DEPT whilst you and Kara sneak in the back loading bay with Commandramon and Lalamon." Labramon scratched his ear vigorously after finishing his simple plan.

I wasn't in the mood to argue with the Digimon so I nodded.

"Perfect, now to go and get caught. Easy as pie." Autumn clapped her hands together. "Kara, I'll see you inside. Keep in touch by text, girlie."

Autumn ran off towards the road with Labramon and froze when she must have seen a DEPT van.

I pulled Kara back and watched as Autumn lifted her hands up in front of her, and Labramon began to growl and stand protectively in front of his human partner.

"She'll be okay…"

"Don't say that, John," she squeaked, walking away from me towards the fence border of the DEPT compound.

Lalamon hovered beside me, which surprised me. I expected her to go after Kara.

"Don't worry about her, John. She's just a little upset right now, and stressed- and worried about Autumn," Lalamon tried to reassure me, before flying after her human partner.

The closer we got to DEPT, the more I was able to think about what would happen when we find Rocky.

"What's bothering you, John?"

I looked down and saw Commandramon surveying the area, sticking close beside me. The wind began to blow through the trees and leaves fluttered down around us.

"Nothing Commandramon," I whispered.

"John…" Commandramon was urging me to tell the truth - it was like he knew I was lying. "What happened?"

"I watched Rocky get kidnapped. I just stood back and watched him get kidnapped. I don't think I can forgive myself. If I could go back and change it, I would do everything in my power to stop the DEPT kidnapping Rocky. I even left DemiMeramon to go into DEPT."

"John…"

"I know, Commandramon, but this is my chance to redeem myself. Maybe DemiMeramon is okay for all we know."

A scream up ahead startled me.

"Kara?!" I yelled.

I ran through the forest in the direction of the scream, panicking that something had happened to Kara. When I found her, she was on the floor.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

"I- I think I saw. I think I saw DemiMeramon." She rubbed her eyes. "Oh John, you don't think that Rocky was the one who got kidnapped?" She looked at me, desperate for me to answer. "Johnathan?"

The use of my full name was something few people did.

"I- Kara, I think- It's."

This was it, this was my chance to come clean, but I couldn't do it.

"I don't know, Kara. I suppose it's possible," I murmured, scratching an itch above my right eyebrow with one finger.

"We have to keep moving. Maybe we'll find DemiMeramon- or Rocky inside." She looked longingly in the direction of the DEPT headquarters.

I felt a twinge in my chest, it felt so hard to keep lying to her.

"Come on, we've got some saving to do." I held my hand out to her.

She took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Yeah, we have to go now."

We crept through the forest and along the fence that bordered the DEPT headquarters.

"Kara, get down," I whispered swiftly.

I had dropped to the floor as I saw the soldier standing boldly on the other side of the fence. He had his hands behind his back and looked like a real soldier.

Kara began to giggle and held her hand over her mouth. "John, it's a projection. Look." She went right up to the fence and waved, but he didn't even flinch. "See?"

"Right."

Kara and I walked further around the compound, towards the loading bay at the back of it.

There were two large trucks parked up beside the loading bay. One was open and I could see large crates inside. We found a hole in the fence and crawled through.

Being on the inside of the compound made it seem more dangerous – even if it wasn't the first, or second time that I had been there.

"See anyone?" Kara asked me.

I started to look cautiously around the building and into the loading bay. No one was there.

"I'll go first. Then you when Commandramon says to go," I ordered her.

Before she could answer, I rolled up against the truck. Pressing myself against the truck, I sidled alongside it. I could feel my heart raising and there was a gentle murmuring coming from around the front of the truck. There was a click as the driver side of the truck's door opened. In a swift, single movement, I dropped to the floor and rolled onto my back. I tilted my head back to see their dark brown army boots step out onto the concrete floor.

I expected them to walk towards the steps that led to a door inside of DEPT, but instead, they pointed towards Kara and Commandramon. As my head slowly moved to look at them, I saw my red baseball cap lying on the floor, parallel to my body, but not under the truck.

"Huh?" they murmured.

"Yo, Durphy! Hurry up!" I heard another soldier call out, attracting the owner of the army boots.

_Yo? Since when did soldiers say yo?_

I clamped my mouth shut and closed my eyes momentarily when the boots walked towards the stairs. Not by themselves- clearly 'Durphy' was going inside. When I was positive that it was silent, I rolled out from under the truck and grabbed my cap.

"That was too close." Kara came around the edge of the building and stood beside me. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright."

The silence indicated no soldiers, but as I peered around the front of the truck, I saw a metal panel beside the door. Like one of those locks where you need a specific number to get in.

"There's a pin code to the door," I murmured.

"That's nothing, leave it with me, come on." Commandramon went to the door and prised the cover gently from the wall.

Curious, I went over to him and watching him twiddle the coloured wires. When he connected two separate wires, a green light came on and there was a loud click as the door unlocked.

"Nice one, Commandramon!" I exclaimed, high fiving my partner. "After you, my man."

Inside, it was a little busier than my first visit to DEPT to investigate what they were doing with the Digimon. We dived to one side, onto a staircase when we saw a man in a lab coat step out of a room talking to their assistant.

"Yes, those results are intriguing. I'm surprised at how strong it is. I didn't expect such positive results," the man said enthusiastically.

"Indeed, but the boy hasn't revealed anything, not even when we threatened total deletion of his Digimon. He called our bluff. We could really do with having his Digimon here," the assistant replied.

Kara and I exchanged a mortified look before creeping up the stairs as the voices got louder.

"Maybe we shouldn't resort to bluffing so easily. Why don't you go and give the General these results. They could be what we are looking for to break the bond."

"Are you sure? Do you think the technology is ready?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out… Well, what are you waiting for? Go upstairs to see the General."

The word 'upstairs' echoed in my ears and we quickly scampered off up the stairs - trying to be quiet.

Commandramon opened the first door at the top of the stairs. It led us to a long walkway which was pressed up against one side of a room. The walkway was what looked like a large laboratory. There were scientists working away at a huge machine. Whatever the machine was, it was certainly important to DEPT.

Commandramon crept across the walkway and pressed himself against the door, blocking it in case anyone used the walkway. With that reminder, I pressed myself against the door, thankful that there was no window in it. Kara and Lalamon ducked down to have a closer look at what was going on.

A commotion happening down below caught my attention. I peered over the edge of the walkway to see Autumn getting hauled into the room below us.

"Autumn!" Labramon exclaimed, darting about the laboratory, dodging the scientists and soldiers.

"Do it, Labramon! Digivolve!" Autumn pressed something on the digivice attached to her wrist, which caused Labramon to glow.

I had to shield my eyes as a bright light blinded me. Through the gap between my fingers, I could see Labramon changing shape. The little dog like Digimon was growing so big.

"Labramon digivolve to Seasarmon!"

My head dropped a little as I saw a ginormous dog like creature which had a horn on its head and around his neck. Even from such a distance, I could still see his ferocious looking brown eyes.

"Autumn, look out!" he yelled in a strong, masculine tone.

His human partner dropped to the floor, her arms held up by the soldiers.

A door below us opened and in stepped the General, an assistant and another soldier.

"Sun's courage!" Seasarmon boomed.

"Woah…" I whispered when I saw the attack.

Numerous bright, white arrows coursed through the air and pierced the floor around Autumn, causing the soldiers to let go of her.

She crawled away and leaped up onto Seasarmon's strong back.

"Go, Seasarmon!" she screamed, gripping some of the horns around his neck in her hands.

"Not so fast, girlie. Go, soldiers," the General ordered, waving his arm forwards and pointing towards Autumn and Seasarmon.

The soldier dropped to one knee, lifting a large weapon to his eye level. As he fired it, a dark purple sphere shot out towards Seasarmon.

I heard Kara gasp and grip Lalamon tighter.

"Autumn!" Seasarmon jerked to one side, sending Autumn flying across the laboratory.

She rolled across the laboratory, tumbling away from any scientist or soldier. There was an almighty scream as she saw the sphere hit Seasarmon, just before he jumped away. The beast like dog crashed to the ground, shrinking in size.

Now, Seasarmon was much smaller –he was Labramon.

"Labramon!" Hope exclaimed, holding a limp Labramon in her arms. She scurried backwards as the soldiers closed in on her.

"Oh, this is too good. It looks like we have our test subjects." The General laughed loudly and stopped when he noticed everyone staring at him. "You said you needed a test subject, didn't you Mrs Wallis?"

My eyes grew wide when I recognised the assistant. It was Sarah.

"Amelia?" the General asked.

_She lied to me. She lied about her name. How could she be so cool about it?_

I was surprised that I hadn't twigged it before, her voice was slightly different to when I spoke to her before.

"Well… I mean- yes, but she's just a child," Sarah- I should at least call her Amelia now- protested. Her voice quivered, it was riddled with panic and a little fear.

"So? Go on then. Start it up."

Kara began to twitch. "Oh Lalamon, we have to do something."

"But Kara, what can we do?" Lalamon asked quietly. "We can't give our position away."

Kara looked down as if she knew the answer.

Amelia went towards the machine and started to play with the dials, switches and levers slowly. I had the feeling that she was stalling.

The soldiers prised Labramon from Autumn's grip, much to her protests and screams. Autumn lashed out, trying to deliver weak kicks.

"Autumn, no! Let go of her!" Labramon snapped as he was carried away and put into the right chamber of the machine. When the door closed, the little dog slammed into it, growling ferociously.

"Labramon!" Autumn screamed out helplessly. She was thrown into the left chamber of the machine.

"Start-up the machine!" the General called out.

Amelia pulled out a key from under her lab coat and put it into a key slot on the control board of the machine. She slowly turned the key and lifted a plastic lid over a red button, but she hesitated.

I watched the General stride boldly towards her and slammed a hand down on the red button.

"No!" Autumn screeched as she saw Labramon writhe in pain in the other chamber. She pressed her hand up against the glass and sobbed.

Then her knees buckled and she collapsed, clutching her head in pain

"Au- Autumn, don't… Don't worry, about me…" Labramon whimpered as a bright green hoop dropped down over Labramon's chamber.

"Lab-ra-mon!" she wailed.

The green hoop went down to the bottom of the chamber.

"Oh no," I whispered.

Labramon was gone. The right chamber was completely and totally empty.

"No!" I stood up and screamed in frustration, before freezing up when I saw all those eyes on me.

_Oh no. What have I done? None of this would have happened if I hadn't stood by and watched Rocky get kidnapped. _

A smirk crept across the General's face. "Look who it is. It looks like we have a few more volunteers." There was a glimmer in his eye that told me that we might be in complete and total danger.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So a huge thank you to bubblytiger3 for allowing me to be so harsh and cruel just then to Autumn. And did you notice that there was another submitted OC laced into the story? NO? What?! :L**

****By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :B** **

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you're thinking so far **


	8. Chapter 8 - Kara Hamilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Rocky (me); Kara (FallenAngel01), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated) and Hope (bubblytiger3)

A/N – I have set up a topic on the Digital Connections forum and I'd like for you to come and chat, ask questions or just see what's going on!

A/N 2 – I have to say, I cannot express just how much I appreciate your reviews. It means so much to hear that you're enjoying it. Sorry for the slight disappointment with the last chapter, it's getting very rugged edge, so I'm going to try and pull it together. I just have to do this chapter from Kara's perspective, she's my strongest character at the moment!

Chapter 08 – Kara Hamilton

I froze as Johnathan gripped the banister of the walkway, his knuckles tightened around it.

"John!" I squeaked.

There was a loud crash as a soldier burst in the door beside John. He tried to fight them off, swinging his fists at them, only to grabbed and restrained by them.

"Lalamon!" I yelped, hoping she would be able to help.

Lalamon began to sing a beautiful tune. Rings of yellow and green pulsated across the room towards the soldiers grappling with John. I ran back towards Commandramon who had the door open for me. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw the soldiers collapse on the floor in a deep sleep.

"Come on, Lalamon. You too, John!" I called out.

It felt like the fear and stress was coursing through my veins uncontrollably. This wasn't going according to plan at all.

Now, I had to protect Autumn as if my life depended on it. She may have only been less than a year younger than me, but if I came home without here, then who knows what my mum would say.

"Kara, look out!" Lalamon nudged me head first into the wall as a purple sphere coursed through the air.

There was no time to make a fuss about the pain I was suffering as more soldiers were heading our way from one end of the corridor, with weapons in their hands.

"Commandramon, take Kara out of here now!" Lalamon squealed, turning towards the soldiers.

I was about to protest, when Commandramon's reptilian and scaly hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me away.

"Go, Kara!" Lalamon ordered. "Seed shot!"

Numerous solid, hard seeds hit the soldiers, but they weren't quite strong enough to stop the soldiers, they just batted to seeds away.

I had to commend her accuracy though, it was impeccable.

John was about to follow me when I shot him a terrified glance. It was as if he knew what I wanted him to do. In a swift moment he grabbed Lalamon, pulling her back towards the other end of the correct. Her seed shot attack was still going, it gave us enough time to slip out of the corridor through another door. I was so thankful that this door didn't have a PIN lock device on the wall – that could have been a major problem for us.

"What now, John?" I asked, helplessly looking at him. "John?"

His hands shook and then plastered to the side of his head. "I don't know, Kara. I don't know."

Commandramon held the door shut and there was a bang as the soldiers slammed into it. I watched as the door handle began to rattle, jerking up and down.

"I think you three should get out of here. I can blow this place up from the inside." Commandramon lurched forwards as the door was rammed.

"No!" I protested angrily. "I will not let you blow up this place. I will not let you threaten the lives of both the people who work here, and the people that mean so much to me, Autumn, and Rocky."

The door jerked again making me jump.

John grabbed my hand and, with Lalamon and I in tow, he pulled us to safety.

"Do it as a last resort!" John called over his shoulder.

"Roger that, John!" Commandramon's voice seemed much quieter once we turned the corner.

"Please John," I whispered in desperation. "You can't-"

I wasn't about to let him blow up DEPT. There was so much that we didn't know about what they did, so much that I had to know.

"You don't even know if it's Rocky that's been kidnapped," he snapped angrily, pulling me down the stairs. "Go, get out of here!" John turned to go up the stairs.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I have to go back for him. You have to find Autumn and Rocky."

I flinched a little. "You lied to me?"

At first, John had been practically denying the fact that Rocky was the one that had been kidnapped, and now he just seemed unbelievably certain that Rocky was in DEPT. This made me think that maybe John knew more than he was letting on.

"Kara, now is not the time!" he yelled.

Voices, I heard voices getting closer. The soldiers were getting closer.

"M-1-6 assassin!" I heard Commandramon shout.

I lost my footing and slipped down the stairs, Lalamon somehow managed to keep me on my feet, much to my own amazement.

"Thanks Lalamon."

"No problem, now let's get out of here!" Lalamon said, a little more stubbornly than I would have liked.

But it certainly made me move. I let go of Lalamon and ran beside her as she flew along the corridor. My heart was thumping my ribcage, clearly I was not as fit as I thought. What with all this running, I was struggling to keep up with my Digimon, who was pretty much a flying plant.

I could see double doors at the end of the corridor, which was lined with doors on either side of it, but I was drawn to the double doors. Putting my hand out in front of me, I burst through the door and froze when I saw which room I had run into.

Of all the possible rooms, it had to be the laboratory.

The scientists stared at me.

A smirk crept across the General's place – most likely after registering that Lalamon was my Digimon.

"Are you ready to test the machine again, Mrs Wallis?" he asked, a slight snigger followed his query.

"I really don't think the machine is ready- at all. Certainly not just yet. If the trail wasn't successful, I don't think that we should risk it failing again. If I know my children, they have taught me that you just don't get on young people's bad side." The scientist, Mrs Wallis, wrenched her sleeve, pulling it down past her palm.

That was my first warning. I instantly thought that she had a digivice, that exact movement had been something that I had done so many times in the past.

Mrs Wallis was a digidestined – or, she had a Digimon.

"Lalamon, be careful, they are going to-" I started to warn my partner.

"I know Kara, but I won't give up without a fight." Lalamon flew protectively in front of me, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the soldiers. It was like she was almost daring them to come at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed one weedy soldier lift up his bazooka like weapon so that the crosshairs were by his eye.

Before I had time to warn Lalamon, John burst through the door and crashed into me. We hit the floor as the soldier pulled the trigger. My heart started to race, and I felt everything going in slow motion as the purple sphere powered its way towards Lalamon.

"Lalamon, watch out!" I heard John scream.

It was surprising that John said something before I did, but I just froze up, completely terrified for Lalamon's life – and mine.

Lalamon dodged the purple sphere which soon became embedded in the wall.

"Hold, your, fire!" the General ordered slowly as he walked towards John and I.

My hand found itself squeezing John's arm. Because of the terror. That was all I was feeling.

It was the General, everything about him was terrifying. His grey hair was cut short all over, the ends looked so sharply cut. There were three prominent lines between his thick, bushy eyebrows, which made me feel like he did a lot of frowning – I just hoped that it was due to the disappointment of DEPT. Then there was the scar. The scar that went diagonally through the left eyebrow showed that he had certainly been in a dangerous situation and was not to be messed with.

"Get up," the General demanded of John and I.

"No."

I jerked my head towards John and stared at him, with my mouth open.

"Kara!" Autumn pushed through the soldiers and threw her arms around me.

At first, I didn't know what to do. This was probably the first time she had hugged me. In the end, I squeezed her shoulders as she buried her head into mine.

"Labramon…" she mumbled.

"I know. I'm so sorry," I replied quietly.

The General began to chuckle. "Now, isn't that sweet? Two sisters, sharing a moment. Now, get up." The General sounded unbelievably sarcastic.

My eyes narrowed.

"Only if you let these two go," I said weakly.

"You want to negotiate, do you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Hmm," he murmured, towering over me as he thought about what he would offer. "If I let these two go, what is in it for me? What do I get?"

I stayed quiet for a while, debating what I could possibly offer to him. "Do you have a daughter?"

_What? Where was I even going with this? _

The General looked away, turning towards the soldiers. He murmured something to them and they disappeared, which made me feel like he did.

Without the soldiers, just me, John, Autumn, the General and Amelia were left standing in the laboratory.

"I'll ask you again, what is in it for me, Miss Hamilton? Convince me to let these two go."

My mouth opened and closed, unable to produce any sound.

"No, you have to let the girls go!" John protested aggressively. "If you don't, then this place will go up in an explosion."

"You don't have the guts." The General bent down towards John.

John leapt up to his feet. "My Digimon, Commandramon is ready to blow a hole in this place."

I couldn't believe how ruthless John was being; this was huge. He was about to order Commandramon to blow up this place – with us inside?

The General began to laugh.

I watched as John's mouth hung open, like he was admitting defeat- not that he wanted to.

"Yeah, are you willing to murder your girlfriend in the process?"

"Girlfriend?! I am not his girlfriend!" I snapped somewhat ferociously.

"Oh Miss Hamilton, you only want me to release Mr Walker to you. Am I right?"

Autumn pulled me onto my feet carefully.

"Let's get to a resolution, shall we?" she said bravely.

"Oh dear, are we keeping you? Amelia, escort this girl out of the compound." The General waved his hand at the door.

Autumn looked at me with brown eyes, as if she was pleading me to do something – or say something, but I didn't. I had to protect her, and if this was the way to do it, then I had to do it.

"Okay, come on, we need to go now." Amelia pulled Autumn away from me and out of the laboratory.

"Now, Miss Hamilton. I believe that you want to see Mr Walker, don't you?" the General taunted me, but he was using something I just couldn't ignore.

"Kara, don't listen to him. Rocky's not here. We have to get out of here now," John pleaded. "Lalamon needs you to get her out of here safely."

"I won't leave without Kara!" Lalamon protested, flying inches from John's face.

I grabbed Lalamon, holding her close to my chest. "Stop lying to me, John," I whimpered.

"I'm not lying to you."

"But you are-"

The General dropped down onto a chair beside the machine. "Come on you two," he moaned. "Can you please just tell her, Mr Bradley?"

I turned back to John, frowning a little. "John?"

John shook his head a little, he was hesitating a great deal. "Kara, I- I- don't. Kara, I don't want you to get mad. Please don't get mad, there's a reason I did what I did. Last night- when you told me to go and find Rocky- I got to his house and, and I… I saw a black van, a DEPT van. Before I could do anything, they had bundled Rocky into the van and driven off. I didn't say anything, because I thought that the DEPT were going to let him go this morning. Kara, I didn't say anything because I wanted to protect you. The last thing I wanted was for you to come here, I don't want you to get hurt…"

There was an awkward silence.

I was so angry – how dare he choose what I should and shouldn't know. Deep down, there was this tiny feeling that he was doing something good, but what he did was wrong. I could have gotten Rocky in and out before anyone notice… I think.

I turned back to the General who was basking in the atmosphere, the rift that he had technically made between myself and John.

"Tell me where he is," I demanded, even though I couldn't stop the shaking in my voice.

"Paraffin paralyzer!"

Suddenly, out of instinct, I dropped to the floor. I thought I felt a searing heat over my back, like there was a fire ball flying across the laboratory.

"Kara!" a voice I instantly recognised called out to me.

"Rocky!" I looked up to see him running towards me with a candle beside him. "Is that-?"

"No time for chit chat. We've got to get out of here, come on!"

His fingers clasped around my wrist and hauled me away towards the door. John followed quickly behind us as we stampeded through the corridors.

Then the alarm began to fill the corridors. Lights on the wall began to blink red. Without even realising, my hand was in Rocky's. I squeezed it, hoping to never let it go. I was so scared, scared that I wasn't going to get away, scared of what might happen to us if we were caught, scared of losing Lalamon.

"John, up here!" We heard Commandramon call out as we passed some stairs. "We can get onto the roof, quickly!" The reptile like Digimon pointed up the stairs and ushered us on, before bringing up the rear of our group. "Move, move, move!" he yelled upon hearing soldiers pacing up the stairs after us.

Lalamon squirmed in my free arm.

"Lalamon!" I squeaked, trying to keep a hold of her.

"Kara, let me hold them off. You can get away if I do."

"No. I can't, let you," I panted.

Now, Rocky was practically dragging me up the stairs. The backs of my knees and thighs were aching as we climbed up to the fourth floor where a door that led out onto the roof was. Rocky's hand shot into his trouser pocket and pulled out a credit card for the panel on the door.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed when the green light came on, signifying the door had been unlocked. "Come on Kara." He let go of my hand and I went out onto the roof with John and Commandramon. "Candlemon, protect her," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

The candle Digimon nodded before bouncing out onto the roof towards me.

Rocky gave me one last apologetic look before going to close the door.

I sprinted back towards the door and slammed my fists into it. "Open the door, Rocky. Please," I whined. "I don't want to leave you-"

"Kara, look, there's a fire escape down to the loading bay. We can escape!" Candlemon's hand reached out for mine. "Rocky will be fine, he knows what he is doing."

I looked at the waxy Digimon before turning to take one last glance at the door.

"Kara!" John yelled persistently, following Commandramon down the spiralling fire escape that went down the side of the building.

My legs kicked into action when the door handle shuddered. "Candlemon!" I called out, urging him to follow, but unable to check if he was following me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, John was checking out the vans and lorries that were in the loading bay.

"Don't be silly. You can't even drive-" I squeaked.

Another voice interrupted me, making me jump. "Oh, but I can."

I turned to see the assistant, Amelia Wallis, leaning out of the driver side window of one of the vans.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" she yelled.

Out of nowhere- well from the roof, Candlemon leapt into the air. He hit the grass beside me and rolled along it.

I trod on a lone spark that lit up a blade of grass.

"Quick, they're coming, Kara," he whimpered.

I rushed over to the side door that John had opened, only to be squeezed by Autumn. At least she was pleased to see me.

The van quaked as John closed the door when Candlemon leapt in.

Inside the van, there were a couple of incredibly large crates that forced us to be wedged in really close together

Commandramon sat down on the largest crate with his knees bent in front of him, he looked miserable, but also deep in thought.

I wondered what he had been doing when John, Lalamon and I were in the laboratory. He was there behind us on the stairs, but not in the laboratory, something didn't make sense.

"Keep your distance, Candlemon!" Lalamon snapped in a warning tone. "Remember what happened to me last time? And we've not got Rocky here to help out- so you better not flame me." The plant Digimon flew around to my side. "Sorry Kara, I don't mean to sound aggressive… but being burnt is horrible."

"It's okay Lalamon," I replied quietly, stroking her tiny hand

When she mentioned Rocky's name, I was reminded of the fact that he was still inside of DEPT headquarters.

"Um, Amelia?" I hatched up close to the window to the driver's seat.

"What is it love?"

It felt weird her calling me love, but there were more oppressing matters. Like where in the world- or in DEPT headquarters, that Rocky was.

"My friend, the other boy, he's still in there."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you."

Just then, I heard a muffled voice calling out to me.

"Kara? Is that you?"

"Rocky?!" I squeaked, excited by the fact that he was nearby. "Where are you?"

"In a box- can you believe it?"

A smile crept across my face. I then heard the sound of the wooden crate creaking.

"Hang on, I'll get that." I pulled the metal latch down and lifted the lid of the crate. "Rocky…"

"That's me," he replied, slowly standing up.

We remained silent, staring at each other, I didn't know what to say, but my fist did. I thumped his chest with my fist closed.

"Ow… Hey! What was that for?"

"For locking yourself in DEPT- that is one of the worst ideas you have ever had."

John then decided he would pitch into the conversation, which prompted me of his knowledge of Rocky's kidnapping.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be his first," he moaned.

My eyebrows raised a little, begging him to just sit quiet.

"Kara, be nice. There was nothing John could have done to save me. I'm sure there's a reason he didn't tell you, and to be honest, I think he was right not to, but what I didn't realise if that with such a pure heart as yours, you would come here no matter who was captured. I was lucky it was me."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks which turned to embarrassment when Autumn started snorting. Her hand was clasped over her mouth like she was trying to compress it.

"You two. Oh dear lord!" she cackled.

Amelia rapped her knuckles on the window. "Okay kids, we've reached the gate, hopefully in enough time to get through before a total lockdown is initiated. So you got to stay quiet now, or it's game over."

I glowered at Autumn, shaking my head a little. She just raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out at me. There was this gentle angry growling in my throat as she dropped to the floor, her body quaking as she started to laugh.

"Quiet, Autumn…" I whispered, nudging her body with my foot.

She fell silent and still.

"Mrs Wallis, off home, are you?" a voice asked, it sounded as if it was right outside the door.

John edged closer to the door and held onto the door handle.

"Oh- well yes. Just got to get back to the kids, they'll be wondering where I am," Amelia replied.

"Well, I'm under strict orders to carry out a search on outgoing vehicles. Seems some kids have been running around DEPT recently. So if I just open the door."

"You can try…"

"What?"

"Well, the door is busted, it's like something's holding it shut. Like it doesn't want to open, but you're welcome to try."

A short time passed, we all froze.

"Looks like you're right. Alright, everything will appear ship shape here on the forms, have a good night, Amelia."

"You too."

I held onto Rocky's arm as the van moved off.

"See kids, it's going to be okay. I'll have to drop you off at the end of the path so that I can return without anyone noticing I've gone."

"Okay, Amelia," Autumn chimed. "Thank you for all you've done."

The van shook and rocked over the bumpy terrain. It was a 'white knuckle ride.' That was something that my mum would always say whenever me, her and Jenna would get on a double decker bus. Jenna and I loved to sit at the front of the top deck – just like most kids.

When the van came to a stop, John opened the door and we all filed out.

Autumn went over to the driver side window. "Thank you for everything, Amelia. You risked a lot for us. Thank you."

Amelia smiled before turning the van around and heading back down towards the DEPT headquarters.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Autumn asked, turning back to me. "She risked a lot."

I watched as a glistening tear trailed down her face. "Autumn…"

"She tried to bring Labramon back, Kara. She couldn't do it. Labramon's gone. I'm never going to see him again."

My hand shook from left to right. "No, you don't know that, but as long as you keep him alive in your memories, he will never be gone."

Autumn sniffed. "Did you get that from a film or something?"

"Maybe, along the lines of it." I looked over my shoulder to see Candlemon and Rocky waiting patiently for us. John and Commandramon were nowhere to be seen.

"John left, Kara. I guess he wanted some time alone, he blames himself for a lot." Rocky moved towards us. "You need to forgive him, Kara. I would have done the same."

"But Rocky-"

"But nothing, Kara. I really think he had good intentions."

"Why are you standing up for him?" I asked softly.

"Because I know that you are better than this. You know that too."

Before I could say anything else, Autumn leant on my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Autumn. You must be Rocky. I've heard a lot about you." Her hand flickered as she opened and closed her fist in some sort of wave. "I'm the new resident at the Hamilton place."

"Indeed, so what has she said about me?" Rocky smiled, elbowing my arm a little.

"Hang on, shouldn't we be going home, Autumn? Mum and Dad will be wondering where we are. Come on," I murmured, pulling on her arm.

"I'll walk you both home," Rocky offered politely. "It's the least I can do."

As we reached the house, Autumn ran ahead, leaving me, Rocky and our Digimon standing at the bottom of the driveway under the dim glow of the street lamp.

"Rocky, don't ever try and be the hero again." I tilted my head to one side.

"If I promise not to, then you have to promise me one thing," he replied, scratching the skin around his digivice.

"What is it?" I asked, stepping a little closer to him.

His eyes opened a little wider, as if he wasn't expecting it.

"I- er- I think that you-" he stammered, stumbling all over his words which, to me, was adorable.

"Kara, come on now, inside before the sun comes up!" Mum called out from the doorway.

"Sorry Rocky, I got to go inside. I'll stop by yours tomorrow morning, okay?" I walked slowly up the driveway. "I've been meaning to say, I hope your mum is doing okay."

"Yeah, thanks Kara."

I turned and run up the steps and in the door. "Hi Mum, hi Dad."

My feet pounded the stairs, but before I was even half way up, Mum yelled for me to come to the kitchen. Heaving a big sigh, I turned on my heels.

"What is it, Mum?"

She was sitting down at the kitchen table with a mug of freshly made coffee in her hands. The smell of it was strong, not a smell I liked at all.

"Take a seat, Kara," she said quietly.

I obediently sat down in the chair opposite her.

"I've spoken to Hope and-"

"Mum, she likes to be called Autumn."

"Okay, I've spoken to Autumn about the matter, and it didn't go down well… Kara. Her father wants her to go back home, her own home. He has been proved fit to raise her, and he wants Hope- Autumn to go back to Brighton. It's where she belongs Kara. I need you to support Autumn in this time, now, more than ever."

"You're kicking her out?"

"No Kara, I'm not, but social services want to put Autumn back with her father. I'd love for her to stay, but she's not my daughter- however much it feels like she is. Come here, Kara."

I wandered around the table and received a gentle hug from her. I buried my face into her shoulder.

Part of me loved having Autumn in the family, she was full of life and unique. It made up for the weakened relationship I had with Jenna.

"This was going to happen eventually Kara. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"I know Mum, I know."

Upstairs, Lalamon wasn't in my room so I rushed up to the attic bedroom. I burst in the door and saw Autumn crouched on the floor holding Lalamon in her arms. It looked like she was rocking from side to side with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Autumn, I'm so sorry." I dropped to my knees and nearly skidded along the carpet. "I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this. I never meant for anything of this to happen."

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," she mumbled, sniffing violently. "I have to go back home, my dad needs me."

"You've been like another sister to me. I'll never forget you."

"But we'll keep in touch, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

It wasn't long after that day that Autumn left to go home to Brighton, I tried to hide my tears, but it was hopeless. I promised her that I would keep her in the loop about DEPT, and that was a promise I intended to keep.

Rocky was supportive of me, he even offered to help phone up some vets for a work experience placement. It was nice because it showed that he was taken an interest in what I wanted to do. I never realised that he knew that I wanted to be a vet, until that moment.

"Kara- Kara? You in there?"

Clearly I had been day-dreaming.

"Rocky, sorry, I was somewhere else…"

"You should be in music, it's your recording session, remember?"

I had been dreading this moment. It was the first of some recorded work which could be one of my coursework pieces. It was fine to sing to Miss Allen, but to the class… This was going to be awful. I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"Come on, you've probably been preparing for a thousand years and counting, right?"

"How did you know that was the song I was going to use?"

"Just a feeling I guess." He smiled charmingly, there was a twinkle in his eye. "Go on, no more questions, you've got a lesson to go to."

I heaved a sigh before wandering down the stairs and out of the door. The breeze that hit me as I stepped out the building was peaceful and somewhat calming. I could see the music block in front of me, and the butterflies in my stomach just would not settle. My footsteps echoed up the stairs and I slowly pushed the classroom door open.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Allen," I whispered.

"No problem Kara, you better get into the studio-" She stopped talking when she heard one of the other girls in the class finishing off her song. Miss Allen gave her a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. "Go on, don't worry about it."

In the studio, the techie boy was sliding the switches up and down at the electronics desk. The glass window showed the class staring at me. I could feel their beady eyes on me, and it was horrible.

"Okay, we've done a sound check here. You take the headphones. The music is on the stand. Best of luck. Be warned about the introduction, it's something Miss Allen has been thinking about."

I had no idea what Miss Allen had planned, but I was going to have to grin and bear it. Pulling the headphones on over my head, I took a deep breath and stood by the music stand, which was typically by the window.

Then I heard what Miss Allen had been planning.

Guitar chords, a cheeky smile crept across my face when I turned around to see who it was. I felt the butterflies disappear.

All because of the person who was playing the guitar.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I thought that was a nice bit to end on… I'm not sure if it worked or not… In other news, a big thank you to anyone who has voted on the poll. Or who has reviewed any of the previous chapters. **

**By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints ;)**

**Now for the bad news, I won't be updating, I'm off on holiday in less than seven hours, I stayed up late just so I could finish checking the last chapter so it may be incredibly rough on the edges I would say review before then, but that is mean, hope you all have a great week **


	9. Chapter 9 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Rocky (me); Kara (FallenAngel01), John (tobiisagoodboy94) and Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated)

A/N – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum!

A/N 2 – So, who do you think our mysterious guitar player was? Well, Kumo was right, it was only a red herring! Got'cha!

*Please excuse any mild language in this chapter, it's hard to think of a gentler word without sounding like a child.

Chapter 09 – Rocky Walker

For the last chord, I let my guitar pick crack against each of the strings on my guitar. I could feel the vibration of the strings on my left hand, listening to the silence of the class and Kara. When Miss Allen asked me to play the guitar for Kara's first assessment, I just had to do it – it got me out of maths class. To say I wasn't in the mood for maths would be a severe overestimation, because I hated it. I would be sat directly in front of the teacher's desk – I was apparently a trouble maker to Mr Creezer. Fortunately, I exceeded his expectations from the expression on his face when he saw me at my GCSE results day in August. I don't think he thought I'd get an A - neither did I really.

At the end of the day, I pulled out my sports bag from my locker and headed towards the sports arena for a training session. As I walked along the high street, I noticed some children clumped together by the bus stop, preparing themselves to get on an approaching double decker bus. They pushed past me as the bus doors open and rushed onto the bus, as if it was going to disappear almost instantly. I froze and stood where I was, waiting for them to vacate the street. There was a thump as the bus doors closed, trapping some girl's tiny handbag that was supposed to pass off as her schoolbag.

"No, wait! No!" I heard a boy cry out desperately.

I turned to see a boy heading towards me, he had pale skin and a thatch of hair on his head. There was a textbook and wad of paper in his arms, which he was clinging to them for dear life. The sash of his school bag crinkled his school shirt and pulled at the tie around his neck.

I could see what was going to happen next so I knocked my fist onto the glass of the bus' door. The glare I received from the bus driver made me feel like he was probably having a shocking day – I would have too if I had to be a bus driver at peak times for schools. Once again, the doors thumped open just as the desperate little running boy reached me. He nearly ran right into me, but then he froze and waited.

"Well, what are you waiting for, kid? Get on the bus then," I urged him.

His eyes darted about shyly. "Aren't you getting on the bus?"

"No, I stopped it for you, mate."

Those blue eyes lit up and he almost skipped up onto the bus.

"Geez, kids these days…" I sighed, before lifting my sports bag onto my shoulder and carrying on my way towards the arena.

"Rocky Walker, now there's a face I haven't seen in a while," Coach said as I walked up the side of the track towards the changing rooms. "Get changed, we need to prepare you for the competition we have coming up. I've got faith in you this time, you missed out last year, but you're not going to this year."

I went into the changing room where I shrugged of my jacket and shirt, replacing them with a loose sleeveless top and then dark shorts. This was my usual running gear and it nearly always got me in the mood to run.

"Rocky, come on!" Coach called out, urging me to quicken the pace as I ran across the track to lane one. "Get ready. Go for a warm up lap and do some stretches… You're old enough that I don't have to watch you now."

I nodded, tightening the laces of my trainers and jogging around the track, keeping to the inside lane to save time. Sure, it wasn't enough of a warm up, but there was just me and Coach. I stretched out when I reached the finish line, working my way down my body.

Neck, arms, wrists, back, hips, legs and feet.

"Right, Rocky, let's focus on starting." Coach raised one eyebrow a little. "Are you still going to wear that watch thing? It seems a little ridiculous."

"Well, yeah, it's my watch- Mum never lets me take it off," I replied quickly, as if I had planned on that excuse as soon as I got my Digivice.

"Get ready, are you properly warmed up?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be."

I squatted down on the red track, feeling the roughness of it on my fingertips. With one leg tucked up near my chest, I was ready.

"On your marks… Get set,"

On 'get set', I lifted myself up a little.

"And-"

Coach was interrupted just before he could pronounce the 'g' of go.

"Excuse me!" I skidded to a halt- not really acknowledging that Coach hadn't actually said go yet.

I turned to see a girl with long dreadlocks heading towards me.

"You've kinda got me whilst I'm in the middle of a training session, Miss." Coach pulled out his stopwatch. "Now that you've stopped me, what can we do for you?"

"I wanted to know if my little stepbrother had stopped by here. He promised my dad and stepmum that he would- he does next to no exercise at all. He could do with it though," she moaned. Towards the end of her little rant, she sounded incredibly exasperated.

"Well, we haven't seen any kids around here…" Coach replied weakly, and almost apologetically.

"Never mind, sorry to bother you." The girl turned on her heels and I listened to the thumping of her Doc Martens that may have been a size too big as she walked away.

At the end of my training session, I picked up my bags and made my way out the main door.

It was weird, I saw the girl earlier sitting on a bench, she seemed a little nervous to say the least, I think she was biting the tip of her thumb.

"Hey, did you find your brother?" I asked.

"Step-brother, and no, no I didn't," she replied, before looking me up and down. "You seem like a cute guy, you got a girlfriend?"

_Woah, that was extremely direct._

"Erm, well- no, not exactly…" I stuttered unbelievably.

"Oh, you are so adorable!" she blurted out. "What's her name?" The girl patted the bench and I slowly felt my knees bend, sitting down next to her.

"Well I don't even know your name, what is your name?" I asked slowly, curious as to whether she would reply, or just run off.

Instead, she shuffled closer, I could feel our legs touching. I felt myself leaning back a little.

"What's wrong, fitty?" she asked sensuously.

I had no idea what to do, it was like she was coming onto me- but I barely knew who she was, I didn't even know her name. When I stopped thinking about her flirtatious nature, I realised that her hand was now ruffling the hair at the back of my head.

"Woah, wha- What are you doing there?" I leapt up off the bench and stared at her. "Listen, whatever your name is, I'm flattered, honestly. If I wasn't so distracted with other girls right now, I'd have kissed you by now. I'm mean, your body is amazing, those- I don't think I need to say…"

The way the girl laughed made me feel like she had heard it all before. "I'm Tilly, and can I just say that I am the one who is taken." Tilly looked up and down the street and then her eyes grew wide when, half way down the street, the kid I had stopped the bus for stepped out of the corner shop stuffing a packet of crisps into his bag

"Oh Doughnut, really?" she groaned.

"That kid's your brother?" I asked, pointing my thumb over my shoulder at him as he zipped up his bag. "And Doughnut, question mark?"

Saying question mark was my way of asking a direct questions, I had done it ever since I was thirteen- as if it was cool or something.

"Step-brother." Tilly was beginning to make that point very clear to me now. "Yeah, he's called Benjamin, or Benji, but I call him Doughnut." Then she yelled out, "Hey Doughnut, what are you playing at?"

She tore after her stepbrother and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I would have followed her, yet I had a niggling feeling that I should probably go and visit Mum. To see if she would be awake this time because, it seemed like every time I went, she was always asleep.

Not this time, this time she was awake. It was weird- I hadn't spoken to her since the accident itself. I didn't have it in me to say anything to her, because I didn't know what was going to happen in the future.

So many questions rushed about my mind.

What would she do when she saw Candlemon? Would she kick him out the house? Would she kick me out of the house for the state I've left it in? If she found out about DEPT – would she make us move towns? She'd probably make us move to Orkney, the most northern part of the U.K.

"What are you thinking about, Rocky?" she asked calmly, rolling her head over the pillow to look at me. "Rocky?"

I shook my head gently. "Nothing, not really anything to be honest."

"You never could tell me a lie when you were a little tyke." Her hand reached out and held onto mine. "I believe we have some catching up to do, don't we?"

"I guess…" I mumbled quietly.

"How's that Hamilton girl doing? What was her name- Ca-Carrie, no, Karla?"

I knew that she meant Kara. "Kara." I smiled as I said her name. "She is- well, she's okay – I think."

"Still not asked her out yet?"

My hand jerked away from hers, causing her to laugh.

"Noah told me that you seemed to have taken a shine to her – I wondered whether you had asked her out yet. That is what kids do next when you like a girl, isn't it?"

"I guess-"

"You're not going to tell me that you still have feelings for that Ashley girl, are you?"

Ashley was my ex-girlfriend, she was the girl that I went to see those horrendous Twilight movies with. Fortunately, it ended on good terms, because we both found ourselves growing further apart. We were still quite good friends afterward, but deep down, she would always be special to me. Ashley was my first official girlfriend.

"Sorry, but no, we are just good friends. The same with me and Kara too- just friends."

"Okay then, Mister. So how is school going, son?" Mum pressed a button beside her bed, making it slowly rise so that she was sitting up to look at me.

"School is fine. I'm handing in homework, and I'm doing okay in Maths – I just hope that I don't drop a set or get forced to go to help sessions."

"And running?"

"Fine, yeah, had my first training session in a long time."

Before Mum could reply, a nurse came in and looked pleased to see that Mum was awake.

"Mrs Walker, it's good to see you awake – you must be Rocky, right? I'm really sorry, but visiting hours are about to finish, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're Mum needs some rest. Maybe you can come next week?"

"That's cool with me." I leaned towards Mum and kissed her forehead. "I'll try and come at the weekend, or next week at the latest."

"Thank you, son. Noah will be stopping by at the weekend to check up on you by the way."

"Okay."

_No, it's not okay, Mum. You've sent my brother to check up on me. I've got to tidy up the house now. _

I thought about the state of the house, the amount of microwavable dishes sitting on the draining board, with crusted pasta or sauces on the side. Then there were the mugs of tea or coffee with a distinct brown ring staining the top of the mug sitting in the sink. The state of my bedroom was like a mine had just exploded, and the laundry basket was stockpiling now.

"See you later, Mum," I called out to her from the door.

The next day, I actually bumped into Tilly in the corridor at lunch. Her deep blue eyes were fixed on me.

"What?" she asked feistily.

"Nothing," I replied, dropping my head a little.

Tilly clicked her fingers immediately. "Hey, hey. Eyes up here. Not down there. So where's the pretty brunette?" she asked.

"What pretty brunette- who?" I frowned.

"The girl you like. What's her name? Erm- Kara Hamilton… Yeah, sweet girl, kinda shy. Sits at the back of the classroom. Strange obsession with animals, but not dissecting the dead ones in biology."

"Are you stalking me?"

"You wish I was, don't you? Like I said, I'm not interested."

"Sure you're not, what is there not to look about this?" I swiped my hand down from my chest to my legs.

Tilly flicked a dreadlock back over her shoulder. I noticed the silver beads that were on some of the dreadlocks.

"Well-" she started.

I don't know what came over me, but I picked up one of her dreads. "What's with the beads?"

"Let it go…" Tilly replied swiftly, a tremor in her voice. "They're all special in one way or another."

"Sorry…" I mumbled, letting it drop down in front of her shoulder. "What's the meaning then?"

"First, the Angel- which is for protection, the one with the cross on means faith. This one with the feathers on symbolises freedom. The swirly wave one is a reference to the storm of the seas. The one with the four leaf clover at the back is for luck, and this last one here with lots of strips, it's just a cute one."

A smile crept across my face. "Wow, that's- that's special." I put a hand on the locker beside her hand and leaned a little closer. It was weird, she didn't move away at first – she was so confusing, I couldn't read her.

"Your little girlfriend has just gone past in a right hump." Tilly smirked at me, unable to contain herself. "Take my advice Rocky, you might want to either ease her off gently." It was at that point that she leaned closer to me, I could feel her breath near my neck and ear. "Or pursue other interests."

I swear I could even feel her tongue moving as she spoke, she was that close to me. Deep down, I couldn't tell if Tilly was interested or not – but I think the problem at hand was that Kara had seen me flirting with Tilly. To be honest, I didn't see the harm in it, I was sure that Kara didn't like me that way.

As I turned away, something caught my eye. It was the bulk by her left wrist, covered by her distressed red leather jacket. Without even thinking, my hand shot out and grabbed her sleeve.

"No!" she yelled, pulling away.

The sleeve slipped and I saw a digivice on her wrist. Some people passing stopped to look at the commotion. My eyes grew wide. She had a Digimon.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed quietly.

"What in g- How dare you? Take your hands off me right now!" she snapped, whipping her hand away from my grip. "Move on people!" Tilly barked at a group of passer-bys, before turning back to me. "You know what that is, don't you?" Her sleeve went back to covering up the Digivice immediately.

"Well yeah, but I'm not going to talk about it right here. Meet me at my house, here." I ripped out a page of my diary – one of those numerous notes page the school think that we will genuinely use for notes… Yeah, right. I jotted down my address. "We'll talk about it later."

Without waiting to hear her reply, I went towards Kara's locker, hoping that is where she would be – but she wasn't there.

"She's out on the field – by the old pavilion building." One of her friends glared at me. "And I never told you that." The way she spoke was so spiteful, as if Kara had already said something about me and Tilly. "You don't deserve her."

"Nothing is going on with me and that girl."

Her friend spun around and disappeared into the crowded corridor. This was spiralling out of control, I felt almost suffocated by my own lies.

I paced quickly towards the pavilion. Kara was there, sitting on the steps, with head resting on her knees. The way her shoulders shook told me I was going to have to grovel.

"Kara-Lara." I used the nickname because, when I was younger, I kept on calling her Lara and I only stopped calling her after five years when someone finally told me it was Kara. She let me call her that, probably because she didn't want to correct me.

"Just leave me alone, Rocky," she murmured without looking up at me.

"Come on, Kara-Lara." I slowly sat down beside her, my arm hovered behind her back, but then I put it in my own lap. "What are you so upset about?"

"Nothing."

"Kara…" I urged a more honest response, I was meant to be one of her closest friends, and I cared about her. "You know, I've been meaning to ask."

"What?" she sniffed, lifting her head off her knees.

"Just that I- I…"

I didn't actually have anything to ask, but I had to now.

"Do you want to come round for dinner, you and Lalamon?"

I swear her head dropped a little.

"I suppose I could, I really could do with getting out of the house. I'll pop around at five."

"Five sounds good, oh- haven't you got english tutoring with that little kid in year eight now?"

Her face filled itself with shock. "Oh, how could I forget? Thank you for reminding me." She rushed off, disappearing back into the building.

"Do I get an invite?" Someone was behind me and I recognised the voice instantly.

"John- I really don't think Kara wants to see you right now." I stood up, and turned to see John standing at the top of the stairs. "She still hasn't forgiven you for lying to her, and I'm not sure if I fully do either."

"I don't care whether you do or not. I care about her, unlike you."

"What the- Shut your mouth, Bradley! You don't have a clue what you're on about." I shook my head and walked away. "You know what, you should just turn yourself over to DEPT – go all the way to betrayal?" I added angrily.

Back at home, I manically shoved a load of washing into the machine, and cleaned up all the dishes.

"Hey Rocky, what you doing?" Candlemon bounded into the kitchen. "I see the fire alarm is still disabled."

I glanced up and saw the fire alarm hanging open, I just have to disable it because, after DemiMeramon digivolved into Candlemon, it was going off constantly – it was a total nightmare and the ringing started giving me a headache.

"Yeah, but you remember how horrible it was. All that ringing. Kara's coming around tonight, so I have to get at least the downstairs in ship-shape. I can sort the upstairs out tomorrow for Noah- he's stopping by to check up on me."

"Can I do anything to help out, Rocky?"

"Well can you cook?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Can you clean?"

"Well, no."

"What about ironing?"

"No." Candlemon's head hung in shame.

When the washing was finished, I emptied it out into the basket.

"Oh man, I got to dry this stuff," I moaned.

"Let me dry it!" Candlemon beamed at me like a little child.

"As long as you don't burn any of the clothes, not my mum's- definitely not my mum's."

I dreaded to think how she would react if she found her clothes had singed hems and sleeves. That would only make her ask questions! Questions that even I would struggle to answer.

In amongst my deep thought, I had missed the sound of the doorbell repeatedly ringing. I chucked my old grey top behind the sofa and picked up a fresh tartan shirt from the clothes rack in the living room that Candlemon was busy drying. When I was sure that Candlemon wouldn't be seen from the door, I opened it and was surprised to not find Kara on the other side.

"Tilly? What the hell- what are you doing here?" Seeing the old couple peering at me through a gap in their curtains, I ushered Tilly inside and saw her little stepbrother behind here. I grabbed him, pulling him inside. "Okay, what are the pair of you doing here?"

Tilly seemed to be making herself comfortable in my home. "So what's the problem? You asked me to come over, remember?"

Oh, holy crap on a cracker… Kara was actually going to rip my head off.

"Yeah- but the thing is, I kinda invited Kara for dinner tonight… You guys can't be here."

"Ah, trying to set up a romantic dinner, were you?" Tilly pouted her lips at me. "Such a shame, really."

"You know, I could really do with you leaving your sarcasm outside." I jerked my head to the door. "I got to get dinner going." I walked through to the kitchen and pulled out two chairs. "Sit."

The glare on my face made Benji sit down immediately – which made me feel like I was a little intimidating. Tilly stood in the archway between the kitchen and living room.

"Tilly, I'm trying to help you, just, sit, down…" I rolled my eyes and pulled out some ingredients from the fridge and freezer. "So what's your Digimon called?"

"Gummymon." This wasn't Tilly's voice- this was Benji's. "He's outside with Liomon."

My eyes darted to the side as I didn't originally think that Benji had a Digimon. The thought never crossed my mind.

"Woah, hang on. Both of you have Digimon?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Benji smiled cheerfully.

"Candlemon, hey, Candlemon- come and say hello!" I called through the house.

Moments later, my little rookie Digimon came bounding into the kitchen.

"Wow…" Benji's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, I know. He's the coolest, but don't worry, you've probably got a cool Digimon yourself, right?"

Benji nodded enthusiastically.

"Pah! Yeah right. Gummymon is just an in-training Digimon. Liomon- now she's a fighter," Tilly added.

I watched as Benji looked down at his knees.

"Come on Benji, why don't you help me cook?" I asked. "So Tilly, what do you know about DEPT?"

"DEPT?"

From the sound of confusion in her voice, I dropped a knife into the sink in complete shock.

"Wait, Benji, did you just say that Liomon and Gummymon were outside?"

"Well yeah, we didn't think you'd want them inside, so they went into your garden. Why? What's wrong?"

I burst out the kitchen door into the garden. Benji followed me like an obedient little puppy. A green blobby thing suddenly leapt out of the bush by the door and climbed onto the hood of Benji's brown hoodie.

"Gummymon!" he exclaimed.

A rustle near the fence startled me, and I feared that it could have been DEPT operatives. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I sidled up towards the bushes.

There was an awful yowl as a lion cub threw itself at me and pinned me down. The weight of the cub took the breath out of my lungs causing me to let out a wheezy cough as Benji froze by the door.

"Liomon! No!" Tilly barked from behind the shorter boy.

I assumed that Liomon was this creature flattening my chest.

Its green eyes connected with Tilly's, and after a few moments past, Liomon rolled off my chest and flopped down lazily onto the weed ridden grass. I let my head hit the grass and tried to catch my breath.

"Your vegetables are burning, Rocky," Benji said cautiously peering inside.

I scrambled up off the grass and leapt into action with the pans. Stirring the noodles and frying the vegetables. I just hoped that Kara would like it.

Benji put a jar of honey on the counter beside my vegetables. "Put some of that in."

My face instantly screwed itself up – this was honey, honey was designed for toast and sandwiches, not for meals.

"Well, it's worth a shot," I murmured, taking the jar in one hand and diving for a spoon with the other.

"You should agree with Doughnut's suggestions- his mum's a cook in London – and the stuff she cooks is divine!" Tilly piped up.

A while later, Benji asked me a question I didn't really want to answer. "Who is DEPT?"

"DEPT are…" I started to put the honey on the vegetables as Benji raided the cupboards and pulled out random jars of spices and sauces. "The DEPT stands for the Digimon Extraction Project Team, they are set on returning the Digimon to their home called the Digital world. You have to be careful because… Because…"

I couldn't bring myself to it, I couldn't tell them about what happened to Autumn. The way that the DEPT just severed the tie between Autumn and Labramon- destroying Labramon in the process.

"Rocky?" Tilly asked, showing a little more compassion than she had been before.

"Sorry, it's just a friend of Kara lost their Digimon to DEPT, and I just don't want to see that happen again. Tilly, you have to promise me that you will protect Liomon and Gummymon with your life."

The air went tense, and as I started to mix the noodles, I heard the doorbell ring again.

"That'll be Kara. Oh boy," I whispered, glancing at my watch.

With heavy feet, I strolled towards the door. I opened it and stepped outside, nearly bumping Kara in the process.

"I need to talk to you," I said abruptly.

She shook her head and distanced herself from me. "Rocky?" she murmured weakly.

"It's not bad, it's good- it's good." My hands waved about trying to make her smile a little. "I've found more people with Digimon – I think John called them Digidestined or something-"

"Please don't tell me it's that Tilly girl… It is, isn't it?" she rolled her head back and exhaled deeply. "I knew there was something fishy about her."

Lalamon poked herself around from Kara. "Now Kara, I think that you ought to be Tillith a chance, don't you?"

Kara's jaw clamped shut. "I- I suppose."

"That's my girl." Lalamon closed her eyes with a gleeful look on her face.

"Come on, they're inside." I gestured the door, pushing it open again. "Tilly, Benji… Kara's here."

"Hiya, Kara!" Benji came running through the living room towards Kara. "I'm Benji."

"Right, hi…" Kara replied, trying to muster a smile.

"Gummymon!" Benji's green in training Digimon leapt out of Benji's hood, flying through the air and landing on Kara's head.

The expression on her face made me feel like she had just been slapped by a wet and smelly fish.

I plucked Gummymon off her head and noticed Tilly approaching us.

"Kara, are you sure you haven't got a biology assignment to finish?" Tilly leant back against the wall.

"Stop it, Tilly," I said sternly, placing Gummymon back into Benji's hood and going back into the kitchen.

Only, when I passed Tilly, I jumped as her hand hit my backside. I froze momentarily, before dishing out the stir fry meal onto four plates – it seemed rude to just plate some up for me and Kara when Benji and Tilly were around.

At the end of dinner, I found myself privately chatting with Kara in the middle of the garden.

"Why did you invite me round if you knew she was coming?" she asked, the hurt in her voice made my throat tighten.

"I didn't mean to, it wasn't my intention. I'm not trying to play the field or anything, but can we start fresh. I don't have any remote feelings for that girl, I swear it. Come on, Kara. You know me, I can't lie to you, can I?"

Kara pulled her cardigan tighter across her body and said nothing. She closed her eyes and I saw the wind pulling at her hair.

"No, you can't," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, Rocky."

"Me too."

I was about to step forwards and hug her, but Benji yelled out from the kitchen door.

"Rocky, look out!"

I followed Benji's finger and saw a dark purple flying creature that reminded me of a pterodactyl heading straight towards Kara and I from high above us.

"Duck!" Tilly screeched from behind Benji.

I pushed off the ground and dived across the grass, Kara fell the other way. Swiftly rolling off grass, I crouched below a rose bush and was joined by a jumping Candlemon.

"It's a Pteramon," Benji said after clicking a few of the buttons on the screen of his Digivice.

"Sharp wing!" Pteramon dove straight down, but not towards me.

Towards Kara.

"Kara!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter out of the way, and last time I checked, no one had said Tilly or Benji – looks like I have to think of more inventive ways of getting you guys involved! I hope that Kumo doesn't mind how I've portrayed Tilly (or Benji, but Tilly's my main worry). I can't wait to write the next chapter, and apologies for John's absence in this chapter apart from that one odd appearance. I know Rocky's seems harsh when he snaps, but that's the kind of character he is! **

**By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :I**


	10. Chapter 10 - Tillith Mayfair

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94)Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link

topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to!

A/N 2 – Oh no! What's going to happen to Kara?

Chapter 10 – Tillith Mayfair

_Oh brother._

That was the first thought that came to mind when I saw that dinosaur thing heading towards Kara. Within a split second, I realised that Rocky was on the other side of the garden and wouldn't make it to Kara in time. So it was down to me to save the day.

Pteramon shot down towards the slightly dazed girl who was rubbing her eyes.

My step-sisterly instinct caused me to shove Benji back into the house, it was for his own safety because Gummymon just wasn't strong enough.

Leaping down off the patio, I crashed down onto the grass and rolled along it. I scrambled the last little distance, tackling Kara roughly.

"Tilly, what the-?" Kara stammered awkwardly after we hit the grass.

She flinched as Pteramon pierced the grass where she was once crouched.

"You don't need to thank me," I replied, picking myself up off the floor. "Liomon!"

But my excuse of a Digimon partner rolled her eyes at me, barely lifting herself off the grass.

"Liomon!" I added, exasperated and annoyed.

Pteramon jerked and pulled his beak out of the dent in the grass.

"Kara!" Rocky called out, about to run towards us when Pteramon screeched at him, making him instantly stop. "Be careful, girls!" he warned us. "Candlemon, paraffin paralyzer…" I heard him whisper quietly, as if he knew Candlemon's attacks.

"Okay." Candlemon nodded once. "Paraffin paralyzer!"

Strings of wax shot out from Candlemon's waxy hands and slapped Pteramon in the side of the face, hardening instantly.

My teeth grinded a little on each other as Liomon bounded back into the house, pushing past Doughnut.

"Liomon?" I screamed.

"Tilly!" Kara grabbed my hand and yanked it hard, distancing me from Pteramon. "Be careful."

A huge gust of wind blew our hair back as Pteramon shot up into the air. My head jerked upwards as I followed Pteramon flying across the sky, the prehistoric Digimon flew in circles around the garden.

"Leave it to me." This plant like Digimon, one that I hadn't been introduced to yet, soared in the same direction as Pteramon.

Kara seemed distressed, calling out "Lalamon" numerous times like a frantic mother who had lost her child.

Rolling my eyes, I ran over to Rocky's side. "What are you going to do?"

"I- I don't know…" he mumbled.

"You mean you don't have a game plan? What?!"

"But-" Rocky's head jerked towards the kitchen door. "No, Benji, stay inside!" His finger shot out and pointed towards Doughnut.

The little Doughnut frowned and, if I knew him, that was only going to piss him off. Mainly because so many people put him down and underestimated him. I was just waiting for the moment where he would crack; I wanted to be there. So that I could laugh.

"Lalamon, no!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs as her partner dodged swipes high above us and shot puny seeds at the armoured Pteramon. "Be careful, Lalamon!"

"You really ought to get her to be quiet…" I suggested to Rocky. "Someone could hear her…"

"Be quiet, Tilly. Just look," Rocky snapped quietly.

_Rude._

I slowly rotated my head to see the screen on Kara's yellow rimmed Digivice light up.

"What the-?" I cursed with some other words too.

Lalamon began to glow as well.

"Lalamon digivolve to, Sunflowmon!"

The plant Digimon grew bigger. I watched as her tiny petal excuse for hands elongated and expanded into long vine like arms, then actual petals rapidly grew around her now yellow face. This was Sunflowmon…

I couldn't believe that Kara's Digimon has 'digivolved' before mine. This was going to bug me for a long time now.

"Kara, can you believe it?" Rocky exclaimed, running towards her. He picked her up and spun her around. "Oh- s-sorry," he stammered uncontrollably. Without another moment's thought, he dropped her. "Sorry."

Kara blushed and grinned up at Sunflowmon. "Go on, Sunflowmon!"

Her enthusiasm was intriguing – bearing in mind that this may have been the first time that Lalamon undergone this digivolution process, who knows how strong she might be. For all we know, she could be incredibly weak as a bigger Digimon.

I thought Kara would be a little more worried.

"Cactus tail!" Sunflowmon shouted, spinning around in one swift movement so that her tail connected with the side of Pteramon's face.

Pteramon shook its head, slightly dazed – well, not for long. "Missile storm!" Pteramon's voice sounded so evil; much worse than any villain in the films.

My mouth dropped open in amazement as so many missiles shot out of the launchers on its wings. The launchers looked just like long tin cans on its wings. The missiles were quickly on their way towards Sunflowmon.

"Sunflowmon, watch out!" Kara warned her Digimon partner.

Kara's partner tried to fly out of the way, when one missile caught her in the side. Sunflowmon's wings stopped and she tumbled down, right into the centre of the garden. The brunette ran under the falling Digimon and when the Digimon slammed into her, she fell to the ground with quite the grunt.

"Liomon! You get out here right now!" I yelled viciously at the house.

The lazy cub stumbled out of the house and down the steps.

"Don't just stand there, Liomon. Do something!" My eyes narrowed and Liomon seemed to get the message.

Liomon scratched at the grass, stabilising herself a little. Leaning back a little, the little lion forced out a single attack.

"Rawrr!"

Liomon swished her tail from side to side as the sound wave pulsed through the air. They hit Pteramon with an impressive force.

"Yes, Liomon!" I punched the air aggressively, but I stopped with wide eyes when Pteramon turned on us.

"Sharp wing!" At a practical vertical drop, its beak was glinting in the moonlight which showed just how powerful it was.

And how late it was, but it looked like Pteramon was going to pierce Liomon instantly.

I lunged across the grass and cradled Liomon in my arms. "I got'cha Liomon."

"Heavy punch!"

A huge brown snowman crashed into Pteramon, sending it right into the fence. There was a loud noise as a crack appeared in the fence.

"Oh man, my mum is going to kill me when she sees this…" Rocky gritted his teeth.

I felt sorry for the guy – all he really wanted to do was make dinner for Kara – and he ended up with me, Doughnut and that Pteramon. Talk about a tough night, but I loved to get involved and intervene with his affection for Kara.

The brown snowman pinned Pteramon to the grass.

"That's enough, Chuchidarumon," some lady called out. This lady came running out from the gap between the house and the fence. "Digital gate, open!" I watched as this woman pressed a few buttons that were on her Digivice.

Then I just didn't believe what I saw. Right in front of us, a purple ring appeared. The ring then filled in and I could see what you might see if you cut an electrical cable. It was sort of lined with red, yellow and brown covered wires and looked like a tunnel. A tunnel that I would have loved to see what was on the other side.

"Amelia!" Kara exclaimed cheerfully. "It's so good to see you." The brunette remained on the grass, holding an unconscious Sunflow- no, Lalamon in her arms.

"It's good to see you too, Kara. Chuchidarumon, send Pteramon through the gate," this Amelia woman demanded calmly.

Pteramon disappeared through the tunnel, the curiosity in me was building. I so desperately wanted to go and check it out, but I knew that the others wouldn't let me.

"Closing the digital gate… Now."

"No!" Doughnut squealed.

And then I realised why. As the gate was closing and disappearing, Gummymon bounded through it.

I dropped Liomon and grabbed Doughnut, lifting him and pulling him away from the gate. He whimpered and kicked me hard in the shin so I squeezed his chubby stomach tighter.

"Stop it, Benji. He's gone, Gummymon's home now. We don't have to worry about him now." I couldn't believe that I had actually called him Benji – I couldn't remember the last time I had call him that.

"No! I want to be with Gummymon!" Doughnut wailed persistently. "Please!"

"Benji, Benji listen to me. I promise you that we will get Gummymon back. He's only on the other side of that gate. He will come back. Digimon have been coming through these gates so much. I promise you- and I don't break these promises." Rocky crouched down to Doughnut's eye level.

"Really?" He sniffed violently, rubbing the brown sleeve of his favourite hoodie across his dripping nose.

This hoodie was his favourite, he didn't let anyone wear it. It was as if it was sacred. It was a brown zip up hoodie with a stitched dark paw print on one side. The hood has the cutest little ears stitched onto it. I didn't get what he liked about it, but he could probably have said the same about my distressed red leather jacket.

The jacket, it was my mum in the seventies, when she was the coolest person ever. She'd ride a motorcycle – a Kawaski – and she'd have her leather jacket on. Mum was a free spirit and she left me the leather jacket that I had admired so much as a child.

This Amelia lady looked up and down at me and Doughnut. I felt myself frowning at her, wanting to stop her looking at me like she was better than me or something.

"So where did you find these two?" she asked.

"Hey! We have names, you know!" I snapped viciously.

One of her thin, dark eyebrows rose. "Oh really? Well, why don't you introduce yourself to me, Tillith Rowena Mayfair." The way she spoke was so blunt, there wasn't any sting to her words- I had the feeling that she was definitely a mother.

"How does she know your name, Tilly?" Doughnut asked, causing me to let him go.

"I don't know, but we should go. Come on, Doughnut."

With a gentle push, I marched him to the back door that went into Rocky's kitchen.

"Don't you want to know how to control Liomon, Tillith?" Amelia called out to me.

I froze at the door, Doughnut turned to look at me with wide blue eyes. He beckoned me inside like he wanted to go home. But I so desperately felt like I needed to know what Amelia could possibly tell me. The voice in my head tried to convince me that it was a bluff.

"First you have to answer some questions," I declared, looking over my shoulder at her.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Rocky suggested. "I think we all need a drink."

"I'd love a vodka and coke right about now…" I mumbled. Every now and again, I would sneak a glass of that into my room and, if anyone asked, it was just a coke. Dad would go mental if he ever found out.

"I was more thinking of hot chocolate, tea or coffee." Rocky walked past me, followed by Kara and their Digimon.

"But Tilly-" Doughnut began to moan about wanting to go home if we weren't going to bring Gummymon back.

"Will you just shut up!?" I screeched.

I let out a deep breath as tears began to build up on the ridge of his eyes.

"You're just so mean!" he screamed back, stumbling out the door and into the garden.

Rocky went to go outside, but Kara stopped him.

"Let me go, I know what he's going through." She shot me an almost apologetic look before going out after my stepbrother.

"Sit down, Tilly." Amelia was starting to get on my nerves now. The way she was ordering everyone around as if she was queen of the world.

Well, let me tell you something Amelia, I'm the Queen Bee around here – not like pretty in pink, popular kind you see in the movies, but the kind you don't want to get on the wrong side of.

"I said sit down." Amelia sat down at one of the four seats at the kitchen table and waited.

I stood there with my arms folded strongly.

She kicked out the chair opposite her, which made me step to one side and watch it crack against the stove. The past dinner's dishes and utensils jolted on the counter beside it.

"Just sit down, Tilly." Rocky took one of the remaining chairs and spun it around, sitting down on it backwards.

"So what do you want to know, Tillith?" Amelia asked in a far more calm and appreciative tone.

"How did you open the portal?" I leant forwards and rested my elbows on the table. "I want to know."

"That's classified, you wouldn't know what you were dealing with. That is powerful technology, Tillith. The portals are ripping apart the connection between our world and theirs."

I let my head roll back. "Why are you asking me what I want to know and then not answering my questions?"

Amelia simply ignored me and looked to Rocky. "What about you, Mister Walker?"

"I want to know about this thing." He pointed to his wrist.

"That is a digital device – a Digivice if you will. The digivice has four settings. It seemed that your brot- stepbrother has found the naming setting. That's the top right button of the four. You simply hold it up and it will scan the Digimon, giving you its name on the screen."

Amelia scanned Candlemon, and there on her Digivice's screen, was his name.

Pretty neat.

"So it's like a Pokédex?" Rocky laughed.

"It's far better than that. The second setting – the top left button – is the detection grid. You can use that to find out where a Digimon is. See, on this screen there are five Digimon- those five blinking lights."

"Five?" Rocky's mouth dropped open. "That's not possible. Candlemon, Liomon, Lalamon and Chuchidarumon, but there's no fifth Digimon…"

I immediately pressed the top left button on my Digivice and burst out the front door, letting it bang against the radiator.

Glancing up and down at the screen, I spun about trying to get my bearings. Rocky and Amelia were calling out after me.

"Go, Rocky. I'll check on Kara and Benjamin!" Amelia shouted.

The street was dimly light by the glow of the street lamps, but enough to see the two shadows disappearing around the bend of Rocky's road.

With my feet pounding the gravel, I ran out across the road, narrowly missing a car which was reversing out of its drive. I wasn't going to let them get away so easily. I could hear Rocky running behind me, he was picking up speed so easily. When he passed me, I slowed down and started to jog towards the corner, unable to catch my breath. I was starting to hear the wheeze in my breathing.

My legs buckled and I hit the pavement, pain coursing over my hands as they had just managed to brace me. One hand grasped my chest, feeling the tightness of it inside. It was like someone was standing on my chest with an immense force.

I looked up to see Rocky debating whether to come to me, or go after the mysterious fifth Digimon. Without thinking, I jerked my hand, signalling him to go after them.

To my own surprise, he ran back to me. It took the breath out of me momentarily.

"No, go," I wheezed, pushing him away. "Might be another of us."

"No, not whilst you're like this," he replied. "Take it easy, lean against the wall." Before I could do it myself, he nearly dragged me towards the wall, and bent my knees so that my legs were bent.

"Breathe slowly, Tilly. You pushed yourself too hard."

"How? You know?"

He laughed gently, turning and leaning against the wall beside me. "Well, yeah. I want to be a doctor when I'm older."

My mouth slowly opened- I never expected him to want to be a doctor. Slowly but surely, the tightness in my chest was easing off.

"I'm glad you were here tonight."

What? Where was this coming from? This guy just doesn't know what he's feeling, does he?

I looked at my Digivice. On the detection setting, I could see four blinking dots clustered together by the house.

"So, feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, Tilly. Whenever you're ready… So, tell me about yourself. Apart from the asthma and stepbrother, stepmother situation."

I wondered why he seemed so curious.

"What's there to know? I'm a free kindred spirit. I live like I'm going to die tomorrow. Single and on the market, up for anything. I want to be a student counsellor one day."

"I thought you said you were taken. Did the guy turn out to be a prick?" Rocky asked, clearly interested in my love life.

"Girl actually. She seemed to think it was okay to add another girl to our relationship. I didn't think we were in an open relationship, so yeah…"

"Oh."

That was all he could say.

"What's up? Have you never met someone that bats for both teams?" I scrunched up my face as I sat further up the wall.

"N-n-no. I just, I just thought that you were into guys. Woah. I guess I got you wrong, but I'm cool with it though."

"Don't worry, you might stand a chance with me." I winked playfully at him before standing up.

Walking away, I left him sitting by himself.

Back at the house, Doughnut seemed to have perked up a little, but his cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy.

"I think that there might be another Digimon and human partner in this area," I suggested somewhat boldly.

"It could have been John," Kara added.

I tilted my head a little. "That's a fair point. I've seen you, him and Rocky in the corridors. He must be another Digimon trainer, right?"

Kara seemed a little taken aback by my positive attitude. "Yeah, his partner's Commandramon."

I noticed a smile crept across Doughnut's face- maybe he just wanted us to all get along.

"Cool," I murmured.

"So I need to carry on the Digivice information dump before it gets too late." Amelia lifted a mug of tea to her lips and took a sip. "The remaining two settings will come useful in the Digital world, that's where the portal goes to, Tillith."

It was nice that she was addressing me personally, but I wasn't too pleased with it.

She continued. "One is designed to track the vitals of your Digimon, that's the bottom left. It's like having a Sim or your own virtual pet."

Intrigued by this setting, I plugged in and could see that Liomon was pretty fine, just that she was tired. Which confused me, because she was sleeping…

"And that last setting?" Doughnut asked.

"We haven't gotten that far. I'd leave that along for the moment. No, it doesn't open the portal, Tillith."

_How did she know?_

"What about Gummymon, Mrs Wallis?" Doughnut looked down at the kitchen tiles.

"I'm sorry Benjamin, I don't know. He was sucked into the portal, but I promise you that we will find him and bring him back to you." Amelia reached out and brushed his hand.

When Kara, Doughnut and I started to leave, I saw Amelia whisper something to Rocky. He immediately looked at me and the other two.

Kara went and sat in the passenger seat of Amelia's car, quickly followed by Doughnut.

"I'll see you in the car, Tillith," Amelia said as she passed me on the garden path.

I guessed that she wanted me to talk to Rocky, but I could be wrong.

"What did she say to you, Rocky?" I queried.

He shook her head a little. "It was nothing."

I moved closer to him, our faces were inches apart.

"Come on, Tilly. I don't want you getting upset now, but I'm not sure that you should be getting so close to me… Physically."

I stepped back. "What is with you, Rocky? You start of trying to be this cocky, arrogant, big-headed guy who thinks he can get anything. Then, after you invite me round, you're thankful to have me there. Now, you're trying to put up these barriers-"

"Well, I just don't want you to get hurt. I know that some girls wear their heart on their sleeve, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Me? Wear my heart on my sleeve? As if. Bye Rocky."

"Don't be like that. Okay, Amelia wanted to tell me that she has an operative with her on the inside, and that they will be watching us very closely." He suddenly hugged me, whispering in my ear. "She warned me that there's a chance DEPT might intervene if we are not deemed worthy enough to keep the Digimon- just be careful."

He pulled away from our hug and stepped back. "Bye Tilly." Rocky closed the door.

The next day, I was sitting in my health and social care class thinking about Liomon.

How can I not be deemed worthy enough to look after Liomon?

I didn't really know how to look after Liomon. When my dad and stepmum went out, I struggled to look after me and Doughnut. I mean, he was the one looking after me. He would cook for us both. Doughnut was a good kid really, he just got on my nerves sometimes.

"Miss Mayfair?" the teacher was staring right at me.

I had completely zoned out and had no idea what the question was. Believe me, I really wanted to know what it was. One of my friends tried to mime what looked like baby, milk, injections.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Well, maybe you should just pay actual attention in these lessons. I need to know that you are up to date with all the content. Do I need to arrange for you to come after school to catch up?"

This was unbelievably embarrassing. I couldn't believe that the teacher was humiliating me like this, because- because, it may be true that I underachieve in some subjects, but that is not an excuse to make a big deal out of it whenever they wanted.

"Why don't you arrange a meeting with Kyle- he's never in any of the lessons. You allowed Jason to just drop out of the class. Why don't you arrange a meeting with the girl who barely hands her work in on time." My eyes locked onto the girl I was speaking about.

"Tilly Mayfair, the head's office, now!" they yelled back.

I stood up straight instantly, the chair knocking back on the floor with a loud clatter. "Fine!" I shouted, dragging my bag off the floor and slinging it over my shoulder.

Out on the corridor, I bumped into Kara. I had no interest in going near the head's office.

"Kara, hey…" I mumbled.

"You okay, Tilly?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to go to the pavilion? It's a quiet place to go to when you want to clear your mind. How does that sound?"

I nodded after a moment's thought. "Thanks, Kara."

"That's okay, we all deserve someone to look out for us. I think we can be good friends."

"Maybe, I suppose."

We walked out onto the field around the edge of it, avoiding all the hockey lessons going on because it's the Autumn term. The sounds of cracking sticks scrambling for the small fluorescent orange ball followed by squeals and laughter of the immature girls.

"I remember the days of hockey, netball, football, dance and gym between September to February…" Kara mumbled.

"I can remember one time in gym being kicked in the back of the head by some girl on the ropes."

"Oh."

The way she said 'oh' was so strange- like she already knew about this incident. As if she might have been the girl who kicked me. We looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"I am so sorry!" she squeaked quickly once our laughter died down.

"That's okay, it's not like I cracked my head open or anything serious…"

"But you had a nosebleed."

We reached the pavilion building, Kara was right. This was so nice. The view of the lower field and other fields in the distance was peaceful.

"Tilly…" Kara whispered quietly, a hint of worry lingered in her voice.

"What?" I said bluntly.

"I think we're being watched."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Hiya everyone! So that's the first double digit figure, I hope that you are enjoying it so far, and that there's a little more about the Digivices, so hopefully there will be a little more about the two worlds in the next chapter. Let me know what you're thinking so far. **

**Hopefully in the next chapter, I will use the lovely RazenX's ideas in the next chapter, in chapter eleven!**

****By the way, you can check out The Tangled Web topic in a forum called Digital Connections where I will keep you updated on the next publish date, opportunities to have your say in what could happen in the next chapter and just helpful little hints :)****

**Look out for more opportunities to see your ideas in this story on the forum thread in Digital Connections **


	11. Chapter 11 - Tillith Mayfair

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to! And you can find the review replies from chapter ten on the topic

A/N 2 – Who is watching Kara and Tilly?

Chapter 11 – Tillith Mayfair

_What is she on about? Why would anyone want to watch us? I mean sure- we're two totally fit girls, but come on…_

"Give over Kara, no one's watching us."

"I'm serious, look." Her trembling finger rose and I followed it towards the clump of trees that ran adjacent to the edge of the lower.

She was right, right there, leaning on one of the trees was a hooded person. They could have been a girl or a boy.

"Keep an eye on them." I walked towards the steps down from the roof of the pavilion. It's perfectly safe; the pavilion is shorter than a bungalow.

But Kara took her eyes off of them for one moment longer to see what I was doing.

"Kara!" I snapped, sliding down the slope to the lower field.

In an attempt to catch them, I quickened my pace and ran towards the trees. My eyes seemed to deceive me- they were gone.

Kara appeared beside me as I searched along the bushes beside the field itself.

"Tilly, they're gone," she whimpered, squeezing her arm gently.

I could feel my fists clenching and shaking in anger. "No! They're still here, Kara. I can feel it! They are still here."

Remembering what Amelia had taught me and Rocky about the Digimon detection setting, and then what Rocky told me at the front door. That someone would be watching us.

Whipping my sleeve up, I pressed the top left button of my Digivice.

Before I could have a look, a voice barked at Kara and I from behind us.

"What are you two girls doing out of class?"

We both turned to see a beefy looking P.E teacher standing at the ledge of the upper field with her hands on her broad hips. Her beady brown eyes were locked onto us as if there was no escape.

"Get to the head teacher's office- Now!" Her accent caused her to say get like 'git' which only made me have to stifle a snigger. But rather than let us wander there ourselves, the P.E teacher marched us across the field, through the empty corridors and up the spiralled staircase to the head's office.

I had been there many times before. It was quite a big yet narrow office. The desk that the head sat behind spanned nearly the entire width of the room- I wondered how she managed to get into the seat behind it.

"Miss Mayfair and- I'm sorry, I don't know your name." The head - Mrs Lacey - raised her eyebrows as she looked at Kara standing nervously in the corner of the room by the door.

I, on the other hand, slumped down in one of the two seats in front of the desk. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I turned to look at Kara.

"Take a seat-…" Mrs Lacey waited for a reply from Kara, who built up the courage to stammer her name. "Okay Kara, take a seat." She waited until Kara was seated. "So why are you to sitting in front of me today- hmm?"

"I was bunking off lessons… Maybe I just wasn't in the mood to be patronised by Mr Jordan in health and social care- so I left. Kara was just making sure I was okay, she's got a free period anyway," I replied.

Mrs Lacey pristinely manicured fingernails clicked at the keys of her keyboard- occasional scratching sounds could be heard making my ears twinge.

"Okay girls, I appreciate that sometimes you need to clear your thoughts. What you must realise is that this should be done after school or during free periods Tilly. Now I hope not to see you in here again in this term. Okay?"

"Yes…" I stood up and ushered Kara out of the door. "Can you believe her?"

"She's just got our best interests at heart, Tilly." Kara was about to walk away, but she stopped. "I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's up, little duck?" I asked, walking ahead of her down the stairs.

"I have to ask, but do you-" It was like she couldn't finish her sentence, so I urged her a little.

"Go on."

"I'm going to come out with it. Do you like – I mean, like, like – Rocky?" Kara scraped a bit of hair back behind her ear as she stayed at the top of the stairs, like she couldn't move.

_Here's my chance to have fun, to shake things up a little._

"Oh honey." I paused. "You don't know, do you?"

Kara shuffled slowly down the stairs, the heel of her shoes clicking on the stairs. "Know what, Tilly?"

"He- he, I think Rocky kind of admitted he had a slight crush on me."

The look on her face was priceless, all the cheerful emotion she once had was long gone.

"Oh no." I put a hand over my mouth. "You didn't actually- oh honey, do you like him?"

"I have to go, I've got double biology." Kara hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder and quickly- almost ran down the corridor.

"Gee, that girl has no idea what is on at all… I can't believe she took my word for it. The poor girl has no idea that Rocky is head over heels for her."

That afternoon, I lay on my bed with the headphones of my iPod in my ears, bobbing my head to the latest tunes from the top charts. A mound of clothes lay on the comfy chair beside my bed, of which Liomon was sprawled out under – her paw poked out from underneath a crop top of mine.

The room was so still that it made me pull out my headphones and swing my legs of the edge of the bed and stared out the window.

The garden stretched out towards the road that ran behind the rickety fence at the far end of the garden. I sighed at the gloomy state of the grass – it was patchy and dandelions sprouted in the rare parts of green grass. There were three apple trees at one side of the garden.

I can remember the times where Dad and I would pick the remaining apples off the trees to make Nana's famous apple and rhubarb crumble. It's the only meal that Dad can make better than Olivia (my stepmum and the Doughnut's mum.) who is a top professional cook.

It's what happened next that nearly made me pee myself.

Something was hurtling at great speed towards the window.

I only just had enough time to duck out of the way.

There must have been a thump as I dropped to the floor, followed by the sound of smashing glass. I had my arms over the back of my head as glass sprinkled the floor around me and my bed.

"What the actual f-"

Doughnut quickly burst into my room. "Tilly, what's goin-" He froze and had a panic stricken expression on his face. "You're so dead right now. Mum and Dad are going to kill you…"

"I know!" I snapped feistily, standing up onto my feet. "No, stay there, I don't want you stepping on glass in your socks, you absolute Doughnut."

Noticing the glass shards on the floor, I noticed a singeing grey burn mark on my duvet from which steam was rising from.

"Go and get my shoes," I demanded- frozen to the spot. "Dad's going to kill me. First, the window. Then the duvet- they are like Olivia's favourite ever pattern. Oh boy…"

"I got your massive Doc Martens that are a size too big." Doughnut swung the shoes in his hands, about to throw them to me.

He let go of the laces and I managed to catch on- the other thumped my toes.

"Sorry, sorry!" he exclaimed.

"No worries. What was that?" I peered through the hole in the window and couldn't see anything that would be responsible. "Liomon! Wake up!"

Liomon poked her head out of the clothes pile and stared at me with these emerald green orbs.

"Okay missy, I really hope that you help me out this time. I need you now, because there's a Digimon out there. I need your help." I extended my arms out to her. "Come on, I'll even carry you."

The laziest Digimon practically fell off the chair and I dropped catching her in my arms.

Barging past my little stepbrother, I stormed down the stairs towards the front door, passing all these horrendous family portraits that were lined up the wall by the stairs.

"Where are you and Liomon going, Tilly?" Doughnut asked, staring at me with wide eyes at the top of the stairs.

"I have to check it out, something shot a fireball through my bedroom window."

Looking down at my Digivice, I switched over to the detection setting. As I thought, there seemed to be a Digimon in the area other than Liomon.

"Doughnut, take my phone and call Rocky, we're going to need him now. There's a Digimon in the area."

Doughnut managed to get my phone figured really easily, probably because he's a techno-wizard. He wants to work on some NASA spaceship or something- I don't really know.

"Rocky, my sister-" he started.

"Stepsister, Doughnut." I clenched my jaw shit, feeling my teeth grinding together.

"Tilly thinks there's a Digimon in the area."

"I know there is one!" I snapped, completely irritated by his tenacious attitude. "Come on Liomon, we're going."

I didn't even care that the door slammed shut and banged against the frame.

When Rocky finally arrived, he had Kara with him too. She gave me a cold look at one point, but it could have just been me.

"Hey Tilly, what's the situation?" he asked, looking around to see no other Digimon nearby.

"We might need to pull together and corner this Digimon before DEPT gets to them. Because we cannot afford to let DEPT capture the Digimon."

"How do you know?" Kara asked, pulling her thin cardigan tighter across her front.

"I used the Digivice." I flexed my Digivice hand. "So yeah, let's do this."

"Are you cold, Kara?" Rocky asked. His hand brushed her arm. "I can give you my jacket, if you'd like?"

"No, it's fine," she replied harshly, before shying away. Kara turned away and checked her own Digivice; it was like she didn't believe me.

"Kara?"

"It's on the move… Let's go."

Rocky and I watched her wander off, following the Digimon.

"What's gotten her knickers in a twist?" I tested Rocky to see if Kara had said anything about his alleged feelings for me.

"I don't know, she's just so off with me today," he sighed. "I don't get girls sometimes. It's like; I try to put myself out there. I've even tried to ask her out like four times already. Then things just get in the way. John got in the way… Digimon get in the way… Then you and Benji appeared on my doorstep – that was my shot and I blew it, but I appreciate that you were there. I really do."

"You just need to loosen up a bit, Rocky. She's a quiet girl who probably likes the hottie of the year-" I strode along beside him.

"Are you saying I'm not the hottie of the year?" He tilted his head towards me.

"Rocky!" I heard a squeal, it was Doughnut tottering down the path towards us.

"Go back inside!" I growled.

"Oh, come on Tilly. Let him come. Please." Rocky burst out laughing. "Come on, Kid."

"I'm the Kid." Benji grinned with pride.

If I was called Kid, I would have thrown a fist at them so quickly.

We followed Kara up my street. It was tiring and I wondered what Dad and Olivia were going to think when they came home to me and Doughnut's empty pizza boxes, but no sign of us at all. I hadn't even realised that the street lights were beginning to light our path, emanating their orange glow. For a moment, it felt warmer than it was.

At one point, I felt like Kara was leading us on a wild goose chase. So much so, that the more we walked, the more I could hear the Benny Hill theme going around in my head like a broken record. Sometimes, Kara would break out into a run. But there was one point where she came to a stop, almost like she was giving up- much to her own irritation.

Now, we were standing beside a junction where, there were very little cars driving by. I leant against the post box on the corner whilst Kara helplessly tried to work out where the signal was coming from.

"Why don't you just let me take over? I know how it works," I suggested, hoping that she would just give in.

"Fine," she sighed. "Lalamon, do you sense anything?"

"Yeah, how about you, Candlemon?" Rocky smiled, turning towards his Digimon partner who looked like he had been wrapped in tin foil and then had a hoodie thrown on over him.

Rather than pay attention to what they had to say, I glanced down at Liomon to see her roll her eyes.

_I know, she's a little pathetic right now._ That's exactly what Liomon's eyes were telling me.

Suddenly her ears pricked and twitched a little.

"What is it, Liomon? Show me the way." I grinned, unable to contain my excitement.

Then I felt it – we all felt it. The huge tremor of the ground, it shook a little, making me feel like there was a gentle earthquake happening.

"What is going on?" I mumbled in total disbelief when it stopped.

Looking up, I noticed Doughnut holding onto the sleeve of Kara's cardigan whilst Rocky stood protectively in front of him. I could just about see my stepbrother poking out from around Rocky.

There was this pang in my chest, I felt like I wasn't needed. It felt horrible, I had never felt anything like this before. A lump started to build up in my throat so I ran. The last thing I wanted was for the others to see me cry. I'm a strong person.

Liomon was hot on my heels, her paws disturbing loss specs of gravel and dirt on the road.

It didn't stop me. My gaze was fixed on the Digivice and I was able to easily pinpoint exactly where the Digimon was, and what street it was on. The only thing that worried me was that I didn't have a clue what Digimon it was, what it was going to do, and whether it was friendly.

Despite putting a hole in my window, it could still be a friendly Digimon.

"Liomon, are you ready for this?" I asked, panting heavily as I wanted to get to the Digimon quickly. Part of me felt like I could find and defeat this Digimon without the Rocky or Kara's help.

"I'm more ready than you are."

"You wish!" I spat hastily.

When I turned onto the road the Digimon was on, my mouth dropped open.

"Oh my…" Lifting my head up, I was now looking at a blue dinosaur. A blue freaking dinosaur! "Liomon, let's get ready to do this." I then remembered the naming setting on the Digivice.

Lifting my Digivice up, I pressed hard on the correct button until a name came up.

"Liomon- meet Allomon. This isn't going to be easy, but we can do just fine."

Liomon rocked from side to side, shifting her weight between her left and right paws. She sprinted towards the blue dinosaur with such agility.

"Ignite!" Liomon spun around once she got close.

Laughter escaped my mouth as I saw Liomon's tail actually light up like a flamed tear and emit balls of fire at Allomon.

The dinosaur turned around, stomping the ground with its mighty feet. Now that it was facing me head on, I got a good look at it. The red stripes across its limbs and body made me feel like it was ready for a tough fight.

"Dino burst!" Allomon leant back and shot a string of fire towards Liomon.

My Digimon partner was way quicker and darted between Allomon's legs, hoping the dinosaur would get confused and topple over. But of course, that would have been too easy – and nothing is as easy as the films make out. That I knew.

Allomon's dull eyes narrows and I watched as the cold, misty air was being forced out of its nostrils. It was completely and totally ignoring Liomon who was beginning to lose interest herself.

"Dino burst!"

I knew what was coming now. Before the fire could get anywhere near me, I lunged for the pavement and scrambled alongside a car, crawling along it as if Allomon wouldn't know I was there. My heart was racing and the blood was pounding in my ears. If there was one film I hated to watch as a kid, it was Jurassic Park because I just didn't like the T-Rex parts. All those terrified memories and thoughts were returning to me at that precise moment.

"What's wrong kid? Don't you want to play?" I heard Allomon call out.

I was surprised really, that no one had come to the street or even looked out of their windows and seen this mighty beast that was blocking the road.

With a shocking stomp of Allomon's foot, the car beside me jolted and its siren began to whistle and sing for its owner. I froze when the owner just opened his door, held his keys to his head, pressed the button and then disappeared inside.

It was as if he didn't see Allomon at all. Maybe I could see the Digimon, but they couldn't. Weird.

"Come on, come on. Come out and play!" Another stomp of Allomon's foot made me flinch, I crawled up the street hidden by the parked cars.

_Pull yourself together, Tilly. You can do this._

I don't know what came over me next.

"Hey you. Yeah. Blue Barney! Yeah, you! Follow me!" I screamed, running towards Liomon who had twigged what I was doing and gotten a head start. "Head for the park, Liomon!" I called out, feeling my hair getting pulled back behind me. "Where the hell are you, Rocky?"

Allomon was keeping up with our quick pace, his feet much lighter than before – meaning that car alarms weren't going off every five seconds.

I could see the park gate in sight, it was slightly ajar, with enough room for me and Liomon to slip in without slowing down too much. My partner slipped inside the park and waited for me. Breathing in heavily, trying to suck in my 'assets', I just about managed to get in the gate.

"Keep going, Liomon!" I urged her.

_That tightness, oh no, not now. Why now?_

"I have to stop," I muttered in defeat, holding my sides in an attempt to weaken the massive stitch I could feel on top of the tightness in my chest.

"Tilly?" Liomon called back, a little further up the path.

Then, my knees buckled and I hit the ground of the path that ran through the park. The beads of gravel were digging into my hands and through the thin material of my leggings. For a moment, I knew it was going to be the end.

There was a sudden crash and clatter as Allomon ploughed through the gate, taking it clean off its hinges.

A gasp peeled itself from my lips.

"Tilly?" Liomon called out again, still in the same place.

"Dino burst!" Another fire stream was heading my way.

I scrambled to the side of the path, feeling the heat entirely.

"Roar!"

Little sound waves nudged Allomon's face, almost distracting him momentarily. It was enough time for me to crawl helplessly – like a toddler that could barely walk – through to the hedge. Peering out through the gap I had just crawled through, I saw Allomon pursuing me slowly. I pushed myself further into the hedge an began to feel all the individual branches dig into my back and arms. Now, my vision was blocked.

"Nibble!" I heard Liomon call out, followed by an 'arrrgghhh-rrhhhh-rrhhhh' sound. My imagination pictured a tiny Liomon with her jaw clamped down onto Allomon's tail with Allomon shaking it vigorously in an attempt to shake off the little lion cub.

Until I could bear it no longer, I crawled a little out the gap, just in time to see Allomon fling Liomon across the path so that she was lying adjacent to me.

"Liomon, no!" I dashed towards her, not caring that I could be burnt to a crisp because of Allomon's dino burst attack.

"Tilly!"

It was Rocky! Kara and Benji too! Any negative feelings I had were gone now, they had come to help me.

"Look out, Tilly!" Kara shouted, rushing to my side protectively. "Lalamon, watch Allomon." She put her arm around me, pulling me up onto my feet.

"Candlemon, do your thing!" Rocky punched the air.

"Liomon, are you alright?" Benji asked, stroking her mustard yellow flank.

She stirred a little. "I'm fine…" Shaking horrendously, she stood up on all fours by herself.

That gave me the courage to step away from Kara.

"Tilly?" Kara whispered.

"I'm fine, if she can do it. Then so can I," I replied bravely, turning back towards Allomon.

"Okay everyone. Attack together, let's see if we can calm this Allomon down. We don't want to destroy it," Rocky calmly ordered the three Digimon.

Looking at Kara, I saw a tiny smile creep across her face and a bit of colour rushing to it afterwards.

"Yeah, go on Liomon, show him you mean business!" I yelled, feeling the tightness easing off.

Candlemon was first to make a move, "Paraffin paralyzer!"

But Allomon was quicker. "Dino burst!"

Candlemon took the full impact of the attack and was slapped into a nearby tree.

"Okay, who is next?" Allomon asked, looking between Lalamon and Liomon.

A sense of pride coursed through my body as Liomon shuffled forwards slowly.

"I'm not finished just yet. Ignite!" Liomon flung her tail at Allomon who was caught completely off guard. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" she taunted the far bigger Digimon.

"Come on Candlemon- get back in there!" Rocky called, focusing on the battle itself, rather than his Digimon that looked as though he was glued to the tree.

Kara called out to him, "Let him rest, Rocky. Lalamon and Liomon can handle this."

I had a little bit of respect for her, she didn't seem to put Liomon down. She could have said that she and Sunflowmon could do it all.

"Okay Lalamon, let's see if you can take this beast on." Her gloved hands clenched, I started to see her Digivice glow again, like it had done so before. "Digivolve, Lalamon!"

"Lalamon digivolve to, Sunflowmon!"

Once again, this bigger, more powerful Digimon was floating in front of us.

"Okay, you've been a bad Digi-dude and I'm going to have to show you some manners! Sunshine beam!"

A sunlight beam glided towards Allomon who seemed completely dazed now.

"Now, Allomon. We're trying to be your friends, stop fighting us." Kara started walking towards the heavily panting dinosaur.

I was cautious at first, because we didn't know if he was faking it or not. Rocky and I exchanged the same glance, but then watched Kara hold her hand up close to Allomon's nose.

"It's okay; we want to help you get back home."

"Really?" Allomon asked in a much friendlier tone. "I never thought I'd hear that!"

"Squad team, move in! Secure the targets!"

A net shot out and enclosed itself around Allomon. Another spun itself around Sunflowmon, who quickly de-digivolved into Lalamon. I desperately stumbled towards Liomon, but a cage was slammed over her.

"No, Liomon!" I screamed as two armoured people grabbed me. "Benji, run!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = It's late so I'll make it quick, hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to look at it in the morning so be nice! :L I'll also be posting review replies for chapter 10 in the morning so watch the forum topic, updates to follow **


	12. Chapter 12 - Benjamin Olivier

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Let me kick off the chapter with an ad to the forum topic! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to! And you can find the review replies from chapter eleven on the topic

A/N 2 – Did Benji get away in time?

A/N 3 – Okay, this was my last chance to publish a chapter and I took it, so please keep an open mind when critiquing this chapter in particular – my sincerest apologies

Chapter 12 – Benjamin Olivier

My head jolted about from side to side. To the left, Tilly was being grabbed by two soldiers. She was screaming for me to run. To the right, Rocky threw a swift punch to another's gut causing them to double over, only for more soldiers to pile on him. Next thing I knew, Rocky's face was being pressed to the grass.

"Benji, run!" Kara and Tilly screamed.

I turned on the balls of my feet, hearing the crunch of the gravel underfoot. Running was never my strongest or favourite sport, but I had to run. Maybe I could find another digidestined. I remembered Rocky and Kara mention someone called John – perhaps I could find him.

"After the kid!" someone called out.

I decided to hide down a muddy track, hoping that I might lose them that way. There was a hole in the hedge that I passed through easily. The squelchy mud on the other side of the hedge caused me to slip and slide uncontrollably.

I knew that Mum was going to be so mad when she saw the state of my trainers. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see a soldier ducking under the gap in the hedge.

The wind was knocked out of me when a huge person struck me in the side, tackling me to the ground and dragging me into an overgrown bush through the newly fallen leaves.

They cupped one hand over my mouth and held a finger to their lips.

We listened as the soldier shot past out hiding place.

"Come on kid." He forced himself out through the gap we had partially created.

KID? What is it with everyone calling me kid?

Rather than argue, I followed him cautiously. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm John Bradley, I'm here to save the day."

A smile crept across my face, I had found him. Unlike Rocky, I had to give John the benefit of the doubt and allow John to help me save the others.

"You know Rocky- and Kara, right?" I just wanted to make sure I had the right guy.

His eyes closed and he nodded his head.

"I'm going to go and save my sister- and Rocky and Kara too." I started to march bravely back up the muddy path towards the hole in the hedge, but John's arm shot out causing me to stop.

"Your mum will be wondering where you are. I have to get you home, then I'll go and save the others."

Somehow, he was holding my arm loosely.

"Let go!" I squeaked. "Rocky's right, you're working for DEPT, aren't you?"

John fell silent. "It's not true. Rocky's a liar. He just can't stand not being the centre of attention. I'm not working for DEPT, but there is a chance that I'll be heading up an initiative in Japan with Amelia's help. She thinks that there are some operatives that can help us find more Digidestined like you and me. We need to find out more about the Digital World and its connection with ours."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, John?" I asked calmly. He deserved the chance to explain himself.

"I didn't want the others to feel like I was abandoning them." John let go of my arm. "Me and Commandramon are preparing to leave for Japan soon, but I'm not going to leave if there's work to be done here. It seems that Kara, your sister and Rocky are going to need my help," he sighed, letting out a deep, elongated breath. "You know, Ben, I feel like there's a reason we've all got Digimon. There is a reason we are Digidestined. I believe that the answer to that- for me – is waiting in Japan. But enough about that, I have to escort you home. Someone is going to need to cover for your sister. I'm going to stop in on Kara and Rocky's house."

I showed John the way back to my house, where he just carried on walking without even saying goodbye.

"Bye, John…"

As I walked up the path to the house, I wondered what I was going to tell Mum and Dad. Well, Mum and Geoffrey; Geoffrey is Tilly's dad. My mum and him got together when I was very young, so I've always seen Geoffrey as more of a father figure, and Tilly more like a sister.

The shrill drill of the bell echoed throughout the hallway inside.

"Benny?" Mum called out.

Through the bumpy, mosaic glass window above the letterbox, I could see movement as Mum rushed to the door.

"Benny, where have you been?" she asked, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me inside so that the nosey old lady across the road wouldn't notice too much.

"I was out playing with my friends and forgot the time-"

"And your shoes!" she shrieked. "And your clothes! Have you been rolling in the mud with these friends?"

"No, I just tripped over- that's all…"

"And where's Tilly?" Mum folded her arms. "Benjamin?"

The use of my full name made me knew that she was mad – she had always used Benjamin whenever I had done something wrong, or she wanted to know something.

"She's at a friend's or something. I don't know…" I murmured.

Mum pulled out her phone. "Well, I will just check that then…" she mumbled to herself. "I didn't know she had a friend at that scientific research place." Mum's eyebrows raised causing deep lines to course along her forehead.

"Oh yeah. She said trip, or a sleepover, or working there. I can't remember okay, but she definitely didn't want to be disturbed so I wouldn't call because she just wants to get good grades for biology and psycholology."

I could never say that word.

Dad came into the hallway, folding up his newspaper. "Psychology, Benny… Psychology."

My nostrils began to flare, I hated being belittled, and Geoffrey had a tendency to do that.

Before another world could be said, I pulled off my shoes and dropped them on the mat. I then stomped up the stairs with heavy feet.

"Benjamin, where are you going?" Mum called out helplessly.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed from the top of the stairs, feeling the rage explode from my body and a lump in my throat.

Darting for my room, I slammed my bedroom door shut. Everything in my room was neat and tidy – just how I like it to be.

But it was all getting to me, I slid down the wooden door and hugged my knees. The flood gates opened and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

The next day, after school, I debated going to see if I could help John get the others out of the DEPT compound – or maybe help the others too.

I pressed one of the buttons on the Digivice to get to the detection system. There weren't any Digimon in the area according to the Digivice. I wondered if I could work out a way to open the gate to the Digital World – but I needed to think rationally because, it could blow up in my face.

After much deliberation, I made the decision to venture over to the DEPT headquarters. I was trekking along the path towards the headquarters – Rocky had mentioned where it was in the past.

"I thought I told you to keep your distance from this place."

It felt like my body had completely jumped out of my skin and ran off away down the path.

I turned to see John following me up the path.

"Commandramon!" he said loudly.

My brain clicked, this so-called Commandramon must be his Digimon. He stepped out from the wooded forests and span around as if he was searching the area.

Commandramon was like a blue scaly reptile with a helmet perched on his head and a peculiar guns in his clawed hands.

"The area's clear, John. Are you sure this is how you want to do things?" Commandramon asked quietly in a relatively hoarse voice.

"It has to be done. If I don't, the Digimon don't stand a chance. Besides, I've got Japan to think of – I'm due there soon."

I was curious to know exactly what John was going to do and burst out, "What is it that you're going to do?"

"You don't need to know, kid."

"Stop calling me kid!" I yelled.

His expression turned to anger and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to the wooded area to the side of the path.

"You need to listen to me-" he growled with the ferocity of a lion.

"No, I want to help my sister. And you can't stop me, I want to help save the day. I won't go home. You need my help."

John rolled his eyes and let his head loll back and then drop.

Commandramon placed a hand on John's arm. "We could use him. He might come in helpful."

A squeaking almost kissing noise escaped his mouth. "Fine, but you do as I say. You got it?" John's finger waved in front of my face.

My head bobbed up and down rapidly, grateful that he was going to let me help – I can help out too, he just doesn't know it yet.

John seemed to know his way to the loading area of the DEPT's compound. It was so weird seeing it for the first time – the place was huge, and with steel walls and not a window in sight, it was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"What can I call you?" John asked as he open an electrical panel on the wall.

Every inch of my body was telling me that I should shut it for him – I thought that the huge hazardous warning on the front of the panel would have been enough to deter even the deadliest daredevil away.

I came back to reality and watched John poke about the inside of the panel, pulling particular wires out.

"Benji…"

"Right Benji, you're going to have to do me a little favour. You're going to have a little wander into the compound. Think of it as a scouting expedition. You're going to be looking for you stepsister and the others. They will probably be in the holding cells – they're just one floor up. You'll know when you've found them. No questions?" Before I could answer, John carried on discussing the most elaborate plan I had ever heard. "Good, after I cut these wires, you've got a good five minute head start before they cotton on that I've disabled the locks on the doors. You'd think that they'd have a better security system, but I suppose it's where you least expect it."

John pulled out a Swiss army knife, and with a quick flick of his wrist, a sharp, pointed knife clicked out. With great ease, it sliced through the wires.

"Go Benji, it's just one small step for you!" he grinned, pocketing the army knife.

I pulled open the door strongly and froze in the doorway, because it seemed so quiet and peaceful inside. Remembering John say something about the holding cells being one floor up, I headed for the stairs to the right. The walls were pristine white, not a mark was in sight. I heard footsteps just as I was about to step out onto the corridor at the top of the stairs.

Instinctively, I screwed my eyes shut tight and pressed my back to the wall – hoping with every inch of my body that they would walk past the stairs and I would go unnoticed. The clip clop of their shoes told me that they had gone now. And I let out a huge sigh.

"Right, let's keep going."

As I wandered the corridor alone, I wished that I had Gummymon with me. Having seen John and Commandramon; Kara and Lalamon; Rocky and Candlemon and – Tilly and Liomon, I felt myself missing my little partner more and more. I thought that maybe I could find someone in this building that could help me bring him back, or at least get me into the Digital World.

The corridors were white and had numerous metal grey doors lined along it with huge, long windows looking into the cells inside. I just had to find out where they were holding my sister and the others. There were loads of Digimon being held in the cells I walked past, which made me want to do something to help them.

I remembered John saying something about the locks being inactive. So with that, I set about opening as many of the doors as I could, but the Digimon didn't come out. They were still stuck in these chains.

"Wait, I'll help you," I said, approaching one of the Digimon that was like a large rabbit with a frog like nose. Extending my hand out to it, I tried to calm the nervous Digimon. "I'm going to pull this chain. Perhaps you can help me too."

My hands gripped the chain that held the Digimon to the wall. It was stuck solid, there was no way I could pull it away all by myself… But that didn't stop me.

"Stand back…" the Digimon managed to muster up.

"Alright." I scampered back towards the door.

"Super thunder strike!"

The electrical waves struck the chain and it instantly snapped, shattering into numerous pieces.

"I'm getting out of here." The blue and red Digimon darted past me and out onto the corridor.

"Wait!" I called out, panicking that it could get captured.

The door was still open- so I took my chance and pushed myself up off the floor and towards it. Out of nowhere, I saw a man in a white lab coat appear in the doorway, grabbing the handle and slamming it shut.

That didn't stop me, I still ran into the door and jerked the handle desperately. Deep down, I hoped that someone would open the door for me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall, scary looking man in an army uniform march past the window, followed by a large huddle of soldiers. It was like they were protecting something- something that I couldn't really see, even with my face pressed up against the window.

Then the corridors were empty.

Which made me want to get out quickly.

I turned around to look at the cell. It was horrible – I felt so sorry for that Digimon that was being held in here. No wonder they wanted to get away so quickly.

"How am I going to get out of here?" I muttered to myself.

The more time I spent in that cell, the more I felt like the walls were moving – as if they were getting closer to me. My breathing quickened and deepened considerably that I ended up backing myself up against the window and shrinking down to the floor. It got harder and harder to breath, I spun around, rolling along the floor. A whimper gurgled in my throat as I curled up on the floor. My brain was going into overload and I screwed my eyes shut, hoping that this claustrophobic feeling would go away.

It was the most horrible feeling I could ever imagine. I had nightmares about being trapped in a box ever since I was little. Mum tried to make me overcome this claustrophobia, but it never worked.

Through all my whimpering and wheezing, I was relieved when I heard the door open. It was as if the air flooded into the cell and into my lungs.

"Benji? You alright?"

My vision was a little blurred and I felt myself being lifted off the floor and over the person's shoulder. The green of their jacket was the only thing I could see as I bobbed up and down through the corridors.

"Hold it right there, Mister Walker," a hard and strong sounding man called out from the direction we had just come from.

My saviour froze, unable to decide exactly what to do. I was so thankful that I was out in a wider corridor than that cell.

"Easy now, Mister Walker. You see, we both want the same things, you and I. We both want to see the Digimon protected. Here at DEPT, we can provide that protection."

"Put me down…" I muttered, wheezing at the force of Rocky Walker's shoulder digging into part of my stomach.

Gently and carefully, he lowered me to the floor, I turned around to see the man in the army uniform.

"Stand down, Rocky," he said.

"Now, no. Right now, the others are getting away – you can't stop us," Rocky replied, putting on a brave face.

"Don't you want to know exactly just how to make your Digimon evolve to the next stage – the champion stage? He's looking a little weak now." The man folded his arms.

I looked to Rocky, seeing the contemplation on his face. Candlemon was on his other side with an expression that told me that he was hurt by the man's comments.

"Rocky…" I whispered.

"Quiet," he snapped bluntly. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

The man took one step closer. "You know you want to know Rocky. Do yourself a favour, okay?"

There was this tense feeling lingering in the air that didn't seem to budge. I waited by Rocky's side, hoping that he would choose to go.

"You can try to bribe me into doing your dirty work with promises like that. But I won't do it – that's one difference between us, I'm not a pushover, and unlike you – I care about the Digimon. Come on, Benji."

"Gummymon's waiting for you, Benny."

I gasped, unable to stay strong like Rocky was being. "Where?"

"He's in this compound. We got him back…"

"You're lying!" I screeched, turning to run away.

Rocky grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and hauled me down the stairs that were nearby. "Candlemon, get the door!"

Candlemon bounded over the bannister and opened the loading bay door.

"Nice one, Candlemon," Rocky said, appreciating his partner's efficiency. "Come on, Benji. Tilly is waiting for you now."

I glanced down at my Digivice, which seemed to have a peculiar new screen on it. Maybe it was something to do with opening the Digital Gate, but there wasn't enough time to check it out when Rocky dragged me down the steps and in between the two parked lorries.

In front of us was the fence that I assumed ran the entire border of the compound. It made me feel that the compound was much bigger than it was.

"Come on," Rocky whispered, peering around the front of the lorries for soldiers. He backed away, pressing himself up against the lorry, his arm extended out so that he pushed me back alongside the lorry.

I could feel the cold side of the huge truck on the back of my neck, but I didn't let it bother me. Rocky would only get mad, and I had the feeling that there were soldiers nearby.

Then I saw them run straight past the front of the lorries only mere feet away from us.

"That was a close one," I murmured.

"You're telling me, Benji," Rocky replied calmly.

Rocky leaned forwards and then dashed out into the fence, which he pulled up and ducked under. But when he was on the other side, he held it up.

I hadn't even realised that he wanted me to follow him until he waved his hand like crazy, beckoning me over. Frantically searching the area, I stumbled towards the fence. Pressing my body to the floor, I heard Rocky grunt in an attempt to lift up the corner of the fence higher.

"Quickly, Benji. I can't hold this forever."

I crawled through the gap and dusted myself down almost instantly, feeling my neat instincts coming in. As I dusted myself, I slapped my Digivice.

That's when something weird happened.

The central screen and its four buttons down, as if it was meant to be pressed down.

"Benji!" I heard Tilly scream; she was running towards me, along with Kara and their Digimon.

A small green oval shape portal appeared in front of me and Rocky.

"It's a gate!" Rocky yelled. "Benji, get away."

Something strange occurred. I was almost lifted off the ground and through the portal.

"Help!" I screamed, clawing the air for someone's arm, hand – or just something that could help keep me in the human world.

Yeah, part of me wanted to go to the Digital World to find Gummymon, but not like this. I wanted to find him myself – when I was ready to go into this 'other world'.

"Benji!" I heard multiple screams.

"No Rocky!" Kara yelled afterwards.

I began to tumble and spin out of control as I started to journey towards the Digital World. There was so many colourful wires lining the tunnel I was travelling through.

Then a light started to show up at the end of this tunnel. That was where I was heading.

That was the Digital World.

I hit the ground with a mighty thump as I was flung out of the Digital tunnel.

Another grunt followed mine as if someone had landed in the dirt beside me.

"Wow Benji, you really dropped us in it now…"

Rocky! He was here with me, and together, we were going to find Gummymon.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Okay, admittedly it's a shorter chapter, but I wanted to give you something to read whilst I'm away. I won't be doing any posting – unless I can get a room to myself during the day which is highly unlikely!**

**Make sure to have a look at review replies for chapter eleven which I will post in the topic thread called "The Thread for The Tangled Web" on The Digital Connections forum – it's a great forum with loads of topics on particular stories, a writing masterclass and just a chat one too! **

**At last! They are finally in the Digital World! But what's waiting for Rocky and Benji here. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Check out the topic for The Tangled Web! Here's the link – check it out please! topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to! And you can find the review replies from chapter eleven on the topic

A/N 2 – AND WE ARE ABOUT TO ENTER THE DIGITAL WORLD! (I'm so excited!)

Chapter 13 – Rocky Walker

Pain, excruciating pain on my stomach, and something- some kind of material rubbing around my neck. Lifting up my head, I could see Benji lying on his back.

That wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me, was his clothes… It was like he had ditched the bear hoodie for a black top and dark red knee length shorts, not to mention he had a dark brown beanie hat on too.

"Benji?" I called out weakly, groaning about the pain across my stomach.

At first, Benji didn't reply, but then, eventually, he stirred. Just before he himself noticed his new wardrobe.

"What? Where's my favourite hoodie gone?" he whimpered, scrabbling around in the dirt for his hoodie. Then he started to survey the area around him. "We're- we're in the Digital World."

The way Benji said that made me feel like he had been dying to come to the Digital World, but now that he was here, he seemed far more cautious. More than I had ever seen him before.

"Candlemon, is this the- are we in the Digital World?" I looked at Candlemon, wondering if my assumption was correct.

My rookie level Digimon turned around to face me, he looked deep in thought. "I don't know, Rocky. You have to remember that I've never seen the Digital World, I've only been an egg in this place. It could be the Digital World – it makes sense if you ask me, but I don't know," he replied in his usual childlike tone.

"Rocky… I'm worried…" Benji hugged his knees to his chest.

"It's going to be okay, kid. I promise."

"You really do keep your promises, don't you?" Benji's huge blue orbs stared back at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up and seeing that I had a red neckerchief tied around my neck with the knot to one side. "Benji?" I prompted Benji for a response.

"Remember when Pteramon was defeated and Amelia sent it back to the Digital World – and Gummymon got taken away, and you promised that you would get him back… Well, I didn't think you would keep that promise really, but now that we are finally in the Digital World, I've seen that you truly meant to keep that promise."

"Of course, Benji. Why would I lie?" Part of me couldn't believe that he thought I wouldn't keep the promise. "Come on, let's find a place to hide and sleep for the night." I gently pushed myself off the floor, wincing at the pain at my stomach. Doubling over, I wondered why it was hurting so much.

"Rocky, you're bleeding!" Benji exclaimed, pointing at my stomach.

Lifting up the new white t-shirt I had on, the broken skin stuck to the material and peeled away. I sucked my lips in and bit down a little through the agony. Under my shirt was a series of scratches and torn skin, with a few specs of dirt embedded into it. That made me panic, because, if it got infected, I'd be in deep- deep, trouble…

I heard Benji swallow hard and I dropped my shirt instantly. "Come on, Benji, let's go."

We walked along the base of a valley, with two large hills on either side of us. To me, it seemed all too quiet. The ground was sparse with grass and clearly hadn't seen a bit of sunshine in a while. It had a yellow tint to it, and you saw more dirt than grass.

"You okay, Benji?"

"I'll be fine… Despite the new clothes, they are actually really comfy. I'm confused-"

I interrupted Benji before he could say what confused him. "What you confused about, kid?"

"I- I- I really want to get Gummymon back, but I'm scared of what might happen to us. What if there's a DEPT s quad waiting for us to arrive? Or a darker force…"

"You watch too much television or films…" I rolled my eyes gently, heaving another sigh of pain.

"Do you want to stop?" Benji put his hand on my arm.

"No, it's fine. I have to find some shelter for us," I replied bluntly, shrugging his hand off my arm. "Come on, let's go."

Before I took five more steps, Benji completely lost it.

"Stop it! You're not listening to me!" he screamed, clenching his fists so much that his knuckles went white. "Stop walking!"

Benji ran out in front of me and put his hands on my chest, pushing against me in an attempt to stop me from moving.

Eventually, I gave in.

"Fine," I muttered coldly.

Benji's hands dropped to his side. "Sorry, let's keep looking."

Benji and I came across a hollowed old still standing tree trunk. It had large roots that spanned a few metres away from the tree. Inside, it was tight, but it was sheltered from weather. Fortunately, this trunk wasn't occupied by anything – Digimon, human or beast.

"This'll do," I mumbled, collapsing back against the inside.

Benji curled up on the ground opposite me. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him and I dreaded the thought of waking him up in the morning.

Outside, Candlemon kept watch for us. He looked in deep and total thought, so I shuffled closer to him.

"What are you thinking, Candlemon?" I asked.

"I was just contemplating what we would do in the morning, Rocky, and I'm worried about Benji." Candlemon closed his amber coloured flaming eyes for just a moment.

We both turned to look at the younger boy sleeping inside the tree trunk.

I nodded my head slowly, "I worry about him too. This must be a lot for him to take on. He must be scared – I think he's stayed brave this long is because, because he knows he's going to find Gummymon – or at least he wants to." I rubbed my face gently. "I just hope we find him and that I don't break my promise."

"Rocky? Why are you so keen on keeping your promises?"

"Because of this one time that a promise made to me was broken…"

I didn't want to talk about it, falling silent felt like the only way to do it.

"It's okay, Rocky. I know you don't want to tell me, and I'm sure that you might tell me in due time." Candlemon paused. "We're friends, right Rocky?"

I let out a soft laugh. "Of course we are. Candlemon, even though I've only known you for maybe over a month now, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime now… It's weird, but I can't explain it."

In the hours of the early morning– well, I had stayed awake during the night and woke up to help Candlemon on the night watch– there was this niggling feeling in my brain that we were being watched.

I surveyed the area, scanning the area and bushes around us in case there was something nearby.

Then, I saw a light teal or turquoise light behind the trees.

"Intruder!" a call echoed through the area.

A peculiar being came running out from hiding carrying a snowflake staff and a white pointed hat. They looked like a wizard.

"Sorcermon!" Candlemon exclaimed joyfully.

"Crystal barrage!" it cried out.

Loads of ice shards erupted from its staff and shot towards me and Candlemon. Following my instincts, I shoved Candlemon aside and watched as he tumbled across the ground.

"Rocky!" he yelled, just before I felt a sharp jabbing pain in my side.

I froze for a while, took about one step and dropped to my knees.

"Rocky!" Candlemon called out again.

"No!" I put my hand up, stopping Candlemon from moving. Turning towards this Digimon, I pressed each of the four buttons on the Digivice. "Sorcermon," I mumbled.

"Drowning aquarius!" Sorcermon twirled his staff around and then slammed it down on the ground.

A jet stream of water shot out towards me.

"Rocky!" Benji squealed.

A light began to emanate from my Digivice.

"Woah, okay… Oh my! This is it! Candlemon, are you ready?"

"Yes," Candlemon replied.

The 's' of the word was long and I was in total awe as Candlemon began to glow and grow a foot or two taller. I noticed a pointy hat form on top of his head as he took a form similar to Sorcermon.

"Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon!"

He looked incredibly bad-ass and like some kind of rogue.

"Thunder ball!" Wizardmon – my champion level Digimon partner – threw an energy ball at the water stream, eradicating it instantly.

Sorcermon prepared itself for another attack.

"Wait, Sorcermon!" Wizardmon called out. "We're allies, I promise. Me, my partner Rocky, and the smaller Digidestined boy are trying to find the smaller boy's partner, a Gummymon."

As Wizardmon negotiated with Sorcermon, I glanced down to see an icy shard sticking out of my stomach, further around to the graze and cuts. Blood was starting to trickle out from where the shard had been embedded. With shaking hands, I snapped a majority of the ice shard off. I pulled my shirt off over my head and held it over the puncture.

Benji was staring at me, I couldn't help but notice the green tinge to his face. Clearly he wasn't good with blood and other gruesome sights.

"Wizardmon, can that other Digimon help us?" the younger boy asked.

"You can address Sorcermon for yourself, you Digidestined child…" Sorcermon spat nastily.

"Hey, you better watch it, mate!" I snapped in Benji's defence.

Deep down, I felt incredibly protective of Benji – I had never had a sibling, so I was compelled to protect Benji. With Tilly not being around, I felt like I should say something. Mainly because I dreaded to think how she might react if A, I didn't do anything, or, B, Benji got hurt.

"You are a Wizardmon. Scriptures spoke of the day where a captured Wizardmon would free his tribe of FlaWizarmon from captivity. You are that captured Wizardmon." Sorcermon dropped to his knee, bowing down to my partner.

"Captured? How are you captured?" I asked, trying to understand the situation. Indeed, I may have felt a little bit of pride that there were some scriptures about my Digimon partner.

"The device on your wrist, it's the chains that keep him captured." Sorcermon leant back against a tree. "You are like a dog in a cage…"

"I am no dog. Rocky is my human partner, and we are friends… We are equals. I mustn't be the Wizardmon you're looking for if I am meant to be a captive. Come on, Rocky – you too, Benji, let's go. We have to get away from here."

I tried to get to my feet, but I just couldn't pick myself up off the ground. Benji rushed to my side, helping me up off the floor.

"Thanks, kid," I whispered.

We hadn't walked very far when Sorcermon stopped us, I could see that his fists were shaking.

"You have to help us, Wizardmon. You and your human partner. Time is running out for the Digital World, Wizardmon. Are you truly willing to hand it over to them? To hand it over to the darkness?"

"I wouldn't give up on the Digimon, but I don't understand. What do you expect me to do? What is there that I can possibly do to help this civilisation?" Wizardmon faced his icy counterpart.

Sorcermon rose up from his knee. "I no longer expect anything from you now. It is clear that you are not the Wizardmon I seek. I must continue my journey…" Sorcermon started to walk away, towards the shade of the trees. "Oh, and you might want to have that wound checked out. The last thing you'll want is for it to get infected with a Digital Virus – be it trojan or worm related…" Even though his face was covered, a smirk was clearly striding itself across Sorcermon's face.

"Can you help him?" Benji asked, panic in his voice, which was touching.

"He can be helped, if you follow me now." Sorcermon swung his cape around, as if for effect.

"Come on, Rocky!" Benji demanded, for he had already walked off to follow Sorcermon.

There was something about Sorcermon that made me immediately think he was a double agent, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions so easily – I at least needed to give him the decency of a chance.

Sorcermon led us to the base of a mountain where he started to walk up a narrow and rocky pathway that crawled around the mountain.

But I was beginning to feel pain and irritation around my stomach, I couldn't stop myself and I just had to let out a stifled groan.

"Rocky?" Wizardmon asked as we started to walk up the path.

Suddenly, before I could reply, the mountain almost exploded and blew boulders out of it.

"What was that?" I called out, looking up the path to see that Sorcermon had disappeared. "That figures."

"Rocky!" Benji was screaming out for me as he wobbled at the edge of the path.

"Benji, no!" I darted towards him, powering through the pain and grabbing his black top. With a sharp tug, I yanked him to safety.

We huddled up against the mountain and waited.

My body jolted when another explosion erupted from inside of the mountain.

"Sorcermon lied to us. This is no mountain- this is a volcano… We have to get away from here! We have to jump!" Wizardmon began to panic, he ushered us away from the path.

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed, freezing over the edge of the path.

"You're going to have to-" Wizardmon was interrupted by a large volcanic eruption.

Mounds of molten rock and lava flew only a mere few feet from our ears.

I understood what Wizardmon intended for us to do and lunged forwards.

"Jump!"

Benji hesitantly followed me, making a leap of faith off the path and away from the volcano.

Falling through the air was terrifying – I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Benji's mind.

"Magical game!" Wizardmon's voice echoed loudly in my ear.

Below me, I could see the ground getting closer and closer.

With a grunt from Wizardmon, this air cloud caught Benji and I. We were cushioned for a moment, only enough to absorb the impact of us falling off the mountain path.

"What now, Rocky?" Benji asked weakly as he tried to find the floor beneath his feet. "That volcano has blown up, we have to keep moving…"

"Yeah, you're right."

I had to check my stomach injuries before we moved on. As moved my shirt that I had plastered to my wounds aside, I was a little shocked at the state of it. It was now damp and left a small puncture mark and the grazes were a little weepy.

I pressed the top back against the puncture mark and pulled Benji away, starting to run away from the now erupting volcano which was spewing out lava and molten rocks.

_Keep running, Rocky. Keep going._

I urged myself to run through the pain. Unfortunately, Benji wasn't the quickest runner in the world, so I had to hold off sprinting.

"I can't run any… more…" Benji panted ferociously, trying to catch his breath.

He started to stumble about the place, falling against a tree.

"No, no, Benji. Come on!" I yelled above the roaring of the eruption. "Benji!" The anger was beginning to show in my voice, and I couldn't help it.

Benji needed that push.

"Stop it…" he mumbled back.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Fine, then I'm going, if you want to stay and die, then die."

Benji flinched.

I ignore him and turned away, jogging at a normal speed. To be honest, I was bluffing and hoped that would find the common sense to follow me.

There was a crackling sound all around as some tree trunks were burnt through by flying ash and lava.

I turned to see the tree falling, as if it were about to fall right between me and Benji, who was now running towards me.

"Benji!" I screamed.

A mighty slam echoed through the area as the tree hit the ground. Tremors rippled along the ground.

"Wizardmon, protect Benji, you have to get him to safety!" I shouted at the top of my lungs over the huge fallen tree. "Protect him with everything you have. I will find you, I will try and find you later on."

The tree was so tall that I wasn't even able to vault up and climb over it. This was the only way to save us both.

Without another moment's thought, I sprinted away down the slope of the hill and, when I reached the base, I did something I didn't think I would ever do. I ran up the next hill, rather than run along the valley.

I paused mid-way up the hill and had to hold myself up against a tree. Today had been an excruciating journey and I hadn't had a wink of sleep since yesterday morning.

The lava was tearing down the hill; the sky was littered with flying Digimon that were trying to escape the terror of the eruption.

After staring at the lava, I persistently climbed the hill. Climbing wasn't the right term. I was crawling, staggering up the hill. At that point, it was like my legs didn't want to work – even when I needed them most.

"Oh man…" I cursed. "Push through the pain, Rocky. Push through the pain." My jaw clenched shut through the shocking pain around my stomach.

I opened my eyes.

_Maybe I just passed out. _I thought to myself.

The fact I was starting to shiver from the chill-some wind forced me to put a slightly bloody top back on over my head.

Getting to my feet was a struggle. I leant back against a tree and scanned the horizon from near the peak of the hill. The area looked devastated. Wisps of black smoke billowed up into the sky and scorched tree stumps plagued the hill.

My thoughts began to run wild in my mind, like tiny feet pitter-pattering on cobbled roads.

I thought about Kara. The memories we had shared, and how well we got on with one another. I pondered how I really felt about her. She was such a bright light, even when it looked incredibly dark.

Sometimes, I wondered about how she felt about me, despite Tilly's interventions.

Which made me think about Tilly. I thought about why she was so keen on intervening with my friendship with Kara. Tilly seemed a little misunderstood – I wondered what it was about her that I didn't know, maybe there was a reason why she felt like she had to intervene.

Benji. Her step brother.

"Oh god, oh- What have I done? I should have never let him come here. Now, he's gone. Lost in the Digital World and it's all my fault," I moaned, thumping my fist against a tree.

"Are you lost? Because you're kinda funny looking. I've never seen anything like you before…"

Slightly startled, I turned to see a small white creature with big green eyes and slightly purple ears and feet.

"Who are you, little guy?" I asked in awe and a little shock.

"I'm Calumon, you can be called Calumon too, if you like," it replied gleefully, beaming at me.

"Oh no, my name's Rocky, Rocky Walker. Are you sure you haven't seen a smaller boy- that looks like me?" I was trying to look for a glimmer of hope that would help me find Benji. "With a Wizardmon – or a Candlemon?"

"Well, I did see a small Digimon with a Candlemon. He was kinda funny looking. With red bottoms and a black body-"

"That's Benji! Where did you see him, Calumon?" My face must have lit up because I just couldn't believe it.

This Digimon had seen Benji!

"Where?" I murmured.

Calumon shuffled over to me and started to climb me as if I was some kind of gymnastics apparatus. I writhed a little as he scratched my stomach wound.

"I saw him heading towards the Town of New Beginnings."

"Where's- where is that, little guy?" I asked calmly, only I was eager to find him. "Please, you have to show me."

"This way! This way!" Calumon yanked a tuft of my hair, pulling it in the direction of down the hill.

"Oi! Ow!" I squeaked, somewhat disapprovingly. "You know you could just as easily get off and walk yourself you know."

"But this is fun! So much fun!" Calumon bounced up and down on my head, causing it to jerk about crazily.

Staggering down the hill, I was pulled right – away from the volcano which pleased me to know that Candlemon, or Wizardmon still, had taken Benji further away from the erupting volcano.

"And then they went this way… And down through here!"

Calumon pulled me into the forest where the trees were less scorched. This little Digimon seemed to know where he was going so I left him to guide me through the trees.

The sun was beginning to shine through the clouds as we reached our destination.

It was the Town of New Beginnings, it reminded me of a nursery. There were big, colourful block like buildings, similar to a well-constructed Lego building.

I could hear a faint whimpering in the distance. Like a tiny creature was crying.

"Hey, I wonder where Hawkmon and Biyomon are. They're in charge of this Town and look after the baby Digimon, until they are in their in-training forms- which usually takes a while."

"Oh-kay…" I mumbled, a little confused to say the least. "We have to find Benji and Candlemon."

"Rocky!" a squeal answered me.

I turned and saw Benji running towards me, Candlemon followed closely behind. Relief coursed over my body, I was so relieved that he was alright. There was barely a scratch on his body, from what I could see.

"Benji!" I smiled cheerfully. "You did a good job, Candlemon."

Candlemon nodded. "I did exactly as you asked. I got Benji to safety- just like you ordered."

"And for that, I am thankful."

Another whimpering squeal echoed in the area.

"Oh no- another Digimon baby!" Benji exclaimed, running into a small, dome shaped building.

I shuffled after him, following him inside.

"Oh my-" I murmured.

Rows and rows of cradles filled the room. Each one had a tiny Digimon in it. I thought about whether there might be a baby Mokumon hiding inside one of them, but I had my own Candlemon.

Peering into one of the cradles, I saw a digi-egg. In a cloud puff, it hatched and I was looking at a sooty black ball with yellow glowing eyes.

"Hey there, little guy," I whispered calmly, before it blew bubbles in my face. "Oh wow…"

Benji was holding another baby Digimon that was a deep red with small ears.

"It's okay, see, you're okay," Benji reassured the little Digimon.

"Puni- Punimon," came a quiet reply.

Another yelp told me that Benji, Candlemon, Calumon and I were not alone.

"Punimon!" A brightly coloured pink bird was soaring towards us. "Put him down, stranger!" She threw her wings out to one side in a swift movement. Her sapphire blue eyes locked onto Benji like a protective mother.

"Benji, put the Digimon down…" I whispered abruptly, before watching Benji lower the Punimon into its cradle and walking towards me. "Look here, we don't mean you any harm. We're looking for help. I'm looking for some medical supplies- a bandage, dressing, or something for my stomach. He's looking for his Digimon partner, a Gummymon."

"I am Biyomon, protector of the Digimon in the Town of New Beginnings. It is my job to protect them, so when you were endangering them, I had to act. Forgive me for my hasty judgements, but I cannot help you with your quest for supplies or green Digimon." Biyomon began to coo over the baby Digimon.

Talking about my stomach hastened me to lift up my shirt.

"What?"

The wound, they were gone, as if they weren't there in the first place.

"What's wrong, Rocky?" Benji asked. When he saw my stomach, his mouth dropped. "No way! How did that happen?"

"That would be the joy of having a Calumon in your herd. When a strong connection is created, he lends you a healing ability. That would explain your invisible injuries, both old and new."

_Hmm, I wonder if my nose looks any different now. _

When I was younger, I was playing a game of rounders and ended up taking a ball to the face. That was one of the most painful things I had experienced and it has left my nose looking a little disfigured.

"You're welcome, Rocky mountain." Calumon grinned at me.

"No mountains… Just Rocky…" I replied, staring across the room, at a digi egg that was encompassed in a class cover. "Biyomon, what's so special about that Digi-egg?"

"That Digi-egg is one of many special Digi-eggs. This one hasn't been taken yet. So far, we've lost six special Digi-eggs so far. They were absorbed by portals that went to the Human World. No one knows exactly what the Human World is like, though I do long to go there one day. When I am old or dying; just once." Biyomon looked longingly at me and Benji.

"Do you think we'll ever go home, Rocky?" Benji asked.

"I don't know, kid. I don't honestly know. I'm sure it's only going to be a matter of time before we find Gummymon and go back home. Biyomon, may I take the egg with me."

From Biyomon's expression, she wasn't so enamoured, so I carried on.

"Biyomon… It's just that I can't stand by and leave a Digi-egg here, when I know that it might belong to someone in my world. Right now, we need as many forces as possible in order to defeat DEPT. You don't even want to know what that group are capable of."

"Hawkmon! I said, Hawkmon!" she screeched.

Not long after, another bird like Digimon appeared and stood by Biyomon's side. They whispered and spoke amongst one another for a long time.

"You may take the egg. On one condition. That one condition being that you promise us that- on no account – will harm of any sorts come to that egg. No harm. Can you promise us that?" Hawkmon said calmly, as if he wanted no fuss.

"I promise," Benji piped up.

I couldn't say anything, all I could do was nod.

Biyomon took the glass cover off the egg and stood to one side. She didn't go anywhere near it afterwards – let alone touch it.

"What's the problem, Biyomon? Is something the matter?" I asked cautiously, hoping not to cause trouble.

"Digimon shouldn't touch the special eggs. The eggs that do not hatch should be left to hatch on their own. Here, the eggs take a day or two to hatch, but these special eggs do not hatch. There's something different about them- so, if you can pick it up. You can be on your way."

It seemed like all of a sudden, Biyomon and Hawkmon were now eager for us to leave. I had a feeling that something Hawkmon had said; had only worried her.

"What are you hiding from us?" I asked, pausing beside the egg. "You want us out after being so welcoming, what has changed?"

"You have to leave. You have to protect the boy and we have to protect our baby Digimon. Word has reached a powerful force that you are here. Now please take the egg and go before they find you! You must protect this egg with everything you have!" Biyomon burst into tears and fell into Hawkmon's arms.

Seeing the impact this was having on the two aviary Digimon, I gently lifted the egg off its pedestal and cradled it in my arms.

"Come on, let's go!" Calumon bellowed.

"No, Calumon. You have to stay here with Biyomon and Hawkmon," I said solemnly. "It's the only way to protect you and the other Digimon. Come on Candlemon, let's go. You too, Benji."

Heading towards the exit, I heard Benji run after me.

"Wait!" Biyomon called out to us. "Hawkmon, show them the tunnel path that Drimogemon made. They can get away through them, and another Drimogemon can clear the path."

Hawkmon nodded and led us in the other direction – to the far end of the room. There was a trap door hidden underneath a blanket like rug.

"Go, under here runs a system of tunnels. They are your only chance to get away… Protect the egg. Now go!"

Benji and Candlemon climbed down the ladder, I glanced at Hawkmon and Biyomon's terrified faces one more time.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I will protect this egg with my life. You can count on me."

"Go!" Hawkmon practically pushed me onto the ladder that led down into Drimogemon's tunnels.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Sorry for the information dump from Biyomon, I felt like some stuff needed to be said… Before I publish this chapter I'm going go through it quickly, just in case there's something I've missed that isn't picked up by spellcheck. **

**In terms of review replies, chapter eleven and twelve have been written, there wasn't much to write about, because chapter eleven and twelve weren't really fresh in my memory, so apologies to my reviewers. Maybe some new writers might like to review a chapter and give me something else?**

**So who does this new Digi-egg belong to? Is it a character you've submitted, or someone completely new because I couldn't decide? That's what the next question will be on the forum topic. What I mean is that, on the forum, there's an opportunity to answer that question, and, if you get it right, then you've got a chance to decide what's going to happen in the story eventually. Best of luck!**

**Another special thank you to anyone who has favourited, followed, reviewed or shown support for this story – I am eternally grateful for this, it really spurs me on, hope you liked the chapter and the story thus far**

**All the best! AspiringWriterGirl **


	14. Chapter 14 - Amelia Wallis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Check out the topic for The Tangled Web! Here's the link – check it out please! topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to! I'll be doing chapter twelve review replies soon – don't worry! And remember to post your guesses of who you think the egg in chapter thirteen belonged to for a chance to say what happens in the next chapter, chapter fifteen! (Aahhh!)

A/N 2 – I had trouble choosing who to do this chapter in the perspective of, introducing the first chapter from the perspective of Amelia Wallis!

Chapter 14 – Amelia Wallis

"Mum!" I could hear Lisa calling out to me. "Mum!" The elongated scream made me roll over, facing away from the door, as if I was asleep.

I only did this because it made me feel like I could drift away and not be affected by my broken house, complete with three wonderful, but limit-testing children.

"Mum! Anthony's taken all the raisins out of the muesli, and there's just the oats left in the box!" Lisa squealed in a high pitch. "Mum!"

"Alright! I'm awake!" I yelled back in frustration.

Rolling out of bed, I opened the curtains and looked out onto the street. There was a child walking her dog on the pavement which hit me hard in the chest – emotionally – because of Hope, Hope Autumn Curtis who lost Labramon so cold heartedly.

"MUM!" Anthony shrieked. "Lisa punched me! If she does that one more time, I will punch her right back!"

"Anthony and Lisa! I hope that's not true, and you better not young man!" I called sternly through the house, heading towards the kitchen.

Pushing the clothes horse to one side so that there was enough room to slip past and go down the stairs, which was littered with old toys no one played with anymore, a skateboard with light up wheels and an assortment of books, paper and school supplies.

"I thought I asked you three to clear up the stairs."

"Don't look at me, Mum. I cleared up my stuff that was on the stairs and in the upstairs hallway," my eldest child, Gwynn, replied dramatically as she tied a knot in her tie. "I'm going to the high street after school with my friends, so I'll be home, when I'm home."

I shook my head. "No, Gwynn, we spoke about this. We had a deal, and you broke it – which meant that you weren't allowed to go to the high street."

"Oh, but Mum-"

"No."

Gwynn couldn't stop scowling at me as she slammed the front door shut, making the mirror on the wall slip a little. She was a stubborn and tough girl who was trying her best to fit in with the other girls at school, but hadn't been so successful until she was invited to join some girls and guys at the high street.

After having a shower and getting dressed, I was in the kitchen seeing my two younger children, Anthony and Lisa, busy wrestling for the remainder of the raisins that were in one of the breakfast bowls.

"Come on you two. Break it up," I said calmly, rubbing Anthony's shoulder. "Now, your father's going to pick you two, and maybe Gwynn too, after school today. I will see you both on Monday for dinner, okay?"

"Yes Mum," Anthony sighed, looking up at me from one of the kitchen chairs. He was distracted enough for his sister to swoop in and steal the bowl from him.

"Come on, let's get ready to leave in five," I said quickly, before anything could be said to spark a fight between Anthony and Lisa.

A gasp from Lisa caught my attention.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, curious to know what had startled her. Turning to face the direction she was looking in, I realised what had entranced her.

_Chuchidarumon._

I thought she was properly hiding, but clearly when she heard the fighting, she had to investigate. Chuchidarumon was always desperate to help out and look after the children, but the house was just too small for her to physically fit in. That's the one thing I dislike about living in a terraced house – the lack of space. If I had a bigger house, then Chuchidarumon would easily be able to help.

"Mum? What's that?" Lisa asked, squeezing my arm tightly, fear was taking over her body.

"There's nothing there, Lisa. Look," I said, lifting her up so that she could have a closer look out of the window.

In that time, Chuchidarumon was able to fully conceal herself again.

"See? There's nothing there."

"Maybe it was that strawberry milkshake Gwynn made me last night playing with my mind."

"Okay, five minutes are up. Let's get going, shall we?" I sighed, knowing that a lot more than five minutes had passed. After one last cautious and careful look out of the window to check for Chuchidarumon, I was out of the door.

At the end of the day, I realised that I had the house to myself – and Chuchidarumon.

Seeing as no one was around, I made a hot cup of Galaxy hot chocolate, and a tiny spoonful of coffee. I sat down on the sofa with my feet up and put the television onto some drama that had been on for a while, but I hadn't had the chance to watch properly.

You see, my children's father, James, we had a rocky marriage which ended terribly. So I revel in any alone time, but I still miss my children whenever they go to their father's.

But I have Chuchidarumon. I can still remember the time I, well – adopted her. She was a lot smaller than she is now. I was a young adult – maybe eighteen years old – and had been exploring the Digital World with the General. We came across a small village of Chuchidarumon, but I soon realised that the General had other ideas. He wanted to blow up the Digital World, and I couldn't just stand by. My little Chuchidarumon snuck into my camping rucksack – I was completely unaware at the time. Before the General do endanger any Digimon, I forced our swift return to the human world.

From then, I realised that there was far more to the Digital World than the General and I had ever imagined.

Just when I was getting up to go and make myself some dinner, I heard the doorbell ring, echoing through the tiny, narrow hallway.

A small groan escaped my lips, I just hoped that it wasn't someone I didn't want to talk to, or someone trying to sell me something. I cannot stand those kinds of people – no matter how many times I tell them I'm not interested, they keep on coming back. It's like they don't understand, and it's not the same company, it's the same person.

"Coming!" I inadvertently called out, before realising that I could have just stayed silent and sat down at the kitchen table until they left.

With my slippers scuffing along the wood floor of the hallway, I opened the door to find two people I didn't expect to see.

"Kara? Tillith? What are you-" I stopped mid-sentence as Tillith barged into the house and opened up her slightly stretched red leather jacket.

Liomon dropped onto the hall floor, scratching the light but dull wood with her sharp claws. Crouching down onto my knee, I scratched behind one of the feline's ear.

"Hands off, Amelia. She's my Digimon," Tillith growled arrogantly.

That girl didn't know when to sit down and shut up – she needs a kick up the backside.

"It's a shame you don't show more love to your partner, Tillith." I frowned at Liomon, who was now falling against the wall lazily- like she had an itch, but refused to actively move in order to suppress it. "Kara, let's have a look at Lalamon."

Kara seemed jittery, something was clearly bothering her.

"Kara?" I prompted her to tell me what was bothering her, but she didn't. Even though I didn't want to, I turned to Tillith, urging a response.

"Don't look at me, she's the one who dragged me here." Tillith dropped down on the sofa and made herself completely at home. "She has been moaning non-stop, all day. I can't stand it any longer, so I brought her here." She let out an exasperated sigh. "It's a nice place you got here, seems like DEPT actually pay relatively well."

"You're walking on thin ice, young lady," I warned her. "Kara, take a seat, can I get you a drink?"

Kara opened her mouth to answer me, but once again, Tillith had to open her mouth. That girl needs to know when to sit tight.

"I'd like and gin and lime please." Tillith rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling.

I sighed, "Young lady, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She was clearly trying to assert her dominance, but trust me, that was going to be a struggle with me.

I noticed Lalamon looked up at her partner with a look that said "you should tell her; she can help" which warmed my heart a little.

For me, it was rare to be wanted. Years ago, my children needed me, wanted me, but nowadays, they can't wait to see the back of me sometimes.

"Amelia, Rocky and Benji, they, they've…oh…" Kara definitely needed a little more coaxing than Tillith.

I tried to imagine what might have happened to the two boys – I even began to assume that they had been captured by DEPT at first, but it was really something a little worse than that.

Kara took a deep breath. "After me, Rocky, Benji and Tilly encountered Allomon-"

"You barely saw him- I did all the fighting, you did the running away," Tillith piped up, only for me to give her one of my coldest, sub-zero stares.

"We were abducted – me, Rocky, and Tilly too, we were taken away to the DEPT headquarters. Little Benji was brave- he found John and together they snuck into the headquarters. In the end, when we were almost home free, this portal opened – like the one you opened. Rocky and little Benji got sucked into it…" Kara looked absolutely terrified, which pulled at my heartstrings. "Will you help us bring them back?" she asked, almost helplessly.

I couldn't refuse Kara – she was such a sweet girl, she reminded me of Jordan. He was my eldest son; so kind-hearted and such a joy to have around. Jordan would always ask me how my day was – and he was a great comfort to me when I decided to separate from his father. Saying he was my rock and someone I hold dear to my heart is the honest truth. But I will never forget the day when I got a phone call from the hospital saying that he had been involved in a hit and run that had left him to be medically induced into a coma. I can still remember the last thing he said to me when he drifted out of the coma.

"_Don't worry about me, you made me the person I am today. You did the best job, I couldn't ask for a better mother." _

"Will you help us, Amelia?" Kara asked, placing her hand carefully onto my arm. It was like she was pursuing an answer and wasn't going to give up easily.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted," I replied, looking back at Kara. "But what is it you expect for me to do?"

Tillith swung her legs around off the sofa and sat up. "Why don't you just go to the Digital World, pick them up and bring them back?" Part of her must have realised that she was just beginning to step out of line a little. "Don't look at me like that- I'm not going to go and hope that you open up a portal for me to go back home. Kara wants to go, so why don't you just open up a portal, push her through, and be done with it?"

"Tillith Mayfair – you better hope that you're joking. I am not in the mood for those kind of jokes. I know full to well that you are just scared. Trust me, I've had four kids, I know exactly when they are scared."

Tillith glowered at me with eyes as blue as the seas I remember seeing on my honeymoon in the Maldives.

"I am not scared. Not a chance!" she yelled, squaring up to me as I stood up.

"Oh just sit down," I snapped aggressively, asserting my own dominance.

Kara stood up, jumping in between us. "Please, stop fighting!" she squealed. "I don't want any more breaks or cracks to form in this team – despite how strange this team may be. I can't stand this anymore."

"It's okay, Kara," I said calmly, keeping my cool. "So who wants to go to the Digital World? Because there's a slight problem with me going there."

"What's that, Amelia?"

"The Digital World has a cloaking device- no, a force field which prevents me from going there. It's as if a child's innocence is what allows you to see past the force field and enter the Digital World. Believe me, I've tried to go back there, but I just can't… The DEPT have been researching a way for adults to get through, I just hope that they don't find it."

"But I'm seventeen – does that mean on my eighteenth birthday, I won't be able to go there, and that I will lose Lalamon?" Kara picked up her Digimon partner and held her tight, protectively.

"No, no, no," I gasped, "I've still got Chuchidarumon remember. You just won't be able to travel to the Digital World."

"I can accept that." Kara nodded slowly, looking down at the carpet in deep thought.

"I've got a question- seeing as we are doing a little Q and A session here. Um, when Allomon attacked the town, someone came out of their house and barely even noticed Allomon – what is with that?" Tillith interrupted before I could ask my question again.

"Well, that could be the fact that the only people who can see Digimon are the people that understand or know of their existence. I know it's a peculiar concept, but I assume that man had no knowledge of Digimon so did not see the Allomon – all he would have seen was you in the middle of the street. Now, that is what I think the answer is- personally I think that children are able to see the Digimon because of their innocence or something similar. I have experienced the Digimon, so therefore have the ability to see them."

Tillith screwed up her face as if I was just spewing out a load of rubbish – it reminded me of the face that Gwynn would pull when I got her a tutor to help with her maths.

"Back to the question at hand; who is going to the Digital World?"

Looking between Kara and Tilly, I tried to decipher who was going to go to the Digital World. Kara seemed willing, but I didn't know if she was ready to go, whereas Tilly seemed unphased by the whole situation, yet I think deep down she really did care about the fact that her stepbrother had disappeared- maybe Rocky too for all I know.

"I'll go," Kara said boldly.

It seemed like a switch had been turned on in Tilly.

"I'm going too," she declared. "What? You're not going to end up sending her on her own, so I might as well go with her."

After sending Tilly and Kara off to the Digital World, I couldn't help but feel incredibly bad about sending them off like that. If I had been either of their mothers, I could have died knowing that I was never going to see them again. Or, if Gwynn, Lisa or Anthony had been disappearing off to the Digital World – that could have torn me apart knowing that.

Instead of worrying, I found myself at the Bradley flat – in particular, I was in the flat next door, preparing myself to inform Johnathan's father about his son's impending trip to Japan. Not that I had any idea what I was going to say, and it certainly wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you ready to tell your father, Johnathan?" I asked as he started to hover in the doorway, but when he remained silent, I knew that he wasn't ready to tell his father meaning that I need to give him a helping shove. "You are going to tell him today, Johnathan- you end up leaving in a few days anyway…"

Johnathan couldn't help himself. He burst out the door and I watched his fists tighten around the green flaky railing. "I can't tell him – why can't you tell him?"

I shook my head, ignoring the amber coloured eyes that were pleading me to change my mind, "Johnathan, you know I can't and won't do that. This is your job to do. I will go next door with you, but I refuse to do the job for you. You have to tell him – it'll break his heart if you don't." My pace slowed down, the more I spoke.

Johnathan took off his baseball cap and stuffed it in his jacket pocket before heading towards the door.

"Go on," I urged him to open the door.

He pulled the slightly dirty looking door handle that was probably gold at one point.

"Dad? Dad?" he called out, but there was no answer.

"Johnathan- is that you?" I heard an elderly voice reply. "I've been expecting you – you're running a little late, aren't you?"

"Yeah- m'sorry…"

Johnathan walked into the main living area where his father sat watching some pointless television documentary.

"Dad, turn the telly off," the youngster demanded.

"Son, I'm in the middle of watching a documentary. Can it wait?" His father peered around the armchair and saw us standing in the doorway. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is Amelia, she helps me out at school. I need to talk to you about something serious, and it's a little life-changing." Johnathan was getting desperate for a way to get his dad to just listen.

"Well, I suppose that I can give you a few minutes." Mr Bradley stood up slowly – it seemed that old age had taken its toll on him and his joints were beginning to stiffen up at this point.

"Dad, Amelia had offered me a position working for the firm she works for-" Johnathan gently guided the conversation slowly.

_But it was not the firm I work for that is sending him to Japan – I am. Me and a group of specialists are trying to overthrow DEPT by finding Digidestined children across the globe. _

"Oh really – well I'm pleased that Miss Amelia had been so kind as to offer you a job, are you going to take it?" his father interrupted his son.

"I've already accepted it." Johnathan awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and rubbing his hand down the back of his neck and shoulders.

This was it, this was a make or break situation because- Johnathan Bradley Senior could either flip out or be happy for his son.

"And you didn't think to tell me!" his father shouted, but the tone didn't indicate whether he was pleased, or furious.

"Well Dad, I'm not doing well academically and this is a great opportunity – but there's just one additional problem that I need to make sure that you are fully aware of." Johnathan paused, and turned to look at me.

I looked away, refusing to take over, but positioning myself so that there was no way out for him.

"It's in Japan…"

"Japan?! Are you crazy? You don't even speak a word of Japanese?" Johnathan's father started laughing. "What use can you be there?"

Johnathan replied with confidence in another language, Japanese. "It may be rusty, but it's enough."

His father looked at him with great confusion, I noticed his hand began to shake and tremble. "What did you say?"

"I know a lot of Japanese actually…" Johnathan mumbled.

"You're really going? What are you going to do there?"

"Something big, but I won't be alone – don't worry."

Johnathan Bradley Senior suddenly slapped a hand to his chest and squeezed his jumper, twisting his fingers around the material.

"Dad!?" Johnathan stepped forwards, but something stopped him touching his father.

"Johnathan, call an ambulance- he's having a heart attack. Mr Bradley, sit down. That's it, just sit down." I guided him to one of the kitchen seats. "Johnathan!" I barked, hoping he would move.

"Amelia, a Digimon's just come through, it's on my Digivice," he replied, his mouth hanging open.

I didn't know what to do; I was speechless. Chuchidarumon was sitting in the garden back at the other house – so I wasn't going to be any help with a Digimon, and Kara, Tilly, Rocky and Benji were already in the Digital World.

"Do something, Johnathan!" I yelled, urging him to make a choice.

He darted into his bedroom and left immediately after with Commandramon hot on his heels.

"Mr Bradley, I'm going to call an ambulance, you're going to be alright. Hang in there," I said calmly, taking out my mobile.

"Johnathan? Where is he?" He grabbed my other wrist, wheezing gently.

"He's gone out for a minute, he'll be back soon, I promise. Just try and relax." After explaining to the emergency services what the problem was, they told me that an ambulance is on the way.

"What's really going on?" he asked me.

"He's going to Japan- that's what's really going on. You're just going to have to support him once you get better."

My mobile began to ring. "Not now," I murmured. "I'm sorry, I have to take this… Hello?"

"Mrs Wallis, it's Miss Daynes- Anthony's teacher." Her voice was so delicate, but I knew she was just buttering me up for something.

"Right, well. What is the problem?"

"Earlier today, Anthony was involved in yet another fight. Fortunately, Gwynn was able to break it up and knock some sense into him… Mrs Wallis, this is the third time this week that your son has been involved in a fight. The school has already warned him, but if it happens again, then Anthony is going to have to find another school to go to-"

I instantly dropped my mobile when I saw Johnathan's father lying limp in the chair – almost lifelessly. His arm hung down beside him and his head was propped up on the wall behind the chair.

"Mr Bradley…" I said loudly.

Murmurs of 'hello? Mrs Wallis? Mrs Wallis, are you there?' could be heard from my phone as it lay on the floor.

I gently tapped his collar bones, hoping for some kind of response. Nothing. I started having flashbacks over my grandfather's death from a stroke, but I had no idea what to do.

"Mr Bradley? Can you hear me?"

_Oh god. What am I going to tell John? He's never going to go to Japan now… Not now that his father's severely weak._

Johnathan must have left the door open because a paramedic moved me to one side, causing me to flinch – startled like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"What's your relation to this man?" she asked, approaching him quickly.

"He's a friend's father…" I said the first thing that came to mind. "Is he… Is he dead?"

The paramedic put her fingers over Mr Bradley's wrist and moved her head back a little.

"I'm so sorry…" she murmured.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Apologies for the absence of Digimon encounters, there was a little bit of information dumping here, hope you don't mind… Maybe that can reflect the fact that Amelia is meant to guide the Digidestined – like the Gennai equivalent :L I'm not happy with the ending (hope tobiisagoodboy94 doesn't mind about the ending- sorry!) **

**Remember if you haven't already, take part in the forum topic's question competition to have your say in what happens in chapter 15 :O All you have to do is answer this simple question, **

**In chapter thirteen, Rocky and Benji took care of a Digi-Egg for Hawkmon and Biyomon, and we know it belongs to another Digidestined, (found on the poll in the forum topic) but my question is… **

**Who does the Digi-Egg belong to? **

**You've got two guesses and comment on the forum topic (or ask me anything there!) **

**[No votes for Hannah, Jay, Asuka, or Seth – they've all been voted for! So get in there whilst you still can] **

**Happy guessing and best of luck from AspiringWriterGirl **


	15. Chapter 15 - Johnathan Bradley

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – So, the big reveal of who the digi egg belongs to will be revealed by the end of this chapter! SO who will have been right? Will it have been Hannah's, Shinji's, Asuka's, Lexy's or Seth's?

A/N 2 – I realise that the previous chapter may have been a little abrupt and not have followed medical procedures… So I made a little tweak to this chapter.

A/N 3 – Thanks to bubblytiger3, RazenX, ultima-owner and sonofthetrigod for their reviews of chapter fourteen – personally I'm aiming to double the amount of reviews for this chapter – chapter fifteen! I'm hoping for eight reviews! (So, please help me make that)

A/N 4 - Another thing I'm going to start adding to each chapter is to start recommending the stories I've been reading recently, and to kick start this whole thing off, it's Miss Anonymous hp's Blurring Boundaries - here's the link - s/7772721/1/Blurring-Boundaries

Chapter 15 – Johnathan Bradley

I quickly made my way off the estate, but when I heard the roaring siren of an ambulance tearing down the street, I just had to go back.

All I needed to know was that my father was okay.

My lungs were tight and I was pushing through a stitch that felt like there was a pair of scissors sticking out of my side – complete and total agony.

The door was open and I saw the paramedic take a hold of my father's wrist.

"I'm sorry Miss-" she said, turning to face Amelia.

"No, no…" The more senior looking paramedic ushered the girl aside. "I'm sorry, we've had a flock of new paramedics join, this one is… rather inexperienced and doesn't always think with her head. We're going to have to try and resuscitate him now. Hopefully, he'll pull through, but I can't make any promises. Go and get the defibrillator." He frowned at the young girl until she left the apartment.

"Johnathan? What are you doing here? What about the- you know?" Amelia squinted her eyes quickly at me, before covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was totally out of order, excuse me, I spoke out of line there." Her hand squeezed my shoulder. "He'll pull through, I know he will."

I remained silent and watched as the paramedic carefully positioned my father flat on his back with his chin tilted and pointing to the crusty ceiling. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before- I didn't know what to expect. Deep in the darkest recess of my brain, I wondered what to do about the Digimon because, I couldn't just abandon it completely, but my father's well-being was far more important.

"Johnathan? Are you feeling okay?" Amelia asked. "The colour has gone in your cheeks. You're pale as…"

Butterflies bolted about in my stomach and I lurched to the kitchen sink.

"It's okay Johnathan, it's probably just the shock."

Echoes of 'clear!' filled the apartment and the whistle of the wind blowing through the open door sent a chill across the back of my neck.

"John?" I heard my elderly neighbour- Mary, call out into the apartment in her thick Scottish accent. "Is everything alright?"

The young paramedic poked her head around the door, looking at me with a blank expression. "We've got a stable heartbeat, you did the right thing calling us. It has been recommended that you stay and monitor your father. Right now, he needs rest."

She seemed so bored, I was completely offended, words couldn't describe what I was feeling.

"Thank you," Amelia said, seeing my grip tighten on the sink and my jaw twitch as I clenched my teeth together.

Later on in the day, once my father was resting in bed, I felt like I could leave him in Mary and Amelia's capable hands to finally attempt to sort out this Digimon with Commandramon's help. Despite the distraction of recent events, I knew that I had to go and see the Digimon that was and had come through the portal into our world.

I found Commandramon hiding in the dark shadow beside an overflowing dumpster.

"John- is Bradley Senior okay?"

"He's okay, at the moment." I managed a smile, thankful for Commandramon's thoughts for my father. "Can you sense anything?"

"There's a Digimon nearby – that's for sure." Commandramon. "Maybe your Digivice will give you directions?"

I slapped my palm to my forehead. "Oh… Yes, I totally forgot."

"It's okay, you've been a little pre-occupied, but let's move out before someone notices us."

Glancing at my Digivice I looked at the map and followed the labyrinth of narrow streets and alleyways until I reached the small road that led to the field.

"Looks like it's in the field," I mumbled solemnly, jogging slowly towards the long, waist height gate that blocked my way.

Swinging one leg over the wooden gate, I dropped down on the other side with a soft thud. I extended my hand over the gate towards Commandramon who was only a head taller than it. Really, the only reason he was taller than it was the domed helmet that he wore.

The reptilian Digimon stared at my hand in complete shock.

"Go on, take my hand, buddy," I said calmly, waiting patiently in order to embrace this bond we were strengthening.

The scaly hand took mine and together, he made it over the gate.

"Woah…" Commandramon stammered a little, looking over my shoulder. "John…"

I turned to see a large Digimon in the distance heading towards the trees that lined the field like a border. It looked like some kind of dark dragon. The red claws and red eyes stood out even across the field as it turned towards me.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," I mumbled, raising my Digivice wrist to the Digimon.

It seemed that in my distraction to see what this Digimon's name was, I didn't see the Digimon sending a crimson beam towards me. In a spur of the moment, Commandramon threw himself head-first into me and made me hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Devidramon…" I said, seeing the red letters emblazoned across the screen of my Digivice. My eyes connected with Commandramon and I gave him a grateful look – thankful that he had pushed me out of the way of the crimson beam. "Thanks."

"No problem, sir. What's the plan?"

I gritted my teeth a little – I just couldn't stand it when Commandramon called me sir, because, it just didn't feel right. To me, we were equals and not ranked officers competing to get a promotion.

We jumped to our feet and prepared ourselves to erase this Digimon. Deep down, I knew there were multiple people who didn't appreciate my approach to erasing Digimon – but it had to be done. Any Digimon without a partner does not belong in this world.

"Engage the battle!" I yelled.

The Digimon, Devidramon, roared like a ferocious lion. Admittedly, when I was younger, I loved dinosaurs and pleaded my father to take me to any museum with an exhibit about dinosaurs or their bones, but this Digimon made my eyes twitch a little with fear.

I must have momentarily zoned out, caught up in my moment of reminiscing, just in time to see Commandramon slide underneath the gap between Devidramon's legs.

"M- one- six assassin!" Commandramon's hoarse scream echoed in the air from across the field.

An explosive round of bullets rippled along Devidramon's back. The demon like creature arched his back and staggered towards me.

Instinctively, I stumbled back, scrambling along the grass which was practically dead brown wisps of vegetation. It felt raw and sharp beside my skin.

"John!" Commandramon shouted in a fit of panic as Devidramon's clawed hand fastened itself around my leg.

"Commandramon! Do-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence from being rapidly spun around in Devidramon's grasp to face my partner who was nearly five times smaller than our opponent.

"Something!" I added.

Commandramon jumped towards the side of the field, rolling across the grass. "I can't! John, I don't want to hit you!"

"It's a risk we have to take. Do it!" I writhed about trying to free myself, but it was hopeless. "Now!"

"DCD bomb!"

A small spherical black bomb hurtled its way through the air towards me and Devidramon. The explosion caused a continuous ringing in my ears as I dropped to the floor in a heap.

Lifting my head felt incredibly heavy, but I opened my eyes wider. "Commandramon!"

"Crimson claw!" Devidramon cackled, swinging his claw down through the air towards Commandramon.

Everything started to go slow – like time itself was slowing down. The unhurried claw shredded the air around it like a knife through tissue paper.

"Commandramon!" I screamed again, clenching my hands tightly.

My eyes grew wide with surprise when I saw the screen on my Digivice start to light up. "Digivolve!"

Commandramon started to glow, as if he was being engulfed by thousands of fireflies. The helmet shape on his head disappeared, and in addition to the extra weapons, he started to grow an extra foot or two.

"Commandramon digivolve to, Sealsdramon!"

This was it- I had my champion level Digimon!

"Alright, go Sealsdramon!" I punched the air boldly, ecstatic by the recent digivolution.

Devidramon's claw connected with the ground well after Sealsdramon had somersaulted out of the way. My partner's movements were speedy and had a subtle sharpness about them – I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he surveyed Devidramon's movements.

"Scouter mooneye!" Sealsdramon said, holding one hand up beside his eyes, like a person who was repositioning their glasses. He seemed to twist one of the rings around his glowing red eyes whilst the other, bigger crystal blue eye began to blink.

Eager to help my partner, I rushed down the slope of the field towards Devidramon and Sealsdramon.

"I know how to erase him, John," Sealsdramon called out to me once I got near enough to hear. "But it's going to cause quite a noise, and you might want to keep your distance."

I shook my head. "No, Sealsdramon, you can't push me away. I can help you."

Sealsdramon growled and let out an irritated gargle.

"Demonic gale!" Devidramon shot up at a near vertical angle, disappearing into the dark clouds overhead.

"What attack was that?" I mumbled, fixated on the clouds in the hope that I would catch a glimpse of Devidramon. Part of me thought he had probably just flown away without us noticing, but I was wrong.

"Demonic gale!"

A huge shockwave came hurtling down through the air towards me and Sealsdramon.

I was about to dive to one side when my partner crashed into me as earth and dead grass was sent flying into the air. Covering the back of my head with my heads held over my cap, the mounds of earth showered down on us.

"See John- you have to be careful because this isn't going to be an easy battle. Forget Aegiomon- this Devidramon is a demon dragon." Sealsdramon pounded his fist into the other palm.

"Okay-" I sighed, accepting defeat and the fact that I would have to take a side line seat. Scrambling to one side of the field, I turned to see the Devidramon hit the ground. "Be careful, Sealsdramon!"

"I'll be fine, John. Follow procedures and get to safety!"

Whilst Sealsdramon was busy focusing on me, he didn't see the crimson claw hurtling towards him. The sharp edge of the claw caught Sealsdramon's arm and I watched as something leaked from the wound. Particles of a dark green colour and the shape of small cubes fell to the ground, dissolving instantly.

"Sealsdramon, are you alright?" I yelled, terrified for my partner's wellbeing.

"I'm fine, stay over there!" Sealsdramon demanded.

I worried about him all the more, and I wasn't too pleased about the way he had pushed me to one side. Normally, I would have flipped out and said I wanted to help, but this was dangerous.

Like he had done before as a rookie level Digimon, Sealsdramon dived under Devidramon's legs and leapt up onto his feet.

"Death behind!"

I couldn't see what the 'death behind' attack was, but when Devidramon fell flat on the ground. Sealsdramon had a knife forced into the small of the demon's back. At that point, I thought it was over- but once again, I was wrong.

Devidramon bolted upright, making Sealsdramon fall off instantly – this battle wasn't going to be won with a simple erasing.

Then I had an idea.

"Open a digi-portal!" I exclaimed cheerfully, slamming the Digivice down in agitation. The Digivice's screen snapped down, and I thought I had broken it for a while.

Right in front of my very eyes, the portal appeared.

"Sealsdramon, quick- over here!" I shouted, waving my arms in the air and actually catching Devidramon's attention.

It stampeded towards me and was sucked up into the portal.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I saw Sealsdramon resting his hands on the knee joint of his armour. This was an amazing feeling to have played a big part in this battle, and I did it with Sealsdramon's help – despite him telling me not to.

"You shouldn't have done that, John," Sealsdramon sighed. "I told you to stay put and you should have done so…"

"But Sealsdramon, we're equals- you should be able to rely on me whenever you need me. We're partners and you should be able to let me help too…" I started to awkwardly scratch the back of my head. "So how do I close this thing?"

The portal was still there, still open. I have to admit, I was incredibly tempted to go through the portal, just to see what the Digital World was like.

"Can you hear that?" Sealsdramon asked.

I listened hard and managed to hear the screams through the portal and wondered whether one the other Digidestined children were coming through. At first, I thought it could be Kara and Tilly, which started to perk me up a little. I moved and began to peer through the portal when two figures collided with me, tackling me to the floor.

"What? R-R-Rocky? What are you doing here?" I asked, aching all over.

Rocky leapt up to his feet. "Me and Benji were sucked up into the Digital World… Now- we're back!" For some reason, Rocky took up a fighting stance.

"But we didn't find Gummymon, Rocky." Benji's cheeks were red and his eyes were slightly puffy. "And you promised!" Benji began to run away, out of the field.

"Aw- come on, Benji. We did try and look for him," Rocky called out after the chubby boy who had nearly fallen off the gate in an attempt to climb over it.

"Don't worry about him, Rocky," I mumbled.

Rocky turned towards me. "You seem to have warm up to me a little… What's gotten to you then?"

"A lot has happened since I last saw you – that's all."

"How long have we been gone?"

"Not long really, only a few days, no one will have noticed you were gone. Your brother hasn't checked on the house lately and your mum is doing fine. She's stable and-" I felt a lump in my throat as I spoke about his mom and family, because it made me think of my dad. "And…"

"John, I'm only asking because you're making this really awkward right now. What has really happened lately?" Rocky folded his arms slowly and waited for my response.

"It's my dad. He had a heart attack- or a stroke… Something like that," I murmured slowly, trying to swallow the lump.

"Oh man- that's harsh. I'm sure everything will be alright…" His hand twitched a little, but remained tucked in the crook of his elbow. "Well, who is this guy?" Rocky jerked his head towards Sealsdramon, it was like he was trying to distract me from what I had just said. "Is this Commandramon's champion form?"

"Sealsdramon." My partner saluted Rocky and stood up straight, like a soldier standing to attention.

"Yeah… Commandramon digivolved…"

"That's amazing, John! I mean, he looks awesome, maybe not as awesome as Wizardmon."

I raised my eyebrows a little. "Who?"

"Oh- Candlemon digivolved too, into Candlemon. But hang on one second." Rocky lifted my wrist and pressed all four of the buttons which caused the central pad to shift up, to its original position. "There, now that the portal has closed."

I hadn't even noticed; I was just so distracted with my father and the two boy's sudden return.

"Hold up!" he exclaimed, before I could even reply. "Where is Kara?"

My mouth hung open, unable to tell him the truth.

"Listen, mate. I know you've been having a tough time, but can you pull yourself together for- like two minutes. I have to know now, because your silence is creeping me out."

"Kara has gone to the Digital World looking for you, Tilly went too… They haven't come back, but they only left the other day."

Rocky swiftly turned around and wiped a hand down his face, rubbing his chin a little. The other hand ran itself through his spiked dark brown hair.

"You're kidding, right?" He kept turned away, yet I could hear his voice cracking which made me realise one thing- two things.

Not only did he have a softer side somewhere, but this guy actually liked Kara- more than I do. She is more like a best friend, or a slightly younger sister.

"I wish I could say I was… mate… But I'm afraid I can't." I walked towards him, going past Candlemon and feeling the heat from his flames. Putting a hand on his shoulder gently, I tried to make things better. "She's strong, Rocky. Kara can take care of herself- despite being with Tilly – they'll be fine. You surely know that anyway, don't you?"

Rocky exhaled deeply. "Thanks John," he sighed. "Gee, if she saw us now, she'd think I was abducted by a dark Digimon and probed or something."

I laughed softly, "You watch way too many films by the sound of it… Come on, you must have places to be, right?"

"Well I managed to ditch the DEPT jeep somewhere out in countryside – I wish I had remembered to have a bike or something, that was some walk back along a little bit of dual carriageway. It definitely made me thankful for those dreadful lessons that my driving instructor took me up that one… I could have had a heart attack-" Rocky froze. "I'm sorry; I didn't think."

"S'ok," I mumbled, noticing the scarf he had on had an unusual bulge to it. A large one too.

Rocky, me and our Digimon walked to his house under the cover of the amber lit streetlights.

"What the-" Rocky cursed as he saw a jet black jeep sitting in the house's driveway.

My arms folded. "I thought you said you got rid of it in the countryside – so why is it sitting in your driveway?"

"I don't know," he squeaked quietly. "This is creepy stuff going on."

"Don't make me tell you about your bulging scarf…" I murmured.

"Tell you later. You have to help me re-spray the car… Mum's got some leftover cans of car paint from when she wanted to paint the car this mossy green, but she never did in the end… I'll just get the keys for the garage, we can swap Mum's car and the jeep and spray it in the garage." Rocky disappeared inside the house.

Commandramon had returned to his usual rookie form and along with Candlemon, they had been tucked away beside a tall hedge which divided the front gardens of his neighbour.

I checked my Digivice, looking through the different settings when something caught my eye.

In the vicinity, there were three dots… That lone Digimon and its partner were here. I could faintly hear a flapping – like wings.

Creeping towards the direction of the third dot, I could hear a slight rustling in the bushes. I pounced forwards, catching a glimpse of a girl hiding behind the hedge.

"What are you-" I reached for her wrist, but she tore away down the street with a flying creature close behind her. "Well, that was weird…"

"John, come on- it's spray painting time!" Rocky whispered, standing right behind me.

"Oh- I don't think I can – I should really be getting home, but before I do, tell me about the bulge…" I pointed at the back of my neck to indicate his bulging scarf.

"In this place where loads of Digi-Eggs were, was this one special one – I think it belongs to another Digidestined."

"What?" I gasped as he produced the egg from the scarf. "Who do you think it belongs to?"

"Could be anyone – we've no way of knowing, but one thing is for sure, I'm going to find out."

Rocky sounded so certain, but to me, it seemed like an impossible task. We were looking for one child – boy or girl – that this Digi-Egg would coincidentally belong to and we have no way of knowing how to check if the Digi-Egg belongs to them.

Then, Rocky's phone started to ring.

"Hey, what's up?" he said, answering to phone. "Woah, woah, slow down. What's happened?" Rocky paused and looked at me with a grin on his face. "Maybe you should come back to mine tomorrow after school and we can talk about it there. You sure? Okay, see you later."

Rocky hit the disconnect button and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"This might actually be easier than we think. My cousin may be just who we are looking for…"

"How do you know, Rocky?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll find out alright. Very soon."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Oh! Got'cha! You're not going to find out the identity of the egg's owner this time, you've got some waiting to do – but who is Rocky's cousin? Are they the owner of the egg or has Rocky got it all wrong?**

**Well, I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to the next chapter, and I've not even thought about what is going to happen, or whose perspective it'll be from – I'm thinking either Rocky or Kara's…**

**Thanks for reading – stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Kara Hamilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – You're one step closer to discovering the owner of this Digi-Egg… Indeed, you know it Rocky's cousin, but you're not going to find out who that is for a while because I need to keep you updated on how Kara and Tilly are doing in the Digital World!

A/N 2 – The story for this week is…

Chapter 16 – Kara Hamilton

We had been walking for days, at this point I was thankful for those annual holidays to the Lake District that my mum insisted we all took as a family. Much unlike Tilly, who moaned, and moaned – it was becoming just a little bit irritating, but I tried not to show it was. I guess she thought that it would be easier to find Rocky and Benji than we were finding it.

Me, Tilly and our partners had passed through some peculiar areas in the Digital World, and met some crazy Digimon too. One Digimon called Monodramon seemed to take a shine to Tilly and insisted on showing us around the majority of the Digital World.

Because Tilly and I decided to go to the Digital World, I sourced out a camping rucksack from the attic (ignoring the scratching sound of tiny paws along the floorboards in the attic. In it, I had packed a few tins of food, a trangia set and a pop up tent. Everything had come in incredibly useful – apart from when we were caught in a Motimon village, I lost about three tins of baked beans in just one night. That caused me and Tilly to sacrifice a meal or two as we've no way of knowing how long we'll be stuck in the Digital World for.

On night, Tilly and I were setting up camp half way up a mountain Monodramon called the White Mountain.

"Do you think we'll find them, Tilly?" I asked quietly, opening out the tent and stepping back against the mountain's face as it unfolded in front of me.

Before Tilly could answer, she shook her inhaler rapidly and then inhaled the chemical inside it – hence the name inhaler… "I don't know, Kara. I f- I hope so," she sighed, sounding bored by the whole experience. "All I do know is that I want to get off this mountain soon – my lungs can't take this."

"This is nothing compared to the mountains around the Lake District back home," I replied, reminiscing about walking up them with Jenna, Mum and Dad. "Monodramon? Why are we going here?"

Monodramon sat on the edge of the mountain path with his short and stubby legs hanging over.

"Because your friends might be there… And you wouldn't want to miss them now, would you?" Monodramon couldn't keep the bubbly looking smile off his face as he stared at me and Tilly.

As well as the air getting a tiny bit thinner, I realised that my sudden wardrobe change into the Digital World wasn't the most suited outfit for the cold weather. All I had on was a green polo shirt, a white skirt, my beloved white gloves and brown walking boots. I could feel the cold wind nipping at the back of my arms.

"Kara?" Tilly elbowed me sharply. "You zoned out again – what is with you, girl?"

The way Tilly said that, I couldn't tell if her question was rhetorical or not.

"Liomon – where did you get that?" Tilly snapped, grabbing something that was clamped in her Digimon's jaw.

The pair wrestled and, as I watched, I was reminded of Labramon – when I would play tug of war with a pull toy. That was like what I was seeing between Tilly and Liomon.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Lalamon asked, hovering by my side.

I shook my head in protest – it wasn't my place to intervene.

Tilly's hand shot back as Liomon let go. "That's not like you at all, Liomon. You're a lazy bag of bones- what?"

The panic and frustration in her voice told me something was definitely up. Looking up, I saw a black device in Tilly's hand, identical to a touch screen phone that can slide to the left, revealing its keypad.

"What is- what's that?" I stammered curiously.

"It's like a communicator…" Tilly muttered, investigating every edge of the device. Her eyes suddenly widened and she dropped it.

"Tilly?" I crouched down to the device and saw the four white letters printed across the back of it.

D. E. P. T. Digimon Extraction Programme Team. Ever since I first heard it, I couldn't help but feel there was more to DEPT than we knew, or that we could understand.

"Kara? What do you think it means?" Tilly plucked Liomon off the ground and held the feline close to her heart. "From what you told me about Hope and Labramon, I'm not ready to lose Liomon – I don't want to use Liomon!" It was like she couldn't control her vulnerability, but right now, Tilly was terrified… Something I had never seen in her.

"It'll be okay, Tilly. Liomon's a strong character. When she wants to, I'll admit-"

"What if they've been tracking us?" Tilly sounded more frantic than calm, it was being to make me feel like I should be more worried than I was.

"They probably haven't. Come on, it's cold and it's dark. We should rest…" I held out a blanket for Tilly who hesitated, as if she wasn't expecting it.

She pushed it back towards me. "You need it more. There's less of you to store heat in than me. Monodramon can keep watch for now, I guess."

Even though I had another one in the rucksack, I appreciated her giving it back to me.

"Thanks Tilly."

In the morning, I woke up with the blanket up around my shoulders, covering my body. But there was a weight across my stomach and a little by my knees.

Lifting my head up a little, I saw Tilly's left leg resting on my stomach so that her foot was by my face because I had refused for us to not top and tail. She also had a tight grip on the blanket around my legs.

"Oh brother," I whispered. "Tilly. Tilly." I tried to wake her up, but it was a feeble attempt to say the least.

This wasn't the first time I had woken up to have Tilly very close to me… It was getting more and more peculiar because she would joke with me and say that it's because she wanted to be with me. Most of the time, I just shrugged it off and we carried on with the day.

"Tilly!" I squeaked loudly, pushing her leg off of me.

Tilly let out a snort, followed by a moan. "What?"

"Wake up…" I replied, shivering a lot and feeling that the temperature had significantly dropped overnight. "It's freezing."

"Yeah – if I'm cold, you must be freezing to death." Tilly let out a raucous laugh that I was sure I could hear echo outside the tent.

I ignored her and crawled out of the small tent and realised why Monodramon called this the White Mountain. Pristine sheets of white snow had been layered up, like putting a new sheet on a bed.

"Wow…" I muttered.

Tilly was intrigued and poked her head out the tent. "You might want to use that blanket as a poncho or something, girl. You don't want to go home with frostbite."

"I don't want to go home until we've found Rocky – and Benji too. Frostbite or not," I replied bravely.

"You really want to find him, don't you?" Tilly looked at me with blue eyes.

I readjusted the hairclip that kept my side fringe neat and tidy. "I guess so."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Lalamon!" I squealed, seeing the tiny leaf on her head poking out of the snow sheet. Raking at the snow with my hands, I unearthed my little partner and held her close to my chest.

She felt so cold. So cold.

I wondered why she didn't just get into the tent beside us when it started to snow – there was definitely enough room for Lalamon and Liomon, maybe not Monodramon, but he was too big anyway.

"Lalamon, can you hear me?" I asked softly. "Lalamon?" Shaking and rubbing her to generate heat, I hoped she would respond. Whilst I tried to warm up Lalamon, Tilly just stood there. "What are you doing? Why aren't you searching for Liomon?" I snapped angrily. "Sorry…" I said when she looked at me like I had slapped her with a wet fish. "Liomon's under the snow somewhere."

"So is Monodramon," she retorted. "Liomon's got a fur layer, so she'll be better off than your partner by the looks of things."

"Put the tent down, Tilly." With one hand on Lalamon, I used the other one to fish out the blanket and somehow managed to create a baby sling with Lalamon tugged inside.

But still, Tilly stood there doing absolutely nothing.

"Please, Tilly. I can't keep doing everything for you. You must know how to put down the tent by now," I sighed helplessly, feeling the strain of the past week on my shoulders. The addition of limited hours of sleep and food, along with the absence of a shower and new clothes had really gotten to me. Well, to be honest, the clothes actually looked pretty clean – I was pleasantly surprised at just how white that they were.

"Alright! Geez- I don't know what the heck John and Rocky see in you!" Tilly shouted, breathing heavily.

"What did you say?" I asked calmly, standing up a little.

"Oh you heard me… You heard exactly what I had said. Not only does John like you, but Rocky does too. I don't get it – what's so special about you?"

My eyebrows began to rise. "Me? I don't know, I'm just – myself. Tilly – you can't possibly tell me that Rocky doesn't like you… Have you not seen the flirting?"

Tilly picked at her fingernails. "But it just wasn't enough – Kara, the guy is crazy for you. He's done so much for you that you don't even know about…"

"I'm not going to discuss this with you, Tilly." I dug my hands into the snow and rooted about for Liomon.

Just when I saw a tuft of fur, I heard a roaring rumble in my ears.

"Avalanche!" Tilly screamed, grabbing my arms and jumping full force off the mountain.

The wind from jumping off the mountain whipped my hair up at a vertical angle. From jumping off the mountain so quickly, I barely had time to scream – I only just about had enough time to tighten my grip on the scruff of Liomon's neck.

We hit a bed of snow near the base of the mountain- I was thankful for it and the fact that Tilly hadn't misjudged her jump which could have made us break a few bones.

"Kara!" Tilly called out, beckoning me to run down the hill that led to mountain.

I scrambled to my feet and awkwardly leapt over the bed of snow.

By now, the snow had come crashing down the mountain and I could see it hurtling towards us.

"Keep running!" I yelled, trying to help Liomon up a little higher, for she was still fast asleep which I couldn't believe myself.

Quicker than I had imagined, the snow had surrounded me up to the chest, picking me up a little as it carried me down the steep slope.

"Kara!" Tilly screamed, attracting my attention to her whereabouts. She was in a tree, crawling along a branch towards me with a hand extended towards me.

I was fast approaching her so I held her partner up over my head. A metre between me and her, I kicked up enough for her to catching Liomon by the scruff and hang her over the tree before catching my wrist. The strain on her face showed me that she was trying so hard to hang onto me.

"Hold on, Kara!" she urged, gritting her.

But I knew that her grip was slipping from my wrist. Instantly, Tilly let go of the tree branch and grabbed onto my hand. With the avalanche of snow pushing me onwards – further away from Tilly – the strain on my arm soon became unbearable.

"It's alright Tilly. Let go." After I said this, I was sure that she would let go of my hand, but she didn't.

Instead, Tilly kicked back off the tree, taking Liomon with her. I was starting to feel that Tilly and I were warming up to one another the more time we spent with one another, the more closer we had become.

When we eventually came to a stop, I had a slight headache. Taking a glove off, I placed a hand on my forehead and felt the cold touch of my hand against a relatively hot head.

"You alright?" Tilly asked.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "Just a bit of a headache from all the sudden tumbling about on the snow."

She started to look about the area. "Where did Monodramon go?"

"I don't know," I replied – it was weird, he must have disappeared after Tilly and I went to sleep. "Part of me is beginning to feel like Monodramon had set us up in time with the avalanche. Because of that avalanche, we ended up without any supplies now."

"I'm sorry." There was a gentle growl lingering in the back of Tilly's throat. "We could check the Digivice for Digimon in the area."

"No," I whispered. "I just keep getting my hopes up when we do, so I'd rather not…" There was a moment which I paused. "Tilly?"

"Yes, Kara." Tilly picked up Liomon and I noticed the Digimon open her eyes. "What is it?"

"Is what you were talking about yesterday true?" I was so curious and desperate to know the answer – admittedly, there may be a part of me that likes Rocky. The way he's always there for me, and he seems to know me like I'm some sort of open book. Deep down, even though I found it embarrassing when our friends would joke that we should just stop the act and admit that we're going out (when we aren't!) I still felt that it would be nice if we did.

"Oh Kara, sweet and innocent Kara. You don't even see it, do you?" Tilly squeezed my chin. "Rocky is head over heels for you. John just doesn't know what he wants – so he thinks that it is you that he wants. Rocky is just an incredibly flirty guy sometimes. Personally, I just wanted to see if he was really serious about liking you, so I worked my charm."

"You did that for me?" I was caught a little off guard – never had I ever imagined that that would be why she had taken a shine to Rocky. "I thought you just liked him yourself."

"You, pftt. No! Well, he's a nice enough guy, but a total idiot sometimes, like the way he dives into the Digital World, or the DEPT headquarters. Personally, I think the pair of you complement each other really well. His head on approach and your gentle, slow approach tie in neatly with one another."

As Tilly discussed Rocky and me, I couldn't help but feel that any feelings I had for him, were gradually growing, little by little.

"So you like him too?" she asked.

"Maybe- oh, I don't know. I've got other things on my plate. Like the chemistry end of topic test on Tuesday – and we've no idea how time runs in here, compared to the human world."

"You're thinking about school! At a time like this? We're meant to be looking for my brother and Rocky."

"I thought you like to keep Benji as a step-brother, rather than a brother." I raised my eyebrows a little and looked over to Tilly who seemed speechless, for once.

"Well yeah, but he's still my brother."

A tiny voice piped up, "Kara?"

"Lalamon!" I grinned, seeing her beady dark eyes beaming up at me. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Where are we?" Lalamon looked around, observing our surroundings. "And where's Monodramon? The rucksack's gone!"

"I know, I know…" I sighed. "There was an avalanche, Tilly and I jumped down the mountain… We left the tent and rucksack up there. All we have now is this blanket and the clothes on our back."

"All that's on your back is the back of your polo shirt and skirt." Lalamon gave a wheezy cough.

"Oh Lalamon, that's not what I meant…" I buried my head into Lalamon, hugging her tightly.

"Kara- look out!" Tilly yelled as a ball of ice was hurtling towards me.

I gasped as Lalamon flew out of the blanket sling. "Lalamon, digivolve!" The light shone from the Digivice on my wrist.

"Lalamon digivolve to, Sunflowmon!" Sunflowmon braced herself and then used a phenomenal attack. "Cactus tail!"

Spinning around rapidly, Sunflowmon's tail like stalk fired off thorns that pierced the ice ball causing it to shatter into hundreds of shards.

"Oh, so you want to play games, huh?"

Tilly and I looked up to see a creature that looked like a white, rocky golem standing above us on a boulder.

"What the-?" I lifted my wrist up to the creature. "Icemon… Sunflowmon – he's a champion level Digimon, so watch out!"

"Alright Kara!" Sunflowmon replied boldly. "You can count on me. Just stay clear!"

"Trespassers beware… Ice strike!" Icemon threw his hands towards the sky, making ice rain down on Sunflowmon.

I ran for the cover of a tree whilst my champion level partner dodged the ice.

"Liomon – go help Sunflowmon!" Tilly snapped, prodding Liomon as she lolled about the dewy grass. "Please, Liomon!"

The little lion rolled away and leapt up the boulder. "Ignite!" Liomon swished her tail and sent a few fireballs at Icemon.

Despite him being an icy Digimon, Icemon practically extinguished the fireballs in a clenched fist. The shock on Liomon's face showed me that she wasn't expecting that.

"Sunshine beam!" Sunflowmon yelled, her petals illuminating with a bright light.

Tilly leapt forwards towards the base of the boulder. "Liomon, jump!" she called out, with her hands stretched out, ready to catch the feisty Digimon.

Before Liomon could leap down, Icemon caught her in a headlock as the sunlight powered up in Sunflowmon.

"Sunflowmon, no!" I screeched. "Look up!"

She did what I said and I saw the bright light beam up into the clouds, it even made a gap in the clouds.

"Iceball bomb!" Icemon struck Sunflowmon in the stomach with the brute force of a hardened ice ball.

Running forwards, I cushioned Sunflowmon's fall. "You have to stop him hurting Liomon," I whispered.

"I'll try." Sunflowmon panted and pulled herself to her feet. "Smiley slap!" She powered through the air and practically headbutted Icemon, making him let go of Liomon. Sunflowmon and Icemon grappled with one another as they tumbled off the boulder.

Tilly caught Liomon in her arms. "There, and I thought cats land on their feet."

"I'm not a cat, I'm a lion." That was the first sentence I had ever heard Liomon say and it made my mouth drop open.

"Iceball bomb!" Icemon threw a bomb down into the snow.

Fog and mist – or steam erupted out from the snow, filling the air within a few seconds. I could hear a commotion and a few punches being thrown, but by the time that the steam cleared, Icemon was gone and Lalamon was lying on the ground with a bruise above her eye.

"Kara," Tilly whispered and I saw another Digimon standing where Icemon had once stood.

"It's an angel," I gasped, seeing 'Angewomon' emblazoned on my Digivice – but I had to be cautious, she could be an enemy… "She looks like the Greek goddess, Aphrodite in a war suit."

"It's alright, Kara Hamilton, I'm a friend. I believe that you are searching for something." Her voice was soft and delicate like a flower. "I believe that I have been sent to guide you home. You'll find what you're searching for there."

"Double bubble!" another unfamiliar voice squeaked from behind Angewomon.

Frothy bubbles floated out from behind Angewomon, it puzzled me because it seemed like something weaker than she was standing behind her.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That would be this little excited, loud and confident little character that has been following me for some time now…" Angewomon sounded so unbelievably irritated now – like she had been trying to shake this Digimon off for a while. "I've been trying to get him back to Hawkmon and Biyomon who look after the babies in the Town of New Beginnings now that he is following me."

Tilly's face lit up when she saw the little Digimon bound around Angewomon. "Gummymon!"

The little green Digimon bounded off the ground, into Tilly's outstretched arms. I could see that there was a kind and caring side to Tilly – you just needed to coax it out.

"You know this Digimon then?" Angewomon smiled a little, thankful. "Forgive me, but I sense a darkness about you." She had turned to face Tilly, holding her hand up flat. "A device…"

"The DEPT communicator," I added, making Angewomon gasp. "What?"

"Children- you must return home. Use the Digivice now!" Angewomon ushered us together and hoped that we knew exactly how to use the Digivice in order to get home.

"But we don't know how to." I tried pressing multiple buttons together with one another, up until all four of them. Jerking my wrist away, I was a little shocked when the screen popped up a little, and the first thought that came to mind was that it was going to help us get back home. "Tilly?"

"Hit the screen. Push it down then…" Tilly rolled her eyes in irritation.

I delicately pressed the screen down and my eyes grew wide when the green portal I had seen before appeared. We could go home. It was so unreal to be thinking this so soon.

"Come on Kara, whilst it's still open!" Tilly grinned, leaping through the portal.

"Thank you, Angewomon," I said cheerfully, before picking a limp and lifeless Lalamon off the ground and cradling her in my arms. "Let's go home, Lalamon."

The tunnel like pathway that led to the human world looked full of wires and electrical cables which sparked occasionally when I passed them.

I felt extremely cheerful, because I was going to see my mum, my Dad and Jenna again – it had begun to feel like weeks since I last saw them. Then there was Rocky – just thinking about him made the butterflies in my stomach flutter and I felt like I wanted to bury my head in the pillow in embarrassment.

"This is it Kara, we're home." Tilly grinned at the buildings we were standing in front of.

Even though the school was the last place I wanted to be, I knew very well that it was of equal distance between Tilly's house, and mine – so I guess it's only fair.

"Yeah," I mumbled cheerfully, looking down at my clothes and seeing that my polo shirt was now back to pink. "I'm going to have to get used to that wardrobe change."

Tilly let out a gentle laugh. "You're funny sometimes-" She stopped almost mid-sentence. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, listening hard, but not hearing anything. "No, I don't hear anything…"

"I was sure I heard wings flapping – I'm sure of it, and then someone talking. Do you think a Digimon followed us through?"

Instincts bubbled in me and I clicked my Digivice onto the detection setting. "There's a Digimon- wait, it just disappeared."

"What?"

"There was a dot right there, but it just vanished."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = In the next chapter, I'm going to go back in time a little, carrying on from where we left off with Rocky and John – hopefully so that the next chapter ends at the same chronological time as this chapter has (crossing my fingers and hoping that this makes some sort of sense!) **

**So who is Rocky's cousin? And who is this intruder – is it the girl with the flying Digimon, or another Digimon that came through the portal with Tilly and Kara? Don't look at me, you'll have to wait until next Friday.**

**That's right, I'm going to do a weekly update commencing on Friday – every Friday, find a new chapter waiting! So because I wanted to stick to that, I apologise for the shoddy work that is probably in this chapter :S**


	17. Chapter 17 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – So Rocky's cousin, let's find out who she is. Remember that you're coming into this story a while before Kara and Tillith return

A/N 2 – The girl with the flying Digimon appears again! Who is she

Chapter 17 – Rocky Walker

I had just finished spraying the jeep- this wasn't the first time it had reappeared after I had abandoned it, and I couldn't understand why it kept returning. Maybe DEPT were trying to warn me that they were far more powerful than we had all originally thought. It took me a moment to take in what I had just done – thinking my handiwork looked great for a first time.

The sound of my phone rung in my ear. I climbed up the few steps out of the garage and into the kitchen. Plucking it off the table, I barely had enough time to check who it was.

"Hello- it's Rocky…" I said.

"Rocky – it's me-"

"Is 'me' the best little cousin of mine in the world?" I slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs and looked at the Digi-Egg that sat in the empty fruit bowl on the table.

"Give it up, Rocky… I need to see you to talk about these strange occurrences. Weird things are happening, and it won't come off, it's locked on." I could hear the panic in her voice. "Please."

"It's late you know. I don't think Aunt Andrea would be too pleased to know that you had gone gallivanting off into the dark, even if was to see the best and most responsible cousin in the world."

"Rocky, please- you have to, and I know this is important – and you know something about this, I know you do. Please, please, please." She sounded like a child who desperately wanted to stay an extra half hour at the playground – but this was far more important.

"Alright, but you breath one word of it to Aunt Andrea then you are never going to have any of my help at all. I repeat – at all. End of."

"Yes! See you in a bit, Rocky!"

"Yeah… Bye," I sighed, hanging up and chucking my phone down on the table. There was only enough time for me to take one or two breaths and then the doorbell rang. "Eh?"

"Come on cuz – open the door!" someone called out through the letterbox. Lexy…

"What? Were you out there the whole time?" I asked, opening the door. "That's bad, missy, and I'm not impressed."

"Save the dramatic lecture for later please and open the door before your neighbours start to get suspicious."

I wandered towards the front door and opened it slowly. "You really are a piece of work sometimes."

"I'd prefer to say resourceful, charming and athletic… Wouldn't you?"

"Charming is another thing – I think you're mixing up your definitions, Alexis."

Alexis hated it when I called her that, because of how close we were. Years ago, when my mum and dad were still together, our families would always have a Sunday roast practically every week – it was so much fun because me, Douglas, Noah and Alexis would share so many memories together. Admittedly, she was the only girl, but she was never really a girly girl as a child (not that she's a full blown tomboy or anything.)

"Come on Rocky, Lexy is what I like to be called." She skipped past me, into the house. "So, let's get down to business."

Before I could say anything, she had dropped a huge sports bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay, first. I need you to not panic, but there's someone you should meet before I tell you anything… Lexy, I want you to meet Candlemon- he's my Digimon partner." I beckoned my partner into the kitchen and watched my little cousins mouth drop open as soon as she laid eyes on him. "He's a Digimon, like I said, so don't be afraid… What do you want to know?"

"This thing here, on my wrist. What is it?" Lexy held up her wrist and pointed to it. "I need to know, Rocky- because it's not coming off… At all. I've tried to get it off in so many ways."

"Well, I hope you didn't break it in the process." I raised my eyebrows, judgingly.

"No!" she exclaimed, somewhat offended. "It didn't break – or even crack when I brought a hammer down on it. Even if it was with my far weaker right hand."

"Crikey!" I grabbed her wrist and inspected the Digivice. "This definitely contributes to your nickname – Lucky."

"Why?"

"This is important, Lexy. This is a Digivice which is what connects you to, this little girl in here…" I picked up the Digi-Egg from the fruit bowl. When she reached for it, I moved it away. "Lexy, this is important. This is not some new toy of yours – I think this is far bigger than that. There is a tiny creature growing inside of the egg that you are going to devote a lot of your time to, but in return, you'll get something far greater than your time. You'll get a friend for life, I guarantee it." I smiled at Candlemon and bumped fists with him.

A crack from the egg startled us both.

"Guu-guu!" A small blue ball with gills that stuck out of its face shot out of the egg and smacked right into the light that hung above the kitchen table.

"Crikey!" I squealed, shielding my eyes and watching the blue ball darting about the room.

"Oh my gosh, Rocky! What the heck was that?" Lexy stood up and I felt her nails – despite being so short – digging into my skin leaving deep crevasses in my skin.

"Ow! That's your Digimon partner, Lexy."

"But he's tiny."

I looked down at her. "For the girl who was the shortest in her class for the whole of primary, you're one to talk…"

"That's my Digimon – but he's tiny compared to Candlemon…"

"No, no, no!" I started laughing uncontrollably – unable to contain my laughter. "This is your baby level Digimon. This guy I know called John, he told me that the Digimon have almost specific levels- like in Pokémon or something. First, it's the baby level, then in-training and rookie – which is what Candlemon is – and also the champion level."

"Oh, so this is… My baby level Digimon."

"And to find out who this is- we just hold up our wrist at the little guy who is now hiding inside the bread box, can you see him?" I didn't wait for an answer, but I held her wrist up to the Digimon that was heavily breathing after his energetic bouncing. "There, Guuguumon…" I snorted, thinking it sounded like a genuine baby. "Wonder if we'll find Gaagaamon nexr!"

Doubling over in hysterics, I clutched the chair to support myself.

There was a growl and angry 'hmmm' sound from the bread pin. "Bubble blow!"

Strings of bubbles shot out of the little Digimon's mouth and simply popped once it came into contact with my skin. It was a pitiful attempt – but to me, it signified that Guuguumon was able to fight for herself.

"She packs quite a punch for a little girl…"

"It's not a girl, Rocky. She is a he." Lexy let go of my arm and shuffled towards the bread bin. "Hi there, little guy. My name is Lexy, I'm your friend. Want to come say hello? Come on, it's okay."

The slam of the front door said that someone had entered and I had no idea who it was.

"Noah, is that you?" I called out, ushering Candlemon towards the garage and pointing to the bread bin.

In a swift movement, Lexy shut the bread bin, trapping Guuguumon inside.

"Noah?" I called out a second time – just in case he didn't hear.

"Rocky- what's this bag doing lying at the bottom of the stairs?"

_Think fast._

"Sorry, it's my training stuff." I ushered Lexy into the garage and closed the door just as Noah walked in. "I had an extra training session because the regionals are coming up and Coach wanted me to train on my eight hundred metres. He says I've got the finished sprint- I just need the bit in between."

"Right- okay," Noah replied, I got the feel that he was buying it. "So the house is looking pretty good from what I see. How's the fridge looking?" he asked, opening the fridge door. "Oh, it's actually quite well stocked in here… Surprising."

"Noah, why are you really here?" I asked, folding my arms.

"The doctors think that Mum will be able to come home in two to three weeks… Which reminds me – where were you last Friday? I tried stopping by, but I got no answer."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bread bin lid jerk a little. I ambled slowly towards it, hoping to stop Guuguumon from getting out.

"Oh… Friday, Friday, Friday… Yeah, Friday I was out at a party with some friends." I turned and rested a hand down on the handle of the bread bin, securing it into place.

"Right, well that's really all I need to tell you, and I promised Mum I'd come and visit… She says it was nice of Kara to come and visit with you – but she hasn't seen either of you in a while. What's been going on there, Rocky?"

"Me and Kara are just friends, Noah. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me in that way. Can I ask you something?" I paused, and took his silence as a yes, though it probably wasn't. "If you knew another girl liked you, and you weren't sure, what would you do? Would you say yes if she asked you out?"

Noah stayed silent and rubbed his nose a little. "I don't know, could you live with yourself if you didn't really like her back – but maybe over time, you'll come to like, I don't know. At the end of the day, it'll be your decision."

_So that didn't help me at all._

"Okay, I need my sleep… So…" I waited for Noah to get the hint – dropping my guard down on the bread bin lid which was thrown open.

There was a blue blur that hit the light again before bouncing off in another direction.

"I'm not even going to ask about that. I don't have the time to ask." Noah clapped his hands. "Right, well I will drop by next week. See you later, Rocky."

"Bye, Noah." I listened for the door shutting before letting Lexy and Candlemon out of the garage.

"Why did I have to hide in the garage?" Lexy asked, sounding incredibly angry with me.

"Because we both know that Noah would just take you home to Aunt Andrea."

Lexy smirked a little. "I'd like to see him try."

"Okay, Lexy. Along with what I've already told, I need to tell you about DEPT."

"DEPT?" Lexy whispered, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

I sat down opposite her and rested my elbows on the table.

"The DEPT are also known as the Digimon Extraction Project Team. They are set on extracting the Digimon from the human world and such… But that means that Guuguumon is going to be a target if they find out about him. They will do everything that they possibly can in order to send him back home. Me, Kara, John, Tilly and Benji are all working to save them from being extracted dangerously, which comes at a price."

"Rocky – I want to do everything I can to protect Guuguumon, but I can't say I'll be much help you guys."

"You will – with practice."

"Guuguumon – it's going to be okay, I'm going to look after you now." Lexy wandered around the room when something jumped onto the back of her shoulder. "Guuguumon!"

Her Digivice screen began to glow a teal blue colour and I knew Guuguumon was about to digivolve.

"Guuguumon digivolve to – Ottermon!" The little Digimon crawled across Lexy's shoulders and hid in her long hair, poking his head out and sniffing the air. There was a squeak from the Digimon who disappeared into her hair.

"Ottermon – hello there… What's wrong?" Lexy poked her finger through towards Ottermon. "Everything's okay…"

"Rocky – there's something in the garden. I'm sure I saw a two green lights, like lasers, shining out from the bottom of the garden."

"Lexy go into the garage and wait in the jeep, now," I demanded, but she ran into the hallway. "Lexy!" I shouted, locking the garden door and going into the garage. "Lexy, come on!" I screamed desperately, snatching the garage door remote off the work surface and pressing the up facing arrows.

"Where the heck is she, Candlemon?" I asked, looking at my Digimon partner and pleading him to go and find her.

There was the sound of a rattling door handle – only moments later, Lexy came running into the garage. She slammed into the passenger side door as I started the jeep. A raw and rusty sound erupted from the jeep as I drove it out of the garage which made me think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to go somewhere we thought was safe without the DEPT finding out.

"Hold on tight," I warned her as we jolted out of the driveway and skidded onto the road.

"Rocky – you're scaring me now. Where are we going?" Lexy stroked Ottermon's shiny black, wet looking nose as he perched on her shoulder underneath her hair.

"We're going to a safe house, but we're going elsewhere first and go to the safe house on foot."

"Rocky…" Lexy murmured gently. "DEPT really are out to get us, aren't they?"

"They are trying to get Ottermon and Candlemon, but I won't let them. Don't worry, you aren't nicknamed Lucky for nothing." I whizzed out onto a roundabout and nearly missed being hit by a small Ford focus.

"Rocky- be careful!" squealed Lexy, gripping the handle above the window.

Her doing that reminded me of Mum, because she would nearly always do that when I was practicing for my driving lesson. Her left hand would grip the handle and the right hand would grab the seat.

"You can stop doing that you know. I passed my test for a reason…"

"Yeah, but the majority of road accidents will involve a person who has recently passed her test – I would go into the statistics of it. It's just that I don't have one off the top of my head."

I kept checking my wing mirror, just to see if the DEPT had been following us, but there were no typical black vans or anything.

"Where are we going, Rocky?" Lexy asked as I turned the wheel, pulling into a car park beside the fields near my house. I hadn't driven that far, but I needed to get away fast.

"We're going to a friend's house – she'll let me stay because me and her brother are cool. So you'll be on your best behaviour – got it?" I waited for her to nod slowly. "Alright, I'll call Grace and let her know."

I had no idea what I was going to say – thinking on the spot will have to do for now. It seemed to get me far most times.

"Rocky – hi!" Grace's chirpy voice squeaked in my ear. "How you doing? I've missed you at school these past few days- where were you?"

"Ah, Grace. There's- there's been a leak in the pipes at mine. Me and my little cousin- we need a place to stay for the night… Just for tonight. Can we come stay at yours – please?" It went silent for a moment and I thought that I could hear Grace asking someone.

"Of course, Rocky. You're- you're always welcome here, and you know where I live, right?"

"Yeah, sure I do." I started laughing gently and then let out a huge sigh. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Definitely- look forward to it…" Grace stuttered a little – I assumed some nerves were getting to her. "Bye Rocky."

"See you soon."

I put my phone in my pocket and pulled Lexy across the road towards the field. "Come on, we've got a long walk ahead of us. Candlemon- cover our backs, will you?"

"Right, Rocky," Candlemon replied bravely, turning to look back over his shoulder as we passed him.

"Please don't play up at Grace's house – she's my friend you know and I don't want you to mess things up."

"Well, well Rocky. Is this a friend with a capital 'F' by any chance?" Lexy jabbed me in the side of my stomach with the sharp point of her elbow.

"Maybe… Maybe she is and maybe she isn't – only time will tell. We've been out in the past, but we were like, fourteen years old and she said she didn't want to go out anymore… Things are different now, Lexy. You'll understand that when you're older, you know."

"Give over, Rocky. You know, I'm only a few years younger than you are. So you don't have to be all shy and act as if you know. I've had a boyfriend before."

"Oh, little Lucky… You're growing up so much." I put my arm around my little cousin and squeezed her roughly.

"Go away. Rocky- you're so annoying!" she snapped.

"And what's with these- the goggles?" I asked, pulling them off her head, which only made her hair go incredibly static and fluffy looking. "They're kind of funny looking – mind if I borrow them?"

"No, give them back, they're mine!" she squealed, snatching for them.

Because I was a whole head and shoulders taller than her, I was able to pull them out of her reach. "Uh-uh-uh. We don't snatch in the Walker, Jackson clan now, do we?"

"No…" she sighed.

For some reason, I tucked the goggles away in my own rucksack – I don't know why, I just wanted for Lexy and I to look normal. Or at least remotely normal.

"Rocky, something's in the field…" Candlemon mumbled.

Grabbing Lexy by the shoulders, I shook her vigorously. "Listen to me, you run to the end of the field, wait by the wooden gate. I'll come and find you, I promise."

"Okay…" Lexy sprinted down the slope of the field into the darkness.

"Candlemon, I've checked my Digivice. Nothing digital is in the field, come on. Let's go!" I turned to run after Lexy. Thoughts were rushing through my mind- I had to think about Lexy first. She was important at this stage, not only because of Ottermon – but because she was my little cousin. The lucky cousin.

Lucky was the nickname she got when she was born. A little prematurely I think. Mum had told me that Aunt Andrea had complications with her pregnancy and Lexy had to be born a little earlier than we had planned. The doctors had all said that Lexy was lucky to be alive and have survived being premature by over a month. That, along with many other things, had inspired me to want to become a doctor.

"Lexy!" I called out quietly, vaulting over the gate even though there was a side gate already open.

"Rocky – I'm right here." There she was, standing right beside me.

"Sorry," I mumbled quickly. "Candlemon, where are you?" Squinting my eyes, I could just about see the flicker of a flame darting down the field towards me.

"Turns out it was just a rabbit, or some kind of furry creature," Candlemon sighed, panting heavily.

"Okay. Let's get going to Grace's. She'll be wondering where we are." I led the way towards Grace's house, walking up a hill towards her house. "Candlemon, you're going to have to hide out around the back of the house – can I trust you to do that for me?"

"Of course I can!" Candlemon positioned himself amongst some bushes beside Grace's house.

Her house was one of the largest ones I had ever seen, it even had a drive which curved from the road, to the house and back to the road. A short wall with an iron fence barricaded us from entering without buzzing the intercom. Personally, I hated these intercoms, I never knew what to say – and my finger hovered over the button for a long time.

Lexy let out an irritated sigh and jammed my finger into the button.

"Rocky Walker," I murmured.

The side gate unlocked and the pair of us shuffled up the drive, hearing the stones grind over one another as we walked up towards the house. A light lit up our path as the front door opened.

"Rocky – it's so good to see you, I haven't seen you in ages!" Grace ran out of the house and threw her arms around my neck.

Deep down, Grace was the first person that I had ever been out with properly, and it was so good to be close like this – maybe I could go as far as to say that the feelings were starting to reawaken a little.

"It's good to see you too, Grace," I said when she let go of me. "This is my little cousin, Alexis…" I indicated Lexy who had a face that looked like a sour grape. "She's not normally like that." That comment got me a heavy stomp on the foot from Lexy.

"Come inside you two." Grace pulled up both inside her house. "Jake's away at uni now, so you can have his room, Rocky. Alexis- you can share my room."

"I really appreciate this, Grace- where are your parents?"

"Mum's gone to bed and Dad's doing business in America right now. So it's no problem, Mum loves you anyway."

The next morning, I got up and headed downstairs, staring at the canvas paintings of glorious sunsets and beach scenes that hung up on the wall. In the kitchen, Grace's mum was snacking on those breakfast biscuits. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and stood up when she saw me.

"Rocky Walker – now there's a face I haven't seen in a while. Come here and give me a hug mister." Before I could say anything, she headed towards me.

I felt incredibly awkward as I stood in the kitchen in just my boxers, with Grace's mum hugging me for a split moment. Even in that moment, my body went into shock – her hands were freezing on my back!

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Bailey," I replied.

"Please- call me Sarah." She went back down to her magazine. "There's bread in the tin, cereal in the cupboard, or porridge over there. I would offer you eggs, but we're looking low on them – you're welcome to have one anyway. How's that mother of yours, Rocky?"

"She's… There's been a few problems lately- we were in a car crash, so she's in the hospital making a steady recovery."

"Oh, that's awful – I hope she gets better." Sarah smiled as her daughter came into the kitchen, the sound of her bootie like slippers scuffing along the tiled floor. "Do pick your feet up, darling."

Grace ignored her mum and skipped on over to the fridge to pour herself a glass of apple juice. "Yes, Mum," she sighed.

"So tell me, little miss. Do what I see mean that I'll be seeing more of Rocky?" Her tone was harsh and accusing in a way.

Grace and I exchanged a look that crossed between awkward and happy.

"Who knows Mum…" Grace whispered, drinking the whole glass of juice in one huge gulp. "We better be off soon though, Rocky. I'm going to go and shower – do you need one?" She walked towards me, keeping eye contact with me and I felt like I just couldn't pull myself away from looking at her.

Those captivating brown eyes that looked as inviting as a hot chocolate with sprinkles on a wintery day. I loved the way her collar bones were so dominant, because it showed that she was delicate and fragile.

"I saw the way you looked at her, Mister. Let me warn you – she's older and far more beautiful than when she was fourteen… She'll hurt you," Sarah mumbled.

I didn't get why she was saying this – part of me got the feeling that she maybe didn't like me as much as Grace was letting on.

"There's nothing she could do to hurt me – and there's no relationship to injure. Grace and I are still friends," I replied, heading for the stairs. "Oh, but thanks for the warning." Smiling sarcastically, I dashed up the stairs.

On our walk into school, Lexy ran ahead which left me and Grace walking side by side up through the gates.

"Rocky…" Grace murmured. "I've been meaning to ask you something, but I could never be sure whenever I saw you with Kara."

"Come on, Grace. You can tell me- you know that." I tried to encourage her to just say it.

"Oh, what the hay-"

What the hay was something she had picked up from her mum. It was something she always used to say – it was like saying 'I'm just going to go for it.'

Before she could finish her sentence, she pressed her lips against mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back. This was Grace Bailey, my first slightly more serious girlfriend – deep down, I was always going to have feelings for her.

"Grace-"

"Actions speak louder than words, don't they?"

Clearly, because from the reaction from the other people in our year told me yes. Actions do speak louder than words_._ Their mouths were all hanging open from surprise.

"Grace… I got to go hand Kara's recording in to the music teacher – Miss Allen…" Without even thinking, I walked away.

After school, I was busy emptying the contents of my rucksack into my locker when my Digivice's screen lit up and told me that there was a Digimon in the school. Just when I really didn't want one to appear.

"Rocky – Ottermon digivolved! I looked at the Digivice. It said he was hungry, so I may have given him a jaffa cake or two!" Lexy exclaimed, startling me a little – I didn't even know she was behind my locker door.

"Lexy!" I squeaked, looking around. "You cannot just go around exclaiming that sort of thing. People might hear and tell the DEPT!"

"Alright, but Iontramon and I can't stay at your new girlfriend's house forever… So I'm going to sneak him into my room."

"Well, you're about to experience your first Digimon encounter. This one is in the school"

"Where's Candlemon?" Lexy asked. "And if it's in the school, would that not be better to let DEPT handle it.

I knew Candlemon was hidden at the bottom of the lower field where very few people ever went. "No! No it wouldn't!"

"What's so special for the candle to go on?" Grace giggled from behind me. "Never mind. Rocky, do you want to come around to my house for dinner?"

"I don't know – I think I've got to make sure that Lexy gets home okay – her mum, I mean, my aunt would kill me if I didn't."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter, Rocky!" Lexy piped up, so I poked her in the back with my finger extended. "No, I think Mum would prefer it if you did."

"Yeah, listen Grace… I don't think that we should-"

Grace gave me and Lexy the most peculiar look. "Oh, right then. Well, I will see you tomorrow at school." She kissed my cheek and walked away down the corridor.

"Way to go, Lexy…"

"You're one to talk, Rocky. So what happens now?" Lexy asked.

"It's not my fault she still likes me…" I paused. "What?"

"Kara is a better girl than Grace ever could be – and from what you tell me, Kara understands you far more. I'm sure she also does stuff for you that you don't even know about. Like GCSE biology coursework."

"Ah. That's different-"

"It's not, but what's the plan?"

I surveyed the corridors which were growing empty by now. "We're going to go for a little patrol around the school. I'll wait until we find the Digimon before getting Candlemon over here. Just in case someone sees him."

Lexy and I ran through the corridors, occasionally bumping into the odd teacher who told us to stop running. Admittedly, we would walk, until we were around the corner. Then we would go back to running.

"Look!" Lexy exclaimed.

I looked into the classroom through the windows. The blinds were open and I could see the Digimon sitting – no, floating above the tables.

"Slowly. Lexy, I need you to go and get Candlemon now," I said quietly. "Please."

When Lexy had gone, I reached out for the door handle and slowly entered the classroom.

The Digimon was called Wisemon according to the Digivice.

"So- you're a mystery then?"

_Please, sit down boy._

This Digimon was talking to me through telepathy. It had a long burgundy robe on and a cream cloth wrapped around its shoulder and head. I saw these glowing, amber eyes staring back at me. Wisemon unfolded his arms and revealed two spheres that reminded me of the roundest stones you could find at the beach. One red and one a dull golden colour.

The door opened abruptly. "Rocky Walker – you know school's finished right? Haven't you got a home to go to?" one of the male physics teachers asked, hanging onto the door handle.

I swallowed hard, "Oh, I'm meeting a teacher here…" My body froze, thinking he would notice Wisemon, but he didn't.

He just shut the door and walked on – like he didn't see Wisemon at all.

_I have something to show you._

Wisemon held out the gold sphere which emitted a bright light.

The classroom and Wisemon disappeared and I was near a mountain… With Tilly and Kara, they were busy talking, for once!

"Is what you were talking about yesterday true?" Kara asked, looking at Tilly with curiosity.

"Oh Kara, sweet and innocent Kara. You don't even see it, do you?" Tilly squeezed the other girl's chin. "Rocky is head over heels for you. John just doesn't know what he wants – so he thinks that it is you that he wants. Rocky is just an incredibly flirty guy sometimes. Personally, I just wanted to see if he was really serious about liking you, so I worked my charm."

"You did that for me? I thought you like him yourself…"

"You, pftt- No! Well, he's a nice enough guy, but a total idiot sometimes, like the way he dives into the Digital World, or the DEPT headquarters. Personally, I think the pair of you complement each other really well. His head on approach and your gentle, slow approach tie in neatly with one another."

"Maybe I do like him a little bit."

It felt nice hearing them talk about me – but I couldn't feel good when I knew I would have hurt Kara if she knew about Grace kissing me in the middle of the school grounds.

The mountains disappeared. I was lying on the floor of the classroom, Wisemon was still there.

"Why did you show that to me?" I snapped angrily. Pushing myself off the floor, I walked towards Wisemon who had remained silent. "Tell me!"

_You needed to know the truth. You haven't realised that even if there are people better than her; there are people who are better than you – yet she chose you._

"Why? That makes no sense…"

_They will use this against you. The darkness._

Then, Wisemon vanished, completely out of thin air.

I let my head roll back and hit the rough carpet of the floor.

"Rocky – Kara and that other girl – Tilly – they're back!" Lexy squealed, opening the door.

"Really?" I grinned, scrambling out the door and past Lexy and the two Digimon.

Bursting out of the main, I stopped to see Kara standing by the gate. When we saw each other, we started running towards each other. She practically jumped onto me, forcing me to spin her around.

"You're happy to see me then?" she asked calmly.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all," I said, letting go of Kara.

"Is that from Mulan?"

"Well it's your favourite movie – so points for trying!"

I couldn't help myself, my hands cupped either side of her face and I kissed her – much to Tilly and Lexy's delight as they cheered enthusiastically, before we were ushered off the grounds by the caretaker.

My phone started to buzz in my pocket and when I picked it out I had a text from an unknown number.

"If you want to see your girlfriend again Mister Walker, I believe you better come quickly."

It was followed by a picture of Grace sitting in one of those white rooms that they had kept the Digimon in.

"Rocky?" Kara asked, smiling cheerfully at me.

That's when it hit me – I had to tell Kara.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Okay, so I'm not really sure where I was going with this – I just wanted them to be a little complicated – or at least seem so… At least you found out who Rocky's cousin was! And what will become of Wisemon's prophecy for Rocky? Does it mean anything at all? Sorry for this chapter, it got off to a good start, but it didn't finish well **


	18. Chapter 18 - Kara Hamilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – So Lexy was Rocky's cousin, finally! *That's what you're probably thinking*

A/N 2 – What is with Wisemon's prophecy – it makes no sense, or at least very little.

A/N 3 – Can I just say, that it makes me so happy to have actually got it in writing that Rocky and Kara are together now! I have been waiting nearly the whole story :L

[I have left it to a random name picker to decide who the this chapter's POV should be from - and it chose Kara, so here's a chapter from her]

Chapter 18 – Kara Hamilton (oh – I'm approaching twenty chapters!)

It feels so good to be back at home, in my own bed – no Tilly sprawling out taking up all the room, and no freezing cold winds of the White Mountain whipping through my room, and no threat of a Digimon attacking in the middle of the night either.

But I was rudely awoken by the fact that something was standing at the bottom of my bed. "Jenna – go to bed, I'm not in the mood," I mumbled, gently rubbing my eyes before leaving them to focus.

The moonlight was shining through the gap in my curtains which allowed me to see the figure in my room.

The Digimon in my room.

Instinctively, my hand rose a little.

"Wisemon?" I whispered, feeling cautious – I had no idea whether this Digimon was a friend, or a foe, but I was sure, for one thing, I was going to find out soon.

_You need not fear me, child._

It was in my head – Wisemon was talking to me, yet no sound passed his lips.

_I have something to show you._

A golden glow lit up the room which made my eyes close and for me to flop down flat on my bed.

I could see a lab – like a high tech science laboratory where multiple vials, flasks and tubes were filled with liquids of various colours. Cloudy wisps of vapour floated out from nitrogen tanks that were connected up to the experiment. The smell in the lab was strong, like the smell of a strong mustard and a hint of bleach which stung my nostrils.

A young scientist held a small beaker up to the light and swilled the liquid around in it, the colour shifted to a clearer, transparent colour.

"Excellent," she murmured joyfully, as if her experiment had succeeded.

"Ms Wallis – I'm sorry to hear about the mishap at home – from what you say about it, no one say that coming."

I turned to see who had entered the room and grimaced with a face like sour cream. It was the General, but he looked younger. There was more colour in his hair, and there were no scars either.

"James and I had our differences – it was only a matter of time before he left. Part of me just hopes that Gwynn doesn't blame me, and that Lisa or Anthony become depressed or something… I mean you hear about all of that in the newspaper about children that hang themselves due to a series of bad occurrences."

"You don't need to worry, Amelia. Now, are you sure that you are ready for the sample?"

"Indeed. Just this morning I found the correct method and all the necessary algorithms to start up the programme. It's ready for the test – to see if it's possible." Amelia Wallis – the woman who had helped us when we needed it most – lifted a metal, cannon like device and pressed a few buttons on the side of it. "If you insert your hand into here, then we can start the process."

The General held his hand up to the mechanism and hesitated a little before he finally put his hand inside it. "And they will be trained to carry out their mission – correct?"

Amelia nodded confidently. "We can monitor the vitals and train them to become the agent you want. I will take over the training when all the preliminary tests have been carried out. It'll be better that way. Now, you're going to feel a slight prick – that's just the sample being extracted."

There was a puff sound which I assumed was this 'sample being extracted' as the General jerked a little.

"See, it's all done now." Amelia started to remove the device.

I couldn't understand why Wisemon had showed me this – it didn't make any sense to me at all. Out of nowhere, everything started to speed up like something had hit the fast forward button. Scientists and soldiers shot in and out of the lab, but I stayed rooted to the spot. Eventually, it slowed down to a normal sped.

"Ms Wallis – how is the agent doing?" the General asked the scientist whose hair looked a slightly duller colour now. "I need reports."

"General K– I would really appreciate you calling her by the name she has been given." Amelia frowned. "Do you want to go and see her?"

"No – I don't, not now. Not ever, maybe when she is ready for her mission."

I felt myself being pulled back a little as the laboratory began to disappear.

I opened my eyes and just managed to see Wisemon evaporate into thin air. "Well I shouldn't have had that cheese toastie for dinner…"

"What's wrong, Kara?" Lalamon whispered, peeping out from under my bed.

I preferred it when she slept under my bed – I had always been one of those children who had always thought there was something hiding under the bed at night. So by Lalamon sleeping there, I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"This Digimon – it showed me a vision about DEPT, at the weekend, I'm going to have to have a chat with Amelia. She knows something and she has to tell me."

"You got a vision from Wisemon?" Lalamon sounded shocked.

"Yeah, why what's the problem, Lalamon?" I asked.

"It must have been important – I've never heard of anyone receiving a vision from Wisemon."

"Well I am exhausted – but I'm glad it's Friday tomorrow. Night Lalamon."

"Goodnight Kara."

I didn't sleep that much until my phone's alarm went off, but I had completely forgotten that I had left it on top of my chest of drawers. It was there, because in order to turn it off, I would have to get out of bed.

"Lalamon – can you get that?" I asked.

As she flew over to my drawers, I heard movement outside my bedroom. The door flew open and I couldn't help but throw myself out of the bed.

"Kara, good morning! It's not like you to be out of bed so soon. Who were you talking to, honey?" Mum smiled as me, trying to look around me to see inside my room. "Is Rocky still coming over for dinner? Now that you're together, I thought that we would be seeing more of him. At least more than we used to."

"I'll ask if he's still up to it. What are you going to cook?"

"Fishy kedgeree – do you think he'll like it?"

"Mum – I can't have fish… I've gone vegetarian, remember?" My eyebrows raised a little, sternly.

"Oh, right… Maybe you can have peppered kedgeree… Does that meet your needs?"

"I suppose I shall survive, you'll just have to set mine aside before you add the fish. And maybe Rocky's too."

"You weird girl, but that's why I love you. You've certainly come out of your shell since you two started going out. Remember and open your curtains before you leave."

"Yes Mum," I sighed, closing my door as she went into the bathroom. "That was a close one, Lalamon."

"You're telling me…"

Rocky came to the door and we walked slowly to school, so I took that as my opportunity to tell him about Wisemon when we turned onto the road our school was on.

"Rocky…"

"Yes Kara?" he said, squeezing my hand in his.

"I got a vision from Wisemon."

Instantly, his whole attitude changed and I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something. Rocky let go of my hand and ran it through his swishy and spiked thatch of hair. His pace quickened, so I tried to keep up.

"Rocky? Why are you running away?" I asked with a little fire in my voice – I had only ever gotten angry about five times in my life.

"I'm not running away – I just don't know what to say to you…"

"Rocky – you're being silly. Wisemon showed me Amelia, but she younger and running some experiment with a child and the General."

"Oh…" he mumbled. "Kara, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to go to the safe house flat and confront Amelia – she's hiding something from us and I have to know."

"Why don't we go there tonight?"

"Because you promised to come and have dinner with me and my family." I took hold of Rocky's hand by the school gates.

"Did I?" His face was overthrown by shock.

"No you didn't, but you will in the future," I replied, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Oh I will, will I?" Rocky couldn't stop smiling – nor could I! "Come on, you've got double chemistry first thing-"

"How do you know my time table so well – it's weird."

We walked into the school – it was the whispers that caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girls looking back and forth between me and their friends with their mouths hanging open.

"_I can't believe this." "Do you think she knows what happened?" "Crikey, if and when she finds out!"_

My head turned to look up at Rocky, who was clearly nervous, but I thought nothing of it. If he had something to hide, he would have told me.

"Kara, I need to tell you something." Rocky grabbed my shoulders and I wriggled as I felt his fingers squeeze a little tighter.

"What? Ow, Rocky, that hurts!" I squealed quietly.

"Sorry." He immediately let go. "I think you better stay clear of Grace Bailey…"

I didn't understand at all. "Grace Bailey's in my english class – we even sit on the same table. We get on well, so why should I steer clear of her?" Before another word passed his lips, I pressed a finger to them. "Please Rocky. You really have to think very carefully about the next words that leave your mouth. You know you can't keep secrets from me. Remember when your mum and dad went on holiday in April and Noah was visiting his friends at university and you organised a house party… Yes? Well I found out about that even though you denied it when I asked you. Please Rocky, if I mean anything to you-"

"Kara, you mean," he sighed, taking a deep breath. "You mean everything to me, Kara, but I don't want to hurt you."

"But you're going to hurt me by not telling me. Would you rather someone else told you a warped and twisted story, or that you told me the truth?" I tried to reason with him, desperate to find out what he meant by stay away from Grace. In the past, we hadn't associated with one another too well, but this year, we did presentations together and got to know each other more and more.

"Kara, you of all people must know that I no longer have feelings for Grace, but she still does for me."

"That's not all of the story, is it?"

"The whole story is that she kissed me twice whilst you were away."

There was a gasp of shock, followed by a chorus of interest from the watching crowds. Rocky's cousin, Lexy came along and glared at the onlookers.

"What are you looking at?" she shouted angrily. "Go on, find something else to gossip and spread rumours about!" She stared them down until they eventually moved away, or into the school. "There. What would you do without me?" Lexy flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. "And you owe me a new pair of goggles, Rocky! After you stole mine for yourself."

"Goggles?" I asked, turning to Rocky.

"Kara Hamilton, Alexis Jackson, and how did I not know that Rocky Walker would still be out in the playgrounds…"

The three of us turned to see the deputy headteacher standing by the entrance with her arms folded. She wore a horrendous tweed suit that actually looked incredibly frumpy on her.

Rather than risk angering the beast further, I hurried inside – ready for a new day.

After enduring double chemistry, a double free that I spend in the library reading up on veterinary science, and then biology, I was free to go home. Whilst I was waiting for Rocky to turn up at my locker, John appeared beside me.

"So it's true what they're saying…" he mumbled, adjusting his red baseball cap so that less of his black fringe poked through underneath it. "About you and him – about you and Rocky."

"Yes, John. It is. It's good to see you too. Listen, do you know where Amelia will be tomorrow?"

"Why?" he asked, turning towards me with a look of intrigue. "Who wants to know?"

"Well I want to know, silly boy." I nudged his arm with my fist gently. "John – I need to talk to her because she was in charge of some experiment at the DEPT headquarters some years ago, yet she never told us anything about it. John – please?"

"Tell me more – how do you know about this experiment?"

"Come on, John. Just tell me," I replied sternly, I was just not in the mood for joking around and games.

"She'll be in the flat next to mine at the weekend whilst the three youngsters are at her mother's in Seaford – it's a little seaside town near Eastbourne and Brighton. Now will you tell me how you've come to know about this experiment?"

At the mention of Brighton, I was reminded of Hope – I had promised to email her this weekend, we had been emailing one another since she returned to live with her dad, and I had forgotten to email her last weekend.

"Kara?"

"Sorry, I was elsewhere. You mustn't tell anyone this, but there was this Digimon in my room last night. This Digimon – Wisemon, showed me a vision of the General and Amelia in a laboratory. She was creating something, and they spoke about an agent. Amelia specifically said that she would shadow and train this agent for their mission. I want to know what this has to do with the Digimon and the Digital World."

"Wisemon gave you a vision – right… I'll believe that when I see it. I barely believe that there's a Digimon named Wisemon. I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation for what happened." John smirked a little, but then he suddenly stood up abruptly. "Looks like Prince Charming is coming this way. Maybe I'll see you when you come to Amelia's, bye Kara."

"Bye John, see you later." I watched John disappear around the corner and Rocky come towards me.

"What did he want?" Rocky asked, frowning heavily.

"I was asking him whether Amelia would be at the safehouse. I hope you aren't jealous, Rocky," I teased him. "Now that you're here, we can get going, right?"

"Yes, Kara…"

All I could think about when we walked home, was confronting Amelia and finding out the truth. Even at dinner, it was the only thing I thought about. Then something hit me. When I thought about Hope and I being trapped in DEPT, I remembered asking the General if he had a daughter. He had stuttered and barely said a word.

"Rocky!" I exclaimed, standing up and knocking my leg against the table, startling my family and Rocky as the plates and various bottles or jars of sauces jolted on the table.

"What is it, Kara? We were only asking Rocky if he was still interested in pursuing medicine – we were going to offer to ask your godmother to allow him to do a bit of work experience at the hospital."

"Oh- right. Well, me and Rocky have got to go meet up with a friend, I forgot to let you know. Sorry Mum, sorry Dad." I tucked my chair back into the table and widened my eyes at Rocky.

"But Kara- Oh, alright," Rocky said calmly.

"You shouldn't let Kara control your life, Rocky. Be a man at least," Jenna added to the conversation, poking her dinner around the plate.

"Shut up, Jenna!" I snapped.

"Kara! Apologise!" Mum growled.

"Sorry." I rushed around to Rocky and started to aggressively massage his shoulders and the back of his neck. "Come on, Rocky," I whispered, beckoning him to move.

"Okay, I'm coming. Anyway Jenna, I don't mind, because she just knows that she will be the one that has to sit and watch me run in the trials, or at a football match." Rocky smiled as he got out of his chair.

The thing is, what Rocky didn't know, was that I didn't mind football that much. In the past, I would watch the Match of the Day on Sunday mornings with my dad, so that didn't bother me at all.

"The door's this way, Rocky."

"Kara, I'm coming."

As soon as the front door shut, we waited for Lalamon and Candlemon to come out of there hiding place.

"You have some nerve, Miss Hamilton." Rocky weaved his arms around my waist. "Are you going to tell me why you had a little jealous moment? Because I hope you weren't jealous that your mum and dad were giving me more attention."

"You're so full of yourself. No, Rocky. We have to go and invade the DEPT. I need to know the truth." My abrupt, impulsive side was coming out right now. "I'm going to go straight to the source – straight to the General. I want you to be my back up."

"Kara Chanel – you aren't thinking straight. Remember all the bad things that have happened as a result of going into the DEPT. Labramon being eradicated, me and Benji getting sucked into the Digital world and the jeep that I stole keeps returning."

"Rocky-" I stopped abruptly and listened to the sound of the wind whistling. "That Digimon – it's back here." I looked at my Digivice. "There is no way that I am going to get distracted. Come on, to the DEPT headquarters."

I don't know what was coming over me, this wasn't like me at all.

"Kara, there is no way I'm going to let you go alone," Rocky sighed, chasing after me as I broke out into a run towards the headquarters.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Rocky captivated by something else. "What is it, Rocky?"

"This Digimon and its partner have been watching us for a long time, Kara. I know this sounds crazy, but we need to find out about them now."

Not that I wanted to, but we ended up meeting Tilly, Lexy, Benji and John near the entrance of the DEPT. Benji looked pleased to see me and gave me the biggest hug, saying thank you over and over again for reuniting him with Gummymon.

"Benji, it's okay, I'm glad you and Gummymon have been reunited. I think I would have acted exactly the same if Lalamon had been sucked up into the Digital World," I said to the youngest Digidestined.

"Really?" He stared up at me with huge blue eyes. "That's really nice of you, Kara. Thank you."

"I hate to break up this little get together, but you interrupted my evening for a reason… So what was it?" John folded his arms, clearly he wasn't in the mood right now. "Well?"

"Cool it, John…" Rocky said, trying to diffuse John's apparent temper.

"I don't need to cool it, Rocky!" John snapped.

"Woah, guys. Take a breather," Lexy interrupted, stepping in between the boys. "John has a point, why are we here?" She started to stroke the small furry creature that had slumped itself across her shoulders.

"Rocky was trying to stop me from going into the DEPT headquarters by calling you guys." There was no other way I could put it, I knew Rocky, and I knew that this is exactly what he was doing – I just had to accept that I would have to wait to find out the truth about the General and Amelia's experiment. "And I hate to admit it, but it's working."

"Okay- she's seen through me, guys. But I have a point. We need to find out about this flapping Digimon, and its partner. We have all heard this person near us on so many occasions, and I am sick and tired of not knowing who they are."

There was a chorus of agreement from the others, but I remained silent. Admittedly, I wanted to find out about the experiment and the agent, but the others seemed more intent on finding out about this flapping Digimon.

"They're a girl – I've seen her. She's got a Digimon. That leads me to believe that she's a Digidestined," John added.

"See, we're piecing together more and more about her," Rocky said cheerfully, beaming at each and every one of us.

As I watched everyone enthusiastically discuss what they were going to do – apart from John – I felt a warm feeling, a nice feeling that we were fast becoming a team. Sure there were some arguments that broke out, and there were also conflicting views within, but something had to be done.

"So, is there any other news?" I asked the others, who looked at me with blank expressions. "There must be something we can talk about…" The silence was unsettling. "Come on, we're a team, what's happening with each of us and our Digimon?"

"Me and Gummymon had a race up three flights of stairs and I won!" Benji squealed. "It was so much fun! We should all do it." The young boy threw his little partner above his head.

"Well, I don't know you guys so well, so I'm just getting to know you bit by bit," Lexy said when no one else said anything. "All I will say is that we are one weird team."

"You're telling me, Lexy… These guys are weirdos-" Tilly rolled her eyes, like I had seen Liomon do in the past.

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about." Lexy squared up to Tilly, who was easily bigger than her, and not just in the chest and bum departments.

"Forget it. Come on Benji, we're going home." Tilly yanked Benji away by the arm. "I don't have to put up with this."

"Tilly, don't go!" I called out feebly.

"I don't get her. Why is she so… So, aggressive?" Lexy stroked Iontramon's nose with the tip of her finger. "I'm going home."

As she walked off, Rocky called out to her, but she carried on as if he hadn't said a word. "I'm really sorry Kara, but Aunt Andrea will kill me if she knew I left Lexy to walk home on her own. No expeditions to the DEPT headquarters, okay? John, I'm counting on you to keep my girl out of trouble." He kissed my cheek before chasing after his younger cousin.

"So John… How is everything at home?" I asked as we began to walk home.

"My dad is recovering, but I don't know how I'm going to tell him about Japan."

"Are you still going to Japan?" I queried, interested by John's thought process. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"And it won't be the same knowing that I won't see you and the others – you guys are like a second family, an incredibly annoying second family too."

"You haven't answered my question."

"What, Kara?"

"I asked if you were still going to Japan- remember?"

"I know you did – I just didn't want to answer. Kara, I'm leaving soon. When I'm gone, I need you to stop by and check up on my father."

"Of course, I will. You know I will."

It went quieter, until a petrified scream filled the air. John and I immediately followed the scream back the way we had come.

"Lexy!" I yelled. "Get back!" Looking past the Digimon that had just come through a portal, I noticed that Rocky was lying crumpled on the grass verge beside the road. All that stood between me, Rocky and Lexy was a very tall and incredibly menacing Digimon that reminded me of a hairy golden monkey.

"Careful, Kara. That's Apemon…" John warned me quietly. "We'll do this together."

"Together," I whispered.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I wrote the first section on Wednesday, so it probably fell apart around the end, but here's the chapter… I wanted to show another side to Kara, it's trying to show her flowering a little, so give it a chance :L**


	19. Chapter 19 - Johnathan Bradley

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – So we meet Apemon, but who's going to sort everything out, will it be Commandramon, or Lalamon?

A/N 2 – Are they going to get to the bottom of Amelia's experiment?

[I have left it to a random name picker to decide who the this chapter's POV should be from - and it chose John, so here's a chapter from him]

Chapter 18 – Johnathan Bradley (One chapter away from twenty whole chapters!)

As I saw Apemon standing in the middle of the street, I had the realisation that I never had the chance to tell Kara about my vision from Wisemon – the one that pushed me into going to Japan, but there were more important things at hand now.

Rocky's cousin stood rooted to the spot. Her Digimon had leapt off her shoulder- for once – and had taken up a protective stance in front of her.

I tutted over-dramatically, the Digimon didn't stand a chance against Apemon.

"Kara – I want you to listen to me very carefully… You and Lalamon go and check on your boyfriend and his excuse for a Digimon over there. I'll distract Apemon and draw him away," I said calmly and quietly, trying not to move an inch.

"Okay, John," she murmured, slowly stepping to the right and towards him.

"Commandramon- are you ready?" I turned to look at my Digimon. "A nice, clean battle, no gaps for error at all."

Commandramon nodded, raising his gun to look through the crosshairs. "You got it, boss-man."

Part of me didn't understand why he kept calling me that, but I let him do it – it wasn't hurting anyone.

"M-one-six assassin!"

Multiple pellets soared through the air, heading straight for Apemon, whose back was turned. There was a howling screech as some of the ammunition pierced his right shoulder. Immediately, he turned to face me.

"Oh yeah- what are you going to do about it?" I taunted the Digimon, stepping back a bit. Without knowing how the digivolution process works – I couldn't get Commandramon to digivolve into Sealsdramon. So there was only one option in my eyes – Kara wasn't going to let me try and destroy Apemon – I had to lead Apemon away to the one place none of us wanted to go anywhere near.

The DEPT headquarters.

"John!" Rocky shouted at the top of his voice because, as I thought about my plan, I didn't notice Apemon send some spikes of metallic fur my way.

"Cool beam!" another voice I hadn't heard said.

I watched as a high powered jet of water forced the metallic spikes to veer off course and pierce the grass beside me, maybe a parked car's tyre got punctured by one the spikes.

It was Rocky's cousin, Lexy, she had saved me, and I had barely spoken to her…

"Nice one, Iontramon!" Lexy punched the air, like she had physically defeated Apemon single handed.

Apemon's grey claw grabbed the short bone off its back and flung it through the air, "Mega bone stick!"

Before anyone of us could do anything to help Lexy and Iontramon, the bone connected with the blue otter's head. Iontramon was thrown into the air, crashing down into the hedge that bordered one of the house's front gardens.

Rocky appeared by my side, "You know we have to do this." He leaned closer, slightly dipping behind my shoulder. "We have to take Apemon to DEPT. There is no way that I am going to open up a Digital portal – not with Kara and Lexy so near. I don't want anyone else getting sucked into the Digital world. Not today."

"So you're saying we make a run for it?" I whispered quickly.

"Yeah…" Rocky paused. "Candlemon, get over here!" When his Digimon was nearby, we were ready to run. "I'm sorry, Kara!" he yelled, turning to run. "Make sure Lexy gets home safe!"

We sprinted alongside our Digimon once we had Apemon's undivided attention. Pounding the road with our feet, we ran down the amber lit street, until we reached the bright light that illuminated the gates that eventually led to the DEPT headquarters.

"Now what?" Rocky squeaked. "Come on!" he screamed.

I punched him in the arm. "You want them to capture us? No! So zip it."

"John – I've got a slight confession…"

"John!" Commandramon called out with a warning tone in his voice.

Rocky and I turned and dropped to the ground just as Apemon crashed into the gate. The rattle must have been heard for streets and streets.

I heard a front door open and a weedy looking man wearing glasses stepped out and shook his fist at us.

"You kids better stop mucking about! If this happens again, I'm going to call the police!" Turning on his heels, the guy walked back into his house and slammed the door.

"John – we have to lead Apemon to the headquarters." Rocky carried on running down the slightly overgrown driveway. "I have a slight confession," he added as I caught up to him.

"Don't dither – just tell me what it is." I clenched my teeth and charged on through the pain as we led Apemon towards the headquarters. "Rocky – just f- just tell me!"

"Grace Bailey has been abducted by DEPT and they are holding her captive because they think that she is my girlfriend."

Oh boy… He couldn't have been more of an idiot if he tried.

"Are you stupid?" I exclaimed, squeaking a little from being out of breath. "Well, does Kara know… Or. Or is that why we are sneaking around behind her back?"

"We aren't sneaking around!" Rocky stopped as he saw another gate blocking our way, with the road leading up to the headquarters on the over side.

"Any brilliant ideas?" I smirked at Rocky, and saw him realise that he was in a tight situation. "Drop!"

We hit the floor with a great thud, the skin on my palms tore and I could feel Apemon clumsily tear over us.

I was about to do what we had done earlier and jump over Apemon, but the Digimon was quicker this time and had cottoned on to what we were doing.

"Candlemon!" Rocky yelled.

"Paraffin paralyzer!" Candlemon thrusted his waxy hands forwards and a hot stream slapped Apemon in the face.

"Mega bone-" Before Apemon could finish his attack, his body went into a spasm and he fell flat.

Once I adjusted to what I had just seen, I saw a few DEPT soldiers standing beside a black DEPT van.

"Mister Walker and Mister Bradley – it seems we have something which needs discussing."

Rocky and I froze where we were, I had no idea what Rocky had planned- if he had anything planned at all.

"You better have a good plan, Rocky. Right now, we really need a good and sturdy plan," I murmured with my gaze fixed on the General.

"Be quiet," Rocky snapped aggressively. "You know why I'm here, General. The thing is, I don't know what it is exactly that you want."

"Why don't you and your Digimon come inside where we can have a gentle discussion as to what the next steps are?"

After Kara told me what happened to the girl her parents fostered when she went to the DEPT headquarters with her Digimon, I vowed that I would never let Commandramon go anywhere near it.

"Commandramon – go home," I said abruptly. "Don't argue with me, Commandramon, you know what happened to that girl's Labramon – I don't want the same to happen to you." I paused and then said something that I knew would close the deal. "That's an order!"

I didn't like to use that phrase, but it was the only way to get Commandramon to obey me. My partner nodded and then disappeared into the bushes and headed in the opposite direction we had just come from.

"Aren't you going to send Candlemon away, Rocky?"

"No- I am going to take the risk – if we need him, it's better to have him, rather than send him away and goodness knows what happens to us."

"Alright, here goes…" I mumbled cautiously, slowly making my way towards the General.

"I see that you found Gummymon – I hope that Mister Olivier is happy." The General raised his eyebrows as we got closer. "Is he, Mister Walker?"

"He fine, but you better leave him alone – or else…" Rocky threatened weakly, glowering at the General.

"Oh I don't think you're in a position to play the threatening game, because you'll come off far worse than I will. So you better wipe that smirk off your face." The General slapped Rocky on the back, like a football teammates do, but it had a roughness to it. "Get in the back," he said, shoving us around to the back of the van.

Candlemon frowned at the two soldiers who climbed into the front of the van – I assumed he was cautious.

"It's okay, Candlemon – come here." Rocky climbed up behind me and we sat opposite the General.

The General had these big, broad shoulders that looked like he had spent months, even years in a gym and only left it to eat and sleep. If he wasn't working for DEPT, I could definitely see him being a professional rugby player.

"How did you get the scar?" Rocky asked, pointing to his right eye.

"Never you mind…" the General replied solemnly, batting his question away like it was just some pesky and annoying fly.

"Oh, but I do mind. You have some answers that I would like to know." Rocky folded his arms. "I'm not afraid to poke the sleeping bear, General. You can try and intimidate me all you like, but it's not going to work. Not this time."

I was beginning to admire Rocky's bravery here – he was standing up for himself and it encouraged me to stand up for myself and unite with Rocky against the General.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that we'll easily get in and get out with what you have and more this time." Rocky stressed the word 'more' to make an impact. Maybe he was hinting Amelia's experiment.

Now, I already knew about this experiment – because she told me when she was briefing me about DEPT. The truth is, the General always wanted to leave a legacy behind, but it was too late for him to do that himself, because adults aren't able to travel to the Digital World. In fact, he believed that he would be able to travel with a child of a young age that he had built a relationship with. Amelia told me that he wanted a genetically identical child of whom he could use to travel to the Digital World, no doubt to completely eradicate Digimon from that side of the portal. That's how the child was born – I couldn't imagine being brought up in this world, just so that I could be used. It just felt so wrong, but maybe I could find out more if Rocky and I poked the bear together.

"Is that a threat, Mister Walker?" the General asked as the van came to a stop. "Get out then," he demanded forcefully, making me want to get out just because of the way he was staring at us.

"Alright, mate. Alright." Rocky jumped down out of the back of the van.

I followed carefully and heard another van come up beside us. A metallic thud against the side of the van caught me a little off guard.

"Soldiers – it seems that this Digimon is awake. Let's ready ourselves to put this one in a secure cell." The General waved over some soldiers who were standing at the entrance of the headquarters, awaiting his arrival.

One soldier boldly flung the door open and was knocked to the ground as Apemon practically lunged out of the back of the van. The Digimon screeched at the soldiers who had surrounded him. I was sure that they even backed away a little in fear, which led me to believe that maybe they weren't so sure about how to handle a Digimon.

"Novices," snorted Rocky, nudging me with his elbow. "Am I right?"

I decided to play along with Rocky's possible game. "Yeah. I've never seen anyone who looks so uncertain."

"Come on! Pull yourselves together and grow a pair!" Rocky shouted.

A charge of purple coursed through the air and struck Rocky square in the chest. His body was sent into a spasm and his legs buckled, causing him to drop to the floor, cursing violently through the pain he appeared to be in.

"Crikey, what are you playing at?" I squeaked, crouching down beside Rocky, who had clearly experienced another level of agony and discomfort.

The General holstered his weird pistol like weapon, unable to hide the grin on his face. "I told you once before, I don't played games, Mister Bradley."

"There's playing games, and then there's… This!" I slipped Rocky's arm around my shoulder and lifted him up off the ground. "Come on mate, you're fine."

"Kara's really pretty – don't you think?" he asked, sounding a little delirious. "But Grace – she's got great but-"

"All right, you better stop before you say something really embarrassing, or something I just don't want to hear…" I held Rocky upright. "General- General what?"

"Sorry?" he said abruptly.

"General Nillock. Not that you need to know." General Nillock walked into the headquarters.

I knew that if Rocky was set on endangering himself, then we needed to get this so-called Grace Bailey out of the building. Personally, I couldn't care less, but if I helped out Rocky, then that would in turn help to make Kara happier. Based on that, I followed the General Nillock into the building.

My body went into a gentle shock when I saw the Digimon that had been imprisoned in these cells. There were about three Digimon altogether that I could see, and they looked in a disgraceful state. So much so that it even started to pull at my own heart strings.

"General Nillock – there's been no update on the Agent number three, seven, nine, one. I know it's not the news that you would have wanted, but we are still advancing with our work." A meek and elderly man in a lab coat approached the General.

"No hatching then?"

"Not the last time I was near it, but it just might be that it's not meant to happen so soon."

General Nillock's fists shock. "I need those results, man!" he shouted angrily, beads of spit flying through the air, onto the poor old scientist. "What are you still standing there for? Just get out of here and get me the results that I want!"

"Yes sir, right away sir-" the scientist whispered – it seemed as though he was holding back a lump in his throat. "Good day to you, General Nillock."

I waited and watched the elderly scientist hobble away through a set of double doors. "General – I think you would be better off just handing the girl you abducted over to us, and then Rocky and I will leave you well alone."

"Mister Bradley – how is Miss Hamilton?" General Nillock turned on his heels and clicked his fingers, urging me to follow him. "Is she well?"

"She is fine," I said bluntly. "Now Miss Bailey – where is she?"

"She is safe. Don't you worry about that…" He pushed open a door and held it open for me. "In you go."

Candlemon and I exchanged a look that said 'I don't like this one bit.' But we didn't have a choice. I made the first move towards the door, unaware what General Nillock had planned for us.

I looked through and saw a medical wing. It was like looking into the past, or some picture in a history textbook. On either side of the room were medical beds. At the far end of the medical wing, the curtains were pulled around three of the beds.

"Mrs Wallis!" General Nillock called out.

Amelia stepped out from behind the curtain of the far right hand bed. "General Nillock. The agent isn't recovering, I haven't recorded anything like this before-"

"I am not here for that – I'm here for the other girl who we picked up recently as a bargaining chip. I don't think I can see any reason to keep her here any longer."

Part of me wondered why the General was just giving up this Grace Bailey.

"Right away, I'll just go and wake her up." Amelia gave me a quick glance that made me feel like something was about to kick off, before disappearing around the curtain again.

"There's no need to look so doubtful, Mister Bradley." General Nillock stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "Here at DEPT we are doing what we can to sever the connection between this world and the Digital World – you and your friends are making that very complicated indeed. The only way we can push forwards with this is if you and I stop playing childish games. You and your friends can play happy families for now with your Digimon, but let me tell you that when we are close to severing the tie, that it's going to be the time where you say goodbye to your own Digimon, despite whether you call them partners or not."

"If you think I'm going to sit down and watch you take over the Digital World so that you can destroy it, then you've got another thing coming." I frowned, shaking Rocky a little to get some sort of a response.

"I'm not getting much of a response from the girl, General," Amelia whimpered, sounding incredibly terrified.

General Nillock stormed around the curtain, I tried to follow him, but I didn't need to when I heard the clatter of a metal tray.

"Amelia?" I said, dragging Rocky around to see the General lying faced down on the floor.

"I'm sorry John, I couldn't let him do what he said he was going to do…" Amelia pushed the General's body under the bed. "He said something about taking all the essence out of you and Rocky so that he could get to the Digital World."

"Essences?" I said calmly.

"The essence – it's the thing that allows you to travel to the Digital World, and it's the thing that you lose when you become an adult if you have it as a child."

"Right – so what's the plan?"

"The plan is that we get out of the headquarters. I guess Rocky's taken a shot from one of the DEPT weapons then?"

"Yeah, the General shot him with the handheld pistol like weapon – he's a little delirious." I pointed at the girl who was lying on the bed. "Is she Grace Bailey?"

"Grace Bailey flirts with me!" Rocky exclaimed loudly, much to the dismay of myself and Amelia.

"Shut up, Rocky!" I snapped. "Is she?"

"Yes this is her." Amelia pulled out a cannula that was sticking out of Grace's hand. "I had to run some tests – but she isn't special like you, Rocky and the other children."

"Right. Well… Can you wake her up?"

"She'll come around soon. You have to take her and Rocky and get out of here. There's a soldier downstairs waiting for you. He's an undercover operative, he'll be accompanying you to Japan with his little sister. I'd love to come with you, but I have to keep my cover here – fortunately I can take a knock out drug and say you and Grace attacked me." She held her hand out to me. "It's been a pleasure to have known you, Johnathan."

I gently put Rocky down across the bed. "And you, Amelia Wallis. I hope that we meet again."

"And I hope you get that happy ending, John." Amelia blinked rapidly, trying to hide the shining ridge of water that was forming on the bottom of her eye. "You better go now."

Grace Bailey woke up in perfect time. "Rocky!" she squealed, shaking his body vigorously.

"Err…" I had exactly what I wanted to say in my mind, but no words would form, or leave my mouth. "Gr- Grace?" The look she was given me made me feel like I had just face planted a pile of crap and the remnants were all over my face.

"Miss Bailey- this is Johnathan Bradley. He's here to get you out. Just listen to him and you'll be fine," Amelia interrupted after realising that I was having a little difficulty.

Fortunately, Grace was quite obedient and we met the undercover soldier exactly where I thought we would find her. It was at this point that Rocky slowly started to come around, and he seemed a little worried about the fact that we- I had successfully rescued her.

"Does she know about me and Kara?" he whispered to me.

"Well – not exactly. I thought I'd leave that to you," I replied in the same quiet tone. "This secret soldier seems very quiet too…"

"And he also knows where Grace lives – creepy as fu-"

"Rocky!" I squeaked once we pulled up at a large house – no, a mansion.

The jeep passenger door slammed shut and Grace staggered up the path.

"Don't you think you ought to go with her?" I asked, giving him the eye.

"Fine," he sighed.

After Rocky got out the side door, I opened the passenger side door. This soldier wore one of those large black helmets with a black block on his chin that acted as part of the strap. He had the usual DEPT get up and a visor that covered his eyes.

"Who are you?" I mumbled slowly.

He took one look and me and then slammed down the accelerator, causing the door to slip from my grasp and shut loosely.

I waited for Rocky, who was now deep in an argument with Grace by the gate of her house – clearly she had no idea that there was no relationship between her and him, or the fact that Rocky and Kara were now in a relationship.

When the argument was finally open, Rocky put his hands behind his head.

"I have learnt my lesson. I am never going to cross a woman again – there is no way I can handle getting my head ripped off like that anytime soon."

I chuckled gently. "As long as you don't cross Kara, you've got nothing to worry about." Part of me knew very well that if he ever did anything to get on the wrong side of her, that he would regret it.

"So, Japan, eh?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I leave in- tomorrow…" Saying 'tomorrow' made it feel so real, I could feel the nerves bouncing off the walls of my stomach. "I can't believe it's going to happen myself."

"You know what – and don't tell anybody I said this but…" Rocky took an incredibly deep breath. "Despite our slightly rocky start, you've grown on me. You're a really good guy. I might even go as far as to say I might miss you."

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jackets. "You know, when I met you for the first time, I knew you were a Digidestined before you even showed me your Digivice, because… Because you were different – in a good way. Kara never stopped talking about you when I met her, she kept claiming that you were special."

"You realise you've just said that I'm different slash special in a lot of rambling…" Rocky laughed.

"You know what I mean though." I paused. "Rocky, you will look after the others, will you?"

"Of course I will, John. You can count on me."

**The next day**

Taking a deep breath, I stepped off the plane after enduring a flight that lasted just over twelve hours and touched down in Tokyo in the late hours of the night.

"Welcome to Tokyo, John," the undercover soldier said, smiling. "You are going to love it here and you are going to help change things over here."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I like the ending to this one. And I hope you were paying attention to the beginning of this chapter – so now Rocky, Kara and John have had visions from Wisemon. But who is sending Wisemon to do all of this, and why?**


	20. Chapter 20 - Alexis Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Her comes my first chapter from Lexy I have no idea

Chapter 20 – Alexis Jackson

The sun was beginning to shine through the window of my attic bedroom– I loved the sun because, well, I just do.

I lay on my bed and gazed up at the clear blue sky on the other side of my window. A lone bird would fly over the window and I realised how I longed to be free – so that I could get away and spread my theoretical wings.

"Alexis!" Mum called out for me from downstairs. "I thought you said that you were going to visit Rocky today…" The way she said that, made me realise that there may be a chance she just wanted me out of the house to get some fresh air.

"Yes Mother," I sighed, wondering over to my wardrobe where Iontramon was sleeping soundly.

As I opened the door, I could hear the gentle vibration of my furry friend snoring away under a pile of my hoodies.

"Come on, sleepyhead," I whispered, brushing the tip of my finger against his nose.

Eventually, his whiskers began to twitch and his big round eyes the colour of night stared up at me.

"What is it?" he murmured, his words slightly slurred from having just woken up.

I couldn't stifle the yawn that had crept up on me. "We're going to visit Rocky today, remember?" Tapping my shoulder lightly, I beckoned him to climb on up and draped himself across the back of my neck. "Remember you're a scarf – unlike last time when you sneezed…"

"That was Charlie's spray – who is Charlie anyway?" Iontramon asked sleepily.

"Charlie isn't a person as far as I am aware, it's just the name of the body spray Mum always for me."

I skipped down the two flights of stairs and grabbed my jacket off the coat stand.

"Alexis, don't forget that your father and I are going to a dinner this evening, so we won't be back until later, but your brother will be in – you might be lucky enough to get dinner, but don't count on it."

"Okay Mum, bye!" I yelled, closing the front door behind me and stuffing my keys in the deep pockets of my coat.

Strolling through the back roads, I made my way to my aunt's house. The route was always in the back of my mind- I couldn't put a number on the amount of times our families had gotten together. Though ever since I had confronted my stupid and slightly headfirst cousin about the device on her wrist, I had been there far more.

When I approached the road where Rocky's house was, I froze. Parked outside it was a black van. Leaning forwards and peering around a tall, neatly trimmed hedge, I could see a man in an army uniform knocking on the door.

_Is this the DEPT General the others are always talking about?_

I didn't have a clue what to do… What could I do?

Plucking my phone from my trousers, I rang Rocky's number, but it wasn't Rocky who picked up.

"Hello, this is Rocky's phone."

"Kara- is that you?"

"Yes, it is… Rocky left his phone at my house."

There was a pause for which I thought that she might have checked who was calling her.

"Lexy, are you okay?"

"There's an army guy outside Rocky's house, an- and a black van."

"Lexy, you need to get away from there." Kara's voice began to tremble, which only worried me more.

"Should I follow them?" I asked, shuffling closely so that I was only two houses down.

"No! Lexy-"

I could hear a fumbling sound on the other end of the phone.

"Kara? Kara!" I squeaked, pressing the phone harder to my ear so that I could hear better.

All that I could hear was the rustle, that sounded like a struggle happening on the other end, but I was sure I heard her call out to her partner, Lalamon.

"Listen," a voice said loudly on the other end of the phone. "You are going to stay exactly where we are, because you are in grave danger – unless you and your friends let us help you, then there are going to be tragic consequences. We're coming to find you so don't move."

The call went dead and my hands started to tremble with fear.

"Oi!"

My head jerked towards the sound of the shout. Fortunately, no one was looking my way, so it was me they were calling out to.

Then I saw why – down the side of the house, sprinted Rocky. He leapt over the front wall so easily and ran up the road. My heart began to thump as he glanced over his shoulder and saw me. It was at that moment, that the soldier tackled him to the ground.

"Now, there's no point in struggling, so where is the other child?" the soldier forced Rocky's face into the ground.

I whimpered, unable to control my emotions, I didn't even realise that my fists were clenched. This was my cousin – my favourite cousin who I did so much with. He would nearly always try to come and support me whenever I had a swimming gala or a football match. So I couldn't just stand by and watch that soldier hurt Rocky.

"Hey!" I yelled, catching the soldier's immediate attention. "Leave him-"

"Run!" Rocky screamed angrily. "Run now!"

"Lexy, I think we better-" Iontramon said calmly. "Lexy!" He sounded more worried when another soldier climbed out of the van and the leader forced Rocky into the back.

I could still hear my older cousin calling out weakly to me as the door was slammed shut.

Pounding the ground, I ran back the way I had come and tore away down an alleyway where I stopped to check whether or not I was being followed. There was a blur of black as the van shot past the alleyway's entrance.

"Now, let's not do anything too irrational, kid." The lead soldier stood at the alleyway's entrance. "I'm part of an organisation that has been sent to help kids like you. It's only going to be a matter of time before we'll catch you if you run. So why don't we save ourselves the trouble and you just come with me?"

"Where are you taking my cousin?" I asked stubbornly.

"We're taking him to our complex – there, we'll try to help him and his friends out."

I don't understand what happened, but there was a ripple of air that smacked into the soldier – he fell backwards, hitting the floor.

"Why don't you run now?" Iontramon prompted, nudging my neck with his wet little nose.

"Yeah."

My blue otter friend was right – that's right, blue. Otter is the wrong term really. He's like an otter, but he's blue, and he's got three tails.

"Well run then!" my three tailed partner squeaked.

I found myself running out of the alleyway, leaving the unconscious soldier lying still at the other end.

"What's going on, Iontramon?" I panted heavily, trying to keep running – even though there was a searing pain in my stomach.

"I don't know, but you have to be careful – remember Rocky said they know where he lives. Maybe you could go to the safe house – Amelia's second home, the flat?"

"Well, if I knew where it was, then I would – but Rocky never showed me where it was… I remember Rocky's friend – Tilly. Maybe I could find her house?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Rocky always mentioned a station… Maybe the main station?" I charged out across the road, jolting forwards a little when a car came speeding up to the junction.

"Careful!" Iontramon tightened around my neck, inadvertently choking me.

"I can used the Digivice!" I exclaimed, pressing one of the buttons which displayed the location of the nearest Digimon, which was quite near to the station – like I had predicted.

Using the detection setting, I was able to find the house easily. There was one Digimon in the house, and I was going to need someone to help me out if I ever want to help Rocky and Kara.

The doorbell was a white circular button surrounded by some ornate metal pattern that was a little bit crusted – but it still served its purpose, because I could hear the shrill echo of the doorbell inside the house. No one came to the door.

"Hello? Tilly? It's Rocky's cousin, Lexy, and I- I need your help." I called out through the letterbox.

Inside, I could see a wooden dresser beside the door with letters and photo frames decoratively dispersed across the surface.

There were coats hanging on hooks that were screwed onto the hall – ones that seemed to sit at an awkward angle, as if someone had put them on there in a rush.

"Benji? Are you in there?" I called out helplessly when no one came to the door.

A middle aged couple walked past the door, and frowned at me as if I was trying to break into the house. Even if it looked like that, I thought it would be normal to stop and investigate.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at them as they walked past.

"Well she's a rude little madam, isn't she?" the woman whispered. "Children these days."

Unbeknownst to me, the front door opened and I fell backwards, falling flat on my back, staring up at Tilly's younger stepbrother – Benji.

"Oh Benji, I'm so glad you're here. Listen, where's your- where's Tilly?" I struggled to get to my feet and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Tilly's gone – the DEPT took her away." Benji's bright blue eyes began to shine, and I could see a watery ridge begin to form in his eyes. "And she's not coming back!" he wailed.

"Don't cry, don't cry." I frantically tried to calm him down. "Benji – I'm going to get them all back, just… Just shut up!" I snapped, noticing him flinch. "I'm sorry…"

"You, you really mean that?" Benji sniffed. "So you're going into the DEPT compound?"

"Well, I'm at least going to try."

"That's really brave of you – but what if you get caught?"

"Well I'm not going to," I replied, though deep down, the chances of me getting caught seemed to be quite high.

"Then I'm coming with you, me and Gummymon can help you!"

I admired Benji's positive attitude, but I wasn't willing to let him tag along, and maybe slow me down.

"No," I said abruptly. "It's just that, if I get caught. You're our last hope. You'll have to find that girl who has been following us all this time. She's never too far away it seems, so she'll be easy to find."

"But what if I can't find her?" Benji whispered.

"Benji, don't be so hard on yourself," I mumbled, squeezing his shoulder. "Promise me that you'll stay in the house – unless you absolutely have to. Promise?"

"Okay. I promise, Lexy… Lexy?" he asked as I reached for the front door's lock.

"What is it, Benji?" I asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Do you think that the General really is trying to help us?" Benji hung on the bannister as he waited for me to answer.

"From the way I saw him tackle Rocky to the ground and face his face into the pavement, I highly doubt that he is trying to help us – definitely not from what I've seen."

"Is Rocky okay?" Benji grabbed the sleeve of my jacket.

Pulling it free, I opened the door. "I have to know for myself. Benji, it will all work out, I promise."

"You promised," he repeated slowly.

I was frozen to the spot in the doorway, staring at the soldier who was standing behind the gate, with his feet shoulder width apart and his hands behind his back.

"So you decided to give yourself up, Miss Jackson?" he asked boldly.

"Lock the door, Benji," I ordered, feeling the venomous sting in my voice.

"No, no. Miss Jackson, you don't understand. The boy is coming with us."

"Come on, Benji. Stick close to me." I waited until I could feel Benji behind me before I got any closer to the General. "Iontramon?"

"Got you."

That's what I loved about Iontramon and me – we were so in tune with one another and sometimes, we knew what the other was thinking.

When there was only a few paces between the General and I, Iontramon leapt off my shoulder.

"Tail spin!" He spun through the air and his three tails whirled around like a helicopter, catching the General's cheek.

At this moment, I squeezed past the gate and was going to run down the street when a squeak forced me to stop.

An irritated sigh escaped my mouth and I pursed my lips.

_Do I run, or do I go back for Benji?_

"Lexy!" Iontramon shouted in a high pitch that tore at my heart – it was full of pain.

I slowly turned on the ball of my foot to see the General holding onto the hood of Benji's jumper, and the other hand lashed Iontramon's tails together.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

"Alright," the General replied, smirking as he released Iontramon from his grip.

The otter fell to the pavement with a hard thud.

I gasped and ran towards my partner as he lay motionless on the ground.

"No… Lexy…" a murmur came from my injured and weak Digimon.

"It's okay," I whispered, gently picking up Iontramon and cradling him in my arms. "I've got you."

The General forced me and Benji into the front of the van and shot off around the corner.

I could see Benji trembling a little, his hands and bottom lip were trembling as our silent journey continued.

The silence of our journey was broken by the sound of my mobile ringing.

"Give me that." A hand moved off the steering wheel to be in front of me. "Come on," he prompted.

Reluctantly, I handed my phone over to him and then watched it fly out of the window.

"Hey!" I snapped angrily, gritting my teeth and heard them grind a little.

"Be quiet."

I remained silent, occasionally exchanging a moment's glance with Benji that said 'it's going to be okay – don't worry.'

Well, I know that it wouldn't be okay… I just hoped that it would be okay – for all our sakes.

I thought about my relationship with Rocky, Kara and Tilly – it seemed brave that I was so willing to go and put myself in danger for them. A danger that was becoming prominent now, more than ever before.

Rocky would have done exactly the same if I had been abducted – he had done so for Grace. My favourite memory with Rocky is when our families went on a holiday to Lanzarote. Me and him would also look out for each other, especially when these girls I befriended dared me to go into the sea and skinny-dip late one night. Then they stole my clothes – it was the most embarrassing thing that could have ever happened to me, but Rocky came down to the beach and left a towel near the water's edge. That showed that under his tough exterior, he does have some kind thoughts.

Over the past week, I had gotten to know Kara quite a lot. After knowing Rocky's mum was in hospital, Mum invited him and Kara over for dinner and my parents fell in love with Kara. But she was good for Rocky. Her calm nature really complemented his headfirst, stupid attitude. Kara was quiet, but when she needed to, she had an idea or two up her sleeve. Altogether, she was like a big sister.

And then I thought about Tilly. She really was a puzzle. Whilst she tried to put on this incredibly hard exterior in an attempt to push people away, it only made her appear more vulnerable, and that she had something to hide. Part of me felt like there may have been something going on between herself and Rocky, but maybe I was wrong.

We pulled up outside the main doors of the DEPT headquarters that looked like the entrance to a hospital. It had one parking bay alongside the entrance – which was now occupied by the van Benji and I were confined to. The doors were glass and I could see the pristine white desk that a receptionist sat at.

The General pulled Benji and I out of the van and made us walk ahead of him into the building.

"You can add two more to the collection," he told the receptionist, who was a boy that looked no older than Rocky and had hair even my cousin would be proud of. It was spiky and a complete mess, but it was the colour of his eyes that made me stare at him for longer. The boy wore a white stiff neck collared shirt that seemed to force him to keep his shoulders back.

"Right – I will add their samples to the database," the boy replied, standing up slowly from his chair.

Benji and I looked at each other when he said 'sample.'

_A sample of what?_ I thought to myself. At first, I thought blood, but I hoped not – I hate needles. Even the thought of one started to make me feel queasy.

The boy led me and Benji into a science lab where there were lots of different blood samples sitting beside four folders – each one was marked with a name at the side and a photo on the front.

Then there were six other folders that seemed to be unaccompanied by a blood test, unlike the first four. And a lone folder that, in a thick marker pen, had a red cross on it.

"You are in grave danger." The boy locked the door. "Some soldiers will come for you in one minute and forty seconds, even time for me to use blood from another source and mark it as your own."

"Why does he want our blood?" I asked, wondering why the boy was trying to help us.

"There is something wrong with the test subject and there are nine possibilities that could hold the key to saving the test subject – that's all my clearance allows me to know." The boy quickly took some blood vials out of his pocket and filled the test tubes beside two of the remaining folders.

The photo on the front – it was of me, but it didn't feel like it was me at the same time. I couldn't understand it.

"Is this meant to be me?" I went to open the folder, but the boy grabbed my hand.

"You mustn't read it. It's not meant for your eyes. Just trust me on this one."

I let it go and just like he had predicted, soldiers came in and escorted us out of the laboratory. That's when it hit me. Although I didn't see the faces on the front of the other five folders mine was stacked upon, I knew that there were five other Digidestined children. Even if the boy never mentioned anything about the folders relation to Digidestined children, it doesn't mean it wasn't about that.

I was put into an interrogation room which looked exactly like the ones you can see in crime shows on the television.

That's when the weird things started to happen – other than Iontramon regaining consciousness and starting to sort of wake up.

"What is that, Iontramon?" I pointed opposite us where, near the door, stood- floated a figure.

"It's a Digimon – your Digivice!" Iontramon looked up at my wrist from the table he lay across. "Look!"

"It's Wisemon…" I saw the Digimon's name plastered across the screen of my Digivice.

_Yes, and I have a message for you_.

"What- Did you hear that, Iontramon?" I started to panic – feeling as if this Wisemon was in my head. "Get out of my head! Get out!"

_I have something to show you._

Wisemon held out a gold sphere in its left hand. The sphere began to glow and a bright light fill the room.

The interrogation began to disappear, and a hospital appeared – the local hospital that is.

_You know this place, correct?_

I looked to one side and saw Wisemon beside me.

"Yes – who- why are you showing me this?" I asked, wondering what Wisemon might say, or more tell me in reply.

_This is a place of great significance._

"Great significance to what?"

Wisemon was not filling in the gaps very much. Vague didn't come close to what he was being.

_Indeed – we must travel inside_.

We moved forwards, as if we were on a travelator that couldn't be seen. No one in the hospital took any notice of us, but something was wrong – something was definitely missing. Things looked older than I remembered them being when I visited my aunt.

"Is this the past?" I said the first thing that came into my mind.

_This is your past… You will recognise it soon._

"Was this the time that I cracked my head open?" My stomach began to turn just thinking about it.

Long story, short… About a month ago, I thought I would help Mum cook, something fell out of a cupboard and hit me pretty hard on the head.

Then Wisemon indicated a room. In this room, a teenager lay unconscious with a bandage around her forehead.

In the chair beside the teen's bed was a woman, she looked familiar.

"Mum?" I murmured. "Is that me?"

_It is you. This is you after you got your Digivice. The message I give to you is that the hospital is bigger than you ever thought it could be – you will find the answers you seek there. _

The hospital began to fade away and I awoke with a start.

"Wisemon, no! I have so many questions!"

Only, I was now lying on a bed with Iontramon by my side. We were being transported to another part of the building.

"Iontramon?" I whispered, but he was still and quiet. "I- Iontra- Iontramon?"

**Thoughts for AspiringWriterGirl = There is another chapter done, chapter twenty! That is two, zero – twenty! Ahhhh! Please review **** Enjoy your weekend!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Alexis Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – This is a belated chapter – apologies, I was out with my Mum because it was her day off

**Chapter 21 – Alexis Jackson**

I felt completely immobilised as I lay on the bed which was being whisked about the DEPT headquarters. It stopped when it entered a metal room. It had a high ceiling and as my head fell to the right, I saw two glass cylinders connected by a trail of different coloured cables.

"Ow," I mumbled as I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my arm, which, within moments caused the feelings to return to my arms and legs.

With the feeling back, I took my chance to run for it – but as soon as I swung my legs off the bed, two soldiers grabbed either arm and dragged me towards one of the glass cylinders. Still feeling slightly groggy, I fought back and lashed out with my legs. I kicked and screamed, hoping that I could get away because I knew that if they put me in the cylinder, then I would definitely never see Iontramon again. Rocky had told me about the girl that Kara's family fostered for a while – Hope, who lost her Labramon when she was put in the machine.

"No! Put me down!" I screamed, kicking out at the soldiers. It was hopeless – they were far stronger than I was.

A less than attractive scientist opened the door to one cylinder – the soldiers sent me scattering forwards into it, slamming my head against the glass. There was a clicking sound, like a lock being put on the door. The pain forced me to the floor where I cradled my head. The slam of another door made my head jerk to the other cylinder – Iontramon was trapped in there.

"Iontramon!" I called out, thumping the glass with my fist.

"Lexy," his shout sounded quiet, but I could still hear it.

But hearing him was enough to make me fight. I lashed out with my feet, kicking the glass with the heel of my boots. Even though they weren't designed for running, I was grateful for the point of the heel. I kept lashing out, jerking my foot towards the same point. The scientists outside were running about frantically – probably searching for some way to stop me that wasn't inhumane.

Then I noticed it. A tiny crack in the cylinder – that was what was making everyone so frantic. It spurred me on to completely obliterate the machine. The DEPT needed to pay for what they've done – for what they did to Hope.

I screamed as I threw my weight into the cylinder, hearing another fracture in the glass. Stepping back, I braced myself for another kick with as much force as I could behind it. As soon as my boot connected with the glass, I practically went straight through it, falling to the ground and being showered on by fragments of glass.

"Lexy!" Iontramon shouted, with panic in his voice.

Without even thinking, I planted one hand to the floor and jerked it back. On my palm, was a small chip of glass that had cut my skin and now looked more like a ruby as blood coated its surface.

As the machine had malfunctioned, the locks had broken, and the door of Iontramon's 'prison cell' opened. He bounded over to me, avoiding the glass and climbing up my back to my shoulder.

"We have to get out of here," he whispered in my ear.

"I know, but if you haven't noticed – we're surrounded by a whole load of DEPT soldiers holding their really nasty looking purple beam guns pointed right at me. At us."

"Ah…"

"Yeah, ah…"

The scientist who had confined me to the cylinder came forwards, forcing his way through the circle of soldiers to the glass with my blood on it. Using some tweezers, he picked up the piece of glass and put it in a small test tube.

"Excellent – this should do nicely," he mumbled.

I lurched forwards, grabbing the wrist that held the test tube. "What for?"

I didn't hesitate in digging my nails into his skin. "What for?"

A chain reaction of clicks from the guns the soldiers held made the scientist smirk.

"Nothing you need to know." He pulled his wrist from my grip. "Go and see that General Nillock is informed about this. It seems that his plans may have to be put on hold."

"Right away-"

"And tell him the samples have been contaminated."

_Crap, that meant they knew about the receptionist. He was in danger. _

I felt like the whole day had fallen to pieces. Ever since I found out I was a Digidestined, I never expected just how much it was going to affect my life now. And I had gotten to know Iontramon so well, that I just couldn't imagine life without him.

"Lexy!" I heard Rocky call out to me, he rushed towards me in an state of shock. "What are you doing here?" Rocky picked me up off the floor and squeezed my shoulders.

"I was going to your house and then I went to Tilly's… Where General Nillock found me and Benji." Knotting my fingers around Rocky's jacket, I began to feel my voice quiver. "I've put him in danger, Rocky – is he alright?"

"Don't blame yourself, Lexy. It's not your fault." Rocky shook his head. "We have to get everyone out of here now." Out of the corner of his eye, he must have seen the shattered remains. "You may have delayed the DEPT for a while, but there isn't going to be a lot of time left. It's now or never."

"But how?" I whispered quietly. "Rocky?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking…" Rocky snapped abruptly.

Anger built up inside of me – I thumped him on the chest with my fist balled up.

"Hey!" he squeaked, before a grin crept across his face.

I watched as his eyebrows jerked up and then relaxed – like he was telling me not to worry. He then pushed me sharply.

"What was that for?" I yelled angrily, catching the attention of the soldiers and scientists in the lab. Screaming a little, I threw myself at Rocky, causing us to hit the floor – fortunately where no glass lay littered on the ground.

We playfully grappled with one another, which forced the soldiers to intervene and pull us apart. The pair of us still struggled and fought against the soldiers.

"Enough!" the booming voice of the General filled the room, making my cousin and I freeze.

General Nillock grabbed us both in either hand, his thick fingers digging into my collar bone. "You have given me far too much hassle now. And I have had just about enough of it. You!" he shouted at one of the soldiers who stood up straight the moment he was addressed. "Go and get the other children, now!"

I flinched with every shout, trying to ignore the beads of spit that exploded from his mouth and fell to the floor. Slowly glancing towards Rocky, we exchanged a lot that felt like everything was going to be a little harder than we had originally thought.

The room fell silent and any glances we shared ceased – the pain was still digging my defined collar bone. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I didn't want show it was hurting me, I had to be strong for the others.

"So glad you could come and join us." General Nillock kept a stern face as Kara, Tilly and Benji were marched into the laboratory with their Digimon wearing these weird neck cuffs – apart from Gummymon who must have been too small for one.

"Candlemon!" Rocky cried out when he saw his partner had a metallic band just above its waxy arms. "What have you don't to him?"

"You're going to have to be patient with me, Mr Walker, because I'm losing mine." The General let go of me and I felt the need to zip Iontramon up in my jacket, where he'd be safe- or at least safer.

"Okay – I've been generous, but now it is time for some cooperation. And if you fail to cooperate, then your partners may just feel a little… A little jolt." His tone sounded threatening, and I just didn't want to mess with him.

I was just so thankful that Iontramon didn't have one of those wicked looking cuffs on him – I don't think I could keep up a strong front if he was feeling a 'jolt' which definitely referred to an electrical shock. I wouldn't think twice about the General doing something like that.

"So, are we all going to get along now?" General Nillock frowned at us, his eyes moving sharply between each one of us. "Well?"

"Never!" Tilly snapped, forcing herself towards the general, only to be restrained by the soldier that gripped her.

"Oh dear – I guess you're going to have to be persuaded a little more." He glared at one of the scientists who was hiding by the door. "Do it," he said with no emotion.

The scientist pulled a small handheld device from his lab coat pocket and pressed one of the buttons on it.

A roar of pain passed Liomon's strong jaw as the neck cuff lit up – thus shocking her. The cub collapsed on the cold floor of the lab and her partner lurched for the general once more in anger.

"So, will you cooperate now?" General Nillock strode towards Tilly who he towered above.

"No!" Tilly spat, maybe a little hastily.

I don't think she was expecting what happened, to happen.

Liomon screamed out as the button was pressed and held down for longer. I couldn't watch as the little Digimon writhed in pain as electrical shocks were sent rippling along her strong flank.

"Please stop it!" I yelled, staring up at the general, feeling a watery ridge begin to build up at the bottom of my eyes. "You have to stop hurting the Digimon…"

"We aren't hurting them – we are protecting them."

"You've got a funny way of showing it, mate," Rocky muttered, getting up to his feet and boldly standing up straight. "How is shocking them protecting them? I'd love to know."

"Well – these Digimon are creatures who ought to stay in their own world. You see, many years ago, I went to their world, the Digital World and saw devastation that would – in time – come to our world if we didn't do something to separate the connection between our worlds. So, by capturing yours and giving them a little shock will weaken them – making it easier to send them back to where they came from."

Kara tore herself from the grip of the soldier. "What about her? Will you tear her Digimon away from her?"

I looked to the general and watched the twitch of his lip.

"I know about her – I've seen what happened all those years ago… In the lab with Ms Wallis- you know exactly what I mean so-"

"That is entirely irrelevant Miss Hamilton."

_Why do you lie?_

A voice echoed into the lab – I looked around and saw the only other people in there were the DEPT soldiers and few scientists that had been investigating the damage I had done to their machine.

But I recognised that voice, I had heard it once before. It was the voice that told me that the hospital played an important role for the Digidestined children somehow – this voice belonged to Wisemon.

"Wisemon?" Rocky murmured, a smile creeping across his face as he looked to Kara who nodded.

"Who said that?" General Nillock spun around frantically, searching the laboratory for the owner of the voice.

_Someone you should fear… Someone who can show you what you've tried to hide… Someone who can show the children what you fear._

I smiled as the general gritted his teeth in fury and irritation – he shouted a string of abuse and ordered the soldiers to find the source of the voice.

"What are you laughing at?" General Nillock glared at me and Rocky.

We couldn't do anything except laugh.

_They only know who I am. They are aware of my power. They know what I can do._

"I don't believe- and stop talking in these riddles of three!"

_Temper temper, Hunter Collins. Now let's set a few ground rules first. You will release the children and their partners. You will leave them well alone-_

"Who are you to give out orders?" General Hunter Nillock screeched. "Show yourself!"

Just in front of the general, appeared Wisemon, looking just as I had remembered him.

_There – now you know that I am who you thought I am, you will follow my orders. _

"Like that's going to happen…" Within seconds, Hunter Nillock pulled out a sleek handheld pistol like weapon.

It whistled – like it was charging up for something. There was a sci-fi style voice that filled the lab.

I tried to run forwards, but Rocky grabbed me around the waist, restraining me.

When my eyes focused, the now wispy silhouette of Wisemon was slowly disappearing from my sight.

"No!" I screamed, straining my voice. "You monster – you monster!" My breathing quickened as the rage began to build inside.

"Leave it, Lexy… We have to get everyone out of her first," Rocky whispered sternly. "Let it go – you can avenge Wisemon later, but not now."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat.

Iontramon squirmed inside my jacket, eager to come out – but I wouldn't let him, not after I had just seen Wisemon become obliterated so easily by the general.

"Stop it," I whispered. "Stop it!" The volume of my voice increased, echoing off the walls of the laboratory.

The weapon in the general's hand twitched and was now directed at me and Rocky.

I could feel Rocky's grip tightening around me. The room fell silent, apart from the gentle grunts and growls the others made as they tried to free themselves.

"Now, you should know why you have all been brought here. As you are now aware of the power of our weapons, it is important that you know the truth. All those years ago, when I was just eighteen, I ventured to the Digital World with the scientist you know as Amelia Wallis. We saw the effects of some devastating occurrence which brought me to the conclusion that the connection between our two worlds must be severed. My father taught me that the two worlds cannot live in harmony. So after he died, he left me this. I enlisted Ms Wallis to head up the research, unaware of its true intentions. Now the vessel that is intended to carry out this task has become tainted. Tainted with a virus from that world. You, I mean, your blood can save the vessel – so it is that that I must take."

"Where is this vessel?" I asked bravely when no one said a word.

"Somewhere you won't find her."

"You've already had our blood – the receptionist took it from us…"

"Is that so – it's peculiar as to why your sample and Benjamin Olivier's match a sample from our work force…"

"That's not possible – there must be a reason why. Our blood was taken and that's that," I protested weakly. "Maybe there is some kind of error… A cross contamination?"

"No. That is not what has happened, but I am also missing some samples too. Tell me, where is Johnathan Bradley?"

"Somewhere you won't find him," Kara piped up with spite and disgust in her voice as she mimicked the general's words.

"So, Hunter Collins… You chose to hide quite a bit, didn't you?" Rocky stepped back a little, taking me with him in an attempt to put some distance between us and the weapon aimed at us. At least that way, accuracy may give us a chance of survival.

"But enough, it's time for us to sleep now. Goodnight, children…"

I felt a sharp stabbing pain my neck, like a pin prick. My legs buckled and I passed out, as if the world had swallowed me whole.

When I awoke, I was in my own bed, still wearing the clothes I had on whilst we were inside of DEPT. My heart lurched as I patted my chest, hoping to feel Iontramon.

"Iontramon?" I looked about the room, searching for my little blue Digimon. "Where are you, little blue otter?" Panic stricken breathing took over me. "Mum!" I called out hastily, but no one answered. "Mum!" I yelled louder, only to hear thumping footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Geez, Alexis… The neighbours will think that you're being strangled!" my older half-brother, Douglas called out as he came up the stairs to my room. "What is with you, Alexis? First, you're dropped off unconscious and totally out of it on the doorstep by some black van and now you're screaming out about some blue otter… Do you have a clear explanation at all?" He raised one eyebrow, beckoning me for an honest answer. "You got nothing."

I slowly sat up, staring at Douglas with wide eyes. "No, I've got some explanation – I just cannot tell you right now. Not now, and maybe not ever…"

"Please, with the riddles. You can tell me, Alexis – I promise."

"I- I…" I couldn't utter another word, I didn't know what to say to him – I could have told him about everything. Everything about the DEPT and what they did; everything about Iontramon, and everything about being a Digidestined and the Digital world. But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Then we heard the hammering downstairs on the front door.

My brain did what it had started doing recently – it had immediately thought of the worst, it had immediately thought of DEPT. I thought that they had come to take me and Iontramon back for experiments. But maybe they already had what they wanted.

"Let me go and see who could be at the door…" he said sarcastically, staggering slowly down the stairs.

I decided I needed to follow him, just in case danger was on the other side of the door.

"Rocky mountain! How you doing?" The two boys bumped shoulders together in some kind of manly bro greeting that they always did.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" I asked, frowning at him.

"It's good to see you too, little cuz!" Rocky laughed as he squeezed by Douglas in the narrow hallway towards the base of the stairs where I was standing. "Come here and give me a hug!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me up, swinging me from side to side – like he used to do when I was a child.

"Stop it, Rocky. You'll make me sick," I squeaked, hitting his back with my closed fist. "Put me down." When he did, I smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd come and see my little cousin. Is that too much to ask for?" He waited until Douglas disappeared up the stairs. "I've got a little friend." Rocky unbuttoned his jacket when a blue creature poked his head out.

"Iontramon!" I exclaimed gleefully.

"Ssshh! Or Dougie will hear you." Rocky smirked a little uncontrollably. "Can, can you others come in? It's just that they're waiting outside… I did say that they could."

"Oh – sure. That's no problem." I smiled, opening the door to see Kara, Tilly and Benji standing on the doorstep. "Come on in, quietly or my older half-brother will hear…"

As they all came into the house, they seemed a little taken aback by the large and tidy interior of the house. Sure, the house was neat and tidy, but that is exactly what I liked about it, because it reminded me of Mum.

Even when I was a little girl playing with her Betty Spaghetti dolls and my mum would spend days and days trying to teach me how to make things neat and tidy – and put them away in the toy box. It was only until I was about seven or eight that it actually sunk in what I was meant to do, but the day that happened, Mum could not have been happier.

"The place is still neat and in tip top condition – I'm surprised bearing in mind Aunt Andrea's been gone for a day now." Rocky started to laugh as he led the others into the back room. "So, let's talk about what happened yesterday…" he added, pushing the door shut. "What do you guys remember?" Taking a seat beside Kara, Rocky slipped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"I remember breaking the machine – I remember a name- What was that name?" I muttered, tapping my temple calmly, as if it would help me remember the name. The name. The General's name. His real name.

"Hunter Collins," Tilly murmured, which made me feel better – like I wasn't just imagining it. "That's his name. He's orchestrated the whole of DEPT – and he's the one who put Liomon, Candlemon and Lalamon in those bands."

"I'm worried about them – we need to get those bands off." Kara looked at Rocky and Tilly. "I think it's likely that they won't be able to digivolve… Maybe it's like a restrictor."

"Well, if that's the case, then we need to get them off as soon as possible. It'll be alright Kara, don't you worry about a thing." Rocky kissed Kara's cheek, causing them to flush with colour.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Benji smiled sitting on Kara's other side. "Me and Gummymon will protect you and the others – I promise."

I felt an 'aww' moment as the youngest boy looked up, almost adoringly at Kara – most likely because she was like an older sister, or mother figure.

"That's sweet of you Benji." Kara ruffled the boy's out of control hair, before turning away and letting out a deep sigh. "What about Wisemon?"

"He's gone, Kara. Don't you get it?" Tilly snapped aggressively. "Wisemon may have showed us these visions and all – but he is gone. You saw what the general did. That was him being- being deleted in digital terms-"

"Visions?" Rocky exclaimed. "You mean you got them too?"

Kara gawped at Rocky. "Well, I assume you did from the surprise on your face. Wisemon showed me the experiment that resulted in the daughter of the general being, created."

"So that's why you keep going on about kids and such to the General…" I told them the vision that Wisemon had shown me, which seemed to stir up some confusion.

After some discussion about my vision from Wisemon, we came to a weird conclusion.

"Wait a minute…" Rocky started. "So you're telling me that we have all had an accident, check-up or an MRI scan at the same hospital. And then we ended up with a Digivice, and a Digi-egg. That's absurd!"

"Cool it, cuz. It is possible, I guess…" I replied, trying to diffuse the tension that was building.

"Oh – I forgot to say. John wanted me to tell you all that he has settled into Japan now. He's enjoying the Digimon related work he's doing and he told me a lot about the operative he's been working with. And there's a girl in the scene too. He even asked me for some advice – it's adorable." Kara smiled, only for Rocky to elbow her gently. Though Kara was the only one who saw the adorable side of it, she seemed pretty cheerful about it.

"Not jealous, are you?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"No!" squealed Kara, thumping her boyfriend's chest.

A brush of fur on my face made me laugh in this slightly awkward atmosphere.

"Iontramon! Stop it!" I squeaked, trying to brush the little blue creature away, but he crawled up on to the top of my head.

"Alexis! What the-"

_Douglas!_

Every one of us froze and slowly turned to look at Douglas who was standing in the doorway – I don't think any of us even knew he was there.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I'm so sorry for the delay – I've been a little snowed under with my new job lately. I think that it was about time that some things were revealed, so ta-dah!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Kara Hamilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – This is totally last minute – the time is 9PM and I am about to start writing because I stick to my deadlines and such, so as Friday is my own deadline, I'm updating on Fridays!

A/N 2 – A special thank you to anyone who has reviewed the recent chapter – keep 'em coming, they really cheer me up and make me feel like I've done something right!

A/N 3 – Sorry for so many Author's Notes, but I've so much to say… And I've decided that the 25th chapter will be from John's POV – because 25 is a big number and we haven't heard from him in a while.

Without further ado, here is a chapter from – by picking on a random name generator – Kara!

**Chapter 22 – Kara Hamilton**

There wasn't even a moment to hide our Digimon, and they were just too full of motion for them to pass off as toys, or anything else.

We all turned slowly towards the door where, standing in the doorway, was Rocky's other cousin who I was sure he had mentioned about before. Douglas. He had hair that was much darker than his sister's, but it appeared to have far more swishy and prim style than Lexy's long, straggly blonde hair. Personally, I had always wanted longer hair, so that I could do something with it – whether that was plaiting it, tying it up, or putting it up in an elegant do.

"Dougie – listen… We need to talk," Rocky said, slowly sitting up and keeping eye contact with his cousin.

The un-Digidestined swore under his breath. "- yeah we need to talk. You need to tell me a lot. A, where you and Lexy have been this past week. B, what the hell those… things! Those creatures – what are they? And C, why are you all here – what are you hiding? What is going on you guys?"

Rocky moved towards his cousin. "Dougie – this is bigger than you can imagine. You will be safer not knowing what all this is." He was about to place a hand on Douglas' shoulder, but Douglas' hand slapped against my boyfriend's. "Come on…"

"Don't 'come on' me. Alexis, if you don't tell me what is going on, then I swear that I will call some animal society on that thing on your shoulder, they will take that thing away."

"Douglas, please don't!" Lexy squealed desperately, lurching forwards towards her brother.

I noticed Tilly roll her eyes and take a step forwards, standing up tall and pushing her shoulders right back as if to distract Douglas somehow.

"You seem like a nice enough guy, but I don't think you would believe us even if we told you. So I think it would be an idea if you didn't ask questions. That way, everyone is happy." Tilly seemed to be so calm and collective about this situation – I admired that about her, I was a little in awe.

As we were part of a team, it seemed only fair that I should throw in my own opinion. "Tilly's right. I think that for your own sake – we can't tell you." I held out my hand. "Kara." He cautiously shook it, allowing me to continue. "I want to tell you the story about Hope and Labra… There are these people who hurt these creatures you see in the room and they hurt Labra – you could almost go as far to say they killed Labra. They won't give up if they find out who you are and how you are related to Lexy." I swallowed hard, trying to stop my mouth feeling so dry. "Please don't force us to tell you what is going on. Maybe in time you'll find out, but not right- not right now."

The air was tense and silent – you couldn't have heard a feather drop in that room… I looked at Douglas with pleading eyes, I felt as if I was on my knees and holding my hands up to him.

"Fine, I'll let it go. But I am not going to back you up over anything – you're on your own, Alexis." Douglas turned away and carried on up the stairs, without even glancing back.

"Well done, Kara." Rocky grinned, putting an arm around me and kissing my cheek. "You got through to him."

"I spoke from the heart, Rocky. That's all there is to it," I said exactly what was on my mind. "I'm worried about us though."

"Why?" Benji whimpered, sounding incredibly worried, which made me feel awful because it was something I had said which had made him feel paranoid. "Why, Kara?"

"Benji – you remember the Digital World, don't you? Well, can you imagine what might happen if DEPT and General Hunter Collins get there, intent on severing the tie between our world and theirs… Because it's just that, that-" I couldn't finish my sentence. "I don't think he's going to stop there, that's all…"

"As long as we stop him, that's what matters. That's what matters to me at least." Benji beamed at me somewhat adoringly.

That look conveyed so much to me. It was full of strength and bravery – that he wanted to do everything in his power to save the Digimon. In one look, it felt like he had told me a monologue about what mattered to him, rather than a few sentences.

"Definitely," I replied cheerfully.

Rocky and I walked back to my house from Lexy's, which gave us time to talk about the past events. Whilst Candlemon made his way to Rocky's through a maze of back gardens, Lalamon took to the skies on the way to the house.

"Rocky… I think we need to find the other Digidestined."

"That's not as easy as you've said to me, Kara. There are multiple Digidestined in the whole – John's already found two for himself, but you have to see it from the other side. There are thousands of kids in this one place, how do you think we are going to find one, or two, or even three children who are Digidestined?"

I squeezed his hand that was in mine. "I know it's going to be hard, but Lexy told us about the stacks of folders – one of which had her picture on it. There must be a reason for that, right?"

Rocky stopped me at a crossroads and put his hand out in front of me and onto my other arm, still holding my hand. "I don't want to draw attention to it right now, but I am beginning to feel that what you want us to do is actually considerably easier than I thought."

I looked at his deep green eyes that were as vibrant as the fields in the countryside. "What?"

"Slowly and subtly, look at my wrist."

As a car shot past us at the crossroads, I glanced down at his wrist – at his Digivice. It was on the detection setting, detecting the Digimon in the area, the dot seemed static, it wasn't moving at the moment.

"A Digidestined!" I exclaimed, grinning at the thought of it. "Do you think it's the girl?"

"It's possible. But I am not going to let her – or him – get away with it." Rocky clenched his jaw shut. "Keep looking at me, I know it's hard not to, but we don't want to startle her, or him."

"You want it to be the boy, don't you?" I smiled, seeing the positivity, a little unlike Rocky.

He let go of me and sprinted across the road, narrowly missing a car that sharply slammed its brakes in order to avoid him.

"Rocky!" I squealed, feeling my heart race at the thought of him being hit by a car. It also made me feel worse because I thought he would have been more careful, bearing in mind what happened to his mother.

Waiting for a safe moment, I darted out across the road and avoided the fast pace of the road.

I had to be careful and also desperate to find Rocky, so when I found Rocky – he was gripping onto the sleeve of a dark pink hoodie that was still on a girl.

"Rocky!" I snapped aggressively – much unlike me really.

He immediately let go of the girl's hoodie causing her to stagger back and hit the grass verge by the pavement.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, rushing to her side and picking her up off the grass. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend," she replied. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, well I'm Kara." I couldn't help but smile – I hadn't thought it would be so easy to find a Digidestined. "Are you the Digidestined who has been following and helping us?" I asked shyly.

"That's me… I'm Hannah by the way." She grinned at me with a child-like innocence. Out of nowhere, she threw her arms around me, making me freeze. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Kara. Me and Patamon will take care of General Collins. We all will."

I slowly pulled myself away. "Well I'm not so sure about all of us doing that." This led me to tell Hannah about the cuffs that were around our Digimon.

"Are they unable to digivolve to the champion level? Patamon told me that's the next stage, but he's never gone there himself. What about your Digimon? What's their champion form?"

"Oh, well Lalamon is my Digimon and her champion level form is called Sunflowmon. And Rocky's partner is called Candlemon, who digivolves into Wizardmon." I stood up onto my feet and held my hand out to her. "There are some people you need to meet."

"Who?" she asked naïvely.

"This is Rocky-" I paused before adding. "My boyfriend. Then there is Tilly, an older girl the same age as me and Rocky, and her younger stepbrother called Benji. Then there is Rocky's cousin, Lexy."

"They sound sweet."

"Sweet? I wouldn't exactly say sweet, but they are lovely people. The best group of people in my eyes. There is also Johnathan – John, who is currently in Japan helping out with some Digimon work over there. He's told me about two other Digidestined, but I haven't met them yet."

"Let's meet them now!" she squealed, gripping my hand.

I winced at the strength of her hold on my hand. "Okay. We can meet up at my house – if you'll stay for a while. How does that sound?"

Hannah nodded enthusiastically before putting her thumb and forefinger slightly in her mouth and whistling at an almighty pitch.

"Hanny, Hanny, Hanny!" squealed a voice.

I looked up to see a tan coloured creature with large wings, or more something that was crossed between wings and ears, came flying down and landed in Hannah's outstretched arms.

"I'm Patamon!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah – this is Patamon. Patamon, meet Kara."

"Hi Kara!" screeched Patamon, screwing his eyes shut like he couldn't contain his excitement. "Let's go meet the others!"

Rocky, Hannah and I walked back to my house, discussing what we knew about DEPT and the Digital World. She seemed to know far more about all of it than I did – telling me all about the files which she had tried to get a hold of. Hannah said she knew they were important, as though something had happened over the past few years.

Lexy and Hannah seemed to hit it off with one another, which I thought could be because Lexy had quite a tomboy like nature whereas Hannah had a more girly attitude – but that was just my opinion.

"So when did you get your Digivice?" I asked Hannah, dropping the cuff of my glove and revealing my Digivice.

"Well, I had a deficiency in iron, and I lost my tablets, so I had to go and get it sorted at the hospital. Then when I came out, I noticed that it was there on my wrist and there was a Digi-Egg too. What are the chances of that?" She grinned at us – laughing in a high pitch.

"For us – it's actually pretty high, and I haven't stopped thinking about my vision from Wisemon. He said that the hospital holds more to the history of the Digivice and the Digimon. Maybe it's worth investigating the hospital further." Lexy raised an eyebrow, before grinning in sudden realisation. She turned slowly to look to me and Rocky.

"Oh no – no way! It took me months to get that work experience placement at the hospital…" Rocky yelped in his defence. "No way, Lexy! I will not use my work experience of the hospital to snoop about and get some information that could relate in any way to the Digimon and that. No way, not a chance."

"Rocky, this is our one shot at finding out the truth. Don't you want to know?" Lexy was definitely on to something – she was playing with Rocky's headstrong and curiosity.

"Well, maybe there is an easier way of investigating the hospital…" Hannah tapped her chin. "It seems to be where the answer lies, but why can't we hatch a big plan, with distractions and fake problems. My mum finds that the hospital is really busy, especially on a Friday and a Saturday night – does that help your plan, Lexy?"

I interrupted rather rudely, before Lexy could answer Hannah. "Hang on, how does your mum know that?"

"She's a doctor." Hannah smiled broadly. "It was what her mother – my grandmother wanted her to do, she wanted my mum to become a doctor."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Lexy nearly leapt up off the sofa. "Now we don't have to use Rocky's work experience, or Auntie June either."

I flinched a little at the mention of Rocky's mum's name. It didn't seem like something Lexy would do, take advantage of the fact that her aunt was in hospital – but I let it slip, thinking she was desperate to avenge what had happened to Wisemon.

"You can come around my house tomorrow morning and we can talk to Mum about it – she's got a day off tomorrow." Hannah giggled. "I'm sure she'd love to meet my new friends!"

It seemed like recently all that we had done over the past few days was journey to one another's houses. However, this time, it was just me, Rocky, Lexy and Hannah at her house – Tilly and Benji had some kind of family outing going on.

"Hi Kara, hi Rocky!" Hannah answered the door and then threw her arms around us, pulling us close.

"Hey Hannah…" Rocky squeaked.

"Hannah – who is that at the door?" I heard a woman call out, who I assumed to be Hannah's mum. She came walking into view drying a square plate with one of those tea towels you always buy when you go on holiday that has the island or country on it. "Oh, hello. You must be Hannah's new friends. Let me guess. You must be Rocky, Lexy and Kara. You all seem like lovely people – let me know if I can get you anything."

"Well Mum, these guys are Digidestined too." Hannah ran up to her mum and hugged her. "They've got Digimon too; just like I do with Patamon. They want to know exactly what happens at the hospital."

I was a little shocked that Hannah had just said that we were Digidestined, just like that, but her mum seemed unaffected by this little nugget of information. Instead, she let out a sigh and stroked the hair on the top of her daughter's head.

"You want to know the absolute truth?" Mrs Noah asked.

"Oh yes, of course!"

"Well – you might want to sit down for this. Come into the conservatory." Hannah's Mum led us into a glass conservatory where she opened the doors that led out onto a vast expanse of a luscious lawn. "Many years ago, decades ago in fact, something came through a Digital gate – a Digi-Egg which hatched into a Digimon. It was a Digimon named Angewomon, and she had a message for me. She said that I would have to search for more children, children that were like you, Hannah. In their genes."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, sitting down in one of the many woven wicker chairs in the conservatory. "Mum?"

"Research carried out by Amelia Wallis showed, it showed that there was a DNA strand showing an- a little abnormality. Somehow, the gene in one small strand of DNA had mutated. Don't ask me how, but the mutation is present in all of your DNA. It's something that is present in the Digidestined children."

"Maybe that's what General Collins is looking for," I mumbled, pondering this new information.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Mrs Noah asked, turning away from the open garden.

"He, he was taking our blood samples – which was peculiar in itself. Something about an agent being ill or something. I guess he probably wanted to find out who the Digidestined children are…"

"Hannah – he didn't get your sample, did he?"

"No, Mum. I was nowhere near the compound. But he did get Rocky, Tilly, Kara and also Lexy's DNA so I suppose he isn't that far off finding us all."

Rocky jerked his head, looking down at his wrist. "We may have a huge problem."

"What is it?" I whispered, leaning closer.

"Look at that!" Hannah leapt up off her chair and stumbled out into the garden. "Mum – there's a huge, giant plant outside!" she said with a slight squeak in her voice. "Patamon!"

"Me – me! I am here!"

"Thorn whip!" the Digimon snapped, flicking the vines it had for legs, like it was warning Patamon and Hannah to stay away from it. "Children – children. Let's not get too carried away now."

Mrs Noah lifted a hand to her mouth. "What is that thing?"

I squeezed past her. "Lalamon!" I cried out, as if it would made a difference, as if Lalamon would come running. No, she would – I had to have faith in her. "Hannah – be careful."

"Patamon – go for it!" Hannnah said, practically ignoring me.

"Kara – our Digivices," Lexy called out, coming to my side and holding up her wrist to the Digimon.

Rather than go running into the battle, I agreed with Lexy and held my hand up to the Digimon. "Blossomon – right…" I looked at the Digimon called Blossomon, which was far from blossoming.

It had a pale yellow face with diamond shaped dark blue eyes. A zigzag mouth went from one side of its mouth to the other with sharp zigs and even sharper zags making it look even more menacing. Behind its face was a flurry of dark and ragged purple petals that had large chunks out of them, indicating a form of disease on its leaves. The thorns on its vines added to the menacing and aggressive attitude. I was incredibly worried about how this fight was going to go.

"Kara!" I heard Rocky shout out to me.

Lexy and I turned swiftly to see Mrs Noah and Rocky trapped in the Noah's conservatory with a vine entwining itself around the door handle.

"Don't worry, Kara! I'll get Candlemon and Lalamon – take care of Lexy!" he called out.

I nodded, and that was all I needed to say- or do…

"Patamon!" Hannah squealed, catching her partner in her arms after Patamon was caught by a vine. "Are you okay?"

Patamon mumbled a response.

"Iontramon, you better do something," Lexy said bravely. "But be careful."

"Right."

There was an almighty high pitch scream that filled the air. "I don't like it, I don't like it! Hannah, Mummy!" A small girl with her hair tied in two tiny bunchies had been grabbed by one of the vines of Blossomon. "No!"

"Laura!" Hannah screamed, making her Digivice glow. "What?" she gasped.

"Patamon digivolve to, Angemon!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = The short chapters strike again! I think I'm finding it difficult to find inspiration right now, maybe I'll get inspiration later on – please leave a review and let me know what you think… I need some inspiration, give me a boost over this wall of a writer's block.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – After a huge delay for a new chapter, I'm pleased to have at least started a new chapter on the 17th [of December] (I have no clue how long it has taken me to finish) *Jan 2015 update – I'm just reading through it and, yeah!*

A/N 2 – Thank you to everyone who has shown their support for this story, it means so much to me, I'm so pleased that so many people have read this story, and it's not even six months old yet!

Without further ado, here is a chapter from – by picking on a random name generator – Rocky… Bearing in mind I sent him running for help at the end of the last chapter, I think this will take a lot of thinking to get around.

**Chapter 23 – Rocky Walker**

Run, just keep running. Run like it's only another race. Run because your friends are relying on you to pull through and bring them help. I have to do that.

Worry overcame me as I thought about Kara and how she would be coping without me – well more without Lalamon really.

I slammed into the front door and fumbled with my key in the lock, feeling that the urgency of the current event.

"Candlemon!" I called out into the house, without even thinking that Noah could be home – fortunately he wasn't, so it was okay. "Where are you? There's a Digimon that we need to take care of and I need your help because I can't do it alone."

"Rocky, I'm here. Don't worry." My Digimon partner came into view from the direction of the kitchen. "What is the Digimon called?"

"It's a Digimon called Blossomon. She's an ultimate Digimon, and we all need to pull together in order to save Hannah's little sister who, last I knew, she was entangled in the vines of Blossomon. Come on, we need to pick up Lalamon on the way."

Before Candlemon had another moment to ask anymore questions, I threw the door open and held it open for him, feeling the chilling late afternoon wind blow into the house. If Mum knew I was holding the door open for this long, she would have gone crazy! 'You're letting all the hot air out!' she'd probably yell.

"Then let's go!" Candlemon bounded forwards, hopping through the hallway towards the open door. When he passed me, he taunted me a little. "What are you waiting for now?" A grin crept across my partner's face, I could see the readiness in his eyes – he was ready to battle and there was no stopping him, nor was there any stopping me.

On the way to Kara's house, I grew more anxious and started to panic at how long I had been gone just trying to round up Candlemon and Lalamon – just two Digimon.

I thought to myself that Kara would be fine. For as long as I can remember, she had been self-sufficient and independent quite a bit. Her independence was one of the thing I liked about her – along with some other things too. Over the past year, Kara was definitely one of the best things to have ever happened to me, and maybe Candlemon too.

"Lalamon!" Candlemon whispered once they got to Lalamon's hiding place. "Hi!"

"Rocky, Candlemon, what's wrong?" Lalamon crawled out from underneath the hedge that ran around the border of Kara's front garden. "Is Kara okay?"

"She's okay – well, the last time I saw her, she was fine. But a Blossomon has appeared, and I don't know if she's still okay." Picking up Lalamon – much to her protest at first, I ran up the road towards Hannah's house which was typically right over on the other side of town. My heart was racing and there was no moisture in my mouth, it was bone dry. Dry as a bone.

"Who lives here?" Lalamon asked in a tone of absolute amazement, looking up at me as I stood outside the large house.

Admittedly, when I first came to the Noah household, I never really looked at the house itself. The drive sloped down and had a large, wide range rover the colour of a clear night sky that had been eradicated of any twinkling star. Boy, was it a shiny and sleek, polished car – I would have loved to take that car for a spin, it looked so modern in comparison to the DEPT jeeps. The house's ground floor was bricked and the second was a white wash that had black framed beams that painted some intricate pattern on the white walls. Unlike many of the neighbours' houses, this one was clean of any weeds in the front garden and of ivy clinging to the walls.

"Come on Rocky!" Candlemon hurried ahead of me and down the side of the house where a small side gate blocked the way into the garden.

Lalamon wriggled free and flew into the garden on the other side of the gate.

"Now it's your turn Rocky," I mumbled myself, preparing myself to vault up and over the gate. "One, two, three!" Sprinting through the side path, I hurled myself up onto the gate which shook greatly when I put my weight onto it.

"Rocky!?" Kara and Lexy were staring at me with startled expressions.

At that point, as I tried to drop down from the gate the girls were sent into uncontrollable hysterics, I started to laugh to myself. Even Mrs Noah found the situation quite comical from the conservatory.

"What? Why are you guys laughing? Where's Blossomon?" I asked in a fit of panic as a spurt of questions erupted from my mouth.

"Oh Rocky," the two girls sighed.

"Patamon digivolved into the coolest champion Digimon ever, called Angemon! I hope when Iontramon digivolves, that he's as cool as Angemon was. He used this attack called 'hand of faith' on Blossomon, and together, with Iontramon to help, they sent her back to the Digital World without too much harm. It's worth it even though Angemon's a Tokomon now." Lexy was brimming with excitement. "I hope Blossomon's okay now though – it seems harsh because I'm sure she didn't mean to come to our world, but she did. Digimon encounters are coming slightly less frequent now, I'm beginning to wonder if General Collins is winning the war."

I walked forwards after picking myself up off the patio and embraced my cousin, who may not have wanted it, but certainly needed it.

"Get off me, Rocky!" she growled, pushing me away feebly, as if she wanted to show that she didn't need it.

A finger poked me in the back and I turned to see Kara with one eyebrow raised, like she was saying 'let her go' and like an obedient little puppy, I did.

"Love you too, little cousin!" I grinned cheekily, watching as her blue transparent otter scrambled up her Digidestined partner's arm. "What's the plan?"

"Hannah's mum wants to talk to us about something important." Kara squeezed my hand and smiled that smile I had fallen so easily for. "And maybe tonight… We can do something? You can come over for dinner?"

"Sure – I'd love to," I replied, interlocking my fingers with hers. "Let's see what Mrs Noah has to say to us all."

"Hannah insists that we stay and hear what her mother has to say. I think it is really might be important, but who knows…" Kara looked past my shoulder, though I knew she was staring off into the distance. It was something that she did a lot and I had gotten used to it by now. At first, I would look over my shoulder at what it was that she might be looking at, but when I began to realise that she was not looking at anything in particular, I stopped looking.

"Kara?" I asked, putting a hand on her soft cheek that had been dotted with freckles with the delicate tip of a paintbrush.

"Hmm-?" she asked, blinking rapidly and staring wide eyed at me. "Yeah, of course."

We walked into the conservatory and sat down together on one of these uncomfortable wicker sofas that dug into your back. Fortunately, Mrs Noah had taken the initiative to put a soft burgundy cushion down on the woven bamboo which softened the digging.

"What did you want to tell us, Mrs Noah?" I asked.

Mrs Noah shook her head. "Please, call me Mary…" She sat opposite us, in a small armchair of similar materials to the one Kara and I were sitting on. "It's an unusual situation… Your friend is Japan said he was with an operative – do you know if this operative is really on your side?"

I frowned a little, unable to remember what John had told me about this operative. Then again, I barely recalled ever talking to him, but it was Kara who spoke first.

"John says the operative is a really great guy, and that he is like Autumn – that he lost his Digimon partner to the DEPT organisation. This operative is willing to do whatever it takes to bring the DEPT down – possibly from the inside if it's needed. John's exact words were, 'Commandramon and I will fight until the very end and sacrifice what needs to be sacrificed- no matter what that may be.' And so am I…"

It went quiet for a moment, Kara showed that she spoke with John often – her voice trembled as though she didn't want to hurt my feelings or something. However, it was evident that she had spoken to him numerous times since she spoke with confidence.

"I trust John," I added boldly. "If he can trust this operative, then so can I."

Mrs Noah couldn't seem to accept the words we said. "I'm just not sure, but then I haven't met this Johnathan Bradley that I've heard of."

"How have you heard about him?" I asked abruptly, startling her a little – she just gave off the sense that she knew more than she was letting on really.

"Well, I guess Hannah must have mentioned his name since Kara told her – I assume…" Her answer certainly didn't convince me about it, but I washed over that. "Look, it's getting late and I'm sure your parents must be wondering where you are. There's no doubt about it, I just don't want to be the reason that your mothers are in tears wondering where you are."

I glared at her, feeling my eyes narrow. "My mum is in hospital after we were involved in a car crash – surely you must have come across June Walker on your rounds of the hospital?"

Hannah came to her mum's rescue, worry flickering in her sapphire blue eyes. "Come on Rocky, it's been a long day and I don't want to cause any unnecessary hassle. I'll text you later tonight Kara, okay?" A smile plastered itself across the girl's face, trying to tell us to do what she said and not make a fuss.

Standing up slowly, I headed towards the front door with Kara clinging to my hand. I wanted to get out of there, because something wasn't right. It could have been the shock of the recent events making Mrs Noah feel that she was endangering her daughter whenever the Digimon encounters occurred.

"Bye Kara, bye Rocky!" Hannah smiled as she waved from the front door. It was like something had just switched off in her. Like her enthusiasm switch had gone off.

"Yeah, bye Hannah…" I replied awkwardly, walking up the driveway, looking back over my shoulder to see Hannah wince a little before closing the front door. "Kara-"

"Not now, we have to get around the corner first," Kara interrupted abruptly. She pulled me and our Digimon left, down the main road so quickly that I wondered whether she was faster than I thought. "Something is wrong in there… I am sure about it."

"Come on Kara, don't be so panicky. I'm sure everything is fine. Let's just go to your house, your mum will definitely be waiting for us and I am hungry. I hope dinner is good."

"Your stomach told me that much." Kara let out a gentle giggle and I squeezed her hand. "Hey!" She attempted to pull it away, but I was just a little too strong for her. The way she laughed as we playfully fought each other made me laugh.

Walking through the streets, I found myself watching the endless row of houses and acknowledging the differences and shear variation of the houses, hedges and everything else. Some houses had been painted white, whereas others had been left exposing their exterior of crimson bricks. Others had been affected by the creeping ivy that was crawling its way up the walls.

"Hey, are you going home?" I heard Kara call out because, in my awe of the streets, I had walked right past my girlfriend's house… My girlfriend, it seemed weird saying it, despite the fact that us had been going out for just over a fortnight now. And to clarify, I didn't want that to ever change. Ever.

"Oh!" Pulling a wide smile, I raced up the drive towards the front door where Kara was putting her key in the lock. "But at least I've got you to keep me right, yeah?" Turning to look over our shoulders, we looked at our partners and pointed to the open bedroom window upstairs. That was Kara's bedroom and they could wait for us up there.

As the door opened, the smell of a freshly cooked meal wafted up my nostrils. The smell of bacon sizzling in a pan made my mouth water.

"Hey you two!" Kara's mum called through to the hallway from the kitchen to the left. She was standing next to the sizzling pans whilst the meal was cooking. "Dinner will be ready soon, so don't go far!"

"Mum, where am I going to go?" Kara sighed.

"Well I don't know, I just don't want you to get too involved in anything right now…" She raised her eyebrows and I watched Kara spring up the stairs hoping I wouldn't notice her bright red cheeks.

"Rocky!" Kara's sister, Jenna appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning over the bannister. "You're here for dinner then?" she asked, walking quickly down the stairs with grace and a little elegance. "I was wondering when I would next see you – you seem to be about the only thing that Kara is able to talk about at dinner… You'd think you were married by now from the amount of time she spends talking about you."

Admittedly, there was a smile on my face, well, who doesn't like to hear that they are spoken about by other people. The fact that it was Kara made it seem slightly more special.

"Dinner's ready!" Kara's mum called through the house to her children, husband and I.

"Kara's on the loo – not that she'll appreciate me saying that…" Jenna said picking at the dirt that must have been under her fingernails that she must have only recently given the most rushed French manicure with the cheap manicure sets you can buy from a pound shop.

"Come on Jenna, try and get along with your sister." Kara's mother came into the dining room holding a casserole dish with a ceramic lid on it, covering the delights within.

Every meal I had had that had been prepared by Kara's mum had not failed to impress me. They were tasty and, according to her daughters, were one offs and could never be replicated. She had tried to replicate some meals, but not two tries were the same.

"So Rocky." Her mum started to drag the knife through the casserole that had been topped with bacon and crackling, dividing it up and giving me a large serving. "Kara tells me that you are trying to get work experience at the hospital?"

"Indeed I am, and I have. Doctor Phillips has agreed to take me on for the week." I smiled, about to pick up my cutlery when Kara walked in, straightening the creases in her white skirt and buttoning up a grey knitted cardigan. Immediately, I stood up, pulling the chair beside me out for her.

Kara murmured her thanks and sat down beside me. "You know, I've been applying to interviews at the Wildlife centres, zoos and the homes for cats and dogs."

"That's great news, it's good to hear that you're doing something, bearing in mind you are seventeen, you're old enough to have a job. It's about time you had one." Her mum seemed less cheerful than I thought she would be. "Rocky worked at that newsagent for a while-"

She stopped talking – because that was my first job, and I got fired after I accused a secondary school pupil of thieving a bag of Haribo Starmix. I was right, the kid had stuffed one bag of Haribo and a Mars bars into his blazer pockets and his rucksack. But no, apparently I had gone about it all wrong according to my boss – I never liked him, total tosser, but I got another job. Working in a book shop, until they experienced cuts and it became a last in, first out scenario. Speaking of jobs, I had an interview with Top shop that Kara had made me apply to. I really only think I got it because Kara did all the research into the ethics and ethos of the shop which she weaved into the answers.

"Sorry Rocky..." her mum sighed.

"Never mind." I smiled weakly.

Kara's father reached out for his wife. "Now, now… Kara's done well to get the interviews on her own – despite the both of us trying to help her out." He then looked across the table at his daughter. "My little buttercup."

"Dad!" my girlfriend squealed. "Not now- in front of Rocky…"

"Why should I refrain from calling my daughter the nickname I gave her just because her boyfriend is here…" The lines on his face showed just how happy he was – and I made me feel like he had so many happy memories. "You don't mind, do you Rocky?"

"No, of course not. As a matter of fact, I think it's quite endearing." Something out the window caught my eye and I squeaked as I saw Candlemon trying to climb up the window with Lalamon pushing him up. With no idea as to whether Kara's family could see Digimon, I squeezed Kara's hand with such a force that she winced.

"Ow, Rocky!" She pulled her hand away. "What was that for?!"

"Ah, oh, well…" I couldn't just blurt out that Candlemon was hanging out the window. "You know, I- er, think that…"

Before I could finish my sentence, my phone began to ring. It was an unknown number.

"Sorry – I got to get this… Carry on with dinner, we came heat mine up in the microwave." I nervously stood up from my chair with the Hamilton family watching me like hawks. "Hello?"

"Rocky – I don't know who else to call. Kara's not answering my calls or messages. You're the only one I can talk to, and someone has to know what I have to say before it's too late."

It was Johnathan. Calling me from Japan.

"John – what time is it?" It may have seemed irrelevant, but I was curious to a certain extent.

"Very early in the morning, but this can't wait."

"What is it you want to tell me John?" I asked, walking up the stairs and into Kara's room, where no one would hear.

"Rocky – you're no safe. No one is safe. The DEPT, they've been watching us this whole time. They've been surveying us for so long. It's all about our DNA – it's a genetic phenomena and DEPT want to use it because it can allow their officers safe passage into the Digital World."

"We know about the DNA stuff, but if they're watching us, doesn't that mean that they know you know about it?" I started to rub my forehead with my finger and thumb, this was beginning to get a little too much for me to understand. The DEPT, the Digimon, that machine, the blood samples, the genetic phenomena and who could see Digimon.

"Not yet, but they will. Rocky, you've got to check all your houses. Especially Kara's because the general has been there. I wouldn't put it past him to plant a few bugs or something. Even if they were on clothes or hidden in the usual hiding places- they are most definitely there. Sorry, I've not had much sleep, but the DEPT know exactly who we are. When I got into the DEPT's Nakano base, it's a place in West Tokyo, they had… Extensive files about each and every one of us. Me, you, Kara, Tilly and Benji were among the files I found, but there was this world map. It had pins on it marking our locations… Well actually, it's our birthplaces, because I was born in Dubai, but the map has all the DEPT headquarters too. Rocky – this is much bigger than we expected." There was a startled gasp. "Rocky, keep Kara safe, they're coming for us all. To say they want our blood is not an exaggeration. Like I said, they want to get into the Digital World, but I don't know what for. Stay away from DE-"

He didn't need to finish that word before the line cut off because I knew exactly what he was saying.

Stay away from DEPT.

Right now, I was trying to keep that promise, but knowing my like, I wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Sorry about that Mr and Mrs Hamilton," I said, sitting down in front of my newly microwaved remainder of my dinner.

Kara stayed seated beside me. "Who was that?" she whispered hastily, turning to face me, or more away from the watchful eyes of her parents.

"John, I'll tell you later."

"Hannah's been in touch with me Rocky… I'm actually really scared now."

I dropped my knife and fork with a clatter, swinging my legs around to the right, facing Kara. "What's wrong? Don't say things like that, I don't like to hear things like… that…"

"Hannah thinks the, that **they **have-" Kara started, but I cut her off a little aggressively.

"Ssh…"

I waited until her parents and Jenna had cleared the dishes away.

"Don't say anymore. Chances are the same has been done to you."

"No," Kara gasped in disbelief of my assumption. "It can't be. That's impossible. You don't think that-?"

"Well he was here. I wouldn't be surprised."

"That's horrible, you mean they've been. They are…" Kara shivered, shutting her eyes tightly.

There was a thunderous knocking at the door – the type you only hear when you don't want to know who is at the front door. The doorbell was working perfectly fine, I didn't want to know who it was.

Jenna was first to get to the door and opened it slowly.

I had tried to catch a glimpse of our new guest out the front window, but I didn't need to when I heard her voice. It was Grace, and she did not sound happy at all. She was certainly not her usual and chirpy self.

"Where is he?" she snapped viciously.

I slumped down, burying my head on the table beside my plate, making sure not to smash my head in dinner. "Not now," I mumbled, looking up to see Jenna's arm shoot out and block the doorway.

"I don't think so." Jenna was fighting back with a venom in her voice – if there was one girl I would hate to be on the bad side of, it was Kara's younger sister Jenna. "You better leave… You're not welcome here."

"He's here, isn't he?"

Kara's mum was made aware of Grace at the front door. "Hello, and who might you be?" she asked, wiping a tea towel around the rim of a plate.

"I'm Grace – Rocky's girlfriend."

The grip on the plate tightened. "I don't think so missy. You've missed out on your chance years ago. No, you had your chance. So step aside, and let someone else have their chance. Now be on your way or I'll be sure to inform your mother."

Kara blushed a little as her mum slammed the front door in Grace's face.

I couldn't help but laugh at Grace storming down the driveway, fuming like mad.

"Thank you Rocky…"

"Me?" I replied. "It's you who needs to be thanked, thanked for putting up with my headstrong, irrational, think later attitude and general idiocy…"

She didn't say anything after that, and she didn't have to, because she totally agreed with me.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = This chapter was such a drag to begin with and I guarantee that the Mrs Noah section at the beginning makes very little sense, but maybe that is just the kind of on the spot behaviour that she has? I'm not sure, though what I am sure of is that you leave a review **

**Having proofread this one, I'm much much much much happier now!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Tillith Mayfair

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Another chapter in the making, thank you for reviewing, reading, favouriting or following this story – I love that people are enjoying it!

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to!

Without further ado, here is a chapter from – by picking on a random name generator – Tilly!

**Chapter 24 – Tillith Mayfair**

I was forced out of bed in the rudest of manners, and I just knew what it meant.

Family fun day.

My stepbrother, Doughnut, insisted on having his mum make everyone these pancakes. Though, typically, they aren't really pancakes – it's just what she calls them. They are cooked dollops of batter with raisins or cranberries. It's so silly that she believes she can call them something they're not.

"They are divine," Dad smiled, taking a bite of one he had slathered some jam onto.

I wrinkled my face at him in disgust and set about cutting into my breakfast with a knife and fork.

"Where are we going today?" Doughnut asked, sitting opposite me. "I want to know where we're going!"

"Benjamin, Benjamin, Benjamin," Dad mumbled. "We're going to keep it as a surprise. So whenever you're ready, just hop in the car and we'll be on our way, ready Tilly-billy?"

"Dad, for the hundredth time. I do not want you calling me that name!" I slammed my fork down on the table, scratching the surface slightly.

"Tilly!" my stepmum shrieked. "That's unacceptable, apologise for that behaviour right now!"

Bolting up, my chair clattered backwards. "No – no I will not apologise. There is no need for me to."

"Go upstairs and clean your act up, young lady!"

"No – you are not my mum, and you never will be. So stop acting like you are! The only reason we have stayed under the same roof this long is because of him!" I pointed at my father. "Because after my mother died, he found you!"

"Tillith Mayfair, upstairs now!" Dad shouted angrily making me flinch. "Now!"

This was terrifying, I had frozen with fear. My dad never shouted at me, or told me off. This was the first time, apart from one other time he shouted at Mum. It was a horrible time – I can remember it so clearly. I was about nine years old, and we were in Africa. It was the hottest day in the year, and there was talk about sending me away. I was hiding in a cupboard under the stairs when I heard him shout. Not that I have a clue what it was about really, but when you hear a shout that boomed through the house, you never forget it.

"Come on Tilly, let's go now!" Dad called up the stairs whilst I sat on the armchair in my room facing the door.

"Five, four, three, two, one," I whispered, knowing that after one, my father would appear in the doorway.

And there he was. "Now you are being totally out of order, Tilly. That is no way to speak to Olivia."

"Dad – she trying to be my mother, and I won't let that happen." Standing my ground firmly, I knew that there was something else that he wanted to say. "What is it, Dad?"

"Nothing that you should worry about…"

"No, I'm not worried – but you and Olivia have been fighting lately. Don't deny it. I've heard you two arguing late at night. Maybe it's because you're growing apart, or maybe you just don't love her anymore, but something's wrong and you are going to tell me exactly what is going on."

"Tilly…" Dad sat down on the edge of my bed that had covers that Olivia had picked out for the four of us. "I don't think either of us know what's going to happen. What I do know is that things are going to get sorted out… Sometime soon hopefully. But for now, let's not talk about this again. I don't want Benjamin to go getting upset when he hears that me and his mum have been having a hard time. He's already lost one father, I don't want him to feel like he's lost me too."

"Whatever…" I replied coldly, leaving him in my room and heading downstairs to the car where my two step-family members were sitting and waiting for me and Dad.

Stepping inside, I slammed the door shut and heard a yowl from the boot compartment behind me and Doughnut. I shot him a dark look with narrowed eyes, he immediately looked away out of the window, at the bird poo spattered at the corner.

"Did you hear that?" Olivia asked, looking at me in the mirror. "Sounded like some kind of cat beast thing."

"I didn't hear anything," I said, crossing my legs as I folded my arms. "Did you Ben-ji?" There was so much emphasis on his name that it told him to say nothing.

"N-n-no, I didn't either."

"Oh right. Look, here he is. We'll be there in no time."

"Be where?" Doughnut asked eagerly, desperate to get to the bottom of it all.

"Just the priory, nothing special really."

The priory was definitely nothing special. It was a load of trees, a lake, lots of paths and trails. Knowing Olivia and Dad, we would walk the paths for hours without a care in the world. In the past, me and Doughnut would be left to participate in some kind of arts and craft, but I had grown tired of this and wouldn't do it again.

"Really – the priory?" I sighed, leaning my head back against the head rest.

"Yes the priory. It's nice there," was all that Olivia was able to say to justify the choice of going there.

On the journey, I kept looking over at Benji. He had seemed distant lately and I had no idea what was on his mind – but I was going to find out soon, I had to.

The whole journey was dead with silence, it was unbearable. I thought about the things I could say, but I couldn't find something that wouldn't be taken the wrong way. There was no way I could ask Dad or Olivia about the arguments. I wanted to ask Olivia, because I had already heard Dad's 'side' of the story, but Olivia was always really honest, and I knew she would give it to me straight.

When the car pulled up to the priory, I saw dark clouds, grey with misery looming overhead. Despite living in a country in my childhood where there was no rain, rain always amazed me. I don't know what it is about it, but I could always watch the tiny droplets of water falling from the sky for hours.

"Why don't we have lunch first and see if those clouds pass over?" Dad suggested, climbing out the car and going to open the boot.

Benji and I exchanged a look before leaping into action to open the boot for him.

"We'll get that," I said, slamming my hand down on the boot, shutting it in the process.

Dad raised his hands in front of his chest. "Alright then…" He walked away, following Olivia up to the small greenhouse like structure that had a gift shop, visitor's centre and a café in.

"That was a close one," Benji sighed, breathing heavily and dramatically. "Come on Gummymon – you can hide in my hood today." He pulled his hood of his favourite jumper and I watched the green in training Digimon leapt into the small space.

Liomon rolled around, literally over the edge of the boot, making me lurch forwards and catch the sleeping Digimon. She had been much weaker and lazier than she usually is, which I believe could be due to the metal band that was still clamped around her. The same metal band that had been clamped around Candlemon and Lalamon.

"You can take her, Doughnut," I said coldly, dumping my partner into his arms.

"Why me?" he exclaimed, struggling to readjust his grip because of the large weight that was now in his arms.

"Because your mum and my dad will interrogate me if I turn up with Liomon in my arms. You can get away with it whereas I can't." I adjusted my jacket and flicked my dreads back over my shoulder. "Come on, time for lunch then."

Locking the car doors, we walked up a gravel path towards the café where Olivia and Dad were. The pair of them were standing in the queue ready to select what meals that they were going to have. When we joined them, I picked out an egg and cress sandwich in wholemeal bread and a slice of carrot cake to go with it.

"Are you sure that will be enough for you, Tills?" Dad asked, looking at me and the lunch on my tray. "Because you can have something else if you want…"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine with what I've got, Dad." There may have been a chance that I rolled my eyes, but I looked away trying not to make it so obvious. Because if he had seen, then it would have been the end of me.

Dad pointed at one of the beads on my dreads. "Is that a new one?"

I picked up the single lock of hair with the new bead on it and smiled. "Yeah, it's new and I wanted something special to mark a special occasion." My finger traced over the silvery bead. It was a landscape around it, with a mountain, forest and a lake.

"Oh really? Well, I think it's nice."

"Good, because it's here to stay." I smiled weakly taking my tray to the table that Olivia and Benji were waiting for us at.

Whilst we were digging into our lunch, Olivia and Dad kept exchanging these glances that told me something was afoot.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked boldly, curious to know the honest answer. "You two are acting really weird."

Dad pulled a five pound note out of his pocket. "Here Benjamin, go and find something you like in the shop. Come back in ten minutes though, even if you can't find something."

"Okay, cool!" My stepbrother took the money and ran for the hills – or the shop.

"Right – so what do you want to tell me that you can't tell Dough- Benjamin?"

"Now hang on a second, Tills," Dad replied. "This is a sensitive subject that will impact each and every one of us."

"Okay, so carry on," I said, impatiently folding my arms. "You know how I hate it when you don't tell me things immediately. So we'll do this how we always do it. You're just going to tell me what the problem is."

"Fine, fine, fine. It's a really big deal. It seems that Benjamin's biological father is following Olivia and Benjamin like he was the last time. Now, this has happened in the past, and we survived it once, and we'll survive it again."

"Dad – come on, get to the point…"

"We're moving at the end of this month. To a small town at the coast."

WHAT?

"What the actual f-"

"Language!" snapped Olivia loudly, making multiple people turn around to hear what was going on. "Our decision is final and me and your father have already paid for the house."

"You can't do this!" I shouted, jumping up onto my feet, before turning down the volume of my boisterous voice. "Dad, all my friends and family- my friends are here – my school is here." My fists clenched with anger.

I thought about Liomon and the other Digimon. Would I leave her here with Kara and the others? Or would I take her with me?

My thoughts turned to the DEPT – would they be where we were moving to.

It might have been nice to live near the coast. To learn how to surf and swim.

"Wait – I know you too well. The coast? Coast where?" I asked, feeling like it wasn't the half an hour drive to the seaside coast of England.

"Oh – well, it's the coast in… in. Australia. Sydney. The east coast – Great Barrier Reef and all that jazz." Dad tried to shine some light on the situation.

Without even thinking, I shot out of the café. I ran the way that we had just driven, barely looking back over my shoulder to see if they were following me. When I had to stop, completely breathless and doubling over resting my hands on my knees. A huge car horn blared in my ears and I froze, staring at a terrified elderly woman in her little red Nissan Micra.

Someone bundled straight into me, making me hit the grassy verge on the side of the road.

"What? Are you crazy?" this boy exclaimed, staring me right in the face.

Flashbacks made me lash out and push him away.

"Get off me!" I screamed, and as I shuffled away from him, I realised that I had seen this boy before. "Have you been stalking me or something?"

He had a pile of brown hair on his head that had been styled in this swishy manner. The golden colour of his eyes was unbelievable – I had never seen anything like it before. A steel dog tag hung from a chain around his neck.

"Tilly, I've been following you for your own protection. The DEPT are closing in and you have to be careful who you trust." He stood up and extended his hand to me.

I shook my head and stood up on my own. "Great – I've got a stalker…"

This guy reached out for me, but I jerked away.

"Don't touch me," I said defensively, putting my hand up to stop him from touching me. "Sorry – I have a thing with boundaries with people touching me. I would introduce myself as Tilly, but it seems that you already know that."

"I'm Jay, Jay O'Connor. Working on the inside at the DEPT." He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it a little. "You seem a little petrified, is something the matter?"

"Jay – it has been a rollercoaster of a few months. It's just so overwhelming with all of the stuff that has been going on with the DEPT and it's all getting too much. Sure, I can put up a front when I'm in front of other, but deep down, I can't make heads or tails of it." A lone tear squeezed itself from my eye. "My dad just dropped an almighty bombshell on me. We're moving – thousands of miles away. To Sydney."

"Well, I can tell there's a lot on your plate…" the guy who had just saved my life pulled out a notebook from his back pocket and jotted something down on the last book. Tearing the page out, Jay held it out to me. "If you ever need me, call me. I'd be more than happy to listen if you want to chat, okay?"

I smiled, taking the paper and slipping it into the front pocket of my mum's leather jacket.

"Your dad's coming over now, and if I were you, it probably wouldn't be best if you didn't mention nearly being hit by a car." Jay smiled a cheeky looking one before walking away in the opposite direction.

"Bye Jay," I whispered.

Later on that day – when we got home – I was sat on my bed staring at the floor and my shoes. My shoes were a little battered and bruised, but they were my favourite. I could hear movement as the other three thundered up and down the stairs. Then there was the noise from the neighbours, because we live in a terraced house. Trust me, I could definitely tell whenever things got heated next door. They had fights, they screamed at each other, then you'd hear them laughing the next moment.

"Maybe Sydney's good for us…" I mumbled to myself, knowing that no one would hear.

That's when the thought came to me, I just wanted to talk to someone.

_If you ever need me, call me. I'd be more than happy to listen if you want to chat, okay?_

His words – Jay's words were going around in my mind. A deep sigh and I contemplated giving it a go, calling Jay. He was one of the first guys that had been nice to me in a long time – other than Rocky that is.

I did call him – but I left a message. A really lame message, from panic of getting through to his answer phone. As I was putting my phone down on the bedside table, Dad and Olivia called me downstairs for dinner.

"Another day in paradise," I whispered sarcastically, heading towards the kitchen downstairs.

At the table, Dad smiled, telling me they were going to tell Benji the truth about Australia before he got to the table.

"Yeah, well you better break it to him slowly. It's a big deal." I picked up my knife and fork, digging delicately into my meal.

"What's a big deal?" The youngest member of our 'family' stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Take a seat and you'll find out, you doughnut…" I muttered after swallowing another mouthful of food.

"Tillith – I refuse to let you call my son that!" Olivia shouted, slamming the metal lid down on the pan on the stove.

"Enough, Olivia. Calm down," Dad sighed somewhat calmly. "Sit down, Benjamin, because this may come as quite a shock."

"What is it?"

To say Benji was upset was a huge underestimation. He ran out the house- and I chased after him, shouting at Dad and Olivia to stay put. As I passed the hedge beside the path to the street, I picked up Liomon and tucked her under my arm.

"Benji!" I shouted into the street, catching a glimpse of him heading down the hill towards the station.

Without thinking I slowly paced after him. Up ahead, I could see Benji climbing up the bridge that went from one platform to the other. There was that tightness in my chest that told me I had to stop. I collapsed, slamming my knee onto the bottom step.

"Benji, stop right now!" I squealed, feeling the need for my inhaler. Desperation echoed as I fumbled for the inside zip pocket of my mum's leather jacket. "Benji!" I screamed, wheezing, unable to catch my breath as the zip got caught on the lining. "Lio-mon…"

My partner opened one eye and in a single movement, she sliced through the lining of jacket allowing my inhaler to fall out.

One, two, three. Breathe. Another few inhalations and I felt better.

"Are you stone dead crazy?"

"Jay?" I said looking up to see him standing at the top of the stairs with a hand on Benji's shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Amelia was worried about you – she made sure that I was always close by…"

"He's a Digidestined, Tilly!" exclaimed Benji.

I leant back, feeling the cold metal rails that went up beside the bridge on my back. "That's good…"

"He really wants to help us, and Mum said I could invite Rocky, Kara, Alexis and Hannah over if I wanted to. I do, and I said yes. They are invited over tomorrow."

"Already? That's quick."

Quick doesn't begin to describe it. It was so unbelievably quick that I didn't even notice myself at school, but I was relieved to see Kara, Rocky and the others. Not that I wanted to tell them about Australia… I had to though. It was funny, because we were all sitting in our tiny living room, which was already small enough without eight or so people in it. They were all laughing about something when I blurted it out.

"Benji and I are moving to Australia."

There was a multitude of look of disbelief slapped on their faces as they whipped around to look at me or Benji for confirmation.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = This has been a rollercoaster of a chapter to write for me, and I have no idea how it is. Here goes, tell me what you think please!?**


	25. Chapter 25 - Johnathan Bradley

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – We're jumping on a plane and heading over to Japan – but everything will stay in English, due to the fact that I have no Japanese linguistic ability, but I will add grammatical errors in John's speech, just imagine that he is speaking Japanese rather than English.

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to!

Without further ado, here is a chapter from – by picking on a random name generator – no, I promised I'd go back to John for chapter 25

And Chapter 25 a quarter of the way to a centenary and this is an amazing story for me :D

**Chapter 25 – Johnathan Bradley**

"What do you know about the DEPT?"

"I do not know any bit about them, like I said already," I replied, leaving my head hanging. Pain was all I could feel.

Being in Japan had been a rollercoaster ride. I'd met Lyle. A guy who took me under his wing and exposed me to the interior operations within DEPT and what they are truly capable. I found out that he had also lost his Digimon partner in the same manner as Hope lost Labramon. Then I met this guy's friend, or more as I later found out, ex-girlfriend, Asuka. She's, well, she's incredible. Admittedly, she is a little moody at some points, but she's one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. Which sucks because I can barely talk to her. Later on in my Japanese adventures, the location of the apartment we were staying at was leaked and we were aware of the fact that they were on their way. I was just able to get in touch with Rocky to tell them that the DEPT were watching our every move. Then they stormed the house. Asuka and her Digimon partner BlackAgumon were able to escape out the window and jumping onto a nearby tree, they were able to escape to safety. Without me. At the time, she was calling out for me to climb out the window, but I couldn't leave Commandramon behind – he was busy barring the door, and there was no way that I could ever leave Commandramon behind, so I got caught.

"Come on Mister Bradley, there is nothing you can say that will make me believe otherwise."

"Stop, can you? I told you that I do not know, so do not ask again, because I will tell you the same answer. I haven't a clue."

"What about Commandramon – what do you know about him?"

"Commandramon?" I decided to play dumb, uncertainty lingered in my mind. With my interrogator, there was no way of knowing whether I should play dumb or spill all that I knew about the Digimon partner of mine.

"Oh, so you're going to play dumb, are you?" the officer replied, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table between us. "I suppose it wouldn't mean very much if I just initiated his deletion then?" The officer then clicked his fingers at the guard standing outside the window of the door to this interrogation room.

There was a click as the door opened and the guard peered inside. "Yes sir?" he said confidently, awaiting his orders.

"I'd like for you to initiate a deletion programme on the Commandramon we picked up at the operative's house."

I just couldn't help but cry out, trying to stop him. "No!"

My interrogator snapped his head back round to look at me. "Oh really. If that is so, you better start talking. What is Commandramon to you?"

"Nothing…"

"Then, start up the deletion."

"No! Please. I- he- Commandramon – he's my Digimon partner. Please, just don't hurt him."

The officer clicked his fingers and the guard walked away.

"No, wait! What are you doing?" I exclaimed, standing up from my chair and heading for the door.

"Sit down, Mister Bradley!"

"No!"

He leapt up and grabbed my right arm, wrenching it up behind my back. A pain filled growl filled the room. "I believe there's someone you ought to meet first. I'm pretty sure that there's a lot that needs to be out in the open."

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" I asked, writhing about and trying to free myself, but my interrogator's strength was far superior to mine. "Let me go!"

He shoved me into the corridor and herded me towards the room that reminded me of the main control room you might see in a science fiction room with lifeless workers clicking away at keyboards and multi-coloured buttons. The interrogator pushed me some more, into the centre of the control room.

"I believe you know Agent Kappa."

Yes, I do know Agent Kappa. She was wearing a brown leather jacket and pale blue jeans. Despite looking so normal in comparison to the other workers, there was a little surprise that I didn't twig before that she was a spy, or a double agent.

"Agent Kappa has been betraying you the whole time, and you didn't even realise that. It's funny, isn't it?" The interrogator folded his arms and chuckled to himself. "Agent Kappa has told me everything about you, Lyle and his sister Amy, but she's not important to us. To be honest, you're not that important either, but you can help us get what we want. You see, although the DEPT branches work as one, we're all fighting for the glory. The glory is destroying the Digital World, and there are multiple branches around the world. We're going to destroy the Digital World, but first, we need to crush the Digimon on this side of the world."

"What about Black-" I started to say BlackAgumon's name, but Asuka shrieked a series of some abuse at me, some Japanese worlds that I didn't even understand.

This only interested the interrogating officer more, because I don't think that he even knew that Asuka was a Digidestined herself, with BlackAgumon at her side.

"Shut up, Johnathan!" Asuka shouted. "You don't know anything so just be quiet!"

"No, no Agent Kappa. Let the boy speak. I don't think that I should just ignore what he has to say, it might be valuable. What black thing my boy?"

"Nothing," I muttered, looking away from Asuka, disgusted by her betrayal a little. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest and dropped on a dirty floor with mangled bits or rubbish and hair entangling itself around it.

"Come on Mister Bradley. You don't need to play the hero. She's betrayed you already, so what's the harm in telling me about this black thing?"

"No."

There was a hiss, like a small release of air as the door opened and Commandramon was marched into the control room, right up to 'Agent Kappa'.

"Ah, Commandramon, thought about speaking up yet? Perhaps you can tell me about Black- oh what was his name?" The interrogator pressed his finger to his forehead as he looked to the ground.

I found myself sidling towards Asuka and Commandramon, amazed that none of the officers were taking any notice whatsoever. They were like zombies, their gaze fixated on the computer screens in front of them. It was then that I decided to do something that Amelia had taught me to do, but only in emergencies was I ever allowed to do this. I slammed my hand on the Digivice after initiating the start-up sequence.

Before our eyes, a dark green spiralling ring appeared. The entrance to the Digital World. My first time in the Digital World was fast approaching. I grabbed Asuka and Commandramon and pulled them through the portal. The journey through the portal was… fast and I could feel the wind rushing through my hair.

We hit the ground on the other side in a heap on the floor.

"Ow…" I moaned.

"Asuka, Asuka. I'm here. Over here!"

Lifting my head, I saw BlackAgumon running towards us, but he then tripped over, rolling down the hill towards us. I also noticed that Asuka and I had had a slight wardrobe change

For me, I had unconsciously swapped my camouflage jacket for a red zip-up jumper and lost my jeans to some grey shorts which made me feel freezing. For Asuka, she was now wearing a red collared coat with a white front that had silver buttoned down the front in two columns. With red trousers the same shade as the coat and grey boots, but she was ready for action.

"BlackAgumon, prepare for battle. We're going to fight this out, Johnathan." Asuka spoke in fluent English.

"You're speaking English?" I asked.

"No, you're speaking Japanese…" she snapped angrily. "It must be the Digital World – that it's able to translate for our mother tongue. Enough! You're dead meat!" Asuka backed away from me and her partner leapt forwards, striding towards me and Commandramon.

"No! I'm not going to fight you – despite the fact that you're a backstabbing double agent, I still see us as friends."

"Well tough! You nearly lost me BlackAgumon." Her eyes flashed red with anger. "BlackAgumon double digivolve!"

"BlackAgumon double digivolve to SkullGreymon!"

Something was wrong. I was looking up at a hideous skeletal Digimon which made my stomach turn. It had glowing narrow eyes that glared at me and Commandramon. There was a huge orange hump sticking out from behind its skull. I never wanted Commandramon to become anything like that.

"I'm not going to fight you, Asuka!" I shouted as this SkullGreymon roared in my face.

Asuka folded her arms. "No way Johnathan. You need to pay! Pandemicamon will never allow you to go back, not after I've told him what you've done."

"Pandemicamon, who is that?" I screamed, diving out of the way of some fiery ball of rock that was sent my way. "I've never heard of them."

"That's because no one has ever seen him. Apart from me. Pandemicamon has orchestrated the whole of DEPT and he's got me to thank for that."

"Wait, Asuka. Hold on," I said in a quieter tone that I thought might get her to silence her Digimon partner.

"What?" Asuka called out, but her Digimon wasn't going to be silenced by his human partner.

"Dark shot!" SkullGreymon cackled, releasing a missile from the orange rock on its back.

As the missile hurtled towards me, I panicked and felt my freeze up as if someone had turned off my ability to move.

"John!" Commandramon called out, ramming into me.

We crashed into the ground, which made me feel like I had broken my elbow as Commandramon practically landed on top of it and forced it the wrong way.

"Ow, oh- ow!" I gasped, clutching my arm at the point of my elbow.

"John, are you alright? What's wrong?" Commandramon asked quickly whilst SkullGreymon ready another attack.

"It's my elbow, I landed on it funny."

"I'm sorry, John we have to fight. You're hurt and there's no running. SkullGreymon's an ultimate level Digimon, that's stronger than my champion form of Sealsdramon. Please, let me protect you and do my job."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine." A growl past my lips as agony pulsated up and down my arm, colonising at my elbow. "Commandramon, digivolve!"

My military like Digimon began to glow and grow into his champion form. "Commandramon digivolve to, Sealsdramon!"

It felt great to see Sealsdramon again, bearing in mind that the last time I saw him, he defeated a Digimon in a field. He was the best, and I don't think he was ever going to be beaten by another champion level Digimon, but not an ultimate. This was definitely going to be a challenge, but like our last opponent, SkullGreymon was last and didn't have speed on his side, unlike Sealsdramon.

"Go on, Sealsdramon!" I yelled, pushing off the ground to stand up, keeping my elbow still as much as I could. Now that Asuka was distracted by the battle between SkullGreymon and Sealsdramon, I edged closer to her.

But something was wrong, whatever she told SkullGreymon to do, he did something different and as I turned to see a black and smoky aura leaking from its bones.

"SkullGreymon – listen to me!" Asuka snapped angrily, running towards her ultimate level Digimon.

A swipe from one of SkullGreymon's limbs sent Asuka flying back, right into me.

"Johnathan!" she squealed, cupping her hand over her mouth. "Something's wrong – SkullGreymon. He's not even listening to me. I'm not sure about this."

"Asuka, there's nothing we can do about it." I gently moved away from her feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

She leapt up to her feet and ran right into the centre of the ongoing battle between SkullGreymon and Sealsdramon, who was clearly feeling the challenge of the fight. "SkullGreymon, stop!" Asuka yelled. "You have to stop fighting. You're not well."

SkullGreymon let out an erupting scream that worried even me.

"Stop it!" Asuka whimpered, falling backwards onto the dirt ground. "This isn't like you!"

SkullGreymon refused to reply, instead, he released a fiery missile into the sky. When it exploded, sparks fell all around us.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground began to tremble. A crack began to form in the ground, separating us all onto four separate and individual islands. Asuka was trapped in the centre and wobbled about the ground she stood on.

"Johnathan!" she called out, looking as though she was about to jump.

"Don't do it-" I stopped when I saw the dark black smoky matter draining from SkullGreymon's body and into the crevasses below. "What the?" I was now looking at a small black ball lying unconscious on the floor. "Asuka – what's happening?"

"I'm so sorry, Johnathan. I'm so, so sorry…"

Up from the split in the ground rose a black cloud of smoke which materialised into a person beside her.

"This is Pandemicamon, Johnathan." Asuka shook her head. "Run, get out of here, run!" she squeaked, tears beginning to roll off her face.

I stumbled back, but Pandemicamon moved his hand forwards in a single and swift movement which only dragged me towards him and Asuka. As I got nearer to the edge of the crevasse in the ground, I felt the shear evil in Pandemicamon. Even as I watched Asuka pleaded with the dark Digimon in an attempt to stop him hurting me, I realised that she really wanted to change how she was. Or at least that's what I was hoping.

"Sealsdramon!" I yelped. "Help!"

"John, you have to open a Digital Gate to the human world!" Sealsdramon yelped, before fading into Commandramon. "I've got no energy to hold my champion form at the moment."

At first, I didn't want to leave Asuka behind, but I had a moment of selfishness. My fingers pressed the relative buttons on my Digivice and allowing the Digital Gate to open. I began to drag myself across the ground towards the portal and felt Pandemicamon getting closer to me. With one last push, Commandramon and I tumbled through the portal.

We fell down onto a gravelled road where there was a short hedge growing either side of it. As I stood up, I saw that the road disappeared around a hilltop, and that the other way, the road led to a small cottage house.

"Oh my!" I heard a girl squeal.

There was a girl who was genuinely dressed like a cowgirl running towards me. She looked dwarfed in this cream jacket she wore and the red neckerchief that blew in the wind made me think she was some kind of sheriff.

"Did you just come through that little circular portal thingy?" she asked, grabbing me by the crook of the elbow to pull me off the ground.

I screamed in agony and she let go, squirming a little as if she had physically broken my arm.

"I did."

There was a click as Commandramon lifted his weapon so that he could look through the crosshairs at the girl.

"He's a Commandramon, right?" she asked calmly, sounding a little worried. "Look." The girl took a step back. "I'm a detective, investigating anything digital or Digimon related, it's your lucky day, mate!"

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around and feeling that Geography was not my strongest point here.

"You really don't know? This is Lion's Head." She smiled, beaming at me with a friendly expression.

"Lion's Head? I don't mean to be rude, but can you not play riddles. Where am I?" I didn't believe that Lion's Head was a real place that existed.

"Don't insult Lion's Head. Lion's Head is a real place. This is Ontario, Canada, and I'm Zoe, Zoe Lionheart. One of the descendants of the Lionheart family that helped to build this town. There's me and my Dad living in that little cottage, along with ToyAgumon."

"ToyAgumon- that means you're a Digidestined, right?" I had to be sure, but I was surprised I hadn't realised that there was a chance that she could be one of us.

"Well of course." Zoe smiled. "But I didn't know that there were other Digidestined in the world… I thought it was just me and ToyAgumon."

A grin crept across my face. "Oh no, Zoe. You've got it all wrong. Seriously wrong. There are so many Digidestined out there in the world. I know, like eight back home in the U.K and I know of two in Japan. And I'm pretty sure that there must be some elsewhere in the world."

Zoe seemed a little hurt, she sniffed dramatically. "I never even knew that there were others in the world." She straightened up and buttoned her coat shut. "When I saw Commandramon, I had to make sure that you were a good guy and that you were also a Digidestined." A sigh left her mouth. "This is so weird. When I woke up this morning, I truly believed it were just me and ToyAgumon, but now… Now there's you and Commandramon, plus all these other kids that you know, I know. I know that I am not alone."

"Of course you aren't alone. There are probably hundreds of kids that are Digidestined from all around the world. It was only a matter of time before you met one. For all you know, there's one just across the border in central America, maybe even another Canadian state."

Looking around me, I knew that Lion's Head was not where I wanted or needed to be. To be honest, I worried that the DEPT might be tracking me and that I had led them straight to Zoe and ToyAgumon.

"Do you know about the DEPT?" I asked. "It's important that you tell me the truth. I need to know."

"The, DEPT… Is that an initialism or something?"

"Well no," I said, unable to stop myself from correcting her. "You've got it wrong there. It's not an initialism because That would b T. The DEPT is an acronym, standing for something like the Digimon Extraction Programme Team, but it's an acronym, I swear." I spun around, frantically surveying my surroundings. "This is crazy, I have to get out of here in case I've been followed by Pandemicamon and he finds you… You can be our back up in case something goes wrong in the U.K. I'm going to go through a portal to the Digital World, but you cannot follow me, please don't try and follow me because it's, because it's dangerous in the Digital World when you haven't been there before."

Zoe looked a little hurt so I knew I hadn't handled the situation as well as I should have.

"Sorry Zoe…"

"It's fine. I understand. Come on ToyAgumon, we'll leave him to do it himself." She turned to walk away down the road towards the cottage. "ToyAgumon!" she called out softly.

"Zoe…" I said quietly. "Commandramon, why are girls so confusing?"

But not even Commandramon could answer my seemingly simple question. "That is something I cannot answer, Johnathan, because I do not have sufficient data. What I do know is that we definitely need to get out of Canada, hopefully leave to the Digital World and not encounter Pandemicamon. It'll be easy to get home if we use the Digital World, though there's no way of knowing exactly where we will end up to be honest, because we ended up in Canada the first time we left the Digital World."

"But what about Rocky and Benji, and Kara and Tilly… Those guys left the Digital World and they ended up back home- how do you explain that?"

"That could purely be coincidence."

"Well let's hope coincidence helps us out again." Commandramon turned to see the door to the cottage Zoe lived in. "What are we waiting for?"

"You got it…" I mumbled, pressing the buttons that would open the gate to the Digital World.

The only good thing about today seemed to be that I had found another Digidestined girl.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I believed a chapter was in good hand, because I hadn't uploaded a chapter in so long… Hope it wasn't too bad, because I just left my mind to it. Please make sure to review, they're really encouraging! And here's to Zoe, our new Digidestined girl made up by This is the real deal **


	26. Chapter 26 - Tillith Mayfair

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94) Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Just jumping back to the U.K. Oooo, so Tilly and Benji are off to Sydney, but what does this mean for the rest of the Digidestined, and what do we think of Jay and Zoe?

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to!

Without further ado, here is a chapter from – by picking on a random name generator – Tilly!

And Chapter 26 :') this is an amazing story for me :D can't believe it's nearly at 200 reviews – two whole hundred – say what?!

**Chapter 26 – Tillith Mayfair**

After I blurted out the truth, I stormed away upstairs without thinking of the mess I had suddenly made. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair. I headed towards my bedroom – my safe haven. This place was mine and no one else could interfere in its decoration or orientation – like me. Liomon was curled up underneath the bed and clearly revelling in the fact that there were not any Digimon encounters occurring.

I then heard a gentle knocking at the door, surprise hit me when I saw Rocky standing in the doorway with his fist resting on the whitewash door. "Rocky…"

"You know, I'm actually going to miss you," he replied. "Sorry, can I come in?"

It was nice that he asked, despite me not inviting him in before, I beckoned him in to sit beside me. Wondering what Rocky was leading up to, I felt like there was something else that Rocky wanted to talk about. Admittedly, I felt some creature flittering about in my stomach – I never liked saying 'I had butterflies in my stomach' because my mum used to love going to the butterfly house on the other side of our small hometown in Africa. Butterflies always brought back a lot of memories about my mum.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rocky asked.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Nothing." Even though I said that it was nothing, it was obvious it was something, but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on Tilly, tell me." Rocky lifted his hand up to put it around me, but I slowly stood up.

"It's just not fair," I said, before lowering my voice to a whisper. "There is no way that I should be the one to root up and leave, when it's my stepbrother's dad who is rampaging over land and sea, following me and my dad across the country. Why should I go when the man probably doesn't know about me?"

"Hey, hey." Rocky got up off the bed and shuffled cautiously towards me. "You have got to stop thinking like that. This is amazing to be honest, you can have the opportunity to learn new skills, like surfing and diving. There's the Great Barrier Reef, and I've always dreamed of going there. So if you are in Australia, I can come and learn those skills."

"Kara's a very lucky girl, Rocky. You really are a catch you know…" I found myself facing Rocky, looking up a little at him. "I- you…"

Before I knew it, one of us moved and our lips were locked together, and we were, kissing one another. At first, I thought he wasn't bad really, for a guy- not bad. Unusually for me, I pulled away.

"Hold on, what was that for?" I asked, stepping back and knocking a lamp with my elbow, I fumbled and caught it just before it toppled over the edge. "What are you playing at?" I snapped aggressively, trying not to be loud so that the others downstairs would hear me. "You shouldn't be up here with me- you should be downstairs with your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry – I was so close to you and I didn't know what to do- so I went for it."

"Yeah. That's a guy's excuse for everything," I muttered hastily, about to walk out the door. "I didn't know what to do."

My brain went into overdrive when Rocky grabbed my arm – not even tightly – it was only a soft hold on my arm, but it was enough to drag up bad memories.

"Let go let go let go," I snapped quickly, my voice cracking a little with fear.

There was a crack as my flat palm connected with his face.

An unbreakable moment of silence followed excruciatingly slowly as he stared at me with his mouth open in shock.

"I'm sorry – I don't do contact like that. You know that."

"It's alright. I should have known. It's my fault entirely. Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing up here... But I know I have to go." He headed for the doorway, but stopped, planting his hand on the doorframe. "Please don't tell Kara. Let me tell her in my own time. I will tell her, but don't let anyone know about it, please." Before I could reply, Rocky was gone.

I was shocked and quite frankly appalled by his approach to the situation – not that I would know what to do had I been in his situation. But I'm not in that situation, so I don't need to worry what I'd do.

"Tilly, everyone's going now!" Doughnut called up the stairs to me, thinking I would care.

No, that's too harsh, of course I care. I ran down the stairs just as the door was closed.

"You're mean to tell them that! You never had to tell them!" Doughnut shouted at me, his face going red and his shoulders shaking.

"Oh yeah! Well they were going to find out when we disappeared to Australia! But I'm supposed to be going to university in September. I've done my personal statement, as well as all of the rewrites and I am mainly waiting to hear back from Canterbury Christchurch, Bradford, Chester and Wolverhampton. There is no way I'm going to just drop all of that and run away to Australia! No way – I don't want to apply to universities in Australia."

"What are you saying?" Benji murmured, his mouth hanging opening.

"Yes Tilly, what are you saying?" Dad asked, folding his arms as he stood in the kitchen doorway at the other end of the hall. "Come on, I'd like to know."

I didn't know what to do. "Dad, I don't know."

"No, no. You know what you meant when you started laying into your brother."

"Step-brother." I was blunt, but I wasn't sure whether I was ready to tell Dad what I meant – the fact that I was considering staying in the U.K to study and go to university here. It was something I had been pondering ever since I found out about Australia.

"Tillith Rowena…"

"I don't want to go!" I shouted angrily.

"Well you don't get to choose, young lady!" Dad roared ferociously. "You are my daughter and that means that you will not be able to pick and choose when you get to stay and go."

"But Dad, this isn't fair on me. It's not my father chasing us, and I have already sorted out university stuff, it's not fair! I'm ready to go and study at uni. Wait, I don't want to do that in Australia, I want to do it right here where I am at home. This is my home too, Dad. You can't stop me from doing what I want, because I am seventeen years old now and I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Well you can just apply to go to university in Australia, can't you?" Dad snapped with clenched fists.

"No! It's not the same!" I screamed back, pushing past him and slamming the front door shut.

Even though I could hear him calling back after me, I carried on walking down the road.

"Tilly, Tilly!" a recognisable voice called out to me.

But I ignored it and carried on walking down the street. "Leave me alone, Jay."

"Come on, Tilly. It's not that bad. Australia has so many opportunities. I'm sure Amelia can set you up with a Digidestined kid in Australia if you didn't want to go to university there. You could set up a whole new branch to combat the DEPT from there." Jay sounded a little desperate.

"Why are you following me, Jay?" I turned hastily to look at him, folding my arms. "Do you have the hots for me or something?"

His reaction said it all.

"I- erm, well no- oh, I don't know. To be honest, I'm just trying to look out for everyone, because I don't want anyone to lose their Digimon. I nearly did and it was horrible."

"You so do have the hots for me!" I exclaimed, making him go red in the face. "Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me."

"Can you stop being like this?" Jay snapped, catching me off guard. "Just because you're self-conscious and are afraid of people seeing the real you, doesn't mean you have to create a false identity that shows you off as some kind of perfect wonder child, because it's not who you are."

"You don't know me, so stop acting like you do." I felt frustrated, but to a certain extent, he was right.

"Tilly, I do." He was certain that he did so I raised my eyebrows and motioned a roly-poly with my hands so that he would explain. "We went to the same primary school, Tilly. The first day you came into our class, you took my Berol handwriting pen and back then, I wouldn't let anyone take it, but something was different. In the year six production, we put on was Alice in Wonderland- you wanted to be the Queen of Hearts and decided to hold your breath until you would have been almost blue in the face so that you could get the part. Then when you came to perform your opening speech, well, I won't get into the details…"

"Don't you dare bring that up!" I shouted, pointing at him. "That was an accident!"

"Woah- hold up, Tilly!" he replied hastily. "I only meant that I did know you and stuff about you. Sure, you didn't pay me much attention, did you?"

"I'm pretty sure I did-"

"You didn't," Jay sighed. "Remember that time where you and Ellie decided it would be fun to hide in the cloakroom for the whole day. Well, Mrs Jackson knew something was up and was on her way there. I dropped to the floor and squealed for the life in me like I had broken my leg or something, so that she wouldn't go near there. You wouldn't remember that. I know you don't."

"You- you- urgh!" I turned away from him and walked off.

"Yeah, do what you always do. Walk away. But you can't walk away from Australia, Tilly!" Jay called out after me.

The wind whistled through my dreadlocks and I felt calmer- a walk was exactly what I needed to cool off. No need to worry about Australia, or the family or Rocky, or Jay. Or Jay? Admittedly, there may have been a teeny, tiny smile on my face when he found me, because for once, it felt like someone was caring for me and not my best friend or something.

"Tilly, Tilly, Tilly!"

And then, the moment of peace and serenity was gone.

"Benji, what is it now?" I moaned, glancing over my shoulder to see him running towards me with Liomon tucked under his arm and Gummymon somehow managing to stay on his head.

"Kara had a message from Johnathan- we have to go to her house right away, come on!" He tugged at my hand, but I pulled it away.

"I don't want to Benji."

"But Tilly… You're needed too. We need you. They want you there because you're big, strong and sometimes have some good ideas. It may not feel like that all the time, but it doesn't mean that it's not true, right?"

"Well no, not necessarily," I mumbled.

"See, so you have to come. Please." He was looking up at me with these blue orbs that shone in the late afternoon sunlight. He lurched forwards and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please say you'll come. I want you there. We all need you there. Because when you're there, I know someone's got my back."

My hands ruffled his brown curls and pushed him away slowly. "Benji-"

"You have to stop calling me Benji, anyone would think you've gone soft."

"Stop it, listen. No matter where you are, or where I am. I want you to always know that I will be looking out for you and thinking about what you're up to. Wherever we are, we'll be okay if we're together, but if we're not, then I won't stop loving you…"

"Um, okay. But we should probably go now, right?"

I followed Benji to Kara's house. Her sister, I think Kara told me her name was Jenny, or Jenna, something like that- she opened the door and took one look at us before letting us in the house.

"They're in the back room." She stormed back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Tilly and Benji- you guys made it!" Kara ran towards us, giving us both a big hug.

It felt, a little tense to me, awkward in a way.

"Come on, we've found Johnathan- not where we thought he'd be."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In Canada!" she squealed with excitement. "I've always wanted to go there, I was so jealous when Rocky went to Vancouver during the Winter Olympics a few years ago, and now Johnathan's there- and you guys are going to Australia. It's so unfair!"

Kara's a lovely girl, but she made it seem like we would be going to Australia for a holiday, which was far off the mark to be honest. It was a permanent move from what Dad let on.

Benji and I followed her through to the living room where the TV was connected to the laptop through a bunch of cables and wires. On the TV, I could see John's face staring back at us with bleary eyes from what looked like someone's back garden shed. Everyone in the living room was perched where they could. Lexy and Hannah were knelt on the floor in front of the sofa, like kids of a typical family would at TV time. There was space on the sofa next to Rocky, but when Benji crawled in between the other two girls, I felt like I had to sit there.

"You made it," he whispered whilst Kara clicked away at the laptop and repositioned the webcam so that Johnathan could see us all.

"Hi Johnathan!" Benji shouted loudly, much to the dismay of the rest of us. "What? I want him to hear us clearly…" he added, before shying away a little. Sometimes, he could be a bit of an idiot.

Johnathan chuckle came out a little crackily through Kara's speakers. "That's okay Benji, but I can hear you loud and clear at this end."

"So what's it like in Canada?" Lexy asked, smiling brightly.

He told us all about the mountains that went on for miles across the horizon that, were really apparently just hills. Then he said that he had been trying to figure out a way back home with a girl called Zoe. Zoe Lionheart- I mean, what kind of a name is that? Lionheart… Sounds like some ancient warrior to me. Turns out she's a descendant of the family that founded the town called Lion's Head. Yes, such a place really exists.

"That sounds amazing John. I miss you and-" Kara smiled gently, her gaze fixated on the screen. "But do you think they will be able to find us, or knows about us?"

"It's possibly – I mean suppose he was behind DEPT the whole time, then that means…"

Something inside me snapped instantly, the fire blazing inside me.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Have you guys remembered nothing!"

"What are you on about?" Rocky asked, glaring at me like I was going to unearth what had happened. "Sit down Tilly, and let Johnathan continue."

"Don't you remember your phone call, the one you got from John, or the fact that our Digimon cannot go anywhere near the DEPT with those weird metal cuffs on Candlemon, Lalamon and Liomon? Unlike you guys, I've experienced pain and hurt when those things shocked Liomon."

"Tilly, please be quiet. My sister might hear, and she doesn't know what's going on- remember how Douglas was when he walked in on us and our partners…" Kara whispered in a low tone. "Tilly, what's bothering you?"

"Tilly, another of your loser friends is here," her sister called out from the hallway.

The door opened and in stormed a breathless Jay, who had lost his jacket since I last saw him.

"They… Coming… Get out… Now…" Jay panted heavily in a slightly rough and husky voice.

I bounded across the room. "What happened?" I asked, putting an arm across his back. "Tell me, Jay."

"Can't say. Please go!" He pushed me towards the front door.

Lexy, Hannah and Benji followed me out the door where I ushered them and their concealed partners to wait at the bottom of the drive.

"Come on Kara!" I called out hastily, but only Rocky and Jay passed me. "Kara!"

"I can't, Tilly," she replied quickly. "I can't just leave Jenna on her own in the house."

"Bring her with us. She doesn't have to know why, right?" I suggested, running back into the house and pulling her to the front door. "We are sitting ducks if you stay here."

"Let go of me, Tilly. You can't always have everything and every way you want."

I let go of her arm and she hit the stairs. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

Rocky came back into the house, holding his hand out to her for her to take. "Kara, come on… We have to go now, before the DEPT and General Nillock get here. Lalamon, go with the others."

"Stop it!" Kara shouted.

"Kara- I heard shouting, what's going on?"

We all looked up the stairs to see Jenna leaning over the short balcony rail to the side of the stairs.

"Jenna, don't ask any questions. No questions asked, but you need to come with us." Kara pleaded her sister to come down the stairs.

"Guys!" Jay snapped in a quiet voice from the doorway. "We all need to get to the safe house now."

"Why should I go with you?" Jenna asked.

"Come on Jenna- you promised no questions." Kara shook her head. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Out of the house now!" The anger and frustration in her voice was something I had never heard before in all the time I had known her. "Please go out. Follow Rocky's cousin Lexy to the safe house."

"No."

Her sister was beginning to annoy me now. I strode part the way up the stairs, passing the family portraits of every year of their seemingly perfect family of five. Five? Another boy in the family… What? I took no notice and focused on Jenna.

"You really don't want to piss me off. So get out of the house before I floor you right here and now." I pulled a menacing look and marched her down the stairs. "See Kara, you just need a firmer hand."

"Come on Jenna." Kara led the way for her sister, but froze when she saw a black van arrive. "Run Jenna!" She pushed her sister, causing her to stumble away. "Go!" Kara screamed.

Hannah and Benji bravely ran towards Jenna, pulling her down the road, encouraging her with empty phrases _keep going, not far to go, come on Jenna._

"Lexy!" Rocky shouted, urging her to run.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" she screamed back, running back up the drive.

It left me, Rocky, Jay, Lexy and Kara to make a decision of what we were going to do.

"I'm going to kill you if we get out of this alive," Rocky muttered to his cousin as the door of the van slid open. "Kara."

In moments, his girlfriend was walking backwards about halfway up the drive. I shuffled back into the house, taking Lexy with me so that we were standing at the doorway inside the house. A few DEPT soldiers filed out of the van, along with our buddy General Nillock.

Kara froze, about to take another step, but she stopped with the toe of her boots resting on the driveway in mid-step. "Rocky," she started to say something. "Use the alleyway…" she whispered quietly. "Go now."

"Come on Kara, I won't leave you on your own." Rocky looked at her, about to join her on the drive, but Jay grabbed him, pulling him back into the house. "No, Kara!"

"Stop fighting me!" Jay shouted, kicking the front door shut as the soldiers advanced on Kara. "You heard what Kara said, the alleyway! So lead the way."

"But she doesn't stand a chance!" Rocky's voice roared through the house.

There was a thunderous blast that was so powerful the house shook and made us freeze.

"Rocky, please. Kara can take care of herself, you know that Rocky so stop being so stupid," Lexy said, pushing open a sliding door in the kitchen, through the door that was parallel to the front door.

"Come on," I said, herding Jay and Rocky towards the door. "Liomon!" I called out to the cub who sat guarding the door. "Oh no, you're not staying here." Scooping her up off the floor, I staggered out into the garden. As I shut the finger smudged glass sliding door, I could see the front door opened. I was staring right at the general with his hand pinned to Kara's shoulder and DEPT soldiers behind him on either side.

"Tilly!" I heard Jay calling out to me.

"Okay Liomon, now would be a good time to digivolve you know, but you need to go with Jay."

My cub dropped out of my arms and stood her ground, hissing at the glass door.

"You want to stay here and help me?" I asked, smiling broadly because this was the first time I was seeing some energy in her, and also that we were fighting together, rather than me ordering her about.

Kara's foot shot down on the general's. She shot forwards, making it open and close the door behind her. "Run Tilly!"

A purple spiral rippled through the air and connected with the glass door, shattering it instantly.

Kara and I dropped to the floor- I protectively over Liomon who fought against me.

"Lalamon, digivolve!" Kara shouted.

"Liomon, digivolve!" I added, rolling off her and staying crouched on the grass with my arm bent holding my Digivice in front of my face.

But to our own dismay and shock, nothing happened.

"Uh-uh-uh, I don't think so…" General Nillock seemed so certain, our Digimon stopped to hear him out. "You do that, and they'll get the shock of their life. Those metal bands aren't for show you know. Candlemon won't be able to digivolve either, Mister Walker. You can come out now. You and your friend. Come on now." He took a small device from his belt and aimed it right at Lalamon. "Or the plant gets it."

_Plant? Ouch. _

"Alright. Don't do it, Hunter." Rocky came out with Candlemon and Lexy behind him, but no sign of Jay. "But I've got something to say to you first."

"Oh yeah?"

"You remember Wisemon, the one you destroyed with no mercy whatsoever?" Rocky bravely stood up straight, holding his hands behind his back, making sure he was in front of Lexy.

"It was a Digimon I eliminated, and returned back to its home world. That's what the Digimon Extraction Programme Team do."

"That wasn't his question." I smiled. "The question is do you remember him… More importantly, I think what my friend means is do you remember what he said."

"We know what you've been trying to hide," Rocky added. "So I suggest that you take your team, and you drive on back to the DEPT headquarters and tell your boss the truth. That you can't extract each and every Digimon."

"Because of the Digi-Egg that hasn't hatched. The white one with the golden crown pattern on it." Lexy peered out from around Rocky.

"You can forget it!" the general shouted, his trigger hand shaking.

I could feel my heart racing, hoping that the finger wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Iontramon!"

A blue otter flew into the air, engulfed in a body of bright blue light that originated from the Digivice on Lexy's wrist.

"Iontramon digivolve to IceAngemon!"

My mouth dropped open as I found myself looking at IceAngemon. An angel with six crystal blue frost encrusted wings that beated with an immense force and giving a gentle chill to the air. Wrapped with a royal blue cloth that had a white trim, or was it snow like ice. Everything about him was frozen stiff.

"Get out of here." Lexy laughed a little.

But they didn't take the hint, IceAngemon shouted an attack, and another. In the next second, two streams of ice were only centimetres from my shoulder and Kara's. At the tip of one ice shard was the bridge of the general's nose, with a bead of sweat dripping from his brow. The other had smashed the weapon to pieces.

"The next shot won't miss, will it IceAngemon?" Lexy looked up at her champion level Digimon.

"Of course not, Lexy. The first wasn't supposed to stop." IceAngemon smile grew below the ridge of the crystallised helmet on his head.

Badass alert…

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Okay, so I sometimes a gentler chapter is more preferred, but this had to be done! I love a bit of action, and after re-reading the last load of chapters, I realised that there were some inconsistencies occurring and I had to give it a bit of drama too. So what's the General's secret? Thank you for reading, reviewing, following or favouriting this story, I love the reviews! **


	27. Chapter 27 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Staying in the U.K things are all getting heated up, but with me having re-read the story up to this point, and corrected minor mistakes (which I have to thank Kumo for the contribution in the reviews, they give me something to look out for in the other chapters, but I'm sure that there will probably be one or two- or five mistakes in this one! But back to the point, having read the story again, I've realised that there are some major unanswered questions, and we haven't seen Amelia for a while, which is bugging me a lot! Not that I'll shoehorn her into the chapter, I just want to make it clear that I haven't forgotten about her, or John!

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to!

Without any more author notes, here is the next chapter, chapter 27, from… Rocky!

**Chapter 27 – Rocky Walker**

I stayed rooted to the ground from the slightly raised level of the garden, watching the general stare back at us with rage and also terror in his eyes.

"Don't come any close, Nillock," I warned him.

The general watched IceAngemon floating overhead like a feather caught in the crosswinds. There was a moment where the DEPT operative had clearly begun to calculate his options, until the point where he'd made his decision. "Let's move out soldiers," he ordered, turning around to face them.

Whilst the soldiers protested, I was relieved – relieved because we now had the upper hand. Stepping back from the existing situation, the general had confirmed my suspicions- he clearly had something to hide. We were so close to finding out the truth that it felt like we were within touching distance.

"It wasn't a suggestion," he barked, unintentionally spraying spit in their faces before storming through the house, crushing the shards of broken glass underfoot.

Moments of stillness passed us by- Lexy let out a deep sigh before murmuring her thanks to IceAngemon who was still watching over us like some kind of protective parent.

"Wait!" I called out when I noticed Kara about to go back into the house. "There's still a bug in there."

"It's not in the house, Rocky," Jay said as he emerged from the trees behind me that littered the back of the garden. "It's Kara- she's got the bug on her."

"What?" I snapped. "You're telling me that my girlfriend is the reason they knew we were in contact with Johnathan, because I'm not buying it."

"Quit being so big headed, Rocky," Tilly moaned, picking Liomon up off the floor. "Just because you aren't right, it doesn't mean that what Jay is saying isn't the right answer."

Metaphorically, she was digging her nails into my skin, making me so angry.

"Come on, what do we even know about Jay? I say we kick him out of the Digidestined gang and cut all ties with him!" I was trying to think in a rational way, putting the others ahead of me, and I believed I had a point.

Jay stepped forwards, pulling something from the back of Kara's neck making her gasp and rub the back of her neck. What was pulled out of her neck was crushed underfoot.

"There," Jay muttered glaring at me.

Frankly, he was all too convenient really. He had been watching us, he had been trying to comfort Tilly about her moving house situation, and then he comes running to our alleged rescue as if he'd trying to win our trust, or more specifically Tilly's from what she had told me.

"No offence Rocky, but who put you in charge?" Lexy said calmly, walking away from me with her head looking skywards, preparing herself to catch a de-digivolving IceAngemon in her arms. "You may nearly be the oldest, or the oldest, but that doesn't make you the leader."

"Not you too, Lexy… Listen, you remember the last time we were at the DEPT- remember what the general did to Wisemon… It's not just me that has reason not to trust anyone working at the DEPT. You even saw Jay working there!"

"Hold on a second!" Jay yelled. "I want to get something straight. Whilst I may have worked for the DEPT in their headquarters, doesn't mean that I work with them. It doesn't mean I hold the same beliefs as them."

_Talk about picking and choosing words carefully. Work with, work for. What's the difference?_

"It's okay Jay, I trust you." Tilly squeezed his hand with hers. "I know you won't betray us in any way, shape, or form."

For some purpose unbeknownst to me, Kara seemed to shy away a little more than ever as she brushed her hair to one side. It had actually grown pretty long these past few months from when it was like a cropped brown bob. "I think you guys better go. Don't worry about the door, I'll think of something… I'll just say that the next door neighbour's kid's kicked a football through it. I texted Hannah so Jenna will be home soon, and I need to talk to my sister about some things too."

Tilly didn't need for Kara to ask her twice, she was gone in a moment, as was Jay. I nudged Lexy, urging her to go. After a few forceful looks, she gave in with a deep sigh and hugged me goodbye.

"Bye Kara," Lexy said as she passed her fellow female Digidestined.

There was a moment where I felt a sharp stabbing at the back of my head and right behind my eyes. It was something that had been happening ever since me and Benji came back from the Digital World. But I had learnt to cope with it, and just ignore any pain that I felt.

Kara went inside the house where she picked up a dustpan and a broom. She set about sweeping up the glass – the scraping, grinding sound rippled off the ground.

"Can we talk about what we talked about?" I asked – stupid question really. "I just feel like we were interrupted and then… There's the feeling that we haven't spoken everything through."

"What is there to talk about, Rocky?" Kara laughed awkwardly in a short exhale. "So you got off with Tilly – that's all there is to-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a phone call from my mobile. It was a private number so I knew it was the hospital. Immediately, I believed something was wrong with Mum and had to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, breathing heavily and feeling a little light headed.

"Rocky- hello, it's Doctor Bailey. I need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible to discuss the MRI results."

"Oh… Right," I gasped, dizziness making me sort of stagger towards Kara in an almost deranged manner. My legs gave way and I hit the grass with a thud.

When I came round, I could hear Kara and her dad calling out to me.

"Rocky! Rocky – can you hear me? Rocky – wake up! Please…"

Kara, she was beside me on the ground and I could smell the grass as it scratched my face.

"Careful Rocky," Mr Hamilton said, his strong hands rested on my shoulders as I sat up. "You've fainted whilst you were on the phone and I think you need to take it easy."

"I know," I replied. "My head is truly pounding."

"Rocky, I want Dad to take you to the hospital, I'm worried about you." Kara pitched in, her hands shaking a little.

"Stop worrying about me, Kara," I said, trying to comfort her.

"I have to worry about you Rocky, not just because I'm your girlfriend, but because I care about you. Because I love you," she squeaked, shaking her head like regretted saying what she had just said. "Now come on, we're going to the hospital, so let's go-"

In the car, I sat in the seat behind Kara's dad as he drove. She would turn around to look over her shoulder nearly every other minute to check that I was okay. It made me think about Kara and Tilly. How my heart was being pulled in two different directions, but at the end of the day, what happened with Tilly was a mistake and if I could take it back, then I would, but I can't. It just means I'm going to have live with it.

For the majority of the journey, I spent it resting my head against the window where the steam cultivated from the blasting air of the heater.

"Rocky," Kara said, slowly opening the door on my side. "You okay?"

"I'm good, Kara. It's not just started happening – I've blacked out at home twice." My chest wouldn't allow me to continue so I had to take the biggest breath. "Candlemon would always take care of me if I did though."

Kara lifted my arm slowly and draped it across her shoulders, helping me out of the car. "Why are you so stupid? You should have told me. We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything."

"Sorry…"

"S'alright," she said shyly as we wandered into the hospital ahead of her father.

There was a blast of air on us as we walked in which was quite refreshing really – especially when my head was so hot. The nurse sitting at the desk tried to take one subtle look at me, but failed the subtlety because I saw the look of horror in her eyes.

"Do I look like death or something, Kara?" I asked her, a little louder than I had hoped to.

"She's probably just a little shocked Rocky – you're definitely not a portraiture artist's work. You're looking more like a Picasso."

"Gee thanks," I said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she replied, cuddling up to me as we sat down. "I'll stay here with you."

"Kara, you don't have to." I had started to wheeze, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Come on, I don't have to- I need to and I want to."

"Do you want me to wait with you too?" her father asked.

For a moment, his eyes shone as if he were close to tears watching us.

"No, Dad… I'll stay here until Rocky comes out."

Her dad chuckled. "Let's hope he's not coming out the closet." Yeah, her dad had an acquired sense of humour.

"Dad! Don't say things like that," Kara replied, blinking at him with wide eyes.

"Well I'll see you back at home. Jenna's home from netball, and you better text your mum to let her know you're safe and I'll take care of the door. Thank goodness your mum's a socialite and is out tonight."

"Bye Dad, love you Dad."

Her dad left the hospital and there was a prolonged silence between Kara and I, until I plucked up the courage to ask the inevitable.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked tilting my head to look at her whilst my hand stroked the top of her head – she liked that because it was apparently something only I had done to her whenever we cuddled on the sofa, or any time we hugged really.

"About what, Rocky?"

"You know what," I replied, stifling a cough which eventually snuck out and startled nearly the whole waiting room. "That you love me."

"Rocky! I said no such thing."

"Yes you so did. 'Rocky, I have to because I care about you. Because I love you.'" I mocked her.

"Oh shut up…" she whispered, tilting her head down a little so that my chin rested on top of her head.

"Mister Walker, would you like to come with me please?" A doctor was standing nearby, waiting for me, but when both Kara and I stood up, he had a change of heart. "Just you Mister Walker please."

I smiled at Kara, prising my hand from her grasp. "It'll be okay- it's probably just nothing."

Kara pulled her lips back and seemed to bit down- I knew she was nervous. Before I had the MRI, I had told her about it, but I think Mum was the first to tell her first.

"Give me a second," I murmured to the doctor. Walking slowly over to Kara, I felt a wave of heat under my jacket. "You know, you need to stop worrying, because I will come out of this okay. I just want to say how much I've been regretting what happened, but having told you about Tilly-"

"Shut up…" Kara stammered.

"No, let me finish. I've screwed up majorly, but you have been the far more mature and bigger person- I never expected you to forgive me… Never in a million years, but now, I after hearing you say it- I know for sure that."

"You don't have to say it just because I've said it."

"But I've wanted to say it for so long now. Let me say that I love you. Because I do love you Kara." I kissed her and smiled broadly. "Thank you for just being you." I thanked the doctor before following him into a small room up the stairs a few floors. "Hit me with it Doctor – what's the problem?"

After the small-talk that the doctor engaged in, I could tell that the results were coming.

"We were looking for a series of possibilities that would explain the reason for your reduced coordination and occasional headaches. From the MRI scan, and the blood tests, our neurologists and some other specialists, we found an abnormality."

"Tell me what the problem is, doctor…" I urged an honest and direct response. "Please, give it to me straight."

"We want to carry out another test before I can conclude the diagnosis. The neurologists would like to book you in for an evoked potentials test which will monitor how your brain waves respond to what you see and hear. I would like you to prepare yourself for a long journey."

"And what will the evoked potentials test show?"

"The results from that, along with that of the MRI scan and your blood tests, we can confirm as to whether or not you have MS."

MS, multiple sclerosis… It's not what I would have expected. My hands cradled my head.

"You're kidding me."

"I'm sorry, but I only wish I was. Fortunately with the progress we're making in research, there are now steroids and medicines that can help to reduce the symptoms. On hand here at the hospital, we have a plethora of specialists on hand from neurologists to physiotherapists, and also a specialist MS nurse to answer any questions that you have. Here's her card, she's a lovely woman who is normally in the hospital once a fortnight because she's in charge of a multitude of other hospitals. If I remember correctly, she's from Norway and has a boy about your age too. Take her card." He held out a business card in between two fingers.

"Mrs Anette Ole Solskajaer, right."

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor looked at me and waited patiently for a reason.

Only one morbid thought entered my mind, but I refused to let him know about it.

"No, nothing at all."

"The nurse at the front desk will be able to organise an appointment for the evoked potentials test and we would like it organised as soon as possible, at your earliest convenience."

"Okay, I'll try my best." I stood up and went to the door.

"Would you like to set up a meeting with someone else who is a sufferer of MS – just because I know it can be easier for you to talk to someone who's in the same boat. There's only so much talking to a psychologist can do."

"I see where you're coming from, but I'll survive."

The walk back down the hospital corridor was long and daunting, but I just had to carry on going and hope that it was really nothing. Lying across the seats, I could see Kara sleeping peacefully- probably for the first time in a while now.

When it came to waking her up, I hated to do it, because she looked so peaceful.

"Kara," I said, gently shaking her shoulder.

She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "Rocky? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was just a false positive or something…"

Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, squeezing me tighter than I could ever remember her doing.

"See?" I said, "I told you that it would be alright. Come on, your mum will be wondering where you are."

"Okay Rocky."

Our hands interlocked with one another before we started on our way out of the hospital.

The breeze outside settled my headache a little, but I could still feel it in the back of my head.

"This is nice…" I whispered.

"You said it," Kara replied, putting her arm around my back. "We better get a move on. Lalamon and Candlemon will be waiting for us."

Along our walk, we discussed the possibilities of DEPT leaving us alone - slim to none.

Then about Pandemicamon and if he would find us.

The point at which we would be able to get our Digimon to digivolve to the ultimate level came up, and that would only really happen if we got those metal bands off Liomon, Lalamon and Candlemon.

Personally, I didn't want to have to continually rely on Iontramon, Patamon and Gummymon for strength.

A scream from across the road certainly startled me and cut my sentence short.

"I don't believe you!"

Looking across the road, I could see Grace Bailey shaking her fists at me.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Not this again – what is her problem?"

"How should I know?" I sighed, watching Grace storming across the road towards us. "Listen Grace, now's not a good time."

Grace couldn't keep the grimace off her face. "No, let's do this now. I can't let him play you for a fool, Kara. First, he uses me for a hotel, and then he decides to get it on with one of your closest friends, what is with that?"

"A hotel- Rocky, what is she talking about?" Kara stepped away from me with a look of shock and devastation on her face.

"Kara," I stammered, reaching out for her, but she moved away, bumping into a lamppost in the process. "Let me explain."

"Were we…together? When you stayed at her house?"

"No- well, sort of. I don't know. We were, but we weren't at the same time…" I wanted to tell Kara that I had to get me and Lexy out of my house, but I couldn't talk about the DEPT in front of Grace.

Or could I?

"Kara, Lexy and I needed to get out of the house, and the only place I could think of going where the De- wouldn't find us. I couldn't go to yours because I wasn't sure whether they knew where you lived. I wouldn't take that risk if you and your family's safety depended on it."

"You promise me nothing happened between you and Grace, Rocky?" Kara asked bluntly, a tear ran over the curve of her cheek.

Grace grabbed her wrist. "Don't trust him, Kara. He's always been a liar and a cheat. Those are things that he can't stop being."

"Oh, stop it Grace… You've always been jealous that Rocky and I are going out. Why can't you just stop stirring trouble for us and just accept what's happened?"

"Seriously? You're going to stay with him, even if you know he's stayed with me, and kissed someone else other than you?"

"I may be stupid sometimes, but Rocky's the best boyfriend I could hope for… All of the countless times he's done something nice, or looked out for me really outweigh the negatives in my eyes-"

"Come on Kara, let's go," I whispered, walking down the road towards Kara's house. "Leave me alone from now on, Grace. For your own good."

It was slowly dawning on me that, when Grace mentioned that I had kissed one Kara's closer friends – she was referring to herself and not Tilly. I was grateful that Grace didn't know about Tilly, because I don't know if Kara would actually be able to forgive me if she knew I had kissed an ex-girlfriend of mine.

"Well that was annoying," I muttered.

"There aren't any more surprises waking for me, are there?" Kara asked with a stern expression on her face.

"No, that's everything, nothing else to worry about. Have you?" I wondered if she was so forgiving, because she had a tiny secret herself, but it wasn't like her so I ignored it.

"Um, no, Rocky." She didn't really sound so certain, but I let it go.

When we turned a corner, our mouths would have hit the floor with a clang if that were made of metal.

We saw two of our Digidestined friends. The girl was leaning with her back against the brick wall with one leg bent and propped up against it. The guy was standing with one arm propped up above the girl's head. They were so close together I didn't really know how to react.

"What the!?" I squealed as though my eyes deceived me. "Totally not expecting that, but it makes sense really… No wonder."

"Don't worry – I did not see that happening either." Kara stifled a little giggle.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" I poked her in the side. "Lexy!" I shouted with a strain on my voice. "What the hell is going on?"

My little baby cousin moved away from the guy with a bright red face. "Rocky!"

"You are kidding me?" I groaned. "What is your problem, mate?"

"Hold everything…" the guy sighed. "Come on Rocky, let's not be so quick to point the finger. I think you need to ask Lexy first."

"Jay!" Lexy squealed. "Ah, you're so embarrassing Rocky!" She looked fuming as she stormed away, pushing me and Kara apart.

"It's probably just an innocent crush or something," Kara whispered to me before going after my cousin. "Lexy – wait up!"

As Jay passed me, I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"After Lexy…" he replied calmly. "I need to apologise."

"Oh no. You're not going to play the field here. I've done it before and it sucks, no one can be happy if you do. Trust me, Lexy isn't ready for a relationship, but I know someone who does feel the same way that you do. Tilly feels the same way as you."

"Tilly- she likes, she liked me? Seriously?"

"Yes, so leave my cousin out of it and go ask Tilly out, because as Lexy's cousin, I'll come after you if you hurt her. So will her big brother."

"O-kay. I get it… You know, I'm not a really bad guy."

"Neither am I, but you push my buttons a lot."

A beeping sound echoed in my ear. Jay and I both lifted the cuff of our coats to reveal our Digivices.

"There's a Digimon about!" I exclaimed. "Do you think it's Pandemicamon?"

"No, this is an ultimate level Digimon, and I believe that this device will come in handy for you and Kara." He held up a spanner like device. "It'll take care of that metal band."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go!" Jay was running around the corner that Kara and I had just come from.

I went in pursuit of him, before crashing into him as I turned the bend.

"Holy cow," I muttered, looking up at legless grim reaper that wore a tattered red cloak.

My digivice began to blink and I looked at the screen, activating the naming setting.

MetalPhantomon – ultimate level data Digimon – cyborg.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Wow! I'm sorry for the inaccuracies with the hospital scene, I've no idea what would normally happen, so I assumed what I believed would happen. Sorry, sorry, sorry!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Kara Hamilton

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Keeping things in the UK still – chapter 30 will be back in Canada!

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252  
Go on, you know you want to!

Without any more author notes, here is the next chapter, 28, from… Ka-ra Ham-mill-ton!

**Chapter 28 – Kara Hamilton**

MetalPhantomon turned to face me and its bony hands flexed and tighten around the metal rod of its scythe.

"Ha, ha, ha. You puny children cannot defeat me, not whilst the metal bands sit on your Digimon." The Digimon's raucous laugh filled the air. "The D, E, P, T can only aid Lord Pandemicamon so much, I'm here to make my mark and bring this world to its knees. First, I have to eliminate you and your pathetic excuses of Digimon."

"Lalamon, be careful!" I called out, hoping she would stay clear of the fight.

Rocky and Lexy stood to my left and Jay to my right. Unlike the other three, I was petrified of the Digimon in front of us.

"Come on. Iontramon- digivolve!" Lexy said, holding her wrist out and watching her little partner glow with a shining sapphire coloured light as angel wings emerged from his back.

"Iontramon digivolve to IceAngemon!" A bright light emanated from the angel's wings.

"Foolish…" MetalPhantomon spat with a venom in his voice which sent a shiver down my spine. "But let's take this someplace else, shall we?"

It looked as though the road was being ripped up, leaving a hole right in the middle before our very eyes. Gravel crumbled around the hole.

"Come on, let's go now children…" MetalPhantomon raised its arms to the sky with his scythe over his head.

A windy torrent began to pull at us and we were being pulled closer to the hole. Closer and closer. I tried to fight it, turning away and holding my arms in front of my face as loose leaves and gravel struck it.

"Rocky!" I called out, trying to open my eyes properly in order to see him.

IceAngemon dropped down to the pavement and put one hand around Lexy's waist, holding her close. "I'll get you out of here, Lexy!" he called out over the rushing winds.

"No- what about Rocky?" the girl protested, thumping IceAngemon's hand, whilst her cousin contradicted her and ordered IceAngemon to fly her away to safety.

There was a rattling sound as a dustbin was sent flying towards me. I barely had enough time to leap out of the way, but I cleared it with plenty of room. Staggering about in an attempt to avoid the obstacles MetalPhantomon was throwing about, I found myself getting dangerously close to the hole in the road. I believed this to be a digital portal, but I wasn't ready to go to the Digital World just yet. My foot slipped over the edge and I felt myself falling through the air, clawing for the edge of the hole in the hope of saving myself.

A hand found itself around my wrist and I looked up to see Rocky leaning over the edge of the hole, clinging tightly to me.

Whimpering, I desperately hoped he had the strength to pull me up, but I could see his elbows were cut and glistening with blood – an injury most likely endured by diving across the ground.

"Rocky!" I shouted.

"Don't panic, Kara! I've got you!" As soon as he said this, I watched him slip an inch or two further over the edge.

"But who's got you!?"

"Kara!" Lalamon took a hold of my other hand and tried to pull me up, but I screamed in agony through her efforts. "It's a portal to the Digital World!" my partner exclaimed.

"Come on, children. Don't worry about the Digital World – you'll appreciate it there. I know you will." MetalPhantomon dropped down into the hole.

I thought he had dropped past me, until a cold and metal hand grabbed my ankle. My scream echoed in the street as I kicked out trying to free myself. The grip Rocky had on my wrist was slipping, even with two hands around it. With the extra weight of MetalPhantomon trying to pull me down into the Digital World, it was excruciating for both of us.

Rocky growled as he tried to help me up, but he was growing weak and I dropped an extra foot. For a moment, I thought I was done for, but when I looked up, I saw Jay with his arms wrapped around Rocky's leg.

"Oh come now children. Come play in the Digital World," MetalPhantomon taunted us, hoping to get some kind of response. "Let go…"

Somehow, and I don't know how, the three of us were falling through the air as the hole slowly sealed itself. We went straight through the portal and were plunged into the darkness of the Digital World.

I crashed into a large body of water and flailed about on the surface like a fish out of water. The waves were strong and lapped up against a rocky coast.

"Help! Rocky! Where are you?" I called out helplessly, scanning the horizon for a sign of anyone else. My heart battered my ribcage as I thought about where Rocky would be. We had fallen through the portal together, so it was only logical that we ended up in the same place.

"Need a hand, Kara?"

I looked up to see Hannah clinging onto Angemon's back with Lalamon floating above her too. "Hannah- you don't know how pleased I am to see you – how did you know I was here?"

"Patamon and I were sure we detected a Digimon in the area, and it was a new one so we thought you guys might need a hand. Rather than stay in the human world, me and Patamon thought we'd give you a helping hand in the Digital World – Patamon had a feeling." Hannah helped me up on Angemon's back and I shivered at the thought of the cold water. "Go Angemon- take us to the island!"

"Right," Angemon replied as he soared over to the island.

"Kara?" Hannah asked, looking at me as I lay flattening Patamon into the sand.

"Patamon!" I squealed. I hadn't even noticed that Angemon had de-digivolved into Patamon. "I'm so sorry!"

The winged Digimon shook its head. "That's okay!" He grinned with a wide smile before flying into Hannah's arms and nuzzling her neck.

"Kara – I was worried when I couldn't find you." Lalamon hovered in front of me. "You really scared me for a moment."

"Lalamon!" I wrapped my arms around my partner, holding her close and never wanting to let go. "Where's that metal band, Lalamon?"

She looked down at her body and realised that the metal band had gone. "Yes! I can digivolve now – that's unbelievable!"

"It's a relief," I sighed quietly.

Standing up, I scanned the area. The beach we stood on was a beautifully pristine white sand. A row of palm trees ran parallel to the sea and blossomed overhead. There was a lone coconut which reminded me of the time that my family went on holiday to the Maldives. It's the only holiday abroad we had ever been on, but it was definitely the best one yet. Whilst in the Maldives, there was a load of palm trees on the beachfront and Dad used to hate the sun so he would seek shelter in the shade. One time, he was smacked on the head by a coconut which bruised his forehead for weeks after we got home. Me and Jenna even decided to rub a load of Mum's dark purple eyeshadow on our foreheads during the holiday so that Dad wouldn't be the only one.

"What's wrong Kara?"

I turned around to see Hannah staring right at me.

"It's nothing Hannah, I was just remembering a holiday to the Maldives when I was eleven. This beach reminded me of it."

"Oh- okay!" Hannah smiled. "What do you think we should do now, Kara?"

"Well, last I knew, Rocky and Jay had fallen through the portal to the Digital World, so I'm hoping that they are still here. What I can't seem to decide is whether or not we should go looking for them, or if we should just stay here, and hope that they find us. Somehow I don't think staying here is the best option."

Hannah began to laugh, which confused me a little. When I asked her what was wrong, she said something that opened my eyes a little.

"You used to be so quiet, the one that no one took much notice of. You've grown up, a lot!" Hannah grinned at me. "You're like the mother hen of our rag-tag group."

"She's right Kara, because when I first met you, you were shy and rarely said a word." Lalamon perched on my shoulder. "Now you're growing up and more vocal- I think it's changed you for the better having me and the Digital World choosing you as a Digidestined."

"Oh Lalamon," I whispered, feeling my eyes welling up. "Thank you."

It was true, I had grown a little louder lately, and it wasn't just the Digital World I had to thank. I had Rocky to thank as well. What I mean is that the more time we spent with one another, the more comfortable we were with the other. Whenever we were together, we able to reminisce about old times. However, between us, we had our arguments and that made me voice my opinion more forcefully. Even though it took time, it gave me the opportunity to understand Rocky and his views more – even if I didn't always agree with them.

"I guess it has, but I hope it's for the better."

"Can I ask you something, Kara- it's quite personal, yeah?" Hannah sat down on the sand and I stared at her. "Come on, sit down. We can, we can have a girly chat or something!" Her enthusiasm was certainly commendable. "Kara- sit down!"

"Alright – alright…" I said, sitting down on the sand, and hating the fact that, despite a new coloured polo shirt, I was still wearing a short white skirt. Though I didn't like to show it, I hated the feeling of sand on my bare skin.

"How can you take Rocky back after all that he's done?"

Bam! It felt like I had hit a brick wall, I blinked rapidly and tried to process what had caused her to ask me that. It was a question I didn't want to answer because I was still running from it. My chest tightened just thinking about how I would answer the question. In my head, I was praying for a break that would prevent me from answering the question.

"Wizardmon- watch out!"

Out of the palm trees, flew a Digimon wearing a cape and a wizard's hat. It must have been this so-called Wizardmon and if I remembered correctly, this was Rocky's champion level Digimon, which leapt back onto its feet in the shallows of the water.

"Electro Squall!" he called out, raising his hands skywards.

Before I met Digimon, I would not have believed what I was seeing, but now, I believed the thundercloud that was appearing in the clear blue sky. The mere presence of the thundercloud tarnished the pristine sky.

With a masculine grunt, the Digimon sent a lightning strike into the jungle it had been thrown from.

"Wizard!" Out burst MetalPhantomon, brandishing his scythe and shouting abuse at the Digimon. "You don't stand a chance against me!"

"Come on Lalamon – let's help them out," I said, nodding at my partner. "Lalamon, digivolve!"

"Lalamon digivolve to, Sunflowmon!"

It had been so long since I had seen my champion level partner, so it made my heart warm when I saw her.

"Sunshine beam!"

My partner knew exactly what to do, and that felt unbelievable.

It would have been better if the attack had caused more damage though, MetalPhantomon didn't seem to budge one bit.

"No," I gasped, hopelessly. "Sunflowmon, be careful please!"

"It's alright Kara, I won't let him get me."

Sunflowmon rose up higher, MetalPhantomon looked up and chuckled.

"Soul Predator!"

As if by magic, the Digimon's scythe grew in size, enlarged by energy. There was a moment where he decided whether he would attack Angemon, Wizardmon or Sunflowmon- and the decision was close to being made.

"No- leave them alone!" I called out, running to one side of the beach and away from everyone else. "I won't let you hurt my friends, leave them alone."

"Will you sacrifice yourself for their benefit?" MetalPhantomon asked, energy sparking off his weapon.

_Of course I would, I care too much for them to let them get hurt._

I nodded, making him decide the direction of his attack.

Right for me. Knowing there wasn't enough time to outrun it, I rose my hands up in front of my face.

A scream filled my ears and I was knocked off my feet. When I opened my eyes, I could see a shield around me- a transparent like bubble that encased itself around me.

"What?!" MetalPhantomon stuttered a little. "What is this black magic?"

Looking down at my wrist, I could see the transparent bubble leaking out from it. "What is that?"

The fourth section button rose a little and then slid away underneath the screen of my Digivice.

"O-kay…" I murmured.

There was a sudden clash as all three of our champion level Digimon threw a string of attacks at the ultimate level Digimon. If it was one on one, then MetalPhantomon would have won, but not with three on one.

MetalPhantomon was gone.

"No!" I shouted when I realised the ruthlessness of our actions. "You, you erased him…" My head snapped to look at Wizardmon, Angemon and Sunflowmon. "How could you?"

The three champions returned to their rookie forms.

"Kara," Rocky said, walking towards me. "Come on, we couldn't just let MetalPhantomon destroy us. It had to be done. What if he got away and told Pandemicamon that we were all here?"

"But MetalPhantomon was a living Digimon. A living and breathing lifeform. It's not fair that we should be the ones to decide who is erased and who is not."

Lalamon was next to try and help cheer me up. "That's not the case, Kara, I promise. MetalPhantomon isn't gone forever. He will return to the RAM Island- it's said to be the place that Digimon are restored at, but from what I've heard, the process of restoration is long."

"Really?" I murmured, wiping my gloved hand across my face, taking the tears with it. "You really mean that?"

"Of course – I would never lie to you, Kara. We've all seen how lies can entangle us in a sticky web."

I nodded in agreement, before turning to Rocky. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing – I'm just ready to bring down DEPT once and for all," he said boldly. There was no way that he was changing his mind. "We have to bring the general to his knees."

_This isn't the Rocky I know. Something's changed._

"Rocky, what are you talking about?" I asked, putting a hand flat on his chest, feeling his hard hammering his chest. "Talk to me."

"Sorry," Rocky replied shaking his head. "I just need to do something. Lexy's my family, you're my girlfriend, and the others are my friends. It's just, I feel I have to do something to protect them. Especially you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you or Lexy, because the Digimon were what brought us together, and if the DEPT has the capability of deleting Digimon, then I must eliminate this."

My lips quivered before I took a small breath. In the bottom of my sight, I could see water building up. "Rocky-" Rather than say anything, I put my arms around him whilst tip-toeing so that I could hug him over his shoulders.

He had always told me that he liked this hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled calmly.

"Oh you guys are so cute!" squealed Hannah making us move apart and see her clasp her hand over her mouth. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Patamon nudged his partner's shoulder. "You sure did!"

"So what now guys?" Rocky asked, looking between me and Hannah.

"Well, first-" Hannah started, but I had to interrupt her.

"What about Jay?" I asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes a little. "What about him? I know you don't think so, but there's something wrong with him. Whether you do or not, I don't like him."

"Rocky!" I gasped, shocked by his sudden behaviour switch.

"Kara – he knows too much. It's too easy. He's came into our group so quickly that it's like the DEPT put him there to stop us from intervening in anything the DEPT did. And that metal spanner thing- he had that and that got rid of those metal bands." Rocky was so certain that I was beginning to see that maybe there was some truth in what he was saying.

"Say that to my face!" another voice shouted.

I looked up the beach to see Jay standing further up it, like us, he was in another outfit. "Jay?"

"Come on Rocky, let's fight this out!" Jay screamed. "I'm sick and tired of you having something against me, when you should have nothing against me!"

He was so angry, that if he were a cartoon, steam would be erupting from his ears.

"Growlmon – digivolve!" Jay shouted, doing something to his Digivice and activating something unusual with it.

But a dark shadow was around his Digivice which really started to scare me, it didn't look right.

"Growlmon d-di-digivolve into DarkWarGrowlmon!"

Growing above the palm trees behind Jay, was what I assumed to be this 'DarkWarGrowlmon' and he looked big and mean. The Digimon had a rugged appearance, it was like everything had turned mechanical and blackened by darkness. I could see exposed wires over its body which sparked occasionally.

"Oh my- what is that?" I gripped Rocky's hand tightly.

"It'll be okay – if it's a fight that Jay wants, it's a fight he will get." He pulled away from my hand. "Candlemon – are you okay to fight?"

Candlemon looked weak and tired, but he nodded. "Ready."

"Rocky – please don't fight him," Hannah pleaded, squeezing Patamon in her arms. "Candlemon has only just recovered from one champion digivolution today, he's not strong enough- and even then you're not strong enough to fight that thing…"

"Come on Rocky," taunted Jay, shaking his fists. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You want to challenge me to be some kind of leader, don't you?"

"Candlemon – digivolve!" Rocky started walking towards Jay, scattering a trail of sand behind him.

"Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon!" The champion Digimon held a golden glistening staff in his hand as he chased after his partner. "I won't let him hurt you, Rocky."

I watched helplessly as Wizardmon darted towards DarkWarGrowlmon who was now crashing his way onto the beach, bringing down a few palms trees effortlessly making the group shudder.

"Shouldn't we do something, Kara?" Lalamon asked.

I thought for a moment. "Lalamon, what do we do? I don't want Rocky to get hurt. And Jay is a friend."

"If Patamon's strong enough, we can help mediate." Lalamon turned to look at Patamon, but her possible partner was sound asleep. "Looks like it's down to you and me, Kara. We can do this, and we can do this together."

I nodded- she made me feel like it was completely possible to be a team with Jay. "Lalamon digivolve!"

"Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon!"

I ran across the beach as Sunflowmon tore through the air towards Wizardmon and DarkWarGrowlmon. Wizardmon was thrown across the beach like a ragdoll.

"Wizardmon!" Rocky called out, sprinting towards Jay with a hateful vengeance.

"Rocky!" I squealed.

A roar filled the as black mist spewed out of the large Digimon's body, shrudding the once clear sky in a thick musky darkness. It was like the scene from a horror film, a horror film that I wouldn't even consider going to see in the cinema – I can't stomach them.

"Sunflowmon be careful!" I looked to my partner who was hopelessly dodging the firey rocks that were being thrown her way.

"Kara!" Hannah called out, warning me and pointing towards Rocky just as he landed a punch on Jay.

Jay dropped to the sand and lay there for a moment. Rocky was down on top of him and holding him by the collar of his black t-shirt.

"Rocky- stop it!" I begged, running across the sand to try and intervene.

The two boys grappled with one another – but they were being so aggressive with one another that I didn't stand a chance of separating them.

"Please!" I shouted, crying like I had no control. "Don't do it, this isn't you."

"Kara!" Sunflowmon called out.

A firey molten rock was hurtling towards me and I froze.

Someone crashed into me and almost pinned me to the ground protectively.

"Kara- you okay?" Rocky asked, dusting the sand from his hair.

"Thank you," I whispered, throwing my arms around him.

He put a hand on my back and this simple hug made me feel so warm, and thankful for the relationship we had.

A bright light emanated from my Digivice making Rocky and I gasp. A grin plastered itself across my face. Out of my body came a bright pink orb, an orb which morphed into the shape of a small stick.

"What is this?" I asked, looking down at my Digivice.

"Sunflowmon – watch out!" Wizardmon called out, cautioning her of another impending attack.

"This goes here…" I smiled, placing the orb into the slot that had been revealed earlier on in the beach. Looking up, I saw Sunflowmon begin to glow. "She's digivolving!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"That's amazing Kara," Rocky said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Sunflowmon digivolve to-" Overwhelmed by the fact my parner was about to digivolve, I watched in anticipation as two additional pointy wings sprung out of Sunflowmon's back. Her cactus like arms grew narrower and I was sure that slender tiny hands flexed at the end of them. A rosy flower bloomed from her waist and a pink light shot up skywards. "Lillymon!"

"She's beautiful…" I whispered in adoration and admiration of Lillymon's style and definitely her outfit.

"And I'm sure she'll kick butt too," Rocky added.

"Flower Wreath!" Lillymon flew around the head of DarkWarGrowlmon's head, releasing a floral necklace for him to wear.

It tightened and we watched as DarkWarGrowlmon shrunk down into a small red creature lying on the sand.

"Oh yeah, that showed him!" Lillymon winked before flying down to the beach.

"Oh my goodness…" I gasped, running past Jay towards the Digimon. "Who are you little guy?"

Dropping to my knees, I picked up the little Digimon in my arms.

"Gigimon?" I said, looking at the name that was on the screen of my Digivice. "Gigimon?" My hands trembled as I tried to get a response, but it seem useless. The little guy was out cold.

"Is he okay?" Hannah had come across the beach to see what was going on.

Budmon, my partner's in-training form, decided to explain the situation. "This little guy is tired and seems physically drained – I'm surprised he didn't return to a Digi-Egg."

"Jay…" I turned to see him with his head resting on his knees. "Gigimon's your Digimon, isn't he?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"Jay, how could you be so reckless?" I replied calmly.

"I don't know – I was just angry."

Rocky was far less forgiving than I was. "I sure hope you learnt your lesson."

"Be quiet Rocky, you're not helping at all." I moved towards Jay, carrying Gigimon in my arms. "This is your partner, Jay. He's not a possession that you can call on when things get tough. Gigimon is going to need a lot of care and attention to nurse him back to health, and you're the only one who can do that. Please take Gigimon and look after him. He's your Digimon partner. And we are your Digidestined friends – Rocky included."

"You accept me as part of your Digidestined group?" he mumbled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "Really?"

"I do, and I'm sure the others will to. Won't you?"

Hannah smiled cheerfully. "Of course."

We both looked at Rocky.

"Fine."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = A first ever ultimate Digimon and it was Lillymon (I chose Lillymon because I didn't really like Lilamon- she bugged me a little, but I don't know why) and Jay's a Digidestined too, hope you didn't mind his slightly negative and angry light sonofthetrigod :S**


	29. Chapter 29 - Hannah Noah

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Keeping things in the Digital World whilst the next chapter will be from John or Zoe, I haven't decided yet!

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252 and you're still able to submit characters to me for the world tour, just drop me a PM

Without any more author notes, chapter 29 will be from Miss Hannah Noah's perspective! [Huge apology to RazenX because I don't think I've quite captured Hannah's essence in her own perspective]

**Chapter 29 – Hannah Noah**

Me, Kara and Jay walked along the beach whilst Rocky lagged behind. He had been sulking ever since Kara and I agreed to let Jay join our Digidestined group. If you ask me, I think he's probably just upset that he's not the oldest guy, or that he won't be the so-called 'leader' of the Digidestined team.

The sun was high above us, hanging overhead like a mobile above a baby's cot. It was hot, and I ended up knotting the dark pink jacket I had on around my waist. Whenever it got really hot back home, I'd normally just use an electric fan to cool myself down, but unfortunately, I didn't have one handy.

We walked for ages and I was doubtful that we would find a casual house for the night which only made me panic and try to be enthusiastic for the others, but Jay seemed to have a similar view to me.

"We need to find somewhere to spend the night… It's getting dark and pretty soon, we won't be able to carry on. I suggest we venture into the jungle a little bit, just to get away from the rising tide of the sea. To be honest, well I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to wake up soaked to the skin." Jay pointed at the jungle to our left. "The jungle seems like the best bet."

I nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yeah! I mean, no I wouldn't want to wake up in the middle of the morning with the ocean dragging me out to sea."

Kara agreed too. "It's a very logical plan and we don't know what night will be in this place." She shivered a little, as if in fear. "The Digimon that come out at night might not be as weak as the ones we've encountered so far."

"They could be stronger!" I gasped in disbelief.

Patamon looked down at me as he flapped his big ears to keep himself airborne. "Hopefully we'll find a village nearby to stay in. Maybe even a Poyomon village!"

I smiled at the thought of a village full of white splodges that were the baby form of my partner, called Poyomon. "Oh yes, that sounds amazing! Fingers crossed we find a village soon." I crossed my fingers behind my back and then started to follow Jay into the forest.

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Kara hanging back to walk and talk with Rocky. Rather than hang back as well so that I could get to know Kara more, I ploughed on behind Jay. He was really determined to change and get on with each day. I liked that he didn't let what Rocky was saying to him affecting him too much. Jay was the kind of guy that I could see why people got on with him so well, but sometimes, he was that mysterious that it was hard to tell what he was thinking at times.

Sometimes, I found that he reminded me of my friend at school called Michael. He was one of my close friends – I was one of the girls who made friends with girls and boys, but not just one gender. Michael – and my family – were the only ones who knew about Patamon, although every time I showed Patamon to him, he claimed he couldn't see anything, yet he could feel my partner's Boom Bubble attack. I couldn't explain it myself, but Mum kept trying to convince me that it was because Michael didn't have the weird and specific gene or genetic mutation thing that me and the others had.

"Hannah?" Jay said, looking back at me. "You alright?"

"Oh- yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a friend back home who knows about Patamon, but he can't see them."

"Really? Well if you don't mind me talking about me being enrolled in the DEPT workforce, I was aware that there was some research into the genetic mutation that is present in each of us Digidestined bunch. They were looking for something to help something in the DEPT headquarters. The general, he was dead set on finding either some kind of cure, or something that was present in us in order to save the agent…"

"The agent? What's the agent?" I asked, curious to find the answer.

"Oh- um, it's not something I know all about…" Jay trailed off, as if there was something that he didn't want us to know about.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer. "You're so not telling me everything, aren't you?"

"Yeah, no- I mean no, that's all I know. Honest."

"You know the agent!" I exclaimed, seizing his arm, but he pulled away. "Come on Jay, you can tell me…"

Part of me thought that it would be easy to pry it out of him, but he was putting up this hard exterior.

"Hannah!" Patamon squealed, flying through a bush and disappearing out of sight.

Panicked, I climbed through the bush after my partner, calling after him. I didn't care about the fact that the sharp branches were scratching my cheek- desperation overwhelmed me because I had no idea where Patamon was, or if he was okay.

"Patamon!" I screeched when I fell out on the other side of the bush.

My mouth dropped open as I found myself staring at a tiny village, but it was full of these little Digimon creatures that weren't Poyomon.

Lifting my wrist up, I smiled when I saw the name on the screen.

"Oh wow, you're Motimon!"

"Indeed we are, we are indeed." One of the Motimon jumped towards me and bounded up into my arms. "Nice to meet you, you seem nice."

"Well thank you, Motimon, is this the Motimon village?" I asked, holding the little Digimon up to look at me, eye to eye.

"This is the Motimon village, it is!"

Jay called out to me, asking if everything was alright before he stumbled through the bush himself.

"Oh my- Hannah, what is that thing?" He screwed up his face in almost disgust at the slimy like Digimon in my arms.

Motimon growled and tried to leap out of my arms at him, but I tightened my grip – there had been too much fighting recently, and it felt like more was on the way.

"Woah – he's got a temper, hasn't he?" Jay started to awkwardly laugh, making me glare at him. "Motimon village, right?"

"Hmph." The Motimon I was holding folded his arms in protest, sticking what would be his nose to the sky. "Well I'm not talking to him, to talk to him no… Only talk to you." He grinned a gummy look as he stared up at me.

"Okay – but this is the Motimon village, right?" I asked, just for Jay's benefit.

"It is the Motimon village – the Motimon village is it!" He bounded out of my arms. "Bring the feast – the feast must be brought to our new guests!"

As the crowd of Motimon bounded away, another group of them gathered and carried us towards a large hut like structure. When we got there, Kara was being carried in as well by Motimon.

"Hannah!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"It's alright – this is the Motimon village." I smiled, looking around as Jay was dropped beside me.

Kara reached out and touched my hand. "You okay?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I am."

There was a small red carpet running in between us that was being decorated with a delightful array of glorious food – it was so pretty that I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Is this all for us?" I asked.

"Of course – this is all for you. Our creative one. You are the creative one." Motimon sat down beside me, offering me some rice looking dish of which I looked at with a confused look on my face. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"Do you have any cutlery? Or something to eat with? It's just a little messy and I don't like using my hands to eat food – my sister Laura might, but not me…"

"Well I'm going to dig in!" Jay started scoffing a bowl of rice, leaving a few grains dotted around his mouth. "It could do with a little ketchup, or hoi-sin sauce to give it a little more flavour."

"Erm, Jay- you've got a little…" Kara touched the side of her lip before pulling her white gloves off her hands.

Part way through my meal, I realised an absence.

"Pata-"

"Bring forward the sacrifice!" my Motimon friend yelled.

_Sacrifice – what is going on?_

My Motimon friend disappeared and then reappeared wearing a white feathered headdress that reminded me of the pictures you would see of Indian tribes years ago, or of Tigerlily in Laura's favourite film Peter Pan.

"Bring forth the sacrifice – the sacrifice must be brought here!" Motimon threw his arms up in the air. "Sac-cri-fice!"

Turning to see the so-called 'sacrifice' was interesting.

I leapt to my feet, kicking over a few plates and bowls which startled everyone sending them into a panic.

"No!" I shouted.

All the Motimon carrying the sacrifice in dropped it in disgust and dismay.

"What is wrong with you? Are you upset?" the main Motimon asked.

"No- well yes. You can't sacrifice the sacrifice."

"You are angry, why not?"

"Because the sacrifice is my Digimon partner!" I exclaimed, rushing towards the sacrifice who was bound to a stick and being carried about by the Motimon.

"You mean he is your partner – you are a Digidestined child?"

"I guess so – yeah, and that means you can't sacrifice him, otherwise Pandemicamon will destroy the whole of the Digital World."

At the mention of the word 'Pandemicamon' the Motimon were overwhelmed. They bowed down to the ground like people who were praying to an idol.

"Pandemicamon is the one that this Digimon is to be sacrificed to."

"What?" I squealed. "You- you can't be working with Pandemicamon…"

"Why?"

"Because… Because."

"Hannah," Kara warned me, shaking her head and holding Lalamon close to her in a protective manner.

I viciously though about what I could say to stop them hurting Patamon who was tied to a stick like a pig about to be roasted.

"As- as the creative one… I- I, I order you not to sacrifice this Digimon." I had heard them call me the creative one, so I thought I would play with that – but it felt like a big shot.

The feathers on Motimon's headdress shook a little from the draft into the hut.

"The winds have changed – I hope that we haven't angered Pandemicamon!" a small Motimon squealed in the highest pitch. "The Motimon village won't be able to cope with another raid from the Kuwagamon…"

"What did the Kuwagamon do?" Kara asked calmly.

"Kuwagamon ripped the roofs from our homes and destroyed half of the Motimon population before they were able to get away. No more Pabumon have entered the village because of the Kuwagamon, but I've heard that there is a Lopmon that has started up a village to protect the Pabumon that is out of reach. I am unaware as to whether it is on File Island, or on this island, or elsewhere…"

Kuwagamon sure sounded terrifying and as the lead Motimon divulged the details of the attack, I felt more and more anxious about whether we were going to make it out of the situation.

"We should go now." Jay stood up and pulled Kara and I towards him. "Lalamon, get Patamon."

Obediently, the Digimon did as she was told and untied my partner whilst the Motimon watched in shock.

"You may not leave!" the leader Motimon that had once been so friendly shouted across the tent at us.

"Who dares to deny them their exit!" a loud voice boomed from outside the tent.

An orange light came on from outside and it flickered gently in the wind I presumed. A blackened silhouette danced across the canvas like material that provided walls for the tent. The silhouette was so creepy looking that I felt worried, but the more the voice spoke, the more I felt like I could recognise it.

"You dare to deny the Digidestined to leave such a feeble tent…"

"Who are you?" Motimon asked with a shaky voice.

"I am you worst nightmare!" the voice cackled.

"They will not be allowed to leave, it's not right. Pandemicamon would be infuriated if we were to let them go."

"Do you want to face the fire of me?"

A swooshing sound could be heard from outside the tent, which made me smile because I knew who this nightmare individual was.

I squeezed Kara's hand, smiling as if to tell her that I knew the identity of the nightmare. It was clear she knew as well.

"Oh please," Kara wailed. "We can't possibly let you face the wrath of the nightmare man. Please let us go and you'll never have to worry about Pandemicamon or the nightmare man- mon. Nightmaremon?"

"Go! Rid the Motimon village of yourselves. This Nightmaremon is not good for the village and I must protect the Motimon population. Go! Rid yourselves from the Motimon village."

Kara, Jay and I ran out of the tent, carrying our Digimon partners to save time, but when we were out in the open of the Motimon village, there was no one there.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Hannah- come on, we have to get out of here!" Jay pulled me out of the village before I even had a chance to protest.

We ran for so long and I began to tire, stopping to rest against a tree. Kara stopped and patted my shoulders.

"It's okay, we can rest…"

"Kara!" a voice shouted, startling us both.

"Who's there?" I squeaked, clutching Kara's hand.

She heaved a sigh. "Rocky, stop scaring the poor girl. Come on out before we have a little situation…"

"Hey!" I squealed in a pitch I didn't even know I could reach.

"Alright, alright, but there's one teeny, tiny problem with our situation now."

I saw Rocky stepping backwards towards us, his back facing us and his hand raised like he was being held at gunpoint or something- like in the films.

"Rocky?" Kara asked. "What's wrong?"

It was like she knew what was wrong by the terrified gasp that followed as a figure emerged from the dark shadows of the forest in front of us.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Ooooo, this just got interesting. What a cliffhanger, any good? I don't know but here's the next chapter – can't wait to go back to the Canada side of the story and write some more of that! (If anyone at all can give me any pointers or interesting facts or stuff that they know about Canada then please leave a comment- and review the story too!)**


	30. Chapter 30 - Tillith Mayfair

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – I changed my mind as to what I'm going to do in this chapter – it is chapter thirty after all, I haven't decided yet. But I've left the perspective up to a random name picker, and the name picker selected Tilly

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252 and you're still able to submit characters to me for the world tour, just drop me a PM

Hey! Nice to meet you, you've either returned to this story or randomly picked this one – I'm two reviews from two hundred, so do you think you could leave me a cheeky review and help me reach two hundred, and more!

**Chapter 30 – Tillith Mayfair**

I lay on my bed in protest – protest because my dad had already set a moving day, but he also had the nerve to set a shipping day, as well as a clear up day and a boxing up day. The fact that he had it planned to a 'T' only made me more eager to put off going.

Australia – the home of the Aussies and the Outback. It was a place that I had found so interesting when I was younger, but not so much now. For once in my life, I felt settled, here in the U.K. After everything that happened when I was living in Africa, it was a weight off my shoulders to not have to keep looking over my shoulder. But now, I was fine, fine where I was and I couldn't just up and go to Australia.

There was all my Digidestined friends… and Jay. Ever since we met, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was a mysterious kind of guy that captivated my mind and thoughts. Those golden eyes and spiked swishy brown hair. It confused me, confused me because I was giggly inside and would scrunch my toes up in a good way - much unlike my normal feisty personality.

All I was waiting for was for him to show that he was interested, but it wasn't appearing any time soon. Well, with this thought, I was beginning to feel like Australia would be a good fresh start that I needed – to get away from everyone and any form of drama that might happen.

"Come on sweetie, you've not even started packing up your clothes… Don't you think it would be a good idea to do some of it now rather than all at the last minute?"

I looked across the room to see Olivia standing in the doorway. My stepmother always had this habit of calling me 'sweetie' or 'honey' which I found so unbelievably frustrating because it wasn't my name and I just don't like these derogatory terms. Whilst other people like them and argue that they aren't derogatory, that's how I see them.

"You know what Olivia, no. No I don't," I replied, ushering her out of the doorway, slamming the door in her face. Heaving a deep sigh, I leant back against the door.

"Honestly…" I added when I heard footsteps going up to the third floor of the house.

Liomon rolled over my bed and stared at me with wide green orbs that glimmered in the sunlight that was shining brightly through my window. She had grown really mature lately, and even though she barely spoke to me, I felt like we were close and could hold a conversation with one another without saying a word.

_She does have a point, Tilly…_

"No she doesn't, Liomon, and quit looking at me like that…" I moaned, tracing my steps over to the wardrobe. Glancing at the score marks I had etched on the side reminded me of the past and I started to wonder what it would be like having to transport all of our furniture so that I could replicate my room over in Australia. In the past, I had only moved house once, but I was only six so I wasn't too involved in the whole process.

Liomon jumped off the bed and brushed up against my leg, before looking up at me.

_What about the other Digidestined and their Digimon partners?' _

"What do you mean?" I asked, dropping down the wardrobe doors to sit beside her. "Do you mean that I need to say goodbye to the others or what?"

My Digimon partner shook her head and turned away from me. Rather than let her disappear under my bed, I grabbed her around the flank and pulled her close so that I could just enjoy the moment. Being able to bond with her without anyone seeing this softer side of me was great.

A knock at my door startled Liomon who disappeared under the bed where I couldn't see her.

"Yes?"

"Tillith…" Dad was standing outside the door, and from his tone, it was clear that he wanted something. "I want you to take Benjamin out for the afternoon – just watch him whilst Olivia and I sort out the furniture in his room. We want to box it up and move his essentials into the guest room – you know, the box room. Could you do that, for me?"

Dad was desperate for me to take my stepbrother out, so it only made sense to agree. But only for him and no one else.

"Fine."

"Don't be so short with me, missy… Be back by six, and don't let your brother out of your sight."

"Yes," I sighed, rolling my eyes a little. "Liomon, follow when it's safe," I whispered in a low tone.

Leaving my room, I pulled the door too so that Liomon had enough room to get out and join me and Benji. As I went down the stairs, I noticed the slight discolouration of the wall from where our photos used to hang. It was weird to see the house being packed up because it was my home.

A scream from upstairs made me scramble back up the stairs until I reached the landing of the stairs and leant up onto the last stair.

Standing frozen in the bathroom doorway, was Olivia.

Standing frozen in the doorway of my bedroom, was Liomon.

Check and mate.

Neither one of them moved, neither one of them looked like they wanted to.

"Olivia?" Dad said, coming down from the top floor of the house. "Oh my – what in hell's name is that?" He grabbed one of the bathroom towels and lunged onto Liomon before I had a chance to explain.

Underneath the thick Egyptian cotton towels we had, that are really far too big for us, Liomon was fighting for her life.

"Dad – stop it!" I stumbled closer, holding onto his arm, trying to pull him off.

"Tillith, let go of me. That thing is feral and I won't have it in my house."

"Stop it, please!" I tugged harder on his arm, making the towel slip and Liomon came out from under it.

She twisted around, rolling back swiftly onto her paws before spitting nastily at my dad.

"Liomon – stop it!" I called out, crawling to her side and holding her tightly, my fingers knotting themselves into her matted but glossy fur.

She struggled in my arms and I could feel her claws through my jacket. When she eventually stopped desperately trying to escape from my grip, Dad and Olivia stared at me with wide eyes.

"I think you better explain what's going on…" Dad mumbled.

Over his shoulder, I could see Benji standing by the stairs with Gummymon's dark eyes peering out from underneath his brown hair.

"Now!" Dad snapped making me flinch.

"Okay, but you can't kick Liomon out… She's my partner. I won't let you."

"I don't care what she is, I want her out of my house. That thing nearly took my hand off!" squealed Olivia, rubbing her hand a little.

"Liomon would never do that." I glared at her.

"Tillith! Enough! Kitchen, now!" Dad marched down the stairs in front of me and I felt my stomach begin to turn.

I was compelled to fake an illness, but I didn't have it in me – Dad was mad and wanted to know the truth.

"You too, Benji," he ordered, watching Doughnut and I slowly sit down at the kitchen table.

I gave Doughnut a nice, slightly reassuring look across the table, but I didn't have enough time to make up a plan with him – so I was on my own for the moment.

"Right, you are going to have to come clean about that thing. And don't tell me some string of lies that she's just a stray cat, or that you're looking after her for a friend. I want the truth please."

Dad's jaw clenched, I could see his jawbone poking out of face so predominantly that even someone with the poorest of sight would be able to see it. This made me so uncomfortable because I didn't expect to ever have to need to tell Dad about Liomon or the Digimon, but perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps it would strengthen our relationship… It would certainly make it easier if I ever encountered a Digmon when I was with them and had to leave quickly.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you, so I didn't. Right… Erm, what do you want to know?"

That seemed as good as any other place to start to me.

"What that thing is would be a good place to start, don't you think?" Dad leant forwards, placing his elbows on the table.

"This, this is Liomon, Liomon is what is called a Digimon – a digital monster from what I understand. She is like my partner, and I am something called a Digidestined…" I was about to get on to talk about the DEPT, but then Olivia grabbed my dad's arm.

"This is what that nurse did…" she gasped.

"What nurse?" I asked, interrupting Dad instantly.

"You remember when Benji came out of the hospital… And there was a nurse who checked up on him as part of a home visit. When then we discovered that watch thing on his wrist after they left. I'm sure it wasn't there before, but I grew more suspicious when I realised that Tilly had one on hers." Olivia's hand shot out and lifted the sleeve of my jacket.

"Hey!" I squeaked, trying to pull away. "This is my digivice, it's what allows Liomon to evolve to the next stage and get stronger."

"Like in Pokémon," Doughnut added, trying to be useful, but failing in my eyes.

"Be quiet, you doughnut," I snapped quietly. "Dad – what is going on goes even deeper than you realise and I don't know if you're really ready to hear what has been going on these last few weeks. It's not a funny or gentle story, Dad."

"But it's really cool!" Doughnut exclaimed.

"Doughnut!" I growled.

"Tillith Mayfair – that's not on! Apologise to Benjamin right now." Dad glowered at me, waiting for my apology.

Liomon gently bit my finger and brought the apology right out of my mouth.

"Right, I'm not asking for you to dance around the story – I would like for you to actually tell me the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

He reminded me of the cop shows that I was obsessed with during my study periods at college when he said 'nothing but the truth' – that's what everyone says when they swears on the bible, or something like that I think.

"Me and Tilly have been fighting all these bad guys – and they're called the DEPT. The DEPT actually stands for the Digimon Extraction Programme Team so you'd think they'd be like us, but they destroy Digimon rather than send them home so-" My little stepbrother was getting carried away.

"Stop it!" I shouted at my younger stepbrother. "Geezus, you can't just blurt things out like that."

"Sorry," he replied, dropping his gaze to his lap.

Dad patted his stepson's shoulder. "It's alright, is it true?"

"Yes," I sighed. "They, I don't know. I can't explain it. These gates, portals, no- doorways. They, they open and rogue Digimon come through and that's when me and everyone else, or the DEPT try and to send the Digimon back to the Digital World…"

"Digital World?" Olivia stammered.

"Yes Olivia, the Digital World, like I said…" I replied, maybe a little too sarcastically. "Sorry," I added so that an apology wasn't prompted from me.

Back in Liomon's throat, I began to hear her growl.

"Liomon?" I asked calmly, shaking her a little so that she would respond.

Doughnut glanced at his wrist. "It's a Digimon!"

"I'm sorry Dad, my friends need me to do something about this… I have to go."

"You will not leave this house," he said bluntly.

I froze, still glued to the seat. "What did you just say?"

"I will not let my daughter, my only relative go gallivanting off like that to battle monsters. You could get hurt and I don't want that to happen," Dad replied sternly, rising slowly from his chair.

"Dad, I'm so sorry…" I stood up and rushed out the door. "Benji, come on!"

"Tillith! Tillith Rowena Mayfair, you come back here right now!" Dad's words echoed in my ear.

Even shouting out my full name wasn't going to stop me, people were in danger, even if they couldn't see it.

I let Liomon jump out my arms and run alongside me. Keeping my pace low and manageable, I kept an eye on my Digivice to check the location of the Digimon and our impending encounter with it.

"Tilly!" Benji called out after me. "This way!" He ran away, heading down an alleyway in between two large houses.

"Wait for me! Don't go too far!" I sped towards the alley and dodged a dog walker and her two large German shepherds.

The dogs barked after me as I followed Benji down the alleyway where ivy was clinging to the old fence posts like stragglers desperately trying to hold onto life. Liomon had bounded up on top of the fence that lined the alleyway, moving like an agile and swift little creature.

"Ti-lly!" I heard a scream.

"Benji!" I screeched back, hoping that I would see him soon.

Bursting out of the alleyway, I found myself staring at Benji in the clutches of a Digimon – a Digimon I didn't want to know anything about.

My hands cupped over my mouth before I called out to Benji.

"Benji!" I shouted.

"Tilly!" he squealed as he was being jerked about by a white claw.

The claw had three sharp spike like razors that shot out of it which made me surprised that they were catching Benji. The Digimon looked just like a large gorgon head on top of some tentacles and two long vine like arms. Although at first it didn't look like the creature had eyes, it had these metal ribbed strips at either side of its, face… The sharp and jagged teeth terrified me just because-, because Benji was in danger.

"It'll be okay, I'll get you down."

_But how am I going to do that? _I asked myself.

"It's a Gesomon…" I mumbled, looking down at the Digimon on the screen of my Digivice. "Liomon, feel like a fight?"

Liomon growled her reply, and with that, I knew she was ready to fight for me. She scrambled toward Gesomon and stabilised herself in the middle of the road. The little cub threw herself through the air and twisted gracefully. A flame ball shot out from her tail and embedded itself into Gesomon.

"Coral crusher!" Gesomon boomed, throwing a jet stream of rocky coral balls at Liomon who bounded out of the way, leaping up on top of the boulders of coral embedded into the road.

"Liomon – be careful!" I warned her, hoping she would be okay. "All we need to do is open a Digital Gate…" I muttered to myself, but I couldn't remember how to open one. "Benji! How do you open a Digital Gate?" I yelled with my eyes following Benji as Gesomon waved him all over the place in pursuit of Liomon.

Just as Benji was about to tell me, Gesomon's free arm caught Liomon in the flank. She was sent into the air, slamming into a short brick wall.

"Liomon!" I called out.

Strings of a grey translucent spit and slime were flung onto Liomon's body. I ran over to her and stood protectively in front of my Digimon partner.

"No!" I shouted aggressively, stretching my arms out to the side. "You will not, you won't- I won't let you…"

Gesomon's mouth opened and I began to worry as it filled with some gloopy thick black liquid. I could see it dripping out the corner of its mouth which reminded me of one of my teachers who rather disgustingly, always seemed to have saliva building up in the corners of their mouth.

Slowly dropping to my knees, I reached beside me and plunged my hands boldly through the sticky glue that Liomon was trapped within. Trying not to take in how horrible the glue felt to the touch, I could feel her underneath it all, and I just managed to be able to get a grip on her.

"Deadly shade!"

A putrid smelling liquid was blasted from Gesomon's mouth and heading straight for me. With a firmer grip on Liomon, I fell to one side, pulling my partner out of the gluey film, almost throwing her ahead of me.

My other hand that hadn't touch the glue was now coated in the pungent liquid. As I recovered and slowly sat up, I felt a tingling sensation in my hand, as if it was going numb. Pin and needles was nothing on this sensation I was feeling.

"Liomon, Liomon wake up!" I whimpered, shaking her. "Come on you nuisance…"

One eye opened and she looked at me. Her other snapped open and her jaw chomped down on my numb hand. She pulled me aside as another jet of ink was fired to the spot where we once sat.

"Thank you…"

"Tilly!" Benji called out again. He added something about the buttons and then, then push, or pull up, or something else.

I glanced at Liomon. "Distract that thing whilst I try and sort out the Digital gate."

She knew what to do and pushed herself off the pavement. "Ignite!" Liomon flicked her tail at Gesomon, firing a series of fireballs at it. Our opponent staggered back a little before roaring at us.

I was so glad that only people with the special gene related to the Digimon could see them, otherwise we would have been in a really sticky situation.

My fingers trembled over the Digivice's buttons. On one hand, I was desperate to figure out how to open the Digital Gate, but on the other, I wanted to watch Liomon fight Gesomon in case anything went wrong.

"Tilly!" a familiar voice called out to me.

"Dad! Get away from here, it's not safe for you!" I waved my arm to the side as if to shoo him and Olivia away.

They were standing next to the car with a hand on each open doors, entranced by what they were seeing.

"Dad! Get Olivia away from here!"

But our shouts had caught Gesomon's attention. The Digimon had turned to face my dad and stepmum.

Olivia screamed when she saw Benji dangling from one of Gesomon's arms.

"Benjamin!" Her scream was like one of those horrible bloodcurdling screams you only hear in horror films – one that made my stomach turn.

"Dad!" I shouted again, but it was useless.

As Gesomon was nearly on top of the family car, I grabbed a big sharp stone that was part of a decorative front garden and gripped it tightly in my hand. Throwing it at Gesomon caused it to stop in its tracks.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted, terrified to see the Gesomon turn back towards me. "Yeah, you!"

My feet felt their way back away from Gesomon, scuffing the heel and the toe of my boots a little as I went.

"Tilly, no!" Liomon's voice echoed in the street. This was about the third time I had heard her voice since I met her.

A light shone out from my Digivice making me shield my eyes, I felt indescribably cheerful knowing that Liomon was going to digivolve to the next stage.

"Liomon digivolve to Lionessmon!"

A burst of energy felt its way along my veins as I found myself staring, mouth open, at my champion level Digimon who looked so badass and tough. She was a long and slender lioness who had a shaggy look to her fur.

"Get back," she said, glancing back at me. "Hey bozo!" she snarled, padding along the street towards Gesomon. "Don't touch my cub!"

I watched her dart about the street at a lightning speed along the street, bounding off the short walls or fences that lined the front gardens until she slammed into Gesomon.

"Come on Lionessmon," I murmured, trying to stay positive.

Detracting my attention from the fight, I looked down at my Digivice, trying to fiddle with the buttons and open a portal.

"Tilly, are you alright?" Dad asked, appearing by my side – he must have slipped around the side of the fight to get to me.

"Dad, I'm fine…" I replied, jerking away from his hand. "I have to do this, just leave me be and stay out of the way."

"Gummymon!" Benji squealed, and that's when I saw Gummymon drop out from the hood of his jumper. "No!"

"Gummymon digivolve to, Terriermon!"

A small cream coloured bunny like creature landed on its back two feet and watched Benji being shaken about by Gesomon.

"Bunny blast!" The little Terriermon shot a vibrant green lightning bolt at Gesomon who fell back against the pavement. "Oh right!" he squealed in exclamation.

"Be careful, Terriermon- stay back!" Lionessmon snarled protectively, blocking the way to Gesomon for the smaller Digimon.

"Quickly Lionessmon!" I shouted as the white Digimon began to stir.

"Get the… Por-tal open, Till-lie!" Benji's sentence was so broken up as Gesomon jerked him from side to side. "Now!"

"Come on Tilly, he's counting on you, I know you can do this. Do what you have to do." Dad smiled gently, stepping back a little. "I'll stay back here, don't you worry…"

"I can do this, I can-"

When I looked down at the Digivice, I saw that the centre piece was slightly raised. It was higher than it used to be. Without another second's thought, I slammed my hand down onto the central piece.

Bingo.

Right in front of me, a large green oval shaped ring appeared. A Digital Portal.

"Quick, Lionessmon!" I warned her.

"Breakneck!" She leapt at Gesomon and suddenly snapped at its side, chomping down, but a jolt of black threw her back.

Loose gravel sprayed up at me and my dad as Lionessmon hit the ground.

"Lionessmon!" I squeaked, scrambling towards her. Her fur was soft to touch as I shook her to get a response. Anything would have been good, a moan, a grumble, a snap. To be honest, I wouldn't have even minded if she had bitten me. "Come on, get up!"

"Tilly, come on get away…" Dad said calmly.

"No Dad, not now!" I snapped. "Let me do this… Hey, hey Gesomon!"

Running up the street, I threw myself into the air and grabbed the first thing I could, which happened to be the arm that Benji was being held in.

"Benji – take my hand!" I reached out for him and after a few slippery grips, our finger interlocked with one another. "Don't let go."

Gesomon's arm shook rapidly, letting go of me and Benji. We dropped about six foot before hitting the ground as Gesomon tore towards the portal. I leant protectively over Benji, putting my arm around him.

"You know, you can let me go now…" Benji whispered. "We're okay."

I awkwardly moved away, tucking a dreadlock behind my ear. "Sorry…"

"You didn't call me Doughnut, can that be a permanent thing?"

"Sure, as long as you don't make a big deal about it in front of anyone."

Without worrying about what anyone else was thinking, I threw my arms around my stepbrother. Hugging him was something so unusual because I had always been so cold towards him, but that relationship was changing.

For the better.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Woo! Chapter thirty, I know what I'm going to put into the next chapter and can't wait to write it. I was going to carry on from Hannah's little group, but felt that I should honour the name picker :L**


	31. Chapter 31 - Rocky Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Chapter thirty one! Eeekk!

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! Here's the link topic/22352/116003425/1/#116079252 and you're still able to submit characters to me for the world tour, just drop me a PM

Hey! Nice to meet you, you've either returned to this story or randomly picked this one – I'm so happy right now with where this story is at and I owe that all to you lovely people reading this story, but it's those reviews that really inspire me to do even better, or keep doing what I'm doing

**Chapter 31 – Rocky Walker**

I was standing face to face with this dark looking Digimon that I knew the name of before it had even told me. There was no reason to raise my wrist up to identify this Digimon for confirmation so I just carried on stepping backwards.

What did he look like? He looked like death. Or more, a masked grim reaper that was shrouded in darkness and seemed to bring it with him.

His eyes were small and seemed sunken into his eye sockets like an old person. The eyes were red and bloodshot, it was as though the Digimon had not slept. Not that I was sure if Digimon ever slept.

The clothes were strips of black material layered over one another, similar to something that I think Kara may have produced in her GCSE textiles class.

"I was wondering when I might get the chance to meet you all... Or at least some of the children that are supposed to try and stop me."

"You're Pandemicamon, aren't you?" Hannah gasped, holding onto Kara's shoulder as she looked at our enemy with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes I am, but there is no need to be afraid child, because we can work together. We can change our worlds for the better, and that is something that we both want, isn't it?" Pandemicamon's voice was so, inviting, but not in the way that I like. It was so enticing, the low monotonous voice that had a gravelly sound to it made it sound as though he had a throat infection.

"What are you saying?" I asked, bravely stepping up to fulfil the role of a spokesperson. "Jay, take Hannah and Kara someplace safe…"

"Rocky – I'm not leaving you," Kara protested, refusing to move when Jay tried to pull her away by the arm.

"Yes Rocky, your friends aren't going anywhere." Pandemicamon glided towards me in a mystical manner.

Clouds of black smoke wound themselves around where his feet would be which made his steps look as though he was floating. However, as he moved, I felt the air grow cold and the sky immediately darken. It was clear that Pandemicamon was like the darkness itself.

"Let them go, Pandemicamon. It's not them you want, it's me…" I said boldly, thinking that it would make him let them go, but deep down, I knew that he wouldn't.

It still felt like it was worth a shot.

"But your reasoning is illogical, Rocky."

"Why- why is that?" I stammered, trying to keep a strong head.

"Because if you are a Digidestined child." The Digimon started to walk towards me, his hand on my shoulder made me shiver. "And if your friends are also Digidestined, then surely I would need to destroy all of them."

"Well- I am even stronger than they are, so would you want to risk me getting away. Besides, you aren't going to beat-"

Suddenly, Pandemicamon's hand shot out and I felt myself being strangled without his hand touching my skin. It was like the force grip in some Star Wars film my brother Noah would watch. My hand clawed at my neck as if it would make a difference, hoping it would stop.

"Stop it!" Kara squealed, running towards Pandemicamon, but his other hand swung itself in her direction. She was tossed into the air and sending flying back across the sandy beach.

"Ka-ra…" I squeaked, gasping for air at this point.

Hannah ran to her side and pulled her up off the floor. "There. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kara replied softly. "Just be careful…"

Hannah looked over at Patamon and nodded. "Go on Patamon!"

The little flying Digimon began to shine with a bright light and his wings began to enlarge an uncountable amount in both size and the number of wings. A shiny metallic helmet dropped down over his now human like face.

"Patamon digivolve to, Angemon!" Angemon was floating in the air high above us. "Hand of Fate!" He threw a golden beam of light at Pandemicamon.

Just when I thought I was going to be released from the choking grip at my throat, Pandemicamon's free hand pointed at Angemon's attack. It was almost disintegrated before our eyes, into nothing.

"Let him go!" Hannah screamed, trying to get close to me, but staying well away so that she probably didn't get hurt like Kara did.

The grip began to ease off around my throat and I caught Candlemon's eye and I tapped at my Digivice with my right hand. My partner nodded, signalling that he knew exactly what I wanted him to do.

"Do it," I said, squeezing out some more breathe. Whilst the force like grip at my neck was a little softer, it was still hard to breath, but at least I had the ability to breath.

The flaming Digimon grew his two legs like those toys you leave to grow in water, I watched as the pointed hat formed and he took hold of his staff. The cloth he had on covered the bottom half of his face reminded me of the typical bandit that I would see in those cowboy films that were always on the television on Sunday afternoons – normally on a television channel where the old analogue signal was shocking.

"Candlemon digivolve to, Wizardmon!" As soon as he put one foot on the ground, he jumped up into the air, ready to unleash an attack on Pandemicamon. "Electro Squall!"

The lightning was rippling its way in the direction of Pandemicamon.

I was starting to smile as I thought that we might get one up on our enemy. But that smile was wiped off my face as Pandemicamon swept his hand up to the sky.

Wizardmon and Angemon repeated another pair of attacks that were extinguished in a moment.

"Pitiful," he said. "Absolutely pitiful – you children are supposed to be the Digidestined, chosen by Wisemon to protect the Digital World, but if this- Wisemon must have been foolish putting his trust in you. If this is the best that you can offer in order to defeat me, then the Digital World will fall to its knees. It's hopeless for you to believe you can even win."

"We will, don't you worry."

"Really? Well I'm about to throw a spanner in those works…" He clicked one finger.

There was a moment of silence which filled the air with suspense.

I admit I was startled and jumped a little at the scream that erupted from Wizardmon's mouth causing me to instantly call out his name.

"Wizardmon!" I shouted as I dropped to the ground with a dull thud after being released from Pandemicamon's grip.

He was de-digivolving and had now become Candlemon. Within moments, my partner was on the floor and panting heavily. It seemed like the de-digivolving was over, but then he let out a gasp, bursting into flames until he was DemiMeramon- his in-training form that I had nearly forgotten all about.

"DemiMeramon!" I called out, crawling across the ground and scuffing the knees of the trousers I had on. The trousers I was now wearing ever since I came to the Digital World. "DemiMeramon, you okay?"

"Roc-ky…" he mumbled. "It hurting-"

"It'll be alright." I tried to reassure him that everything would be alright.

But I was so wrong.

I was holding onto a cloudy ball of smoke.

"Mokumon…" I whispered, only to be responded to by a weak grown.

"Angemon!" Hannah screamed in such a high pitch.

Caught by the scream, I turned to look over my shoulder.

Petrified on the ground, was a stone Angemon. It was as if a stonemason had just carved a fresh statue and left it there. Frozen in a position that made him look even more holy and angelic.

"Oh my-" I cursed and jinxed under my breath, silenced by Pandemicamon's laugh. "You think this is some sort of a sick joke!"

"Oh no, dear boy. This is only the beginning. This is just what I'm going to do for starters. So this is what the Digidestined children have to offer in order to save the Digital World? Pitiful…"

"We aren't the only ones!" Hannah retaliated aggressively, tears streaming down her face as she clung to the stone statue of her champion level partner.

"Shut up, Hannah!" I snapped, knowing that we couldn't afford for Pandemicamon to learn about the other Digidestined.

About my cousin Lexy. About Tilly, Benji and John. Even the girl that John had found called Zoe.

But she didn't stop, and it was understandable to be honest – she clearly felt like she had lost her partner, but I wasn't going to give up on Angemon either.

"And we are going to bring them here and defeat you! Me, Kara, Jay, Rocky- we will bring them, we'll bring Le-"

"Hannah!" I screeched, spraying a few beads of spit onto the ground. "Be quiet!"

She fell silent and carried on sobbing into the statue.

"Oh I see we are having a few friendship and leadership problems in our little group, nothing a little toss in the air can't solve." Pandemicamon's closed fist rose slowly.

I was sure he was about to open his hand, but he didn't when Jay shouted something I never thought he would, but confirmed that I was right to have a little bit of suspicion about him. Even if I was less weary of him.

"Pandemicamon – as Agent Sigma, I order you to stop!"

It was clear that Pandemicamon was not expecting that, the closed hand twitched in anticipation.

"Agent Sigma – I wondered when you would resurface and show yourself. Agent Kappa has been working alongside me to see what the Digidestined have to offer. I still haven't heard from our third agent, but we will no doubt hear from him – or her, soon…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, carrying Mokumon and edging closer to Hannah. As was Kara, though my gaze was fixed on Jay in complete disbelief of his betrayal.

"I'm sorry Rocky," Kara whispered, putting her hand on my Digivice. She pressed the buttons to open a Digital Gate.

"Jay!" I shouted, expecting an explanation – but none was given to me.

Rage and anger built up in my veins and if I could, then I would have lunged for him. Compelled to do so, I was about to jump on him when the portal to the human world opened.

The wind began to sweep around us in a tornado-like motion, scratching at our faces. Rain was added to the wind and soaked us in an instant. My hair was matted to my face and my clothes clung to my body.

"Hannah, come on!" I heard Kara urge her to move.

"No, I don't want to leave Angemon!" wailed Hannah above the wind in protest.

"Hannah, please…" Kara tugged on the younger girl's arm. "We have to go!"

"Just pull her!" I shouted angrily, realising that I had to get both Kara and Hannah out of here.

Even if it meant that we would have to leave Angemon behind.

"Kara, come on!" I yelled, standing right next to the portal back home.

My mouth dropped when I heard a clap and saw the slap. Hannah was looking the other way as Kara was just processing what had just happened.

"Come on!" I prompted then, screaming above the roaring rain and torrential whistling wind.

The two girls went through the portal and for a moment, I was sure that the stone statue moved, but I knew it was a trick of sight.

"Jay!" I shouted, waving him to come closer.

"No Rocky, go back whilst it's still safe. I can hold Pandemicamon off. He mustn't get through the portal, you have to go back now." Jay held tightly onto Gigimon as the wind pulled at his trousers, making the material flap about at the ankles.

"What about Tilly? You know she leaves in-"

"Don't argue with me, just do it!"

I could see it hurt Jay for him to have to say that, it was the look on his face. He didn't want to leave Tilly without saying bye. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. Rather than argue, I took one last look at him, and then at Pandemicamon throwing his hands about, trying to break through the whirling wind. Lunging through the portal, I flew through the pipeline with my eyes screwed shut from the bright white light.

Then I was falling, falling through the air towards a patch of pale dying grass.

"Rocky!" Kara yelped, pulling me up to my feet. "We're home…" Her hand gripped mine so tightly I could feel her nails digging into my skin.

I looked around and nodded, feeling a little iffy about where we were. In the past, I had walked alongside this place and sped up quickly to reduce my time nearby it. The graves and tombstones were always unnerving to me and I was always compelled to get away from there quickly. Most likely because of this horror film I accidentally watched with my dad late one night. 'Accidentally' because my dad didn't realise that I was there, or so he said he didn't. Mum shouted at him for hours when she found me curled up under my bed holding onto a torch early in the morning. Being a kid, I told her about the monsters and things I saw on the screen – she knew exactly what had happened. Ever since, I've never felt comfortable anywhere near the setting of the film.

A graveyard.

Kara squeezed my hand, as if to say, 'it's okay, I'm here too.'

"Thank you…" I mouthed to her, seeing Hannah in tears on the grass beside us.

Kara squatted down beside the younger girl, comforting her a little and apologising so much for what she had done.

I admired how Hannah reacted, it was a more mature response to what I was used to hearing her say. She said something along the lines of "you did what you had to, so that you could help me and get me to safety. Angemon will be okay. Jay will bring him back, I hope."

Mokumon was still lying in my arms, his mouth slightly opening and closing as he slept.

"It'll be okay, Mokumon…" I mumbled, looking up to see the portal still open only a few feet above the three of us. "Guys… Guys!"

Slamming my body into theirs, we crashed to the grass, splayed out like flattened pancakes.

"What did you do that fo-" Hannah stopped speaking when she had seen why. The waterworks switched turned back on when she saw her partner in a statue form rooted to the floor where we had once stood. "Angemon!"

"Am I the only one who thinks it's a little morbid and depressing to have an angel statue like Angemon in amongst a graveyard when he's sort of still alive…" I said, thinking it would diffuse the situation, but it didn't.

Kara thumped me on the chest, mumbling, "Nice one, Rocky…" as she went to comfort Hannah who was now sobbing with her head at Angemon's feet. "Hannah, don't cry. We will find a way to bring him back."

Hannah cried the whole way back to her house, we tried talking about anything that might cheer her up, but without Patamon flying nearby, and seeing as Kara and I still had our Digimon, nothing was helping. Explaining the situation to Mrs Noah the doctor in the shortest way possible was difficult to say the least. When we went to say goodbye, Mrs Noah really dropped me in it.

"I heard you had an appointment with the doctor, hope you're okay." She stood in the doorway of the house watching Kara and I as we started to make our way up the driveway.

"Of course he's okay, what is there to not be okay about?" Kara asked, looking over her shoulder at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but Hannah needs me right now…"

Before Kara or I could say anything, the door was slammed shut in our faces.

"What does she mean, Rocky?" Kara asked me, slowly following me home.

"It's probably nothing…" I replied quickly, hoping to get away with it, but knowing in my heart that it would be hopeless to try and continue lying.

"Really? She sounded worried Rocky, and I thought we would tell each other the truth from now on."

Seeing as there was a bench beside us after we turned the corner, I thought it would be best to sit down and talk to her about it. I told her about the appointment, and the results, and the upcoming evoked potentials test, and the specialist MS nurse Mrs Ole Solskajaer. She fell silent and for a moment, I thought she was going to throw a shouting tantrum, much unlike her true nature. Instead of saying anything, her arms were suddenly wrapped around me. I brought one arm up around her shoulder, holding her close. We were silent for what felt like hours with Budmon and Mokumon hiding under the bushes behind the hedge.

"You should have told me."

"I couldn't Kara, it was too big and with everything going on with the DEPT, I didn't want to have to give you so big a burden with all the other pressure. Pretty soon, we'll be sending off our university applications and taking our A-level exams. You hate stress as much as I do and I didn't want to…" I had to wipe the tear from her eye that was begging me to remove it. "Why are you the one crying? I'm the one with the possible health problems and I want to be a doctor. Besides, you aren't the crying kind of person anyway."

"Rocky, shut up," she said, laughing a little.

"So what do you want to do?"

"We have a party to get to. For Tilly and Benji – did you get them a leaving present?" Her eyebrows lifted as if to ask for an honest answer.

"No…" I hung in shame.

"Good job I added your name on the card."

Kara was perfect the way she did little things like that – I was so lucky to have her in my life. Talking about university made me realise that this was going to be a difficult road ahead for our relationship, but I wasn't going to give up on it like that. The more time we spent together, the more I saw how much we were growing closer. When I was with Grace, it was more like as if for show – she wanted the label 'girlfriend' which made her a little more popular. With Kara, it was just me and her without a care in the world as to what everyone else thought, the perfect relationship even though I had only really ever had two, maybe three if I counted the girl in my design and technology class in year seven.

I was sitting in my car (a re-painted DEPT jeep that continually appeared in the driveway) outside Kara's house waiting for her to come out. Out of the window, I could see her mum wave to me and I felt nervous because I had no idea whether Kara had told her mum about me and the results. When Kara finally came, she was wearing a black and white striped top with elbow length sleeve and a dark skirt. For some reason, she wanted to make an effort with this party. Whereas I would have turned up in jeans, a top and maybe a jacket for warmth, Kara insisted on us making an effort which is why I was now sat in the car wearing dark jeans that had the hem turned up with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up (with a little bit of Noah's help there) and these black suspenders that Kara always loved to see me wear – even if everyone was desperate to ping them and let them slap me in the back.

"You wore what I picked out for you…" she said with an almost shocked expression on her face. "Thank you."

"Well now you know how serious I am about you," I replied, putting the car into gear and pulled away from the roadside. "I was thinking about Jay earlier."

"Yeah?" Kara asked, encouraging me to tell her what I was thinking.

"Should- Should we go back to the Digital World and look for him? I know he's been hiding the whole Agent Kappa thing from us, but maybe he's got a reasonable explanation as to why and how."

"Rocky – I think it's something we should discuss with the others. They have a say too. We just have to hope that whatever it is that Pandemicamon is looking for that will help him get into our world, he doesn't find it, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Rocky!" She grabbed my arms and I slammed down on the brakes to see an amber coloured fox freeze in front of us.

I can't explain it, but the fox reminded me of something, or someone. It paused and stared at us for a moment, before scampering off into the wooded area on the side of the road it was going for.

"Well that was close, stupid fox…" I sighed, before carrying on driving.

"Rocky- don't say that!" Kara exclaimed, punching me arm gently. "She could have died, she could have been a mother, her babies could have been motherless without her!"

"Alright, alright," I replied. "I was only kidding you know."

Sometimes I would forget how much she cared for animals, and also Digimon to a certain extent. I began to recall the experience we had in the Digital World only earlier that day where Kara protested the deletion of a Digimon. My mind began to wonder how we were going to defeat Pandemicamon if she couldn't bring herself to erase one little Digimon.

It was going to be hard for all of us.

At Tilly and Benji's house, I watched as me, Kara, Lexy, Hannah, Benji and Oliver were sitting in chairs under a gazebo in the garden. Even our Digimon were sat in front of the circle of chairs. Benji's rookie partner Terriermon was busy showing off his acrobatic ability by walking on his hands. Liomon was rolling around the grass before climbing up onto Tilly's lap. Tilly looked about in deep thought about something, she kept looking around to check the house.

"You should talk to her, Rocky…" Kara whispered to me, resting her hand on my leg.

"Okay," I mumbled, patting her hand. "Tilly, can we talk?"

"Oh, erm, sure, I guess," she murmured as she stood up from the garden fold up chair. "Come on, we'll talk in the kitchen…"

We walked into the kitchen which was a pretty narrow pathway with a row of counters on both sides and a tall metallic fridge drawing your attention there. On the door of the fridge was a series of magnets that had these quotes on them that my nan used to love, picking out her favourites.

Tilly leant back against the counter with her arms folded confidently, but she looked really worried. "Kara looks nice, that outfit suits her."

"Yeah, her little sister Jenna helped me pick it out for her birthday and she loved it ever since-"

"Drop the act Rocky, what are you here to tell me?" she interrupted bluntly.

"Oh- how am I going to put this?" I replied, looking out the garden to see Kara laughing with Terriermon on her lap and Benji grinning at her.

Our eyes connected and I knew she was encouraging me to get on with it.

"Me, Kara, Hannah and Jay got pulled into the Digital World, Kara's partner digivolved to her Ultimate form and after that we met Pandemicamon whilst we were there." I tried to pick out the main points of our adventure, but it was hard to tell her about Jay. "You see, when Pandemicamon found us, we got worried, and in the end- well, well…"

"Out with it Rocky, what happened?"

"Jay stayed behind to left us get away."

Her mouth dropped open and she bit her lip in anticipation. "You know about Agent Kappa, don't you?"

"What?"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Ah, so I have finally caught up with myself after losing this file like twice so it had to have a huge rewrite. So Pandemicamon is searching for something to allow him to pass through to the human world, but will Jay be able to stop him? And since when did he tell Tilly about his 'Agent Kappa' status?**


	32. Chapter 32 - Tillith Mayfair

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Chapter thirty two! Ahh!

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! You're still able to submit characters to me for the world tour, just drop me a PM or post it on the "Calling all budding fanfictioners" topic in the same forum

Hey! Nice to meet you, you've either returned to this story or randomly picked this one – I'm so happy right now with where this story is at and I owe that all to you lovely people reading this story, but it's those reviews that really inspire me to do even better, or keep doing what I'm doing

**Chapter 32 – Tillith Mayfair**

Rocky looked at me in total shock. "What?" was pretty much all that he was able to say for the past few minutes. His vocabulary expanded a little after a while.

"How the-? When did he… Jay told you?"

"He just did when we met up this one time. The day before you and the others disappear That is literally all there is to it, Rocky."

"Well there must be more to it than that…" Rocky insisted, staring at me with wide eyes. "I mean, this is huge. This whole time, he was working for the DEPT and now he has only just come out as this Agent guy. But why? I mean, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because," I started, searching my brain for something to say. "Because when you're in the Digital World, bad stuff can happen to you if a Digimon like Pandemicamon manages to land the final attack…" I wasn't quite so sure what it all meant – Jay had practically unloaded all this information onto me in a similar manner to what I had just done to Rocky.

Jay was puzzling even to me, I couldn't quite put it into words what I felt – on one hand, he was this mysterious individual that everyone seemed to doubt, which made me worry whether I should. On the other hand, I knew that he was a good guy who was worth trusting, but as Rocky couldn't trust him, I worried about whether it meant that Jay should be trusted or not.

"Stop it, Rocky!" I shouted, and over his shoulder I saw all the other Digidestined look our way. "Whenever you talk about Jay, it's like you don't trust him. Whether you do or not, you've got no proof that he's untrustworthy. Don't you think that he might not have told him about being an agent with Pandemicamon because you or me, or any of the others would get hurt."

"What's going on guys?" Benji asked, walking up to the back door with Terriermon sitting on his shoulder. "We agreed that if it was Digimon related, that we would tell each other…"

This was true, we had agreed this after the battle with Gesomon. It was weird because I never felt close to Benji, even when Dad introduced me to Olivia and Benji, I never felt any compassion or love for him, but having our Digimon partners had certainly brought us together.

"Well it's not Digimon related alright, Benji?" I sighed, turning my head to look at him.

"You still need to tell them the truth, because I'd like to know." My little stepbrother folded his arms and raised his eyebrows a little.

I took a huge deep breath, just to keep myself in a relatively calm state to what I was about to be in. What Jay had told me, I was sure he wouldn't want me to go around telling everyone that asked. That's what I would tend to think.

"It's not my place to say," I whined, looking back and forth between all of my fellow Digidestined in the hope that someone would agree with what I was saying.

"But we're supposed to be a team," Lexy murmured from behind Benji.

"Stop it you guys!" I shouted, trying to barge past Rocky who held me back.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this, but I think we all need to go to the Digital World." Rocky let me go and I stayed to hear him out. "If you are hung up on him, then we have to go back and find him… As a team, we've got to have all of our members, and whilst I still don't like him, he is one of us." He looked between each of us. "Am I right?"

I waited to see what the others thought, so that I could see where allegiances lay.

"Did Jay want to be found?" Kara stroked her chin. "It's just that he went out of his way to hide everything from us… I know I've had a change of heart, but we have to think of us. How do we know he's not working with Pandemicamon?"

This surprised me, Kara always seemed to want us to all work together and have everyone there so that we could defeat any villainous Digimon.

"I'm can't go… I don't want to go when Angemon's still petrified in stone. After what Pandemicamon did to him…" Hannah whimpered, tears building on the ridge of her eyes.

Lexy seemed shocked by Hannah's refusal to go. "Well you can count me in, cuz!" She skipped over to her cousin and smiled broadly. "Come on Benji – it's a trip to the Digital World, what is there not to like?"

Benji appeared hesitant, like something was stopping him from saying yes, but something was crying out to him for saying no.

It was Terriermon who managed to pluck up the courage to say a sentence that might help Benji made a decision.

"You know Benji – just because I was sucked into the Digital World which led to us being apart for a really long time, but that doesn't mean that we'll get separated if we go to the Digital World."

"Be quiet Terriermon…" I grumbled, before crouching a little to see Benji eye to eye. "Benji, the decision is up to you. If you want to go, then you can go, if you don't want to go then just say."

"I don't know!" he snapped angrily.

"Hey! Don't shout at me!" I retaliated, before taking a deep breath. "Sorry… Right, I think there's one more person we need to talk to."

"Who?" Kara asked naively.

"Amelia."

Everyone looked at me with various expressions. Ones that said _seriously_? I felt like Amelia was someone who knew more about the Digital World and whilst I didn't really like her that much, she would be able to help us out. And help me make my decision at least.

"Then let's go- to her house…" Kara murmured, giving me a quizzical look that said 'are you sure?'

As we walked towards the bus stop, Kara and I spoke quietly to one another about what we should do about Jay. She asked me if I would go and keep Rocky safe- I nodded and told her of course, though I couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't go herself. The bus journey allowed me to have some time to myself. Our Digimon partners followed Liomon and Lalamon to Amelia's house where we told them to wait for us, concealed under a hedge or around the side of her house. Out of sight.

I knew that Amelia had three children who were of a similar age to us, a little younger than me though, and I wasn't sure if they were aware of the Digimon, and Chuchidarumon – Amelia's partner.

Getting off the bus, Kara and I led the way to Amelia's house, passing all the typical semi and detached houses- living in a terraced house meant that I had only experienced these homes when I visited them.

The doorbell rang and we could all hear the high pitched trill on the other side of the door. We kept ringing it because, even though there was no answer, Lexy was sure that she saw the lace curtains upstairs move. It was not moving by the wind either.

"What now guys?" Hannah whimpered helplessly, glancing between us older ones.

"We wait, and we keep ringing the bell. Sooner or later, one of the kids will give in," I suggested calmly, ramming my finger into the doorbell button. "Come on guys."

Rocky disappeared down the side of the house and at that moment, I knew that he was going to jump the fence and probably run into Chuchidarumon.

"Wait up, Rocky!" I called out, running towards the side gate just to see him drop down off of. Jumping up onto the knocked over black recycling bin, I climbed up and over the side gate. A sharp ripping sound echoed through the air as I fell to the ground. I knew it would probably be my mum's red leather jacket, and I just couldn't stand to stop and check the damage that had been done.

"Chuchidarumon!" I called out when I saw her with one large brown 'foot' pinning Rocky to the patio. "It's us – Rocky and Tilly! The Digidestined children that Amelia has found. You don't have to hurt us. We aren't going to hurt you. Remember, remember our fight with Pteramon…"

A slightly more relaxed expression crept its way onto the protective Digimon's face.

There was an almighty scream coming from within the house that made the brown Champion level Digimon run away into the bushes that enveloped nearly the whole garden.

"Kid- stop screaming!" Rocky shouted, rushing towards the back door. "We're your mm's friends. Amelia's friends."

"Stop it Rocky, you're scaring Lisa!" I knew that Lisa was Amelia's youngest child and her screaming confirmed that she was unaware of the Digital Monster in her back garden.

Her older sister walked slowly into the kitchen without a glimmer of panic in her eyes. Her hand reached out and turned the key in the lock in complete and total silence.

As the door swung open, I held onto Rocky to stop him from storming straight back into the house uninvited.

"You know our mum, right?" the eldest, Gwen- asked. "Lisa, go upstairs." Gwen waited until her sister had gone. "And you're one of those friends who knows about Chuchidarumon?"

Rocky and I looked at each other, nodding confidently afterwards.

"I guess I better let you all in then – sorry, but Mum doesn't like us answering the door when she's not here, just in case it happens to be Dad-"

"But Dad loves us!" the younger sister protested from upstairs.

"Lisa!" Gwynn shouted. "I need to talk to these guys in private!" she added, locking the door behind me. She opened the front door after and swiftly ushered the fellow Digidestined into the house.

"What's wrong, Gwynn?" Kara asked keenly.

The pair had gotten to know one another when Kara started to tutor Gwynn in biology to help boost her grades or something like that so I assumed that they spoke frequently with one another.

"It's Mum. She's not been home in two days. That may not seem like a lot, but it's not like her. She doesn't do this ever, not without telling us…"

"Can we help you guys out in any way?" Rocky asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Buy us some food- and cat food too…" Gwynn remarked sarcastically, before withdrawing a little bit. "Sorry – but we do genuinely need cat food. We have none. And above all of that, I'd quite like to have Mum back now… I don't like going to bed when she's not here."

I felt so awkward, just because I wasn't the sensitive soul who would sit there and listen to other people's problems. That was more Kara's speciality so I sat back and replaced, feeling myself sink down into the soft leathery sofa.

"We'll go and get you the cat food Gwynn, don't you worry about it." Rocky smiled softly and then glared at me. "Tilly, why don't you give me a hand?"

I tried to say no, but Rocky was adamant that I joined him so I grudgingly obliged.

Once we were around the corner from Amelia's, Rocky began to question my loyalties to the group, asking if I really suggested going to Amelia's because I knew Amelia was missing.

"No I don't know- I mean, I didn't know she was missing! I swear!" I screamed at him.

We carried on in silence, and Rocky opened the door to the corner shop. I found it unusual that they even had cat food, but they did, Rocky sourced it out quickly.

At the counter, I folded my arms, indicating that I was not going to pay- which he cottoned onto. Which was good for me.

"Three pounds, eighty nine pence please…" the shopkeeper sighed, holding out her hand for the money. Her gaze was fixed on something outside the window though.

"Hang on a second…" Rocky muttered, fishing his tatty leather wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. Opening it out, he closely inspected the coin section but didn't seem to have the exact amount, or close to it either. He investigated the notes yet I could see he had none.

"Card please," Rocky murmured.

"We have a five pound minimum spend in order to use the card without being charged…" Her voice was dull and it annoyed the hell out of me.

Rocky grabbed a few bags of sweets and gum to add to the shop.

"Five pounds, thirty four pence now."

"On the card, please," Rocky repeated, ramming his little debit card into the PIN machine and waited to be prompted for entering in his PIN.

I turned away dramatically and listened for the four quiet little beeps that followed.

"Um… Your card's been declined."

"What?" Rocky squeaked, rubbing his eyes and heaving a deep sigh.

I was there to come to the rescue and pulled out a near crisp ten pound note to pay for the shopping which had now been practically thrown into a plastic carrier bag by the girl. Grabbing it with a scowl on my face, I headed out the door.

"Start talking Rocky," I said harshly.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Rocky asked, apparently unaware that he was the reason for my current emotion.

"You are what's wrong! Your card just got declined and you have no money, apart from a few coins. That is a huge deal where I'm standing."

"It- it isn't. Everything is fine, Tilly."

"Stop lying to me, Rocky!" I snapped, gently holding his arm. "Tell me the truth. If I really am a friend to you then tell me."

"Fine!" Rocky paused, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "My mum- she made sure that my brother gave me the emergency card. That's this one that just got declined. Which means I'm now without the emergency money and have to start using my own. Bearing in mind I don't have any substantial income, it's going to get hard to cope."

"Rocky…" I murmured, hesitantly giving him a slightly awkward side hug. "Why didn't you tell us? Me, Kara, Lexy, we all could have helped you."

"It's something I have to do on my own. If I'm to stand any chance of surviving in university, then this is something I just have to do by myself."

"If you're sure." I shrugged my shoulders and started walking back towards the Wallis household. Lifting up the letterbox, I called out, "We're back!"

"Listen Tilly, don't tell anyone about the money thing… I don't want anyone to start worrying about this," Rocky whispered, grabbing hold of my arm before quickly letting go and stepping back. "Sorry."

Gwynn pulled us into the house and threw her arms around Rocky, hugging him tight. He just stood there calmly, not really knowing what to do. His hands slowly patted the girl's shoulders. "Thank you so much Rocky, thank you so much!"

"That's fine – you're Amelia's daughter, I'm sure she would want us to look out for you if she wasn't around."

I stifled a laugh and carried on into the main living area where the others were waiting. "Kara- what are you doing?" I asked her.

She was holding her phone out in front of her like she was about to talk a selfie or something. "Trying to video call John and see what he thinks we should do…"

"Good idea, he's got a level head. He might be able to throw in his two cent." I leaned in closer to Rocky's girlfriend. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Tilly," she whispered. "I don't want to go because it was a horrible experience the last time. Pandemicamon is everything you expect when you're thinking about the devil. The shiver down your spine. The cold air across your neck. Just look what he did to Angemon, and Angemon was a powerful Champion level Digimon. I would die inside if anything happened to Lalamon."

"But what about Rocky?"

Kara's blue eyes blinked back at me. "R-Rocky will be okay…" Uncertainty and doubt had already slithered its way into her mind. "Do you think he won't be okay?"

"I don't know," I replied quickly, trying to force myself not to say anything about his money struggles.

"Tilly, will you promise me something?"

"I suppose – but it depends what it is…" I was incredibly hesitant by this point.

Kara bit her lip. "Will you agree to go to the Digital World and look after Rocky for me?"

_Wow, she really must trust me…_

She carried on a little speech about how seeing as it's Jay, I really should go. It was like she had been told something by Jay, she was keen that I went to search for him.

Just as I agreed, there was a murmur from her phone. On the rectangular glass screen, I could see John's dishevelled hair that was normally concealed under his red baseball cap. He rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand.

"Looking hot there, John," I joked, ready to listen into their conversation.

"Okay Kara, I know that I called you that one time at like three o'clock in the morning for you and woke you up, but it's nearly six thirty in the morning here. This had better be good…"

Kara sighed before filling him in on the whole story. From her encounter with Pandemicamon, to the petrification of Angemon who was now in a graveyard. _Bit morbid_, I thought to myself. She told him about Jay's Agent Sigma status which made him some affiliate of the DEPT or Pandemicamon. Finishing off her summary, she ended on the decision to go and search for Jay who was still stuck in the Digital World.

"What if he doesn't want to be found?" John mumbled, resting his head down on the pillow.

"That's what I said…" Kara replied quietly. "What would you do, John?"

"I'd go. If this guy's a Digidestined, and Pandemicamon is as strong as you say he is. Which I've not experienced yet, but can understand that power. But we might need Jay and any other Digidestined kid we can. Me and Zoe are trying to set up a forum site for Digidestined children to join, but it's difficult to mask it without declaring 'we've all got freaky monsters following us around.' Plus, we could always meet up in the Digital World. Me and Zoe, and then you guys when you go." John paused as if for dramatic effect. "Maybe if we are lucky, we might find Asuka."

_Oh he's still into this Japanese girl Asuka. Poor guy…_ Just because of how much John felt for this Asuka girl and how she had dropped this huge bombshell that she was Agent Kappa – an agent working with the Japanese DEPT base.

"I'm staying home whilst Rocky, Lexy and Tilly go to the Digital World, John."

"Kara – you have to go with them!" John exclaimed in a high pitch. "It's been months since I last saw you , and the others."

"Please John. My decision has already been made." Kara looked down at the floor and appeared deep in thought. "I might go."

Rocky noticed the expression on Kara's face and leapt forwards, squeezing his face into hers and kissing her cheek. "Stay clear John, remember that it's me and this girl…" he said, clearly feeling slightly threatened by how well that John and his girlfriend. "See you later John…" He reached out for the disconnect button, but Kara jerked it away.

"Stop it Rocky!" she squealed happily. "Okay John, I'll come to the Digital World. You bring Zoe along too- because I'd love to meet her."

"Cool – guess I'll see you on the other side." John smiled, before his phone disconnected from Kara's.

Rocky wrapped his arms around Kara's waist. "So are you really coming with us?"

"Of course, someone's got to keep you and Lexy from doing something stupid." Kara put her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "So are we all ready?"

"What about me?" Benji piped up.

I knew what I wanted to say, but it was hard to say it. "Benji – I need you to stay at home. To protect Dad and Mum, so that if another Digimon like Gesomon arrives at our doorstep, that you and Terriermon are able to do something about it. Send it packing to the Digital World without a moment's notice."

"Oh- I suppose that I can do that." He hugged me and then sat down beside Hannah. "Besides, I can help keep Hannah company, is that alright, Hannah?"

She sniffed before nodding quickly.

"Then it's sorted!" I declared boldly.

During the celebration of us deciding that we were going to the Digital World, none of us even noticed Gwynn was now in tears on the floor. Well, Rocky was the first to notice. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Gwynn lurched forwards and Rocky froze up, not really knowing what to do except look apologetically at Kara.

"What about my Mum?" she squealed.

"What do you expect us to do, kid?" I snapped aggressively, giving her the tough love I knew that she needed. "Your mum- she could be anywhere… and bearing in mind you know about the Digital World, that means you probably know about DEPT. That's who your mum was working for last I checked." I rolled my eyes. "Don't go looking for her before you start getting confused about this lecture… Because that would be a stupid move on your part. You got that?" A frown indented itself on my forehead. "Got it?"

"Okay," she sniffed. "But you guys will find her, won't you?"

Kara interrupted me because I could say anything – she clearly knew I would say the wrong thing. "Of course we will, Gwynn. I'll come back as soon as we get back with Jay. Promise."

"But what about before then?"

"Maybe it might be an idea to stay with your dad for a while – tell Lisa and Antony that it's a holiday or something?"

It was agreed after some encouragement and such, which was a relief to me and Liomon because we were eager to go to the Digital World. To find Jay and his partner.

I wasn't quite ready for the devastation that the other side of the Digital gate. When it opened, I was surprised to see a sort of orange glow form it. Before, I had only ever since a green or purple light, so I assumed that the orange light meant that we would be taken to a new region of the Digital World.

Boy, was it different. It was horrendous. Just an empty, barren landscape. Nothing was growing – not even a cactus could survive in this land. Kara held onto Rocky's hand as he reached out for Lexy striding slowly into the wilderness ahead. I was just shocked after seeing other sights of the Digital World.

"Is this really the Digital World?" I asked, scuffing the ground beneath my feet, admiring the red converses I had now swapped my boots for.

As it was Lexy's first trip to the Digital World, I could only imagine what was going through her mine after everyone had raved about this amazing place that all sorts of Digimon lived in, but to see this, it must have been a little awkward to see all of this.

"Iontramon, is this really the Digital World?" Lexy asked her blue little otter.

"I think so, but it isn't a part I have ever seen…"

A series of high pitched shrieks pierced our ears, making us drop to the floor with our hands over them. The pain was agonising. Opening one eye and looking up to the sky, I could see a flock of green insects heading our way. Bracing myself with the noise, I lifted my Digivice to read the name of these Digimon, Snimon.

Looking to my Digidestined friends, I realised that in terms of our partners to the Snimon, it was obvious that we didn't stand a chance. With Budmon, Mokumon, Iontramon and Liomon against ten, maybe more Snimons, there was very little chance of us beating them.

"Twin Sickles!"

"Look out!" I screamed in an elongated tone as two crescent beams scored the ground around us. "Liomon!"

She lay crumpled on the floor, lifeless and not even moving. The cubes of Digital data began to leak from her flank.

"Liomon!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter out of the way, even if there was a huge delay regarding the update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, got a few answers and managed to ask a few more questions about the story! Make sure to leave a review **


	33. Chapter 33 - Alexis Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Characters; Asuka (Qinlongfei), Zoe (Thisistherealdeal), Jay (sonofthetrigod), Hannah (RazenX), Lexy, Benji and Tilly (KumoFuzei), Amelia (Somethingdictionaryrelated), John (tobiisagoodboy94), Kara (FallenAngel01) and Rocky (me)

A/N – Chapter 33 – I cannot believe this! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and support you've given this story

A/N 2 – Check out the thread for the Tangled Web on the Digital Connections forum! You're still able to submit characters to me for the world tour, just drop me a PM or post it on the "Calling all budding fanfictioners" topic in the same forum

Hey! Hit me with your reviews!

**Chapter 33 – Alexis Jackson**

Outnumbered, totally outnumbered. We were all on our knees, almost bowing down at the mercy of the Snimon. I grabbed hold of Iontramon, keeping him close to my chest as if to say 'I won't let you digivolve'. When I thought about it, there was no way that Budmon, Mokumon and Iontramon could take on ten Snimon – not even IceAngemon could have helped the battle. Liomon was out of the battle and lying on the ground – almost digitally bleeding out. Tilly was sobbing into the feline's flank. It was weird to see her crying, because she gave off such a hard exterior that I never thought I'd see her cry like this.

"Take us to Pandemicamon!" I shouted, taking a little bit of control of the situation and lifting my hands to the sky like I was surrendering to the Snimon.

"A leader…" One of the Snimon, who seemed to be the leader of the group, flew towards me. It looked the strongest due to the scar over one of its eyes.

Rocky pulled me back down to the ground. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?!"

"Back off, Rocky!" I snapped, pushing him back.

"Enough!" the lead Snimon snarled, hovering beside me and my cousin as we bickered. "You're going to come with me…" The Digimon's feet – or whatever they were – snatched me up off the dirt.

"Iontramon!" I screamed as the blue otter fell from my grip onto Rocky's shoulder.

"Lexy!" he called back, leaping helplessly from my cousin's shoulder, but missing me by many feet.

Rocky looked distraught as he couldn't try to save me, the Snimons rose above them and followed their own leader. He looked at Mokumon who was collapsed in his arms.

The Snimon herd flew over the plains of emptiness and in the distance, I could see a town. As I got closer, it turned into a city – then a large capitol city. High skyscrapers ploughed into the sky and were surrounded by lots of tiny little smaller glass towers. With the grip on my arms, I felt my skin being twisted like a Chinese burn that Douglas would give me if I ever rubbed him up the wrong way. At this point, I felt so alone – I didn't have my family and friends, and not even Rocky or Iontramon was at my side either.

Snimon took me to the highest point of the tallest glass skyscraper. It dropped me before taking its crew of Snimons away, back in the direction of my friends.

"Hey, come back!" I screamed angrily, running towards the edge of the building's roof. "Wait- you said you'd take me to see Pandemicamon!"

"Well, there's little old me, if that's who you're after…"

I felt a cold shiver down my spine and felt that this must have been the villain of the Digital World. Rocky had told me about the first time he saw Pandemicamon. Whilst I put on a brave front, I was terrified of being face to face with him, but I wanted to defeat him and I'd have to be face to face with him for that to happen.

"Are you Pandemicamon?" I asked without even turning the slightest.

"What do you think, child? If you really are a Digidestined child, then you would know if I am a friend, or a foe." His voice was so chilling to the bone.

If I hadn't been thousands of feet above the ground, I would have jumped off that building quicker than anything. I knew I was way in over my head, it was at that point that I realised that I should have just stayed with the others.

"Oh what a terrified child you are… Trying to be the leader and be brave. You don't stand a chance against me. Now I am going to show you my true power."

At the thought of Pandemicamon's 'true power', I had to turn around and face the evil Digimon. Pandemicamon looked like a dead grim reaper that had walked out of a horror movie.

"Show me your Digimon and I will prove my strength to you," Pandemicamon said calmly, but with no regard for what he was about to do. "Come on, you have a Digimon because you have a Digivice."

_Stall him, Lexy!_

"I might have a Digivice, but before you show me what you can do, how did I end up with the Digivice?"

"The hospital played a part in this, and you still couldn't work it out, even after all the clues that Wisemon sent you. Wisemon could have been my greatest ally, but the children of your home planet who were gifted with the Digimon were enough to change a Digimon's mind. Wisemon was a foolish Digimon and it's no wonder the DEPT eradicated him-"

That one word created issues for me. "Eradicated – no, the General told me that the Digimon that are dealt with were extracted from the human world and that they were sent back to the Digital World where they would be reconfigured. That's what happened to Wisemon so all I need to do is find the Town of New Beginnings and then I'll find a reconfigured Wisemon."

"Such a naïve child, the Digimon Extraction Programme Team is simply the Digimon Elimination Programme Team… Any Digimon stupid enough to go through to the other world should expect the consequences of elimination."

My mouth dropped as my hands covered it in shock and dismay. "Prove it."

"That's easy, all I have to do is allow Datamon and Tapirmon to tap into your mind and enhance the relevant memories inside." Pandemicamon's hand reached out and grabbed my arm, hauling me inside of the glass skyscraper. "Datamon and Tapirmon- stand to attention!"

Within seconds of us walking inside the building, the two Digimon that were about to tap into my mind had appeared. Whilst I was still a little worried about what was about to happen to me, I knew I had to be brave because Rocky and Iontramon were coming to find me.

A dark cloud blurred my vision and I completely collapsed to the ground, waking up in a bright white room. It was so bright that I couldn't even distinguish where the floor stopped and the walls began to start.

"Hello?" I called out helplessly, turning around to check my surroundings. I pulled my burgundy cardigan tighter around my body before walking about.

Little windows began to appear in sight. They were mystical oval shaped portal which when I got a closer look, I saw various memories of my childhood. Family day trips to National Trust locations with Rocky, Noah and Aunt June. Days where Rocky stood up to the bullies who were picking on me in primary. When we went to America for Douglas' eighteenth birthday, and celebrated New Year's there too. The day Douglas came to pick me up from the station after I went to a concert that Mum categorically told me not to go to. The day I met Hope Curtis…

Hope. I managed to get her phone number off of Kara so that I could start texting her. A lot had changed since I last saw Hope, she would tell me how she wanted to see us all and help us bring down the DEPT. She had accepted her name and wanted to be called Hope rather than Autumn – something that she said she had me and the others to thank for.

"Hope, if you were here right now, I would know exactly what to do…"

_Lexy, if you want me to be there, I can. _

"Hope?" I asked again. Like a child willing a dream away, I thought about her with all my might and wished the slightly older girl would be by my side. Whilst I was still fifteen years old, she had just turned seventeen the previous month.

"Lexy?" Standing right before me, was Hope, wearing a simple mustard coloured long sleeved top with brown cropped leggings and a weird pilot like helmet from the Star Wars films me and my dad like to watch. "It's difficult to explain, but I'm able to get to the Digital World because of the gene that us Digidestined have."

"Hope!" I smiled, hugging the girl tightly. "I'm so glad I'm here, but where am I?"

"We're in- as Sherlock would put it- your mind palace. This is where all your memories are stored. Whilst I'm standing beside you, I'm not really here. Lexy, I don't want you to get too excited, but when this is your mind, you control what you see. You wanted me here, so here I am. Right now, I'm nothing more than a figment of your imagination."

"Mind palace? Imagination… Right. Okay. So this is what Tapirmon and Datamon are doing to me? They're trying to get into my memories."

"Let them…" Hope mumbled, taking my wrist and gently leading me away.

We walked for what felt like ages, along the way, I was reminded of memories and things I had completely forgotten about. Worry riddled my mind as I wondered what it was that Datamon and Tapirmon were actually going to do. I knew that I needed to find someone out about the hospital, but seeing as there was nothing of help in this white zone, I eventually gave in.

"Why do you think the hospital plays such an important role in us being Digidestined?" I asked Hope, thinking I might be able to bounce some ideas off of her and embrace any creative ideas I might have gotten.

"I'm not really sure, Lexy. It could just simply be that there are a couple of undercover doctors that are really from the DEPT and when they find a child like us, they do something weird. Like tag them with the Digivice to mark them as carriers of the Digital gene and-"

Her sentence just stopped, and when I turned around to face her, she just wasn't there. I had no idea where she had gone – she had genuinely vanished. Even as I called out to her, I knew in my heart that I wouldn't hear a reply.

Instantly, I collapsed to the point where my feet were planted, yet when I finally awoke, I was clamped down to a metal table. Panic riddled my body and my fingers strained to reached the metal cuff around my waist.

"Ah – the child, she awakes!" Datamon's robotic voice echoed in my ear as I jerked to look in the direction of its voice.

"Wait, I didn't find out the truth – you told me that you would tell me the truth about the hospital!"

"Oh, but we did…" Datamon crackled cackle sent a shiver down my spine. "If you didn't see it, then that's your own fault. Shame on you."

"Pyro Sphere!" a croaky voice shouted out.

Excitement coursed through my veins as I recognised that this was a Digimon attack, and as a fire ball flew through the air above me to collide with Datamon.

"Lexy – what in the world are you doing here?"

"Jay?" I asked, craning my neck to see where he was. "Get me out of here!"

"Guilmon- help me get Lexy out of here before Pandemicamon notices I've gone…" Jay ran around and over to what looked like a control panel full of a variety of different buttons and sliding switches. "Go on, Guilmon – we haven't got much time!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

At the thought of a fireball being thrown right at me, I screamed out, "Are you crazy?" The heat singed the metal cuff and instantly melted through it. "Ah- it feels good to be free! Is that really you, Jay?" I climbed off the metal table towards him.

He turned around slowly. "Lexy, there's a lot of things that you don't know about me. Stuff that I think might stop you being friends with me." Jay put a hand on my shoulder. "I should get you back home…"

"No!" I snapped, jerking away. "Not without Iontramon, the others and you too. We can beat Pandemicamon together…"

"Lexy – you don't understand."

"Then help me understand!" I pleaded.

Jay pushed me out the door and down the corridor. "Get out of here. Guilmon and me will definitely come and find you but don't wait for us."

I watched as Guilmon and Jay sped off down the corridor, but I couldn't stand not knowing the truth. There was no way I could leave without finding out. Tiptoeing along the corridor, I followed the guy and his dinosaur Digimon, turning left and right when they did and hiding away whenever they turned to glance over their shoulders.

"Hey- you!" a cute little high pitched voice called out to me.

I looked to one side and saw a small lab through a small window in a doorway. Inside the lab, I could make out a small white creature trapped in a bird cage of light beams. My hand darted out to open the door, but it had no door handle.

"How do I get in?" I muttered to myself, completely forgetting about Jay and Guilmon because this little Digimon needed my help. "Hold on…"

The door opened gradually and I ran into the laboratory. The trapped Digimon grew giddy with excitement as I approached it cautiously, checking for any other danger. It begged me to free to from the cage of light. I immediately burnt my hand as I went to grab it- the pain was agonising.

"Are you going to help me?" The little Digimon beamed at me, eager to get out. "I can help you afterwards!"

"Okay, okay… But you need to be quiet, because otherwise Pandemicamon and his cronies will hear you…" Lifting my wrist, I glanced at my Digivice and selected the naming category to see what the name of this Digimon was. "Hiya Calumon…"

"Hiya!"

"Typically there's this button right here that will help…" I moaned, pressing a button just underneath the cage. "This should do it-" I jumped at the sound of the alarms that blared out in the building. "What's going on?"

"It's the security technology that the DEPT gifted Pandemicamon with!" Calumon squealed, covering its ears in pain.

"Lexy!" I heard Jay call out from the door.

Glancing over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of Jay, and then he was gone. Thrown aside like a rag doll. Pandemicamon appeared in the doorway and grinned at me.

"Ah Alexis, you know I don't mean to pry, but you need to stop trying to run away from here, it's where you belong. It's where you'll be safe."

I backed up against the bird cage and heard a gentle gasp from Calumon.

We were transported away and I found myself and Calumon standing in the centre of a small village. It was surrounded by small stone huts with no roofs – I knew there must have been a reason for not putting a roof on the huts.

"Calumon- you saved me!" I smiled, squeezing the little Digimon enthusiastically. "Who knows what would have happened if Pandemicamon got to us?"

"But what about Agent Kappa?" Calumon poked the corner of its mouth as if it was in deep thought.

I crouched down beside the little white Digimon. "But how do you know about Jay- I mean, Agent Kappa?"

"Well I know because I was there when they created the three agents."

"Tell me more?" I asked quizzically, knowing that I could find the answer that I was looking for.

"Well, years and years ago, they stole three little babies that the DEPT inherited as the Agents. There's Agent Kappa, Agent Sigma, and the third one is the youngest. I met a Gabumon who told me that its name was Agent Gamma. But Agent Kappa and Sigma sided with Pandemicamon and are unlikely to change to the good side. I think that Agent Gamma is the key to getting Agent Kappa and Sigma to return to the good side."

"Woah- hold on… DEPT stole three babies… Are you sure they did that?"

Calumon shook its little head and its ears shrunk a little. "I don't know… That's what all the other Digimon tell me, and they wouldn't lie to me, would they?"

"Well I don't think so." My bottom lip and chin began to quiver at the thought of other Digimon – of Iontramon. "I miss Iontramon…"

"What's your name?" Calumon jumped up onto my lap and snuggled up in my blonde hair that was hanging loosely down my shoulders.

"It's Alexis… Alexis Jackson, but everyone just calls me Lexy."

"Hi Lexy – my name's Calumon. I wish you would smile because you've got a nice smile!"

I sniffed violently, touched by the compliment the little Digimon.

Suddenly, a slow and low murmur made me shrink down a little in fear.

"Calumon… What's that?" I whispered, looking around desperately as I held onto the Digimon like a child clinging to its safety blanket.

"I think this is the FlaWizardmon tribe – but the legends speak of them being trapped and that a captured Wizardmon would free them. Still not good things nearby. Save me, Lexy!"

"It'll be okay, Calumon…"

A shadow moved out from behind one of the huts and I watched helplessly as a fairly large Digimon emerge into my view. It was like the female form of the devil. She had narrow red eyes that glowered at me. Her wings sprouted out from her back, but unlike IceAngemon's wings, these were dark and marked by the torments and endeavours from previous battles. Chains rattled at her side as they were wound around her body like medallions of those fights.

"A child- the one I must destroy!"

"No! I'm not the one!" I screamed in the hope that I would be able to buy myself some time to get away. "Please – there-"

Calumon was eager to interrupt and spilt a whole lot of mess over the situation. "Oh no, Lexy isn't the one you want to destroy, because you are really just after the Rocky-mountains… He's got a Wizardmon for a partner, whereas she doesn't even have one with her…"

"Oh really, then I suppose that that means I'll use her for bait. Darkness Wave!"

I screamed as a torrent of dark bats flurried around me and lifted me off the ground. My scream grew louder and louder as my vision was completely impaired by the bats surrounding me, their wings even cutting my face and pulling at my hair.

"What an exciting plan!" the female Digimon screamed in a loud voice, only to be replied to by the squeal of a struggling Calumon.

"Calumon!" I called out.

Eventually the bats disappeared and I was left, strung up and hanging from a dead tree. A vine was digging into my stomach and arms, just under my ribcage. Kicking my legs out, I tried to free myself and just run away. Beside me was Calumon, also doing the same thing.

"Oh children, children. Such a shame that you won't be around to see me defeat the captured Wizardmon."

"No!" I lashed out again.

"Flower Wreath!"

That was definitely not this LadyDevimon's attack – my Digivice blinked with her name, and then another as I strained to glance down at it.

_Lillymon._

A wreath of flowers shot out of the darkness and hurtled towards the fallen angel Digimon. Unfortunately, with a sweep of her wings, the flowers were thrown aside.

"Lexy!" another voice called out to me.

"Rocky! Be careful!" I yelled back, hoping he wouldn't come and save me.

This so-called Lillymon appeared into view, she looked so majestic and it was a huge step up from Lalamon and then Sunflowmon. Kara's Digimon has reached the next stage, the Ultimate level.

"Go on Lillymon!" Kara called out quietly, running out of the darkness with Rocky by her side. "Show her a Flower Cannon!"

"You got it, Kara! Flower Cannon!" Lillymon thrusted her hands together of which a gun muzzle formed to fire a large energy shell.

The accuracy of the attack looked on point but at the last possible moment, LadyDevimon batted the energy ball away with her tattered wing. Even though the wing tore slightly, the ball was sent flying back, knocking Lillymon back against one of the stone huts. Kara rushed to her partner's aid and held one of the Digimon's slender arms over her shoulder, as if the young girl had the strength to haul her partner away.

"Rocky – do something!" Kara called out. "Save Lexy!"

My older cousin panicked for a moment and then took a breath, relaxing himself instantly. "Candlemon- digivolve!"

"Candlemon digivolve to, Wizardmon!" Candlemon took a hold of its magical staff and sprouted a more human like body. "Electro Squall!"

I gasped as a thunder cloud released lightning bolts dancing around LadyDevion, one striking the vine that Calumon hung from. The little Digimon dropped through the air and hit the ground with a gentle thud. On seeing Rocky, the little one sprinted across the ground, scattering dust on the way.

"Rocky-mountain! Rocky-mountain- she got Lexy!" Calumon shouted.

"I know, I know," Rocky murmured. "Wizardmon, release Lexy first, with a Thunder Ball!"

Wizardmon nodded in acknowledgement and threw a ball of electrical energy at me, a little too closely for my liking. My cousin's Digimon marginally managed to dodge a series of attacks from the fallen angel.

"Rocky- where's Iontramon? Wizardmon isn't strong enough on his own and Lillymon can't battle now!" I called out to him, still not seeing my little blue Rookie. "Where's Iontramon?"

"I'm right here, Lexy," a gentle whisper in my ear made me freeze, but I knew it was my partner. "Do you want me to Digivolve?"

"Yeah- you got to," I replied calmly. "Digivolve Iontramon!"

"Iontramon digivolve to, IceAngemon!" My champion level partner cut me from vine that entrapped me. "Hang on, Lexy."

But LadyDevimon wasn't allowing us to save the day. "Darkness Wave!"

A dark and poisonous looking gas chased us through the air as IceAngemon soared to great heights in order to avoid the poisonous cloud. I pleaded my partner to do something to erase the fallen angel's dark attack. Without even saying a word, IceAngemon knew exactly what to do.

"Omni Typhoon!"

Spinning his angel rod around in a concentric circles that created a tornado like whirlwind that thinned out the poisonous gas cloud before it could do any damage.

"Nice one, IceAngemon!" I called out.

LadyDevimon suddenly slammed into us, as if it was out of nowhere, knocking me from IceAngemon's grip so that I fell through the air, plummeting towards the ground below. I called out for my partner, but he wasn't there to save the day. There was a moment where I caught a glimpse of IceAngemon being thrown about by LadyDevimon like a helpless kitten.

"Lexy!" I heard Rocky call out calmly. "Wizardmon – I want you to digivolve."

Out of nowhere, a bright moss green beam of light rose from the ground and I heard Wizardmon call out a simple sentence that made me feel so relieved.

"Wizardmon digivolve to, Mistymon!"

The wind was taken out of me as I landed in an almighty Digimon's arm.

"Woah…" I mumbled.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So a little information reveal from Calumon, and another Ultimate level Digivolution! I'm so glad I managed to finish another chapter because it's been months and months and months since I wrote a chapter so I am really sorry and hope that this was an okay chapter- I'm hoping to write a better chapter next! **

**So what will happen to them now, do you think Mistymon will be able to defeat LadyDevimon and save the FlaWizardmon clan?**


End file.
